Zootopia:When Worlds Collide
by Zylo24
Summary: Zootopia...a gleaming city where mammals of all kinds live together in peace and harmony. But when a child of humanity suddenly appears on their streets will the result be for better or for worst as the city finds itself in the midst of the awakening of a terrible ancient evil.
1. Volume I: A City of Animals

VOLUME I: Newcomer

Chapter 1

" _Um excuse me but…what exactly are you?''_

Darkness. That's all that I've known for lord who knows. I knew nothing…felt nothing as I just sort of…idled there I the void like a being made entirely of air, although my ability to think was still present. Was I asleep? Was I dead? These were the only questions that I had swimming in my head. I found that it wasn't the case for the latter for something wet splashed over my face and I soon slowly but surely opened my eyes.

Immediately the light stung my eyes, as if I was a newborn just brought into the new world. Through the stinging of the sunbeams, I blinked and fluttered my eyelids and soon my eyes adjusted to light, the blurriness clearing away and my vision was restored. But before I could enjoy my renewed sight, my eyes shot wide at the surrounding I was now beholding.

I was in water…no not just mere water as I soon found out. I gazed around to see that I was lost amidst a vast ocean. A seemingly never ending sea with nothing supporting me but a large piece of debris. Fear and panic soon washed over me just as the water washed again upon my face as I rolled along the shifting waves. I tried desperately to keep my balance and stay afloat upon the hard, broken flat wood that served as my floatation device, clinging to it as I've come to believe that it was the only thing that stood between me and death.

What I was feeling…just plain indescribable. How could one describe the very emotions of waking up with no memory of what had happened to you? To suddenly find yourself being rocked around by waves of an incessant ocean as if you, yourself was a toy in a in a bathtub. By all rational thought I should call for help, but I knew that I would be wasting my breath, for I imagined that I was but a speck in a crystal blue environment to a helicopter that even by some miracle did happen to fly.

No wait! I do remember…I think. A storm? Lightning? Water? Sheer, stabbing coldness until finally…darkness. As I tried to piece together what I had happened, the roll of the waves turned me around and what I now saw filled me with hope beyond what I've never felt before. Land! Better yet…a city!

That city…such a wonder that I beheld. From what I could see, the city was surrounded by mountains that looked misty from such a far distance. Wait a minute, one of the mountain ranges from what I can tell seem to have white upon it…snow? I also saw a long structure trailing from the city to what I guessed would be the mainland, figuring it was in fact a railroad track as indeed a speeding train headed towards the city in the distance to what looks like a…desert?! Never have I seen such a metropolis before but yet I couldn't shake the thought that the city held a sort of…exotic air to it as it gleamed under a sunset sky. Wait sunset?! Damn how long was I out for? With the appearance of the city, I couldn't help but ask myself if it was located in some foreign part of the world away from the Americas. I couldn't think of any city in America, or in the world for that matter that had had neighboring mountains bordering the ocean. But how did I get so far from the shore I departed that stayed close to my home? It didn't matter to me. Where there's a city, there's people…means of communication. I was saved.

Without hesitation, I paddled as fast as my arms could towards the civilization. I soon found myself passing under the railroad, noticing a few small islands nearby. How long was it, an hour? Two hours? Hell maybe even three, but it was all worth it as with a final support of a wave I splashed onto the shore of the city. Drenched, cold, and now exhausted, I quickly made way towards stone steps that led off the beach, completely ignoring my new surroundings as I made my way into the city.

However, I suddenly skidded to a sharp halt, the hope and joy of salvation suddenly replaced by confusion, alarm and fear. This certainly was a city but as I looked around in hopes of finding people I was instead met wet with another sight. I could see no trace of humans only…animals. Yes, you heard right. There were no humans to be seen. Only animals. Although I had seen animals before, these were different. Instead of walking around on all fours, they were standing and walking on their hind legs, they even wore clothes, some in business suits while others in more casual attire save for shoes that left their animal feet bare for as far as I could see. But what puzzled me more was the fact that they appeared to be actually SPEAKING to one another.

Their words were lost amid the ringing and the wailing of car horns filling the air. But it wasn't long before my presence became known. Soon, I found myself with hundreds of eyes staring at me. Some of the animals froze in their tracks and backed away cautiously at my sight. Others murmured to each other as they kept watch on me. Some had more curious expressions to their faces while I also caught occasional glimpses of disdain and disgust from my new anthropomorphic peers as I just stood there…frozen in my place and unable to speak as if a slight word would instigate an attack.

I was beginning to believe that there were no sign of human life here, for the animals' glances made it clear that they had never seen the likes of me before. I soon came to realized that this city didn't belong to humans…this was theirs. A city of animals. Where in God's name was I? I gazed around the crowd of stunned animals, man where they a lot of them. All round I saw zebras, giraffes, tigers, bears, lions, wolves, elephants, and not just animals that towered over me. I also saw sheep, pigs, otters, gophers, beavers among other species. It was like every known mammal in the world were here in this one city. As I continued to look around the large crowd that, to my chagrin, was starting to get bigger, I noticed that a lot of them were…hold on. Are they…are they actually taking out cell phones?! Pointing the backsides of their phones at me as they talked and conversed among themselves? Were they…actually recording me?!

All the eyes, all the whispers and pointing…staring…it was all beginning to overwhelm me. My heart began to beat rapidly in my chest as if a dumb was continually being beaten inside me. I then started to take a nervous, slow step backwards and then another and another, all while looking around at the staring eyes of the animals while they still watched and recorded me. I stepped backwards and backwards, ready to whip around and head back to the beach before suddenly sharp objects touched my back. I let out a cry of pain and jumped forwards, causing some of the animals to recoil in shock. I quickly turned around and saw I had walked back first into the quills of a rather startled porcupine.

"Hey!'' the porcupine cried in a female voice, backing away quickly.

The cry of the female porcupine caused me to quickly retreat backwards, forgetting for a brief moment that there was a crowd of animals behind me. I walked too fast backwards and crap! I fell…right into a few animals that cried out as I bowled them over like bowling ball pins. I immediately sprang up and ran passed the remaining crowed, quickly parting to let me through as they still recorded me with their phones. I was trying to run for my dear life. I had just knocked over about five or six animals…ones with fangs and claws. Ones that could kill me in an instant. Before I even got to the curve I halted to a stop, noticing numerous mouse scurrying past my feet. I maneuvered my feet quickly…probably the fastest in my life as I tried not to step on them but…dang there was a lot! My quickly shuffling had caused me to finally stumble in the road when…holy shit! I barely dodged a speeding car. Cars' horns suddenly rang out as I evaded another one and another.

"Get out the road you idiot!'' one driver yelled, blaring his horn.

I tried desperately to get to the other side and…seriously?! Small cars are also in the road?! Are mice actually drive too?! I couldn't help but notice scores of animals on the sidewalk were still watching on as if there were seeing a spectator's spots, recording with their phones. Step, evade, jump, shuffled…dang it I am not in the best shape for this. As another car quickly came my way, I dived as watching animals jumped back as I landed on the sidewalk. Gasps and chatter filled my ears and I scrambled to my feet and ran. I ran through the crowd of animals, some moving out the way while others who weren't quick enough I bumped into. I didn't know where I was running to, I just wanted to get away from the eyes of these animal peers but that was looking to be a lost cause. No matter where I gazed my sight was only met with the surprised glances of different animals. I turned my gazed to my left, stupidly not paying any attention to where I was running and when I looked back to my front, I crashed head long into a fruit stand.

I landed on the ground, the stand completely broken as dozens of bananas, apples, oranges, pineapples, and pears rolled about on the cement. Before I could even process what had just happened a gruff voiced shouted. "My fruits!''

I turned to see a furious looking pig staring me down like as if his eyes were daggers. "Look what you did to my stand you freak! Why don't you watch where you're going?!''

By all rational thought I should've apologized, but with the sheer amount of fear rushing through my body I didn't have any rational thought at the moment. I instead hopped to my feet and ran to my right and into the street, ignoring the angered calls of the pig whose stand I had just ruined. As I tried to run to the other side of the street I stopped dead in my tracks as a car screeched while coming to a halt, but it wasn't going to make it in time. With my arms up to shield myself, I instinctively jumped towards it, my shoulder forwards as I slammed into the windshield of the car, falling and rolling hard onto the pavement. God did that hurt! I stayed they curled up as I held the arm that made contact with my other arm. I was afraid it was broken, but with me moving my fingers I found that was not the case…just incredibly painful at the moment. I groaned in discomfort, peering upwards to see the car that was now stop and…man what a sight. The windshield was completely cracked, some of it even breaking apart as the hood of the car was greatly bent, smoke from the engine rising from it. The driver, what looked like a leopard, just looked from his car and then to me, looking as if he didn't know what to do.

I stared at the car for a moment or two before shifting my gaze to the ground. Horns blared continuously and I looked up to see that I had stopped traffic. The horns sounding, the watching animals, the searing pain in my arm…it was just too much…overwhelming me. I've had it! I jumped to my feet and just ran to the sidewalk. I didn't know how long I ran, didn't know how many dozens of animals I ran passed and I didn't care. Somehow someway, I needed to get away. While running down the sidewalk, I made a right turn into an ally, just to crash into some trash cans. Frustrated beyond I could bare, I punched a tin can, causing it to clatter as it hit the ground. I got up wanting to run but…the exhaustion…it hit me like a ton of bricks. I guessed I was fueled on adrenaline, but since that had died away, I fumbled and pressed my back against the brick wall, sliding down until I was on my bottom sitting next to a dumpster, concealing myself from watchful eyes at last.

I breathed heavily as I tried to catch my breath, my sweat dripping down and off my face. I brought my knees up as I buried my face in my hands, shaking my head. In just a short time I entered a city, caused collateral damage, and almost died by getting hit by a car. On top of that, I was in a city that seemed to be inhabited by nothing but animals. Lost, afraid, nervous, and shaken I just wanted to sit there and be undisturbed…to be alone questions and thoughts whirled around my head like a fierce tornado. I tried not to make any sound whatsoever, to not draw any attention to myself. After a few minutes passed, I hear the sounds of soft footsteps fast approaching. I tensed up a bit and held my breath as the footsteps stopped, and by the sound of it, stopped close to me, maybe even in front of me. Then a female voice spoke out, but it wasn't in a tone of anger or fright, but instead in a rather reserved tone.

"Hey! I just saw what happened, are you ok?''

I didn't say anything, just sat there thinking dumbly that if I remained still then maybe they would go away. But after a moment or two, I felt a rather furry object tap my gently on the hand. "Excuse me. Is everything alright right?''

The voice sounded truly sincere in her questioning my wellbeing. Feeling somewhat less nervous, I swallowed my fear and caution and lifted my head to lock eyes with the source of the voice. It was an animal, a rabbit to be more specific. She had grey fur with a more greyish white underbelly and a pink nose. Her ears were flopped backwards, from what I could see going down and stopping just over her upper back and seemed to have a darker grey or maybe black fur on their tips. She was dressed in a uniform of some kind. She looked as if she was wearing a one piece uniform, or maybe it wasn't. Her upper shirt seemed to be a light blue while her pants was a darker shade of blue. On her knees were grey pads and she wore what looked like a dark blue leather wrappings around her bare feet that only covered half of her feet, leaving her three toes exposed. On both of her arms, she was what I guessed were arm guards, the same color as the wrappings on her feet that extended down to her forearms. Around her waist she wore a black utility belt and as well as what seemed to be a short vest that was dark blue in color. On the left side of her breast, she wore a gold badge with the words, 'Police' written in blue, which drove me to the obvious conclusion that she was a police officer. But probably her most distinctive feature were her eyes, purple in color that looked on me with genuine concern.

"Do you have any broken bones?'' asked the female rabbit taking a step towards me. "Do you need medical attention? Because getting hit by a car did NOT look like it was fun.''

Again I said nothing, just stared at her quizzically. A rabbit was actually talking to me…a RABBIT! Rabbits aren't supposed to be talking, or ANY animal for that matter. What am I supposed to say to a rabbit? The bunny officer tilted her head at my silence before her eyes widened before wincing. "Ooh, that black eye doesn't look good.''

Black eye? I felt over my right eye and indeed felt a rather small bump over it. How did I get a black eye? I never ran into anything that hit my eye. I don't even remember how I got it. I averted my gaze briefly before looking back at the rabbit. Her face turned into a serious frown as she spoke. "Did someone hit you? Do you know where they went? It might not be too late to catch them! Would you like to press charges?''

After a few seconds of thought, I finally shook my head, ready to answer. "N-No,'' I spoke softly.

"You don't want to press charges?''

"No, I was not assaulted,'' I answered.

The rabbit looked at me closely, "Are you sure? Because if someone did and if you have a clear description of them, we can track them down in a heartbeat.''

I just shook my head, "No I'm sure. No one punched me.''

The officer's frown soften and formed a small smile, her ears jolting up as if they were spring loaded. "Ok then. Do you think you can stand?''

I nodded and I nervously climbed to my feet. Now that I was fully standing, I was able to see the differences in my height compared to the rabbit's. She was about half my size and counting her now upright ears, she came to just about the same height as my waist. With me standing, the rabbit put a paw to her chin, her foot tapping rather quickly as she observed me. Her stare was starting to bring back the nervousness and I awkwardly shifted my eyes from her to the ground.

"You seem to be fine,'' the rabbit said with a relieved smile but then losing it to a small frown again. "But why were you running? You didn't…steal anything did you?''

I immediately waved my hands in front of me in defense. "N-No ma'am! I didn't steal anything, I swear!''

The rabbit let out a sigh of relief. "Whew! That's good to hear but…" She then began to walk around me, once then twice before coming to a stop in front of me. A sweat was beginning to come to me again and I gulped lightly, fearing that I was in some sort of trouble. She gazed at me from head to toe, her nose twitching and I inquired.

"Um…what?''

The rabbit replied with a half-hearted chuckle, "I'm sorry and um excuse me but…what exactly ARE you?''

I was not really expecting that question to be honest. If this rabbit didn't have any clue what I was, then my suspicions about this city were right…there really were no humans here. The officer spoke again. "I don't see a tail, and you don't seem to have fangs or claws…'' her eyes widened with excitement. "Oh my gosh! Are you some kind of new species?! Sweet cheese and crackers, I've actually discovered a new species!''

The rabbit began to bounce happily as I stood there, staring at her as if she had lost her mind.

"A new species of animal…are you serious?! Wait until I tell Nick he is going to flip! Wait, where did you come from? Are you endangered? Are you a predator or a prey? Do you need me to call a shelter for you?''

I shook my head and answered, "No! I-I'm not an animal!''

"Not an animal?'' the officer repeated in confusion, her ears flopping back down. "If you're not an animal, then what are you?''

I took a deep breath and answered honestly. "I'm a human.''

"A…human?'' said the rabbit, clearly never even heard of the word before. "Definitely not an animal I've heard of. In fact, it really doesn't sound animal at all.''

"Because it's not,'' I said, getting a little irritated that I had to repeat myself.

"Well where did you come from?'' the bunny officer asked.

I tried to think, to remember of what happened before coming to this strange city. But as I tried to think of the events that happened before arrival, it was all a blur. I did remember a storm, flashes of lightning, and…that was all. The more I tried to remember and think, the more my head began to hurt, and I rubbed my temples with my thumb and middle finger. It felt as if a migraine had formed from over excessive attempts to remember and I groaned in frustration and ache.

"I…don't remember,'' I finally confessed.

I dropped my hands down and noticed the rabbit giving me a sympathetic gaze. "Oh you poor thing. You look like you've been through a lot today and you're soaked to the bone.''

I glanced down at myself. I had been wearing navy blue jeans with a black T-shirt which I wore a grey, sleeveless vest with a hoodie over it. On my feet were black, Levi's shoes with white sides and she was right, I was still soaked from the ocean I woke up in. She then smiled, her ears perking up. "Oh! How about a drink? Maybe that will help you calm down a bit. My treat!''

I thought about her proposal. After everything that had just happened, a something refreshing to drink would be perfect right now. I nodded. "That would be great actually. But you don't have to pay miss.''

"Oh don't worry about it! It's fine! I insist!''

I was going to reject again, but then I remembered that I didn't have any money on me. Even in a place as strange as this, I'm pretty sure they too exchanged money for goods. With this thought, I conceded and nodded, managing to form a small, but grateful smile. "Alright then. Thank you.''

"It's my pleasure um…I didn't catch your name.''

"Quincy…" I mumbled shyly.

One of the bunny's ears sprang up and twitched. "What was that?''

I cleared my throat and spoke louder and more clearly. "My name is Quincy.''

At this, the rabbit, beamed and extended a hand-err paw for me to shake. "It's nice to meet you Quincy. Officer Judy Hopps, ZPD!''

I took Judy's paw and shook it with a mutual smile but then my face scrunched a bit. "Wait, ZPD?''

"Yep! Zootopia Police Department!''

"Zootopia?!" I blurted out in shock, to Judy's shock.

"Um…yes?'' said Judy rather cautiously.

I looked at her, trying to comprehend what she had just said. Zootopia? There was no such place in the world like it…that much I knew. Judy looked at me for a moment and said, "Wow…you really not from here are you?''

''That's an understatement of a lifetime," I muttered with a sigh. I definitely wasn't in Kansas anymore.

Judy led me down the spacious alley the opposite from where I ran in from and we soon stepped out and into the sunset bathed streets. There weren't as many animals on this side compared to the other side, which was more than what I could've asked for, although that didn't change the fact that there were still a few animals still walking about. As we walked passed a few animals, they glanced and stared at me, most of them bearing the same shocked and confused looks the animal crowd gave me when I first entered the city. Feeling the stares, I merely kept my gaze towards the ground, not having any interest in my surroundings at the moment. However, Judy seemed unfazed by the stares as she just walked on, smiling brightly. She would occasionally give out greetings to passing animals, only for them to respond by staring at me. Man was I feeling uncomfortable, at least I was in the presence of a friendly face.

"I know this little café not far from here with the best drinks!'' chimed Judy as we continued to walk. "I know it'll be just what you need!''

I just smiled softly with a nod as I continued to follow my guide. I don't know how long we were walking, but it wasn't for too long before we crossed the street and headed towards a building with a sign reading 'Tango Mango Café'. The outside had about three round tables for customers to sit outside with palm trees around, providing what looked to be refreshing shade. The building itself seemed to be in the liking of a hut one would find in to tropical regions of the world. It was quite interesting to look at honestly.

"Is that the place we're going to Officer Hopps?'' I asked.

Judy nodded brightly, "Yep, sure is! They have the best smoothies on this part of the neighborhood. Found out about it about two weeks ago, and I come here at least once a week since!''

I smiled, getting a bit excited. A good smoothie did sound great right about now, for it was a little warm out, even my soaked clothes didn't cool me down that much. As we made our way to the doors of the café, Judy turned to me. "How about you take a seat out here Quincy. I'll go and get us some drinks. What's your favorite fruits?''

I hardly had to think. "Mangos, pineapples, bananas, oranges…''

"Say no more Quincy!'' smiled Judy. I know just what to get you. Stay here and I'll be back in a jiffy.''

With that the excitable bunny open the doors and went inside. I did what I was told and chose a table under one of the palm trees and sat down. That shade…god that felt nice. The coolness along with the low breeze from occasional passing cars made it an ideal spot to rest. My eyes shifted to the ground where I noticed a something green and crumpled next to my feet. Curious, I pick it up and unraveled it to see that it was a twenty dollar bill. However, I soon noticed that it was far different than a twenty that I've always known. Instead of Andrew Jackson, it featured a…I wasn't sure what animal it was. A mouse? But its nose was rather long. What were they called again a…shrew maybe? Well anyway on the sides there were a 'Z' with two vertical lines going through them and I instantly knew that they were the money signs for, Zootopia was it? Well since I did found it on the ground, I decided to slip the green paper in my vest pocket. Maybe I can save it for a rainy day. I looked out into the square we were at and unsurprisingly enough, I saw the stares of a few animals. Some glanced back at me while they went about their business while others stared in their places, whispering to each other. At least they didn't take out their phones and started to…and there goes a grizzly bear whipping out his phone and recording me. Just lovely. I just kept my gaze onto the surface of the table until not before long the doors opened and I saw Judy walking towards me carrying to tall glasses of smoothies.

"Here we go, two of the best smoothies in Zootopia!'' chirped Judy as she handed me one that was a light golden yellow in color.

Her glass was held contents that was of a deep orange color and…I think I noticed some particles of green in there as well. She spoke as she took her seat. "That right there should be a mango, pineapple, and orange smoothie, they call it the Sunny Day. It was on special too!''

I took the glass gratefully. "Thank you Officer Hopps. And what do you have?''

Judy's eyes twinkled. "My favorite, carrot and celery smoothie. I call it call Bunny's Delight!''

I could only smirk as Judy began to happily suck her drink with her straw. Not wanting to waste another moment, I too placed my lips on the straw and sucked, the icy cold beverage hitting my tongue. Immediately I was hit with a symphony of flavors. The pineapples, mangos, and oranges blended seamlessly together to create a sweet, tangy flavor. "Wow this IS good!'' was all I could say.

Judy giggled at my reaction. "See I told you this place had the best smoothies. You shouldn't expect nothing less when coming here.''

I nodded with a smile, "You made a believer out of me.''

For the next few moments, Judy and I sat in silence, enjoying out smoothies. I had to be honest, I felt my fears, and anxiety melt away with each swallow of the drink, but probably more do to the company I was with. From what I could see so far, Judy seemed to have a really upbeat attitude, one that caused to relax brush off any worry you might be experiencing at the moment. She then reached under the table and took out a phone in the next moment. I looked to see that it was clearly a smartphone, black in color. I couldn't believe it, their technology possibly even rivaled my worlds. Wait, am I even on the same planet? Anyway I saw on the back of Judy's phone was a logo of a…

"Carrot?'' I spoke in confusion?

Judy noticed my question and looked at the back of her phone and nodded with a smile. "Oh yeah! It's a Carrot iPhone 6! Like it?''

I smiled when I felt something in my pocket. I dug in to remove the contents to reveal my phone! I had all but forgotten I even had it! Judy was quick to notice and spoke to me, "Wow you have an iPhone too?''

"Yeah, an Apple iPhone 6!''

"Apple?'' Judy asked, tilting her head. "I don't think I've heard of that model before. What's your phone company?''

"Verizon Wireless,'' I answered.

Judy just shook her head, "Yeah…never heard of it. My company's Dash myself.''

I sort of half chuckled. "Don't worry about. Apple and Verizon…they're things from where I came from. Foreign to you like Zootopia is foreign to me.''

Judy just smiled and nodded understandably. I gazed down at my phone as a thought came to my mind. If I had my phone, than that means I could call someone from where I was from. I pressed the button and…it came on! Yes. This water proof covering must've been a great investment. If I put in my lock code, if I call someone from my contacts then…

"So Quincy, are you feeling all better now?'' Judy ask, taking a sip of her drink.

I shrugged, smiling slightly as I put my phone away. "Yeah, well maybe not 'all' better, but I am doing better than I felt twenty minutes or so ago.''

Judy smiled contently. "I'm glad to hear that. But I have to know. I never even heard of a creature called…humans was it?''

I nodded.

"And it's pretty clear that you're not from Zootopia. Where are you from exactly? How did you get here?''

I answered frankly. "I don't know. I really don't know. All I can remember is being caught in a storm and then waking up floating on a piece of debris in the middle of the ocean.''

"The middle of the ocean?! You mean you swam to Zootopia?!'' Judy asked in surprised.

"Yeah,'' I nodded. "I just found myself floating just outside the city. I don't know how I got here. I'm lost, alone, afraid, and animals keeps looking at me like I'm some sort of freak.''

I turned my eyes to my left as did Judy who saw some animals staring at us. Judy snorted a bit in annoyance, but then forced a polite smile. "Beautiful afternoon isn't it? Don't mind us just enjoying our smoothies. Run along folks, nothing to see here!''

This seemed to have done the trick, for as soon as Judy spoke out to them, they shifted awkwardly before finally moving on with their business. Judy nodded triumphantly and turned back to me. "There, that better?''

I nodded with a grateful smile. However, Judy's own smile disappeared as her ears drooped backwards. "Well, I can understand the freak part. I mean I'm not calling you a freak or anything! I mean animals have never seen anything like you before. I know I haven't. So wait a minute. You're saying that you have absolutely no idea how you got here?''

My face fell and I just nodded in silence.

Judy continued. "And since you're new here that means…you don't have a place to stay for the night?''

I shook my head, "No, I don't. Nowhere?''

I glanced up at the sky. It would surely be dark in a few short hours and I didn't have a place to sleep for the night. I knew that getting home wasn't going to be a journey that would happen anytime soon. Maybe I'll just go back to that alley and sleep out the night on the hard ground. I'm sure in the dark the animals would think I was just some animal bum and pay no attention to me. However, my thoughts were interrupted when Judy pounded her fist onto the table with a determined frown, causing me to jump a bit.

"No idea how you got here and no idea how you're getting home AND you don't have a place to stay?! We that's not going to happen…not on my watch!''

I looked at her for a moment before speaking. "O-Oh! Do you know of a shelter or something that I could stay for the night?''

"Even better!'' Judy beamed. "You can just stay with me for the night!''

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I could hardly believe that she, a rabbit would let me, a human and a complete stranger stay at her house. "No…No I couldn't. I don't want to be a bother to you.''

Judy replied, "You won't' be a bother at all! It'll be nice to have company over. It'd be like a sleepover!'' Judy calmed down a bit. "I insist you stay with me for the night. If not, I might take it as an insult.''

I thought for a moment, that last thing I wanted to do was cause her any sort of insult or offence, especially after she was being so kind to me. I finally nodded in defeat. "Wow Officer Hopps I don't know what to say…''

"You can start by calling me Judy. After all, we're friends now aren't we?''

After thinking about it, I guessed that we were and I just smiled and nodded. The kind bunny bounced in joy. "Then it's settled! You'll stay with me for the night. This'll be fun. I've always wanted to cook for some one!''

Judy and I conversed for a few minutes, completely lost in conversation as we drank our smoothies. "Now that you mentioned it,'' I began. "You're the first cop I've seen since arriving here.''

Judy replied. "Yeah well I've been assigned to patrol this area for my shift. So it's my turf so to speak.''

"And are there other bunnies, beside you on the force?'' I asked.

Judy shook her head with a sort of proud smirk on her furry face. "Nope! You're looking at the first and only rabbit police officer in Zootopia's history!''

My eyes widened, impressed. "Wow, seriously? The first rabbit to be an officer?''

"That's right. It was always my dream to be a cop, and now here I am. A police officer right here in Zootopia: where anyone can be anything!''

I smiled warmly at the apparent motto for the city. "Well in that case, I bet you're the cutest officer they have at the department.''

I fear I was a bit too bold in my remark, for after I said it, Judy winced as she shifted and recoiled backwards. "Ohhh…''

"What is it?'' I asked, perplexed by her sudden change in demeanor.

"Oh well it's just…well you're new so you probably don't know this but…" Judy explained. "It's just that a bunny can call another bunny 'cute', but when other animals do it it's kinda… offensive to them.''

I immediately looked at her with an expression of pure regret and guilt, placing my hands up. "Oh my God I am so sorry. Believe me the last thing I wanted to do was offend you in anyway Judy!''

I didn't really know why 'cute' would be offensive to her, but nonetheless the very thought of offending her after she bought me a drink and offered her home to me caused me to feel extremely apologetic and shameful. However, Judy just smiled sweetly, yet thankfully at me and said, "It's ok Quincy. It happens.''

There was a brief silence as we went back to finishing our smoothies. I guess Judy must've noticed that I still bore a remorseful look on my face for she chuckled a bit and spoke to me. "Quincy it's fine really. Trust me, you're not the first animal-I mean…you're not the first to call me cute accidentally. I know you didn't mean it. You seem like a really sweet guy.''

I could only give her a timid, small smile at her comment. Within the next few minutes, we both suckled down the last of our smoothies. "Hmmhhmm! That sure hit the spot!''

"It really did,'' I agreed. I totally needed that. Thank you again Officer I- mean Judy.''

"Anytime,'' Judy answered with a smile. ''Anyway, my shift is almost over. How about we go back to my squad car and head back over to the ZPD?''

Since I was staying with her and had nowhere else to go, I just nodded. "Just lead the way.''

I followed Judy as we walked away from the café and headed east. Although I again was met with the uncomfortable feeling of animals quizzical eyes staring at me, I decided to try to zone them out and try to actually take in the surroundings of this new city. Despite this being a city whose inhabitance were all animals, the structure of the buildings didn't seem so different from cities back where I came from. In fact, area that we were walking through reminded me of being in New York City. I never lived there myself, but I had a cousin that did and they were take us to the city whenever we had the chance to visit them, but anyway. Judy and I continued our trek through the area, making some conversation along the way.

"Maybe I should text Nick when we get into the car?'' pondered Judy out loud.

"Nick?'' I asked, feeling the name sounded familiar.

Judy looked at me and smiled. "Yeah, he's my partner! He was off today and went off with a friend for the day. He said he'd be back by tonight. I hope so, he has to come in tomorrow morning.''

I could only imagine what animal could be her partner. In fact, could any animal be a police officer in Zootopia? I mean probably if someone like Judy could be one, I guess it wouldn't be too farfetched. After a little while longer of walking, Judy led me to another alley where we were met by the sight of rather bulky car, the tail lights facing us. As we came closer, I was able to get a better look at the car. It was predominately black with white streaks going about the doors which seemed to form a stylized Z, no doubt the letter of the city. Being a police car it of course had the typical red and blue lights on top of the roof along with large, powerful looking tires that seemed to be designed to take on just about any road hazard. As for the type of car itself, shoot I was never really that knowledgeable about cars. The only thing I knew about them was that you drive them. But still, it was a pretty sweet looking ride.

"You grab shotgun!'' Judy said with that smile I was beginning to be fond of.

Attempting to add a little humor, I smirked and replied. "That's cool. I was going to call dibs anyway.''

My response cause the purple eyed bunny to giggle in amusement. With a push of a button, Judy unlocked the car and we both got in. I found the inside to be a bit…compact compared to the outside. Although it was a little bit tight, it was hardly even uncomfortable to me and I buckled myself in. I've never been inside of a police cruiser before. Wow! Between the steering wheel and the passenger was a modem with various buttons along it, which I could easily guess operated the car's sirens, lights, and all that. I notice what seemed to be a closed laptop resting in the center below the modem as well as two radio speakers. The interior of the car was completely back, with black leather on the seats as well as the steering wheel being black. I looked over my shoulder to see the back of the cruiser through a black cage. I couldn't help but grin a little, feeling rather excited about driving in the passenger seat of a police vehicle.

A buzzing sound was heard in the car as Judy jumped slightly. "Oh!''

I watched as she took out her phone and begin typing away. In a few moments, she let out a laugh and shook her head before typing some more. "What's so funny?'' I asked, interested.

"Oh it's just Nick…being stupid as always,'' Judy answered with a bemused smirk. "Just a couple of...and…done!''

Judy placed her phone in the cup holder and turned to me with an excited smile. "Ready Quincy?''

I nodded, ready to roll. With that Judy put the keys into the ignition, turned it and the engine came to life, rather loudly at that. Judy put the car on drive, pressed the pedal and we moved forwards. She went at a slow speed at first, as animals walked across in front of us, but when it was clear, she gave it some gas and we were out of the ally. I was surprised at the power of the car as I was suddenly jerked back against my seat, but I didn't mind or care. I was enjoying the ride so far. As we rode, I observed the city, safe from phone recorders, and staring eyes as I saw numerous of animals along the trip. I saw sheep traveling in herds to unknown destinations. I saw a couple of animals trying to hail cabs. I saw groups of animals waiting on sidewalks o the lights so they could walk across. Some animals were heading down some stairs underground, quite possible to subways. At a point we turned a corner and came to a stop at a red light.

"How are you holding up Quincy?'' Judy asked.

"Oh I'm all good Judy,'' I said, still looking out the window.

"Zootopia can actually be an interesting place when you're not scared huh?''

I turned to the rabbit and nodded with a grin. "Yeah. Without constantly being watched, this city does seem to have a lot to offer."

Judy smiled and nodded in agreement. After a few moments, the light turned green, but right before we could move, a car yellow passed us at high speed. "Oho, that guy was over the limit! Hold on Quincy!''

Said Judy with a frown, quickly pressing a button as the siren began to wail. Not wasting a second, she stepped on the breaks and went in pursuit of the car. I gripped the door handle tightly, as we sped down the street, the car in questions coming view before us. Soon we were close behind him and after a few seconds, the car began to slow and pull to the side of the road. Judy parked the car a bit behind him and she unbuckled herself and prepared to get out.

"Alright Quincy, I'll be right back.''

"Yeah, of course,'' I spoke, knowing full well it was her job.

Judy got out of the car, closing the door behind her and I watched as she walked up to the window of the driver's side. From inside the car, I saw Judy's mouth move while her face bore a rather stern expression and within minutes, she took something from the driver out of the window and proceeded to make her way back to the car and got back in, what looked like a driver's license and a vehicle registration in her paw. "Oh boy…'' Judy sighed.

"Everything ok Judy?'' I inquired.

Judy nodded. "Yeah…the driver's a leopard. Speeding because he's late for work. Hundredth time I've heard that excuse.''

I just watched on as Judy did her work. For the next couple minutes, Judy opened her laptop and began typing away on the keypad. I turned away, worried that I might be looking at sensitive information and acted like I was looking at something outside that had caught my attention. About what felt as ten minutes later, I heard a click sound, turning to see Judy having closed the computer and taking out a notepad and a pen. She once again got out of the car and walked to the vehicle in front of us. I saw her hand back the driver's license and registration before starting to scribble something down on the note pad all while speaking to the driver, handing out a ticket no doubt. After few more minutes, Judy tore the paper from the pad and handed it to the driver and soon started to walk back over to the car as the yellow car drove off

Judy got and began to buckle up, "Well that was fun. That driver was so charming.'' She said sarcastically.

I winced a bit. "Guess he wasn't too happy about the ticket?''

"Not in the slightest. But what are you going to do? Go the limit, you won't get a ticket.''

I only nodded with a shrug. There really was little to no excuses to speeding, unless it was for an emergency, and being late for work was not an emergency. When she was about to turn on the ignition, a loud crashing sound rang out, causing us to jump. "W-What was that?!'' I asked looking around.

Before Judy could answer, we saw a brown wolf jump out of the window of a store distances away from the car. He had a brown, leather bag in his arms and took off down the street. The owner of the store ran out, what seemed to be an antelope calling for help.

"Looks like a robbery!'' said Judy in a hurry. "Quincy stay here!''

"Are you going to be ok? Maybe you should call backup?'' I suggested in concern.

"I have a radio in my belt, don't worry about me. Just stay here where it's safe!'' commanded the police officer and she was out of the car.

I could only watch as she sprinted at an amazing speed down the street, pursuing the wolf. My eyes were constantly down the way Judy had disappeared to. The owner of the shop had ran back inside, probably to check the damage or call the police. Five minutes turned to ten minutes. Ten minutes turned to twenty and twenty turned to thirty minutes. I watched on, hoping to catch a glimpse of the familiar rabbit just to see cars passing. Occasionally, a male voice would sound from the radio, giving details about crimes happening and various parts of the city, but since I wasn't a cop, I didn't dare touch anything in the car. My heart began to race as I continued to wait for Judy and my worry was beginning to rise to dangerous levels. I know I just met her, but I was fearful of her safety. I know she's a cop and deals with things probably on a daily basis, but I was still concerned for her safety, especially after she's been so kind to me. Come one! Where was she?! I just wanted her to be safe. I just wanted her to be alright but what I saw made me sigh out in relief.

Coming down the street was Judy, walking with a paw on the arm of a now rather sulking looking wolf, the brown bag in Judy's free paw as the wolf's own paws were behind his back, handcuff most definitely. Judy stopped the wolf in front of the store as the own came out. I watched as Judy handed the bag over to the antelope who proceeded to shake her paw enthusiastically with gratitude to with the bunny smile and gave a salute. I observed as Judy walked the attempted robber to her side of the car, opening the back seat as he got in. With him inside, she closed the door before hoping in her own seat. I instantly noticed she was breathing heavily, her fur glistening from sweat.

"Woo! Now that was a workout!''

"Judy! You're ok!'' I said relieved.

Judy looked at me, whipping off some sweat and smirking. "What this? This was nothing. I've had plenty of foot chases since joining the ZPD. Just another day in the life of a cop.''

"I know but still…I was worried about you,'' I confessed.

Judy smiled at me warmly. "Thanks Quincy, but don't worry about me. When the call comes, I must take it. It's my duty after all.''

She was right. If she wanted to be a cop, she signed up for the dangers that came with it. And judging by how she singled handily caught a wolf bigger than her…she could definitely handle herself. With this knowledge, I looked at Judy and nodded with an understanding smile.

"Alright then! Let's get Big Bad Wolf here to the station for booking.'' Judy said, turning the car engine on and we were off.

It was a mostly quite drive as we made our way to the police station. I gazed up at the sky to see the light gradually fading as night approached. I looked at the clock on the radio to see that it was close to seven pm. As we drove, I had the uncomfortable feeling that I was being watched and out of curiosity, I peered over my left shoulder to see the wolf staring at me with an astonished frown. "What the hell are you?'' he spoke in a gruff voice.

I just whipped my head forward and gazed out the window. "Don't worry about him,'' Judy answered. "Just worry about how much jail time you're going to get.''

As we continued our drive to the station, I noticed I was putting up a struggle to stay awake. With the silence and the bumping of the car on the road, I kept nodding off before I closed my eyes entirely. It only felt like it was five minutes when the car finally jerked to a halt, causing me to jolt awake. "We're here sleepy head,'' the voice of Judy said and I turned to find her smiling sweetly at me.

I let out a short yawn. "Sorry about that Judy. I guess I was a little too relaxed."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you had a crazy day. Let's take him in, so I can clock out and get you home.''

Judy got out of the car and opened the back door. After letting the wolf get out, she signaled me the ok to hop out and I did. I followed her as she held onto the wolf through the parking lot, filled with police cars. It was twilight out, the sky now a pinkish purple color with the last of the light began fading into the greying space as light from lamp posts began to blink on. I followed behind Judy and she looked back at me. "After I take him in, I do need to clean out the car for night shift and do a police report, but it shouldn't take long at all.''

"Oh no, take your time. I'm in no hurry,'' I responded.

Judy just smiled and turned her attention back forward. I as followed Judy as we walked up what appeared to be marble stairs were I stopped at the sight that I was now seeing. I was looking at a probably one of the largest buildings I've ever seen since arriving at Zootopia. The building was predominately and orange color with a light, cream colored highlights which, personally, reminded me of the color and patterns one would see on a giraffe. I saw on the right side was a low roof with the same color scheme as the rest of the building while also noticing about six, orange, large beams sticking out near the roof of the front of the building, looking as if it was giving off the appearance of a crown. Underneath the beams on the surface of the roof above some glass doors were large, blue letters spelling out 'POLICE'. My jaw hung open slightly as I took in the new appearance of the building.

"Quincy?'' a familiar voice called out.

I snapped out of my trance and saw that she was looking at me, puzzled while the wolf was still looking as if he was trying to figure out what I was. "Sorry Judy it's just…is THAT really the police station?!''

"Yeah! Big isn't it?'' the officer replied.

"Uhh…yeah it is!''

Judy just giggled, "Well wait until you've seen inside. Now come one, and let's get this perp inside.''

The wolf let out a low snarl as I went after the two. I looked around and noticed that there were trees along with some large patches of grass about in front of the police station. I also took notice of what seemed to be similar to a train rail and sure enough, a trolley transport rode at a medium speed along the rail. I turned my attention back to my guide and her attempted robber as she swung open the glass door and we went in. The inside just…wow! We were what I guessed was the main lobby of the station and it was huge! I looked around and saw that there was numerous of indoor landscapes of trees, which did give the area a more…jungle feel to the atmosphere. Hey I shouldn't be too surprised I mean this IS a city of animals. I spotted a hallways across on the other side of the lobby one going north, east, and west that seemed to lead to other places of the station, a door visible straight back in the hallway north of us. Scattered around the lobby were police officers in uniforms, all of varying species. I saw polar bears, lions, tigers, hippos, rhinos, an elephant, even sheep. I even spotted a large, round desk nearby with a rather obese cheetah munching happily on a couple boxes of donuts. Behind the cheetah was a large, gold police badge hung on the wall with the words 'Trust', 'Integrity', and 'Bravery' written around with a gold star in the very center. However, it were the much bigger animals that caused me to being to sweat with nervousness and caution as they talked among each other, some sipping on mugs and Styrofoam cups that were probably coffee.

To my utter misery, it wasn't too long after walking into the lobby that little by little the officers took notice of me. Oh my god I don't think I will ever get used to this. I saw some of them looking at me while whispering to each other while others just stared at me with weird looks. Judy on the other hand, just smiled proudly as she led her suspect towards the cheetah at the desk, me following hastily behind her and trying not to pay heed to the on looking officers. Upon walking up to the desk, I noticed a gold name tag was engraved with the name 'CLAWHAUSER'? Judy greeted the cheetah excitedly.

"Hey Clawhauser!''

The greeting seemed to surprise the cheetah known as Clawhauser as he quickly looked up from his donut, spotting the handcuffed wolf before gazing down at Judy. "Oh! Hey Judy!'' Clawhauser greeted happily, whipping off some sprinkled that covered his mouth. "Got yourself a criminal I see.''

"Yep, sure did. Caught him trying to steal money from an antelope's store,'' Judy explained. "I admit he almost gave me the slip, but no animal can outrun Judy Hopps when she's on the job. Whoop!''

I couldn't help but smirk at Judy's hyperactive attitude. Clawhauser ate another donut in one bite as he spoke with a muffled tone. "Well that's good to hear. I got a call from that location and was about to send backup before…you…" Clawhauser's voice trailed off as he swallowed his pastry treat as a stunned looked came to his face as he gazed at me.

"Um…Judy?''

"Yes?'' the bunny answered.

"Do you know there's a freaky looking animal behind you?'' the heavyset, spotted animal asked, pointing at me.

I immediately became annoyed at being called freaky. I know that these animals probably haven't seen the likes of me but come on! Judy looked at me before turned back to Clawhauser with an unamused expression. "He's not a freaky looking animal, this is my new friend Quincy. Quincy this is Benjamin Clawhauser, the receptionist and radio dispatcher.''

Despite the remark, I managed to crack a tiny smile as I waved at him. Clawhauser gasped, "Oh wow. I am so sorry! I didn't mean to insult your friend but…what IS he?! I mean I've seen some exotic looking animals before, but he definitely takes the cake! Wait a sec, is he some new, crazy type of species?! If so then O…M…Goodness! What?! In that case this is awesome!''

Judy replied, "He's not an animal Ben. He's a human.''

Clawhauser blinked blankly, his ears twitching. "Excuse me?''

"A human,'' Judy repeated, putting a paw on her hips. "And he's not from here. He's lost and had a rough day so I'm helping him out.''

Hearing this, Clawhauser placed a sprinkled covered paw over his heart as a touched gaze came to his face. "Wow that is so kind of you Judy. Bless you. That's something for the book right there.''

"He's still a freaky looking though,'' the wolf said plainly.

Judy and I both shot furrowed frowns at him as Judy spoke, "No one asked for your opinion. C'mon big guy it's booking for you!'' she then turned to me with a softer expression. "Quincy, why don't you wait for me in the guest waiting area? I'll try to be done as fast as I can.''

I nodded as Judy turned back to the desk, ready to leave with the wolf. "Clawhauser can you show Quincy where the waiting area is?''

"Can do Hopps!'' responded Clawhauser as he gave a salute, a piece of fried dough dropping from his mouth.

Judy thanked him and proceeded to take the wolf down the east hallway and the two disappeared. I looked at the cheetah as he whipped his paws, finishing another donut. "But seriously though, I'm sorry I called you a freaky animal. I should be the last one to judge others based on their looks."

I looked and saw that the radio dispatcher seemed sincere in his apology and I smiled gratefully. "It's fine. It's all good. I mean, I probably do seem kinda like an alien to everyone else.''

"Yeah…so you've had it pretty rough huh?''

I nodded with a tired sight. Clawhauser smiled. "Well don't worry Quincy. Judy's a pretty cool bunny. You're in good paws with her. And any friend of her is a friend of mine!''

He held out a paw for a shake to which I gladly accepted with grateful smile. My gaze then fell on his collar as I saw something wedged in it. "Um Officer Clawhauser you've got something…"

"Say what?'' Clawhauser asked dumbly, his ears lowering as his eyes darted around.

"There's something in your neck…right there…it's kinda stuck in there,'' I pointed as he ran a paw along his neck to try to find what I had been pointing to.

He finally found what was in his neck and pulled it out to reveal a donut with chocolate frosting upon it. "Oh there you are you little dickens!'' Clawhauser said fondly, continuing in a baby like voice. "You're the fifth one that tried to get away, but I caught you yes I did!"

With that he chomped on the treat in one bit, chewing it with utter bliss. I winced slightly at the display a bit uncomfortably but I smiled awkwardly to hide my uneasiness. "Um yeah…about that waiting area Officer?''

"Oh yeah my bad. It's down the hallway to the left. The first room on your right, can't miss it,'' answered Clawhauser, licking his lips.

I nodded in understanding. "Gotcha. Thank you Officer Clawhauser.''

I bid the cheetah goodbye and started down the way he directed me to. I passed by the other officers as they gave me those weird, silent glances. I just stared at the ground, not saying anything. A lot of these animals probably had fangs and claws so I didn't want to cause any trouble, especially here in a police station. I went down the west hallway and sure enough, there was a door that came up first on my right. I opened it and saw the room that was in it. The waiting room was a good sized room with numerous chairs, probably around ten or so. There was a brown table in the center that had various magazines upon the surface. There were trees in pots in the corners of the room while a flat screen T.V. was situated on the wall on the opposite side, which was turned on left on a news channel of sorts. But most of all, it was completely empty and I loved it. I quickly dipped in the room and closed the door behind me.

I walked towards the center and plopped down in a chair, as I began to wait for Judy. I took notice of the magazines, but one in particular caught my interested and I pick it up. On the cover had the title ANIMALS written in familiar styled letters that I've seen way to often in my life. With this knowledge, I let out a chuckle as I observed the cover. The main picture featured the image of a gazelle. She was wearing a green, sparkling dress with pink sparkling high heels that went all the way up and stopping just under her knees and seemed to be sitting down on something. She had a large lock of blonde hair over her left eye as she smiled gracefully to the camera with her showing brown eye. I guess in terms of animals she was beautiful and read the cover to read:

' _Gazelle- 100 Most Beautiful.'_

Wait a minute, her names is actually Gazelle?! Well I guess it shouldn't be too hard to remember after all, she's named after her species name. My attention was soon drawn from the magazine to the television. On the corner of the screen read ZNN as two news anchors were shown on the screen. One of them was a snow leopard that appeared to be female due to her facial structure. Ha! Thank you Kung Fu Panda! She was seated on the left and wore a purple dress coat, a yellow flower pinned over her right breast as she wore a pink shirt with a black collar with some sort of designs upon it. Seated to her right was a brown moose wearing a black suit jacket with a pink dress shirt underneath and a red tie, a gold clip in middle of the tie. A 'beard' of fur hung down from under his chin as antlers stood atop his head. Behind both of them was the image of Zootopia, exactly how I remembered it when I first spotted the city from the ocean.

"In other news police are still investigating a trail of gruesome murders that has taken place within the last few weeks," the snow leopard spoke in a British sounding voice.

I instantly took interest as I gave my full attention to the T.V.

"That's right Fabienne,'' the moose news anchor said, a name with Peter Moosebridge written underneath him. "The most recent murder took place near Buckhoof Alley. The victim was 39 year old Henry Elkberg, an elk. Mr. Elkberg was the eleventh victim of a violent attack from a serial killer that animals are now calling, Feral the Slasher. Mr. Elkberg was found with his face horribly mutilated, beyond recognition along with cuts to the throat that led to severe abdominal lacerations.''

I winced with disgust at the horrible description of the crimes that had been committed. Fabienne continued. "Coincidently, the state and injuries of Mr. Elkberg were the same as the other ten victims that included a zebra, a deer, a sheep, a giraffe, a beaver, a rabbit, a gazelle, an antelope, a donkey, and a wombat. Additionally, all those have been killed were found with their hearts, livers, and kidneys missing. Also interestingly enough, all the victims so far have all been prey. With this information, many of Zootopia's prey inhabitants are beginning to suspect that the killer could be in fact a predator.''

I continued watching as the scene, changed to what looked like a kangaroo, looking furious, "All this time prey have been attack and killed but no predators?! Coincidence? I think not! The killer is obvious a predator and if the police would just do their freakin' jobs he might've been caught by now!''

"Now hold up!'' argued a black panther that came on the scene. "Just because a predator wasn't found dead that means a predator is the killer?!''

"Why not? I say that this is a hate crime against all prey!''

"You would know about hate crimes after what happened last year you over sized wallaby!''

My eyes widened in shock as the kangaroo lunged at the panther, the two rolling around as they began to fight while onlookers tried to break them up. The shot then cut back to the two news anchors, the snow leopard known as Fabienne spoke. "Despite eleven murders taking place, there has been no leads or witnesses that could possible lead to the capture of this so called Feral the Slasher. Chief Bogo of the Zootopia Police Department had no comments. Could these heinous attacks really be hate crimes gone deadly? Is the culprit really a predator? When we return will have more development on the story.''

Not wanting to watch anymore, I found the remote and turned off the T.V. It was just sad and despicable. A killer running around and killing innocents without a shred of remorse. Even though I had only been here for a few hours, I couldn't help but feel sympathy for the families of the deceased that were suffering the loss of their lost ones. But something did caught my curiosity. What did that panther mean about, 'what happened last year'? Did something terrible happened? Maybe I could asked Judy when she comes. I rubbed my temples and shook my head. Maybe I shouldn't delve too much into it. Even though I feel for the animals about the crimes that were going on, I should focus on seeing if there was any possible way to get back home. For the next hour, I just sat, paced, and read some of the magazines when suddenly the door opened and Judy came in.

"Hey Quincy, were you ok in here?''

I stood up and gave a slight smile. "Yeah, just doing a bit of reading. I take it you're done with everything?''

The bunny nodded as she walked towards me. "Yep. The wolf's been booked and locked up, the car's been cleaned out, and I finished my arrest report. So I'm free to go!''

"Hopps!'' a male voice suddenly rang out.

The outburst alarmed me while Judy rolled her eyes and face palmed herself with a groan. "Oh geez now what…?''

Within a few short moments, an animal appeared behind Judy and…good lord almighty what an animal! He looked like he could've been a buffalo of some sort. I've think I've seen his species before, but I can't seem to recall what they were actually called. He was an animal of imposing stature, easily towering over Judy and even towering over me. He had had dark grey fur and was wearing a police uniform. His uniform were the same shade of navy blue like the other officers, but with some noticeable differences. While most of the officers I've seen so far wore long sleeved shirts, the buffalo wore a short sleeved shirt with the sleeves being stretched by his bulking triceps muscles while he more no tie and his shirt was instead unbuttoned at the top. Around his waist he wore a black utility belt with a visible walkie-talkie on his left side. Along his collars were eight gold stars, four on each collar making me wonder if he was in the military at some point in his life? On his head were large, curving horns and his ears were angled downward, both with nicks in them. Over his left chest a gold police badge was pinned and a golden name tag with the name 'BOGO' was etched on it. Wait a sec…BOGO?! As if Chief Bogo that I just heard about on the news not too long ago?! This was him?!

My questions were answered when Judy spoke up, giving him a salute. "Yes Chief Bogo! Was there something you needed sir?''

I just gawked at the grey bunny and then back at the chief. That guy was HUGE! Chief Bogo answered rather hotly and s slight yet commanding British voice. "Do you know what all this fuss going around about some 'weird creature'? I've received word from the other officers.''

I saw Judy shift uneasily as she tried to explain. "Well sir…about that. I may know something about what's been going around.''

Bogo snorted, "Then spit it out! What's this weird animal that others won't shut up abou-'' Bogo stopped in mid sentenced as his furrowed glance drifted up and he looked into my eyes. Aw crap!

I took a nervous step back as he continued to stare me down. "Oh…I take it this is the one then?''

"Yes he is Chief!'' Judy spoke up, hopping to me. "Chief this is Quincy. He arrived in Zootopia not too long ago and so I'm helping him out a bit.''

I didn't greet, I didn't say anything, just looked at Bogo timorously as he observed me from head to toe. "Hmph…I've seen weirder in my days. But still, what in the devil kind of animal are you?''

"I-I-I…w-well…you see…" I stammered, trying to answer the question.

"He's a human.'' Judy answered.

"He's a what now?''

"A human!'' Judy repeated with a smile. "He's new here in the city. Had it really tough so I'm helping him out!''

Bogo looked at Judy for a moment or two before turning his gaze back at me. He spoke, looking unimpressed. "Tell me…do you have anything to do with murders that has been happening recently or have any information about them?''

I immediately answered, "No sir! I don't know anything! I just got here like Officer Hopps said!''

"Then I really don't give a damn of who you are, what you are, or why you're here,'' Bogo answered.

I just shifted my gaze away as the buffalo continued. "However, what I do care about is the amount of crap that city hall is running up my tail. So the last thing I need is to have a trouble making punk adding to my stress!''

I took another step back from the aggressive tone, but Judy stood firm between us, giving her boss a disapproving look. "With all due respect sir but Quincy is not a trouble maker. In fact, he's been a pleasure to have around today. I guarantee you'll have no problems with him.''

Bogo gave off a rumbling growl from his throat and replied, "You'd best keep it that way. Are you done with everything?''

"Yes sir! I finished booking and turned in my arrest report shortly ago.''

"Then you're dismissed to leave.'' He then shot me a look. "And you…stay out of trouble or THEY'LL BE trouble, got it?''

I nodded quickly. "Y-Yes sir!''

Bogo gave me one last, disdained look before turning back to the left and walked out of site, the sound of a door slamming was heard not too long after that. With the police chief gone, I let of a staggered breath, taking half a step backwards. Judy turned to me, giving me a sheepish grin. "Sorry about the chief. I know he may seem a little…short fused, but he's actually a really great guy at heart. He's just been stressed out lately.''

"Did you see the size of that guy?! He probably could've flung me across the room with one hand without breaking a sweat!'' I said.

Judy chuckled, scratching the back of her head. "Yeah I know. He intimidated me when I first got here, but he really does have a soft side. Come on, how about we get out of here?''

That was the best idea she gave at the moment and I agreed hastily. I followed Judy through the police station, passing by the stares of the other officers as we made our way out the station. Clawhauser wasn't at his desk which made me to believe that he was off duty. By now it was completely night out. Lights from the lamppost illuminating the streets from the darkness. There were also few to no animals out and about at this time, which was all good to me. Judy led me down the street where we eventually went down a flight of stairs to the subway underground. Unfortunately, there were quite a few animals down here and it wasn't long before I was again met with shocked stares and murmured whispers.

"We'll be taking the B train to Meadowgrove Lane, where my apartment is,'' Judy informed with that friendly smile of hers.

I nodded, "Sounds great to me.''

We waited for five, painful minutes of constant stares at me before the sound of the subway train sped by, numerous of passenger cars passing by in a blue before slowing down and finally stopping. When the doors opened, Judy and I along with some other animals boarded and we took our seats. As the last few animals came on, a sort of double Bing sound was heard before the doors closed and we jerked forwards, heading to our destination. At the journey was mostly quiet, though Judy and I did made some conversation along the way. During the journey, I looked down the car to see animals just watching me, perplexed expressions on their faces. I sighed irritably and slumped down in my seat. We've made about eight stops before Judy hopped up energetically and spoke to me when we've came to the ninth stop.

"Alright! This is our stop! Let's move!''

"Thank God!'' I muttered to myself as the rabbit and I got off the train. Judy led me west as we rode up an escalator before walking through a rotating gate and we were out the subway. We then went east as we walked along the lit sidewalk. Due to the hour, there was little activity going on. We've passed by shops and cafes that were preparing to close up for the night, I even spotted a honey badger locking up what appeared to be a flower shop before turning to walk down the street into the night. We eventually walked among some connected houses and apartment buildings, spotting a few animals sitting about on their booths, smoking, talking, drinking, or just enjoying the cool night air. After nearly about ten minutes Judy turned and walked me up the stairs to an apartment building.

"Here we are! My place. Well soon to be my place when we get inside!''

"Oh let me get that for you Judy,'' I spoke, walking up passed her and opening the door for her.

"Oh! What a gentleman, thank you,'' thanked Judy, giving me a grateful and touched smile.

"No problem. Shall we?'' I responded.

I followed Judy up some stairs, climbing until we reached the fourth floor. We went down the quiet hallway, passing by doors with bronze numbers upon them. "405…406…407 and…408! We're here!'' Judy chimed.

As she took out her key to unlock the door, I noticed a purple door mat with the word 'Welcome' spelled nicely with orange carrots.

I couldn't help but smirk at the welcoming mat and with a turn of the key, Judy opened the door and I followed her inside. "Finally! Welcome to Hotel Hopps Quincy!'' Judy greeted enthusiastically as she turned on the lights

Needless to say I was quite surprised by my new friend's apartment as I walked around, instantly inhaling the sweet scent of what was most likely lavender. It seemed rather spacious, having, more than enough room for the both of us to move around in. In the living room was a couch back against the wall with three pillows and a blanket folded delicately in the center. A recliner sat close to the couch, a small brown table in between the two with three picture frames on top it. On the other side of the couch was another small table with a purple lamp upon it. On the other side of the room was a large, mahogany cabinet with a flat screen T.V resting in the center with a DVD player next to it? Nice! The walls were a light shade of lime green with white paw prints going about in design. I saw colorful flowers at the window in front of a balcony as well as a rectangular brown table with magazines stacked neatly on the surface top and two remote controls each for the T.V and DVD player no doubt. Not far from the living room was the kitchen in which there was a small table next to the wall. I spotted a white refrigerator along with a white microwave on the counter next to a white topped stove. There were dishes that were spotless and placed neatly on the right side of the sink within a rack while a wooden block housing knives with red bases was next to the microwave. On the stove was a red tea kettle and on the door to the pantry was a cute little sign that read " _Good food…good friends…good times.''_

In all the apartment was bright, warm, cozy, and comfortably. Definitely a place one would one to go back to after having a long, tiring, and frankly weird day. Judy walked passed me and placed her keys on the counter. "I know it might not be much, but its home. I hope you like it?''

I turned to her and smile. "Oh no it's perfect! And I love your house Judy.''

This made Judy smile warmly, shifting her eyes away briefly while stroking her folded back ears, only for them to spring up. "Oh! You must be hungry aren't you?''

Before I could answer, my stomach growled loudly, causing me to give an embarrassed look to my hostess. "I guess that's a yes!'' Judy laughed. "But don't worry, I fix something up in no time. Just give me one second and please make yourself at home!''

Judy turned and headed to the kitchen as I took a seat on her couch. "By the way Quincy, are you a carnivore or an herbivore. I'm sorry, I should've asked you on the way home," Judy said with an uncertain wince.

"I'm actually an omnivore,'' I answered truthfully. "I each all kinds of things, meats, vegetables, fruits, all of that.''

Judy sighed, apparently relieved. "Oh good! Because I've got nothing but vegetables here. Rabbit after all. How does vegetable soup sound?''

"That sounds delicious!'' I spoke up, licking my lips at such a thought.

"Ok then! Vegetable soup coming right up! Oh! Let me turn of the T.V. for you.''

The grey bunny came over and turned on the T.V. after a short moment the black screen came to life and Judy went back bounced back into the kitchen. Soon I heard pots rattling, vegetables, being cut, and finally an enticing aroma filled the air that caused my mouth to water while Judy hummed a cheery tune. I haven't eaten anything since coming to Zootopia and I was starving. Within the next thirty minutes, Judy called me over to sit at the table to eat our dinner.

"What can I get you to drink Quincy?'' Judy asked. I have carrot juice, cranberry apple juice, milk…''

"Water would be fine,'' I answered to which she eagerly prepared and handed me a glass of the clear liquid in mere seconds.

Again like a good host, Judy served me a bowl of soup before serving herself and she sat down opposite of me. I gazed down into the bowl and saw corn, carrots, peas, potatoes, and celery all mixed in a brown broth. "Wow, this looks really good Judy.''

Judy grinned, "Well let's not sit here with tummies growling, let dig in!''

Judy picked up her spoon and began to eat her soup, blowing on it before putting it in her mouth. I too began to eat my dinner and scooped up some vegetables with the broth in my spoon. After blowing on it a couple times, I placed the contents in my mouth. Not surprisingly, it tasted just as it looked.

"Wow, this is amazing! You're a great cook!''

"Thank you,'' Judy responded. "With a family like mine, everyone needed to learn in order to help out with dinner sometimes.''

"I take it you've come from a big family then?'' I asked, eating another scoop of my soup.

Judy proudly beamed, "Sure do. After all, I do have 275 brothers and sisters!''

I nearly choked on my soup when I heard the number. "275?! Are you serious?!''

"Dead serious,'' Judy giggled. "I know, I get that reaction a lot, but what do you expect? My family ARE rabbits after all.''

I just stared at Judy, still in total disbelief at what I just found out. 275 brothers and sister, counting her parents. Jesus Christ how horny do rabbits get? After clearing my throat, I let out a sheepish chuckle. "Sorry about that. That was pretty surprising. But hey, I bet family reunions must be a hoot,'' I spoke, trying to bring humor to the subject.

"Trust me, you have no idea!'' Judy responded.

We both shared a hearty laugh. The remainder of the dinner was mostly in silence, though we did converse every now and then. When I would finish my bowl, Judy would happily offer me more. Boy was I hungry, I managed to eat three bows of the delicious soup. I thought about what had happened earlier and what Chief Bogo had said, which prompt me to ask my rabbit friend.

"Hey Judy?''

"Yes?''

"At the station, I was watching something on the news about some murders that's been happening,'' I said.

Judy's ears flopped sadly down her back as her face fell. "Yeah, you heard right. They're even calling the killer-''

"Feral the Slasher?'' I finished.

Judy nodded, "That's the name. Yeah these killings have been going on for about six weeks now. It's so frustrating! Eleven murders…and not one clue or witness. Without them both, we can't even begin to know where to start!''

I looked Judy with a sympathetic expression. "Do you think someone did see it, but are just afraid to speak out?''

"I don't know, it's possible,'' Judy said, shaking her head with a half shrug. "If that was the case, I hope they come forwards soon. Any information can be helpful to catching him before they can kill again.''

There was a brief moment of silence until I sighed deeply. "Well…I hope you catch him soon.''

"Oh I know we will!'' the bunny answered confidently. "No matter how elusive this killer may be in the end, justice will be served and the victims' loved ones will have closer. I'll make sure that they will!''

I stared at her, amazed. Despite having no leads or information that could trail to the killer, Judy was showing determination and optimism that I couldn't help but admire. I gave a small but supportive smile. "Well just know that I'm rooting for you. I know you'll bring the bad guy in.''

Judy smiled softly, "Thank you Quincy. It's very much appreciated knowing a police officer has the faith of a citizen.''

"Well I'm not a citizen here, but you do have my faith. I don't mind giving you that.''

Judy casted me a fond, sweet smile when I said those words. Within the next couple of minutes Judy and I had finished our dinners. I offered to take care of the dishes in return for cooking me a dinner. She refused but I insisted and started on the dishes, earning her gratitude. Since it was just two plates, two glasses, two spoons, and a pot, doing the dishes took no time at all and before long, I was wiping down the counter, stove, and table. While I was cleaning, I heard what sounded like a shower going for a few moments until sure enough Judy came in, looking impressed with noticeable wet fur and a change of clothes. She was out of her uniform and was now wearing a black tank top with grey sweats.

"Wow! The kitchen looks great Quincy! It's nice to know that I'm not the only one that cares about cleanliness.''

I smirked, "It's nothing at all. I grew up cleaning dishes. I wasn't allowed to use the dish washer.''

"Nice policy. Nothing like getting the job done with a little elbow grease.''

I gave an amused chuckle as Judy spoke again. "Well I beat you could use a shower?''

"Yes, most definitely,'' I agreed, now feeling a bit unclean from the day.

"Well you're more than welcome use the shower! And while you're doing that, I can wash your clothes for you. It's no trouble since I need to wash my uniform any way.'' Judy offered.

Even though I wanted to reject the offer, I thought for a moment. These were the only clothes that I had on my back, and I didn't want them to start smelling. Thinking this, I nodded gratefully at my hostess. "That would be great Judy. Thanks.''

Judy joyfully hopped to a closet and took out a blue bathrobe which was rather three sizes too big for her. "Here. While your clothes your clothes are washing, you can wear this. Nick got this for me in 4XXX as a joke. But now, I'm glad I kept it!''

I smirked at the too large robe. Man this Nice must be a prankster for a cop. Nevertheless I took the robe and Judy led me to her bathroom. It wasn't but it wasn't small either and it was still hot and steamy from Judy's use with that familiar sweet smell of lavender. Like the living room, that wallpaper was green with those white paw prints. On the sink was a purple tooth brush with a bottle of toothpaste next to it along with a few brushes. Over the sink was a mirror and the shower curtains were purple decorated with rabbit silhouette. This girl must love purple. Once in the bathroom. I took out my phone and…my wallet?! I didn't even noticed I had it all this time. Now I really felt guilty for Judy buying me that smoothie. I probably could've paid for my own. Then again, after taking out and observing the twenty dollar bill I found on the sidewalk earlier, my debit card probably would've been ineffective in buying anything in this city. I put the bill in my wallet before taking off my shoes, clothes, and underwear and put the robe on. Judy quickly led me to the wash room where I put my clothes with hers and I returned to the bathroom for my shower. I decide to take a quick shower, fearing that it would be rude to stay in for too long in a guest's house. With the lavender scented body wash the only one in the shower, I had no choice but to use it, but…man did it smell good! After rinsing my body, I turned off the shower and hopped out, dried myself off and put the robe back on.

I stepped out into the living room where I found Judy putting the finishing touches of making a fold out bed from her couch. I heard that familiar sound of a washing machine in operation as it washed our clothes. "And there you go! One comfy bed for the guest!" Judy announced. "I'm just glad that you came now and not last year. The apartment I first had wasn't nearly as big as this one.''

"Well I'm just grateful that I won't have to sleep in an alley tonight,'' I replied.

"That wasn't going to happen. There was no way I'd ever let a new friend of mine sleep on the streets!''

I gave Judy a thankful smile. "You're too kind Judy.''

Judy and I engaged in talk, completely lost in conversation. Eventually, the buzz of the washing machine knock us out of our conversation and Judy went over to put the clothes in the dryer.

"Here we go! Now that they're in the dryer I can get ready for bed.'' The bunny chirped.

I gazed at the clock to see that it was already nine-thirty. Wow, I guess time does fly when you're in good company. "Having an early morning tomorrow?'' I asked.

Judy nodded. "Uh huh. Waking up at six.''

Six am wasn't really an alarming time to me. I was more than used to waking up at hours earlier than that. "I have to go in at eight, but I'm meeting up with Nick for some breakfast beforehand. Oh! You should come with us!''

"Oh no, I don't want to be a bother and a nuisance,'' I tried to turn down.

"You're not a nuisance or a bother,'' Judy said looking at me sweetly. "I really the time we've spent together. And I'm sure Nick will like you too!''

After giving it a second thought, I gave Judy a small smile. "Ok Judy, if you insist…I would love to join you tomorrow.''

The energetic bunny officer bounced happily in her place. "Great! Would you like me to wake you up?''

I nodded, "Yeah that would be fine. I don't want to make you late for the meetup.''

"Ok then…six o'clock it is. Better get some shut eye. Being a police officer can really take it out of you. And I bet being washed away to a new land takes it out of you more.''

"Yeah, totally,'' I chuckled before letting my face fell in thought.

Seeing this, Judy tilted her head with concern. "Quincy? What is it? Is something wrong?'' she asked sitting down next to me on the bed.

After a moments pondering, I finally answered. "I just….I really can't thank you enough for what you did for me today. I mean here I am a stranger…practically an alien beyond your species and yet you still had the kindness to open your home to me. I just…thank you Judy. Thank you so much.''

Just looked at me with her large, purple eyes and gave me a warm smile. "It's really nothing to thank me for Quincy. You were lost and you needed help. And I would never turn my back on those that needs help. I'm happy to open up my home to you. As a police officer, it is my duty to serve and protect those that needs it….animal or human. And I will do that duty.''

I just looked at her, astonished at the commitment to her line of work. I just breathed deeply, shaking my head as I held out a hand for her to shake. "Judy…thank you.''

What happened next surprised me for instead of shaking my hand, Judy pulled me in for a friendly hug. Though shocked at the gesture, I then gladly returned it, wrapping my arms around her. This…this was kindness by which I've had never received before. In just a few short hours of coming to this strange city, I met someone that took noticed of me, was worried for me, took pity on me, and gave me food and a warm place to stay for the nice when all others looked at me like I was some sort of dangerous, strange creature. Just pure…unquestionably kindness. Kindness, from the very first friend I made today. With all these things running through my mind, I finally truly realized the hospitality and generosity that Judy gave me and I couldn't stop my vision from going blurry as tears began to sting my eyes and I gritted my teeth. Judy rubbed my back as she whispered tenderly.

"Everything's going to be alright. You'll see.''

I could only nod in response. After a more moments, we broke the hug as Judy gazed at me. She must've noticed my wet eyes since she asked, "What's wrong? You're eyes seem…puffy.''

"Oh it's nothing!'' I lied, wiping my eyes. "I guess I must be more tired than I thought. I'm fine really, in fact…this is the beast I've felt all day.''

Judy smiled contently, "I'm glad to hear that. Well I'll let you get some sleep. If you need anything, ANYTHING at all, I'm just down the hall.''

"Ok Judy thanks. Goodnight.''

"Goodnight Quincy. Sweet dreams,'' Judy bid, giving me one last, lovely smile before walking away, the sound of a door closing was heard shortly after.

With nothing left to do I placed my wallet and phone on the table between the couch and the recliner. Since I had no charger, I prayed that my phone would stay live for as long as possible. I went across the room and turned off the lights, darkening the room. A pale light entered from the window which gave me just enough light to make my way to the bed without bumping into anything. I drew the covers over me as I laid my head down on the pillow….so comfortable. I stared up in the darkness for quite a while. In all honesty, I was thinking of my home. As much as I was grateful to Judy for letting me stay here, I couldn't help but think of how I would get home? Could I even get home? Well I at least have to try. As much as this world is interesting, when it's all said and done, I don't belong here. I belong with other people. That's were my home is. As these thoughts raced in my head. I soon found my eyelid starting to become heavy before I finally managed to drift off to peaceful slumber.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: In my story, I've decided to upscale the animals' sizes compared to the movie just a bit as you've read his description of Judy's size upon meeting her. Thank you all for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter and please leave reviews!**


	2. Witnessing Evil

Chapter 2

" _There's something great for you out there. And it's time you go out and find it.''_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm ringing continuously and loudly on my night stand near my bed. I groggily lifted my head to see that the clock read three-thirty am. I lazily plopped my head back down onto my pillow and pressed down on the snooze button, silencing the along. Before I could enjoy the blissful peace of silence, another alarm rang out even louder, one in comparison to that of a prison alarm.

The second started me to the point that I jumped in my bed while letting out a short cry of fright. It took me a good two minutes to realize that the second alarm came from my phone and I cursed angrily under my breath as I quickly turned it off. God I hated when that happens! With my dark room in total silence once again, I stretched my body before reluctantly throwing the covers off me and swinging my legs over the edge. There were days where I did not feel like going to work, and today I REALLY did not feel like going in…not on this day.

With a great amount of will power, I stood up and dragged my feet along my carpeted floor and went out my bedroom door and into my bathroom. I turned on the lights. Dang that light stings! After a few minutes, my eyes adjusted to the light and started to brush my teeth. After about five minutes, I spat out the cinnamon flavored tooth paste, rinsed, and cupped my hands before splashing water on my round, dark skinned face. With my personal hygiene done I went back to my room and not even eight minutes later, I was in full uniform for my work which consisted of a red shirt, black khaki pants, and black, oil resistant boots.

Grabbing my hat and making sure I had my wallet and phone, I headed out my room, downstairs and out of my house, all while making sure that I didn't wake up my mom. I was soon in my car, turned on the engine before backing out of the driveway and drove on to work, arriving at my job within ten minutes.

I worked at a chicken and biscuit fast food restaurant and unfortunately, we served breakfast AND opened at five am.

"Well…another day another nickel!'' I spoke in a goofy voiced, acting like I had bucked teeth and began laughing stupidly. "It's so funny because it's true…God please kill me now,'' I groaned, hitting my forehead on the steering wheel.''

When lunch hour came about ten, we would serve fried chicken, macaroni and cheese, pinto beans, green beans, coleslaw, mashed potatoes…you know the good old comfort food that will allow you to have a real black ass moment.

For the next six hours, from darkness until daylight, I made biscuits from scratch, cleaned, flipped patty sausages, and took out the trash until ten o clock came and I gladly clocked out. I made it back home with my day clear and free and I walked in the house. I headed towards the living room when a female voice called from a room in the distance.

"Quincy! Is that you?''

"Yes ma'am it's me!'' I responded, opening the fridge and took out some orange juice.

Within a few short moments, my mom came out of her room, ready as if she was about to go somewhere. My mom was a middle aged, dark skinned women in her late forties. She had black, curly hair that went down to her neck. She had brown eyes and wore noticeable make up on her face. She worked for an airline company and so was dressed in a dark blue dress jacket with matching pants and work shoes. Under her jacket she wore a baby blue dress shirt with a short red, white, and blue scarf around her neck. Pinned over her left breast was a silver name tag that had the name 'VIVIAN' on it. In all, my mom was actually a beautiful woman…God I hope that didn't sound weird coming from me?

"How was work today baby?'' asked my mom as she put on her earrings.

"It was fine,'' I answered, pouring myself a glass of orange juice. "Mostly slow, but alright for the most part.''

My mom nodded. "Ok well aren't you going to change and get ready? We planned to go up to the cemetery together before I go to work. You didn't forget did you?''

I sighed irritably. "No mom I didn't.''

"Then why are you just standing there for?! Hurry up and change so we can go!''

I sighed again, my irritation building as I slugged my way passed my mom. "A little faster would be great please!'' My mom said impatiently.

"I'm going alright!'' I suddenly answered hotly.

My mom glared at me before speaking in an angered tone. "Boy you better watch who you raise your voice to!''

I stared at my mom bitterly for a moment or two before turning around in silence to go upstairs. Before I had gotten to the stairs, I stopped in front of a collection of pictures that were on a table near the couch. One of them in particular caught my attention the most and I picked it up. It was the photograph of a rather handsome, dark skinned man that was in his late twenties when taken. He was in a black police uniform with only his upper body visible. He wore a black tie, a gold badge over his right chest and over his left a gold badge reading 'Edwards'. On top his head was a black police hat over his short black hair, the American flag visible I the background as he gave the camera a reserved smile.

Upon looking at the man, m expression fell into sadness and soon, I was trying to fight back tears as my vision started to blur and I let out a sniff. Within a few moments, I felt a hand over my shoulder and looked to see my mom, her expression the same as mine with her eyes glossed over.

I wiped my eyes and spoke with a cracked voice. "I'm sorry mom.''

"It's ok baby. I miss him too,'' she said softly.

She brought me in for a motherly hug, to which I instantly retuned. Soon, we broke off the hug as my mother said, "No hurry up and change so we can leave. I don't want to be late for work.''

I nodded having composed myself and went upstairs to my room. After I had took a quick shower to rid myself of the chicken smell, I quickly changed into some blue jeans, a black T-shirt, and slid on a grey, sleeveless vest with white highlight, with some black and white, Levi's shoes on my feet. Fully dressed, my mom and I left the house. I followed my mom with my car as we headed towards the cemetery.

Our travel was hardly hindered when we finally parked outside some armored gates. I got out of my car and together with my mother, holding a flowered wreath, and we walked through the gates and into the cemetery. Dull grey clouds were beginning to gather in the skies below while the wind was slowly starting to build up. We walked down the obvious path, passing dozens of marble headstones along the way. Some were decorated with wreathes while others had bouquets and cups of colorful flowers, but even they seemed to fail in brightening the quiet, gloomy field.

My mom and I walked on in silence, going down another path to the right before finally coming to a stop in front of a granite headstone. The headstone read:

TYRONE C. EDWARDS

1982-2001.

BELOVED HUSBAND AND FATHER

BELOVED OFFICER

We looked on with sorrow filled glances at the silver etchings on the black granite headstone, my mom bent down and placed the wreath neatly in front, leaning it back on the tombstone.

"Happy Birthday Tyrone," my mother spoke in a soft voice. "You've never been forgotten, you've always been loved. I hope…''

Before she could finish, my mom covered her mouth with a hand as she started to cry. I immediately kneeled down and comforted her, wrapping an arm around her, and rocked her slightly. I gazed at the tombstone, reading the name of the man that was buried in the ground below and fought the urge to break down, the tears beginning to sting my eyes. It felt like an eternity had passed until I finally helped my mother stand up. She took deep breathes as she calmed herself down. With a shaky voice, she finished.

"I know God is present with you. We'll meet again in heaven. But until then…wait for us.''

She blew a kiss as the wind blew through the glades of the grass. Silence was among us before my mom took out a mirror and a tissue.

"Oh lord, I probably look a mess.''

"You look fine Mom," I answered with a sad smile. "Always had been, always will be.''

My mother smiled gratefully, "Thank you Quincy. I'm blessed to have a son like you.''

She pulled me in and kissed my cheek. "I'm the blessed one, Mom. Besides, I promised I'd take care of you, no matter what.''

She let out an amused chuckle as she dabbed her eyes. "Well anyway, have you registered for classes yet?''

I shook my head," Not yet. I still have plenty of time.''

My mother looked at me skeptically, "That's what you said last time and you ended up missing a semester''

I adverted my eyes embarrassingly as I thought of that dreadful year. Man those payments were a bitch to pay off. I spoke. "Trust me Mom, that's not going to happen again. I'll get registered soon.''

"And what about your major?''

I clicked my tongue in annoyance. "C'mon Mom this again?!''

"This again?!'' my mother scoffed. "Quincy, you're 24 years old about to be a senior in college and you still haven't decided on a major. What do you plan on doing with the rest of your life?''

I shrugged, "I don't know Mom! I just don't know. What do you think I should do?''

"I just want you to pick a career that means something to you Son!'' Mom said. She sighed heavily while I watched on in silence. Mom continued.

"Look, do you know what my dream is? My heart's desire? It's for you to discover something that you love to do and for you to strive to achieve and reaching that goal…no matter what. And then…" Mom paused for a moment as a small smile spread across her cheeks. "And then…find yourself a nice girl, one who loves you for you, marry her, and to live your lives together in love and blessings. That's all that I want for you…and so does your daddy. There's something great for you out there. And it's about time you go out and find it.''

I shifted my eyes towards the ground, reflecting on my mother's words as a twinge of guilt and shame came over me. After our loss, my mom did everything she could to provide me with everything I need. The least I could do was somehow full fill her dream by making something of myself. With these thoughts. I gave my mother a smile and a nod.

"Ok Mom. This year, I'll find a major….I promised.''

This caused Mom to give a satisfied smile before kissing my cheek. "Good…because Momma didn't raise no gigolo. And I would knock you into another family if you became one.''

We both shared a laugh when Mom asked. "You still plan on fishing with your uncle and cousin this afternoon?''

I nodded.

Mom groaned in response. "I don't want you going out on that boat today, it's supposed to rain.''

"Mom don't worry, I'll be fine,'' I said reassuringly. "Besides, they said it's supposed to be cloudy this afternoon and won't start raining until later on tonight. We'll be done way before then.''

Mom looked at me discouragingly. "Well…I still don't want you going out there, but ok. Make sure you call me when you get there.''

"Yes ma'am I will.''

Mom looked at her watched, "Well I better get to work.'' She turned and walked, only to stop and turn back around after seeing that I haven't moved. "Are you coming?''

I scratched my head uneasily. "Actually…I think I'll just stay here for a few more minutes.''

Mom looked at me quizzically before forming an understanding smile. "Ok then. I'll see you later. I'll be home late tonight. Remember to call me!''

I gave an annoyed sigh and waved, "Yes mother dear.''

Mom shook her head, bemused before turning and walking away. I saw her walk along the path, across the field, and through the gates before getting into her car and driving away. Alone, I slowly turned around and gazed woefully down at my dad's grave. After a moment of silence, I finally spoke.

"H-Hey Dad. How have you been?''

Silence only responded me. I nodded. "Happy Birthday. I'm sorry I didn't get you anything. I'm sorry that I probably didn't turn out the way you wanted me to be and…" my voice began to crack as the tears quickly came. "I'm sorry I killed you!''

I paused as I bowed my head to let the tears fall. "It's my fault…it was all my fault! Because of me being so STUPID you were killed…and you didn't even do anything to deserve it. It's because of my Mom had to suffer…our whole family…''

I breathed deeply as I croaked. "You were always there for me. You gave me everything I could've asked for and how did I repay you? By getting you murdered. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry!'''

I just stood there and cried letting the anguish out. I don't know how long I was at that spot, not did I really care. Hours could've passed when I finally started to wipe my face. I took one last tearful gaze at the tombstone before speaking in a voice like broken glass.

"I love you Dad. I'm sorry…I wish I can take it all back and undo it.''

As a few more tears rolled down my face, I forced myself to turn around, everything becoming a blur before the next moment I was climbing in my car. I took a moment to calm myself, compose myself. I buried my face in my hands before taking a long, deep breath. As the last few tears disappeared, I turned on the engine and drove away from the gravesite…the site of painful memories. It was past eleven o'clock, with meant that I still had two hours before I had to meet with my uncle and cousin for the fishing trip. Feeling hungry, I decided to stop and eat at a sport's bar for lunch and before long I had pulled into the parking lot of my choice of eatery. Judging by the small amount of cars in the lot, I guessed that the restaurant wasn't that busy and sure enough upon entering the establishment, I saw that the place was mostly empty, save for a few people scattered about.

"Good morning! Welcome to Buffalo Wild Wings. Is it just you today sir?'' a hostess wearing a black and gold jersey greeted as I walked to the podium.

"Yes, just me,'' I answered, giving a friendly smile.

I followed the hostess as he carried a menu and silverware wrapped in a white napkin as she led me to my table, taking notice of all the sports memorabilia, flat screen , and pictures that decorated the place, with all the large televisions on different kinds of sports channels. We arrived at my table and I sat down, the hostess leaving the menu and silverware. After thanking her, she left as I browsed the menu. Since it was a Tuesday, they had a discounted special on wings and I was hungry for some honey BBQ wings. About five minutes later, my waitress arrived to take my order.

"Hello! My name is Ashely and I will be taking care of you today. Can I start you out with something to drink?''

"I would like sweet tea please,'' I answered.

"Ok, are you ready to order or do you still need a couple of minutes?''

I replied, putting my menu down. "I'm ready. Can I have ten traditional honey BBQ wings with a side of fries please?''

The waitress smiled, "You sure can. I'll put this in for you right away and have your drink out shortly!''

I thanked the waitress as she took up my menu. For the next few moments I idly gazed upon the mostly empty store. I would gaze at a soccer game on one T.V before turning to another to briefly watch a basketball game. I even played a little of the electronic poker game that were on a little digital screen at my table to which I lost horribly bad. My waitress did well on her promise and my sweet tea was delivered. Not too long after that, my wings and fries came out. I sat there while I enjoyed my lunch, tasting the sweet tang of the wings along with the salt and vinegar fries made it an enjoyable meal. As I finished the last of my wings, my server came to my table.

"Was everything good sir?''

"Oh yes, everything was excellent!'' I spoke with a satisfied smile, rejecting the waitress' offer for another refill on tea.

Happy that I had an enjoyable experience, Ashely left my bill, took up my chicken basket and walked away. As I reach in my pocket for my wallet, something caught my eye as I gazed across the area. At the table across the room from me, another waitress was tending to a customer, and she seems not to be having a great time by the agitated frown on her face.

"Come on baby why don't you sit down for a minute?'' the customer said, dark skinned in color with a fade haircut, though he seemed to be rather stocky and muscular.

"I'm working Jerome, now cut it out,'' the waitress answered hotly

"Well take a break then Chrissy,'' the flirtatious man known as Jerome said, gripping her waist, much to her irritation.

I scowled in disgust at the behavior as I precede to take my wallet out, only to stop in my tracks as I heard a frustrated cry coming from the direction of the two people.

"Don't be like that bae. Come on and treat me like a pirate and give me some of that booty,'' Jerome said, smacking her twice on her buttocks

"Back off Jerome, I'm serious!'' the waitress barked, slapping his hand away only for him to grab her hand and trying to force her down.

"Let me go!''

Jerome did not abide her but instead licked his lips. "Sit down girl. You know you want some of this!''

As I saw the waitress named Chrissy began to struggle against him, anger began to bubble inside me. Not being able to take this despicable act any longer, I shot up from my table and quickly made way across the dining area.

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?'' I said, forcing a polite smile.

Jerome instantly let go of her hand as she stepped back away from. "Yeah dawg everything's all good. Now if you don't mind…I'm in the middle of something.''

Jerome reached out to her again, but I blocked the advance, earning a glare from him. "I'm sorry uh…Messy Snipes? But you really shouldn't touch a girl like that. So why don't you do what she said and lay off?''

At this, Jerome quickly stood up, at such speed that his chair was knocked backwards. I looked back at Chrissy to see her taking a cautious step backwards, a look of fear on her face. "Listen bo, this ain't none of your damn business. This is between me and my bitch not move on!'' said Jerome in an increasingly aggressive tone.

I let out a half chuckle, wiping my mouth before speaking, my smile fading. "Ok listen um…Kanye Jest? Why don't you take you and your badly done fade and just ease on out my face?''

He was not amused by that…not one bit. "Or else what son?'' the ornery patron said curtly. "What are you gonna do about it?''

He took his drink and splashed my in the face with it. I heard Chrissy gasp in shock behind me as I got a taste of the drink. It was soda of some kind, Pepsi by the taste of it and I spat some out. I opened my eyes slowly and just glared at Jerome, who stared unapologetically back at me.

"Do somethin','' he spoke, giving me a slight push. "Do somethin'!''

He gave me a hard push, knocking me back against a table. In retaliation, I was about to rush him when suddenly he punched me right in the eye. Damn it the hurt! I fell back, knocking a few chairs to the ground. I brought a hand to my face to protect it from possibly follow up attacks as a short, female scream rang out. I soon heard the sound of numerous footsteps quickly making way along with what sounded like a struggle and peered through my hand to see Jerome being subdued by five of the male employees. He yelled for them to let him go along with taunts to me as he struggled to get free, but the employees managed to shove him off across the dining room and out of sight. There was a brief moment of silence. I was froze for a moment or two before I slowly started to move, still covering the eye where I was struck at. I was feeling incredibly resentful at the moment, the pain in my right eye just adding to my anger as my breathing became deep and heavy.

I felt a hand on my shoulder as I turned to see Chrissy kneeling down as she looked at me with a deeply concerned face. "Are you ok?!''

"Yeah I'm fine,'' I said bluntly. "What about you? Are you ok?''

"You're the one I'm worried about. That was a nasty punch. Here let me see that eye.''

She gently guided my hand from over my eye and gave a disturbed winced. Man was it really that bad? "That looks bad. Maybe you should see a doctor?''

I shook my head, "Nah I'll be fine. Nothing a little home remedy can't take care of.''

Chrissy just looked at me for a second before a soft, but grateful smile came to her face. "Thank you…for what you did. You know…standing up for me. That was really sweet of you.''

I stared at the thankful girl for a brief moment, a warm sensation washing over me as I felt my face heat up in a blush, or at least I thought I was blushing. I smiled timidly and answered, "Hey…it was no problem. I'm just glad you're alright.''

I was helped up to my feet by what I presumed was the manager. He apologized greatly for what had happened and assured me that Jerome would never be welcomed back there again. I paid for my meal and quickly headed out the restaurant, seeing eyes watching me as I did so. I got to my car and flipped down the visor and opened the mirror and…wow, it DID looked pretty bad. The area around my eye was blackened and swollen while my eye had had a terribly noticeably redness to it.

I groaned, flipping the visor back up. "Great,'' I grumbled. "But at least I didn't slip on some toothpaste and landed on a wrench.''

About an hour and a half later, I drove up to the beach where I was meeting my cousin and uncle. Not having anything to help with the black eye, I just pressed some ice on it, which at least seemed to help with bringing down the swollenness. I got out of the car and headed down the sea wall. By now it was completely cloudy, the sun fully obscured as the skies were now a monotonous grey. The winds were increasing in speed, causing a slight chill in the air. I saw the waves of the ocean turning and rising without calm, feeling the spray of the waters as they crashed against the rocks below. The sea wall, from what I can tell, was devoid up anybody except two, familiar faces as I neared the docks. Upon walking forwards, I was immediately met with a greeting from my uncle. A somewhat heavy set man of African American ethnicity and in his mid-forties. He was wearing a casual attire of a long sleeved brown sweater, with some blue jeans, and sneaker, with a Steelers hat on top of his head.

"Hey there Big Man!'', my uncle Cleveland greeted warmly as he brought me in for a man hug. "Glad you can make it!''

I smiled, "Of course Big Unc. I'd never miss these fishing trips!''

"Took you long enough though. What happened, you got lost?'' a voice behind my uncle spoke.

I glanced over to see my cousin Brandis standing smugly. He was of a lighter complexion than his father and much leaning than I was. He was wearing a white T-Shirt with the sleeves ripped off along with some jeans, and worn out sneakers and age wise was just four years younger than me. "What? Now that you've got your license you scare to drive or something?''

I rolled my eyes, "Well excuse me for being a safe driver.'' I then smirked, "I don't want to mess of up car like you did the day after you got your license.''

This prompted a laugh out of my uncle while Brandis, looked unamused. "Man shut up fool!'' he spoke, before we shared a laugh and brought ourselves in for a man hug.

I helped my uncle and cousin load the rest of the materials we need on my uncles sailing yacht. With everything on board, we unbounded the yacht and with Uncle Cleveland at the ship's wheel, led us out of the docking bay, the propellers spinning rapidly at the stern. In about twenty minutes, we were far from the shore of the beach land just a speck, though still visible in our sights. We casted our fishing lines as we went the next hour sitting by the railings and waiting for the fish to bite while making conversation throughout it all. We managed to get in a decent amount of fish, there was even a moment Brandis hopped and howled in pain when he stuck himself with his own hook. Dang I should've recorded that. Definitely would've gotten some great views on YouTube. The restless waved shook the boat as we sat down, with cans of soda in our hands.

"So Quincy, that's quite a nasty black eye you got there. What happened?'' Uncle Cleveland asked.

"What does it look like Pops? He clearly got his ass knocked out,'' Brandis said amused, tending to his injured thumb.

I looked irritable at him but his father spoke, scolding him. "Watch your mouth. And that's no way to talk to your cousin like that!''

"Sorry Pops,'' Brandis responded with a shameful expression.

I took a deep breath and said, "Well I got it before coming here. I saw a girl getting mistreated by a guy and stepped in. You see the results.''

Uncle Cleveland just nodded with a smile, "Standing up for a woman in need. Proud of you Big Man. Your mama raised you right.''

I couldn't help but smile at that remarked only to be annoyed when Brandis snickered, "Yeah, but she saw him get decked by the dude. I KNOW she didn't give you her number! OW!''

His father suddenly slapped him upside the head, causing Brandis to scowl under his breath. Uncle Cleveland gave him a stern look before his son sighed and spoke. "I meant to say that was a noble thing you did for her.''

Uncle Cleveland gave a 'that's what I thought' look and turned his attention back to me. "And also, you brother would be proud of you too.''

A pain in my heart instant came to my chest, as it a heated knife was just plunged into it. I pursed my lips before parting them to mutter, "Thanks Big Unc. I…Mom and I visited his grave today. His birthday today and all.''

This caused there to be silence among us, even Brandis look around with solemn glumness on his face. My uncle nodded, "Yeah…today is his birthday isn't it?''

I nodded.

"Yeah. You may have heard this a lot Quincy but my brother…your father was a good man. A damn good police officer and if I saw any. So dedicated his job, so willing to help out anyone in need…both in and out of uniform.''

There was a brief pause as Brandis gave his dad a woebegone look and I shifted my gaze to the floor of the deck. Uncle Cleveland spoke. "I think I'll go to the grave site too when were' done. Brandis mind tagging along?''

"Sure Pops, whatever you say,'' my cousin responded with a respective, sad smile.

Uncle Cleveland nodded thankfully as he patted Brandis' back. "You know Quincy, I see so much of him in you.''

I gazed up at him as he continued. "And if he saw how much you have grown…I swear he'd be proud. Just like your mother, and just like I am.''

My uncle's heartfelt words touched me and when I began to feel the tears coming I immediately turned away. Not wanting to cry in front of them, I successfully fought back the stinging and the blurriness of my eyes and slowly turned my head back to Uncle Cleveland and Brandis. I watched as my uncle took out a handkerchief and began to dab his eyes with a sniff, clearly red and puffy from his tears as Brandis patted his back in comfort. We again sat in silence, not a sound except the light howling of the wind and the splashing of the sea when suddenly a strong gust of wind blew our fishing rods over and almost knocked us down and causing us to drop or drinks.

"Jesus Christ that came out of nowhere!'' Uncle Cleveland said loudly as the winds continued.

The rocking of the boat became jerkier as the waves became more erratic when the rumblings of thunder was heard from the darkened, grey skies above. "Hang on boys! I think a big one's coming!'' Uncle Cleveland shouted over the winds as rain began to fall. "I thought it wasn't going to rain until tonight?!'' called Brandis.

"Well Mother Nature had different plans!'' I called back as a loud clap of thunder sounded. "I think we should go back to land!''

"Agreed Quincy!'' my uncle answered as he began to run towards the bow to take the helm. "Brandis! Quincy! Tie down those sails!''

We did as we were told and without wasting a single second, we went over to the mast to tend to the sails. The storm was growing worst by the second, the waves becoming higher as the boat began to turn about, no doubt to my uncle having started the motor and steering back towards land. The rain began to pour down, along with water splashing onto the deck completely soaking us to the bone. Tying down the sails prover especially difficult as my cousin and I were constantly being threatened to get knocked down by the winds and water and trying to keep our grips on the ropes.

"C'mon! We're almost there!'' Brandis bellowed.

"Hurry! Just…a little…more…!'' I called, doing everything in my power to hold onto the rope.

Finally despite our struggles, we finally were able to secure the sails before they could be damaged in any way. "Sails secured Dad!'' Brandis called to his father.

Uncle Cleveland took a quick glance over his shoulder, the high winds blowing his hat off and carrying away. "That's my boys! Now head inside! We should be able to make it to land shortly!''

"Do you think your dad will be alright by himself out here?!'' I shouted, turning to Brandis.

"He's been doing this for years. He got this!''

Although I knew this fact to be true, I was still fearful of my uncle's safety. But with the sails tied down, I knew that the best thing we can do now is listen to his orders and do as he said. I nodded and turned to lead Brandis back down to the bottom deck when I suddenly froze to a halt, my eyes widening in alarm, as Brandis crashed into me from behind. "What's your problem fool?! We got…to…''

Brandis' voice trailed off as he now saw what I was seeing. The dark skies above in the distance began to spin and turn, heading downwards, going faster as it descended. Before long, the spiraling mass touched the restless surface of the waters and my body went cold, not from the icy waters of the rain and see, but by what had just happened in front of us. We were looking at a water spout…a massive, spiraling, tornadic waterspout. The gigantic funnel spun furiously in the distant as lightning bolts flashed and a loud thunderclap jumped us out of our shock.

"Go…Go…Go…damn it GO!'' Brandis shouted, pushing me forwards.

I didn't hesitate and ran towards the hole leading down to the bottom. Before I went down, I stopped to see Brandis calling out to his dad, but my uncle didn't seem to hear him, focusing on getting the boat back to land as it starting to come closer. Eventually, Brandis gave up and turned, and ran to me as I hastily urged him to go down into the deck. I took a quick glance out to see and saw the cyclone. Wait a minute! Is…is it moving?! Towards us?! God I hope me make it to land soon! I turned around and quickly went down the stairs only to hear a cry from my cousin and saw him gripping his leg, apparently in pain.

"What happened?!'' I asked, going over to see if Brandis was alright.

I scrapped my leg against that fucking wood!'' Brandis answered through gritted teeth.

He pointed to the right and sure enough, there was a rather large piece of broken wood that was leaning against the side. "Why does he even have that thing?! He said he was going to throw it out!'' Brandis asked out loud as the rain fell hard along the windows.

"If he didn't I will!'' I spoke, gripping the wood the best I can.

"W-What?! Are you crazy?!'' my cousin argued. "You can't go back out there it's like a freaking hurricane! And did you see that tornado?!''

I glanced back at Brandis. "No I did NOT see that swirling mass of death not too long ago!'' I said sarcastically. "Look I'm just going to throw it out and come back in! It's already cramped down here so we really don't need this hunk of junk taking up needed space!''

Brandis opened his mouth to counter my decision. "But Quincy-''

"I'll be right back! Two minutes that's all I need!''

I then started to take the wood upstairs, ignoring the pleas of my cousin. This thing was taking up precious space and the last thing I wanted was for someone else to get hurt by this thing. I had a bit of struggle going up the stairs. With the size of the wood and the constant rocking of the boat made it almost impossible. One step, two step, that's it…Damn! A jerk of the boat caused me to hit my shoulder against the wall! At last at the top of the stairs, I kicked opened the door to quickly and instantly be meet with gallons of cold water spraying on me. I lugged the piece of wood to the side of the deck, thunder and lightning flashing and rumbling in the air as I paused to take a glance out sea. The tornado had gotten closer…no doubt about it. I turned around to see that through the storm and the rain, I could undoubtedly make out the outline of the shore. We would be on land shortly! We would be safe! Wait a minute what am I doing! I need to chuck this thing and head back inside!

Before I even had the chance to lift the wood, a wave threw the bout in the air taking e and the wood with it but instead of landing back on the slippery deck I was tossed with a scream over the rail and landed in the freezing cold, relentless waters. I shot my head out of the water, tasting the saltiness as I tried to keep my head above water. I flailed and splashed around, calling desperately for help as the waves quickly washed me further away from the boat.

"Uncle Cleveland! Uncle Cleveland help!'' I called desperately, only to get a mouthful of sea water.

The water…I've never been so cold in my life. One would think these waters were in the artic with how freezing it was. Throughout my flailing around, my hand caught grip of something and as if by reflex I quickly grab hold on the wood that I was about to throw overboard. I tried to get as much as my body that I could onto the debris, but the raging sea would threaten me back within the water. The boat…I couldn't believe how quickly the boat had gotten so far from me and in a brief second, my head was forced beneath the water. I burst my head out of the sea and when I looked into the distance, I could see no boat…just grey, rain, and sea. With panic and desperation overwhelming me, I did one last, and probably useless and dumb bellow.

"UNCLE CLEVELAND!''

Was this it?! Was his really how I was going to die?! Out in the sea in the middle of a storm, with a freaking tornado nearby?! Wait…the tornado! I've all but forgotten about it and when I looked back I let out a cry as I saw the twisting cyclone distances away from me. I tried to paddle away…like my life had depended on it and it DID! I flailed. I kicked. I didn't everything I could to try to get as far away from the twisted as I can but…oh God! In one, quick moment, I was aggressively sucked up into the air, taking the piece of wood with me. I screamed, but even myself couldn't hear it, for the only thing that came to my ears were the loudly wailing of the winds. I felt my body being spun, turned, and jerked rapidly as I spun around at frightening speeds. The rain…the cold rain hit upon my body hard. It was as if I was continuously being bombarded with millions of needles throughout my entire body. I felt ill as I turned powerlessly, feeling like the tornado itself was playing with me as if I was a rag doll. It felt like I was spinning for eternity. I wanted it to stop…pleading for it when I peered opened my eyes. Grey blurriness…that was the only thing I could see when a flash of light blinded my eyes and my body slammed against something hard before I lost all feeling as I heard a final crack of a thunderclap…

I jolted awake and sprang my body up. I looked around to find myself in a dark room, the only source of light coming from the nearby window no doubt from a. I breathed heavily, my body covered in sweat as I hear a door opened and footsteps fast approaching. The a light suddenly turned on, stinging my eyes and when they finally adjusted to the light, my vision cleared to see the familiar face of my hostess Judy Hopps gazing at me with concerned eyes.

"Quincy?! I heard a cry. Is everything ok?!''

Before I could speak, loud knocks from the ceiling was heard, surprising us both. A rather, elderly, shrill voice then called out from above us.

"Be quiet down there! I'm trying to sleep! I swear I get no peace ever since my husband passed away!''

"Woman how many times do I need to tell you I'm not dead!'' an elderly male voice shouted.

"Martin?! Martin is that really you?!''

"Yeah it's me! Quit telling everyone I'm dead!''

I winced awkwardly as I noticed Judy face palming herself before calling up. "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. DeMaule! It won't happen again!''

"It better not! Just leave a poor widow to her loneliness!''

"Dag nabbit I told you woman I'm right here!''

Judy just shook her head with a sigh, "Oh boy...''

I let out a breath as I wiped off some sweat from my brow, remembering where I was at. "I'm so sorry Judy for the trouble and waking you up. What time is it?''

"It's half passed two in the morning,'' Judy answered, still with a look of concern and continued when I let out a guilty groan. "But hey it's not trouble at all. Are you ok?''

Judy came over to me and gasped lightly when she saw my forehead glistening with perspiration. "Oh my…you're sweating. Here!''

The bunny quickly made her way to the kitchen, where I heard some water from the sink, and in the next moment came back as she offered me a glass of water. "Thanks Judy,'' I spoke softly, accepting the glass.

The cool liquid was refreshing and it did help ebb away my sweating. "Don't mention it,'' Judy gave a small smile. "Everyone gets a nightmare every now and then.''

I took another sip of my water as I swung my legs over the side of the bed. "Yeah…well it wasn't really a nightmare per say.''

"Really? Want to talk about it?''

I gave a shrug. "I had a dream about…how I came to Zootopia.''

Judy's ears sprang up in excitement as her nose wriggled. "Really?! What happened?'' she asked as she sat down next to me.

I took another few gulps of my water, took a deep breath, and started to speak. "Well it started will me going on a fishing trip with my uncle and cousin…'' Judy nodded signaling me to continue. "Everything was fine until a terrible storm came in suddenly. There was even a water sprout tornado the formed just a ways from our boat''

I paused as Judy lifted her paws near her mouth shock. "W-What happened?!''

I continued, "Well as the boat was being rocked around by the waves, I was thrown overboard. All that water…that coldness…I've never felt so freezing numb before. The next thing I knew, I was sucked up in the tornado, spinning and spinning until suddenly…nothing. The next thing I remember was waking up on a piece of wood and seeing Zootopia in the distance.''

As I finished the story, Judy just stared at me in pure disbelief. After a moment or two, she finally asked quietly. "So…so you came to Zootopia because of a tornado?''

I nodded. It was truly a boggling thought. A tornado, a force of nature was really capable of sending a person to a completely different land…or maybe world apart from mine. Even though it happened I still couldn't believe it, and apparently neither did Judy as I looked upon her stunned face. After a moment of silence, my rabbit friend spoke.

"Wow, that's…unbelievable!''

"Yeah tell me about it.''

"But that must've been terrifying?'' Judy asked, taking on a more disturbed expression.

I looked at her and replied. "It was beyond terrifying! The very thought of dying right then and there…it's indescribable!''

My face then fell in sadness as a thought came to my mind. Judy must've took notice as she asked, "Quincy? What is it? You can tell me.''

"It's just my uncle and cousin!'' I said gazing back at her. I may still be alive but I don't know if they had made it or not. I mean I remember seeing land not too far but that tornado was coming fast. If anything had happened to them I…''

Judy looked upon me with sympathetic eyes, "Oh Quincy…''

I continued. "And my mom! She was expecting me to see her back home tonight. For all I know, she'd had already called the police to report me missing, or if my uncle and cousin DID survived, they probably thought I died out at sea!''

My gaze drifted to the shore as thought of my family back home. If Uncle Cleveland and Brandis did make it to shore, what then? Did they call the coast guard? Where helicopters flying over the sea looking for me, only to bring then the bad news of finding nothing to them? And what about my mom? Would she had called me hundred times by now? My phone hasn't rung since I got here, was I too far away? Could the signal even reach me? She'd no doubt call my uncle to hear the dreadful news that I was lost at sea...how broken would that revelation make her feel. Her only son lost. I bit the inside of my cheek, refusing to let Judy see me cry as I willed back the tears. My train of thought was finally broken as I felt the warm, furry object that was Judy's paw rest over my hand. I looked at her as she gave me a reassuring smile.

"C'mon Quincy, don't think like that. Of course you're uncle and cousin made it out.''

"How can you be so sure?'' I asked unconvinced.

"Because you're alive.''

I just looked at the bunny as she continued talking. "I know things might have been scary, and I know it seemed things may have turned out for the worst. But you have to believe that they made it through no matter what!''

"But you weren't there Judy!'' I argued. "You didn't see how massive that tornado was…how quickly it got to me and sucked me in. How can I not expect to think that it had gotten to them as well?''

Judy looked at me, unfazed as she kept that hopeful, optimistic smile. "I know being caught full on into a tornado should have killed you, but it didn't. Someone or something was clearly watching over you. And I have no doubt that they were watching over them also.'' Judy squeezed my hand. "You just have to think positive. Know in your heart that they had made it out. That's all you have to do…just have faith.''

I stared amazed by Judy's words. I gazed into her eyes to see she was adamant and believed in her words. So much faith, so much conviction I couldn't help but be touched by her words. I small, slow smile then came to my lips. "I guess your right Judy, but…but there's still the fact they'd probably think I'm lost or…even dead.''

"Then I'll help you find a way home!'' Judy answered. "If there was a way for you to get here, than there has to be a way to get you back. And I won't stop until we found it! Promise of a police officer!''

I just looked at her fondly and spoke, "Judy I…I...you're awesome.''

Judy gave a lovely smile at the compliment. "And until then, you can stay here as long as you want! It'd be like having a roommate!''

I let out an amused laugh at Judy's optimism and positive demeanor. These were traits that I was quickly beginning to become fond of. I nodded gratefully and spoke, "You do too much for me Judy. I can't thank you enough.''

Again, she surprised me by bringing me into a hug, to which I happily returned. We soon broke the hug and Judy said, "Well, how about we go back to be. Have to wake up early after all.''

I agreed, finishing my glass of water. I handed the glass to Judy who then went to put it in the kitchen. I then let out a soft sigh, not louder than a whisper.

"Keep it down I'm trying to sleep!'' that voice called from above.

It felt like I wasn't even asleep for an hour when a soft object stroked my face as a voice spoke tenderly in my ear. "Quincy. Wakey, wakey sleepy head.''

I fluttered my eyes open to see Judy smiling sweetly down at me. "Good morning.''

"Good morning,'' I yawn before giving her a tired smile.

"I hope the rest of your night went well?''

I nodded as I sat up in the bed. "I did actually. Despite waking up earlier the way I did, I slept much better for the reminder of the night.''

Judy smiled, "Well I'm glad to hear it!''

A rather rhythmic ring then sounded from a room as Judy's ears suddenly perked up and twitched. "Oh!'' Judy gasped before quickly making her way to her room.

I stretched while letting out another yawn. I then turned to the window to see that light was slowly starting to come to the early morning sky. I glanced at my phone to see that it was two minutes passed six. My head turned as I heard the sound of Judy reentering the living room, her smartphone ringing in her paws. She pressed a button and spoke cheerfully. "Hello!''

"Morning Whiskers!'' a male voice greeting back. Judy had it on speaker mode so I can hear clearly.

A wide smile came to Judy's face as she responded. "Hey Nick! Good morning! What's up?''

"Just seeing if we were still up for breakfast this morning?''

"Yeah of course!'' a sly smirk then came to her face. "So I guess going out for breakfast is the only way for you to get up this early huh?''

"Hey what can I say? I'm always up to grab a bite to eat with my favorite bunny…especially if that bunny's paying for me.''

"What?!''

I heard the voice laugh in the speaker. "Kidding! I'm just kidding Juds. But seriously though…would you ever pay for me?''

Judy tapped her chin as she thought playfully, "Hmm, let me get back to you on that.''

"Oh wow! That hurt Judy…that really cut me deep just now,'' Nick said, though there was an obvious, phony tone in his voice.

Judy rolled her eyes playfully but then widened then, "Oh! Before I forget, I'm bringing a new friend along if that's ok?''

"A new friend?'' Nick asked.

Judy nodded, "Yeah I met him yesterday and helped him out a bit. I figured you wouldn't mind if he tagged along!''

I waited eagerly to see what this Nick had to say about the last minute change of plans. "You meet someone and you invite him for breakfast the very next day…what's next did you let him stay at your place for the night too?''

"Yep!'' Judy beamed.

"I was so kidding Judy,'' Nick responded plainly.

"Look he had it pretty rough lately and I wanted to be nice. What would you had done if you'd met him?''

"Honestly? I'd walk away and pretend I never met him.''

I felt a bit disheartened by that remark, but Judy scolded him. "Nick!''

A sigh came from her phone, "Alright, alight! He can come. But I'm not paying for him though!''

"Don't you worry about that,'' Judy spoke with a triumphant smile. "Thanks you dumb fox.''

"Hey, this just means I can bring a friend of my own the next time we go out!''

"How's that? I thought I was your only real friend?'' Judy inquired teasingly.

Nick responded, with a clearly unamused tone. "Oh ha, ha very funny. See you in half an hour. Later Carrots.''

With that a dial tone was heard before Judy ended the call. Throughout the conversation, I couldn't help but notice Nick having a rather smooth, laid back kind of quality to his voice. And, wait a minute. Did Judy just called him…a fox?! That was her partner? A fox. I may be mistaken but aren't foxes like the mortal enemies to bunny rabbits? Well maybe where I'm from, but I'm new here, so maybe things are viewed differently here in Zootopia. I wonder if I should asked Judy about this?

"Half an hour huh?'' Judy pondered as she looked away from her phone and at me "Well in that case, how about we get ready and head out? Don't know about you but breakfast is sounding reaaaally good right now!''

I nodded with a light smile. "I'm with you right there Judy. I can always go for some breakfast.''

As Judy occupied the bathroom to get ready, I used the time to fold the bed back into the couch and folded the sheets. I then took my freshly cleaned clothes out of the dryer. I couldn't help but breathed in the clean fragrance of fresh flowers and sighed and I proceeded to use the iron Judy had gotten out to iron my clothes. Soon Judy came out of the bathroom, happily offering me the next to use. I went in with my clothes before I finally realized something…I did not have a toothbrush. Aw crap! The only one in sight was Judy's and there was no way I was using hers. I saw the toothpaste near the sink as well as some paper towels and thought of an idea. My face brightened as an idea came to mind. I took some a paper towel, wrapped it around my left index finger, and dampened the paper towel. I then added some toothpaste to the paper and proceeded to scrub my teeth. After about five minutes of careful and thorough brushing, I rinsed my mouth out and glanced at my work. Huh, not bad if I do say so myself.

I then went on to put on my underwear, pants, shirt, and vest and went out of the bathroom. Judy came out of her room, dressed in her police uniform just as I had put on my shoes.

"Nice timing huh?'' Judy spoke with a bright smile.

"I'll say. Well I'm ready when you are Judy,'' I responded, standing up fully dressed, putting my wallet and phone in my pockets.

Judy nodded. "Right! Then let's roll out!''

Judy grabbed her keys but before she opened the front door, she looked at a small mirror hanging up beside it, checked her badge, before rubbing it, observing the badge before giving of a proud smile. We left the apartment and I followed Judy down the flight of stairs and out of the apartment building. We began to head west, walking down the sidewalk, the air crisp and cool. The sky was now a light, bluish pink as Zootopia experienced the early hours of morning. A refreshing breeze blew lightly on us and I closed my eyes for a brief second as I felt it. Man did that feel good! As we walked, I noticed that there were few to no animals about at this hour, though there were the occasional passing of cars that passed by.

"So Judy, where are we eating at? Do we need to take the train?'' I inquired as Judy and I continued our trek.

Judy looked at me and smiled, "We're going to IHOPP! And no, it's actually a few blocks away!''

I almost burst out laughing at the hearing of the name. Did they really have an IHOP here…in Zootopia?! "Wait a second, you actually have an IHOP here?!''

Judy nodded, "Uh huh! The International House of Paw Pancakes! They have the best pancakes AND their paw shaped! There pretty much the only ones that does it!'' Judy's face then gave a look of curiosity. "Why, is there one where you're from?''

"There is. But it's just International House of Pancakes…no paws.''

"No paws?! Really?! Then what do they do then?'' asked Judy in surprise.

I shrugged. "Well they do make smiley faces with the pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Sometimes with strawberries, blueberries, and all that.''

At my explanation, Judy's shocked expression then brightened, looking touched. "Aw, that sounds so cute! Maybe I can request that one day?''

I gave a light chuckle. For the next ten minutes, Judy and I walked to our meeting place with Nick until we came to a rather large, open intersection, joining some animals which, of course, took instant notice of me. I feel staring eyes and heard whispers, but I didn't make eye contact and just looked forward. I don't know how long I'll be here, but I at least should try to get used to the stares of the animals after, they never seen the likes of me before. About northeast from us, I saw a building with a blue rooftops. There were a couple of palm trees around it with a nice amount of cars in the parking lot. Near the entrance to the lot on a blue, metal beam was a rectangular sign that read, IHOPP in white letters. Above the name was the figure of a bunny in chef's clothes holding a plate of stacked pancakes with a welcoming, toothy smile upon his face. Wow, the restaurant was even similar in appearance to the ones back home…minus the rabbit of course.

When the light finally signaled pedestrians to walk, me, Judy, along with the rest of the waiting animals walked hastily across the street and luckily was able to cross the street again to the side of the restaurant. As we came up to the door, I walked forward and opened the door for the bunny officer.

"Please, after you Miss Hopps,'' I spoke, attempting formal accent as I took a slight bow.

I peered with one eye to see Judy at first appearing shocked but then giggled with amusement. "Oh what a gentlemen you are. Why thank you kind sir,'' said Judy, matching my accent with a curtsy.

She walked in and I followed after her. Once inside, we were immediately blasted with the delicious smell of pancakes, eggs, what was probably French toast, among other meals. The smell of the food made my stomach growl, making me that much eager to eat. We walked into the front lobby where we saw a sign in chalk near a podium reading "Welcome! Please sit yourselves!'' in yellow chalk. Obliging the sign, went around the corner and into the dining area. As the cars in the lot suggested, there was quite a few patrons in the facility as Judy looked around when suddenly her ears sprang up in excitement.

"Oh look! There he is!'' Judy pointed to a table at the corner across from where we are.

Judy led me through the aisles, but not before the other animals quickly took notice of me. Once again I had the great pleasure of dozens of eyes staring at me, trying to figure out what exactly was I. I passed one table where a cougar customer and a bunny waiter just stared at me, all while the bunny waiter was pouring coffee into the cougar's mug only to be so distracted that the hot substance overflowed and spilled on the cougar's lap. I winced as the cougar yelped in pain and the bunny repeatedly apologized. After what seemed like hours, we finally arrived at the table, a booth to see an animal sitting casually. Confirming what Judy had said earlier, the animal was indeed a fox, a red fox to be more specific. He had red fur with a cream underbelly up to his muzzle. The fur of the tip of his ears seemed to be of a dark auburn as well as the tip of his tail, which swished every now and again, as well as his hands, and feet the latter which was bare and flatfoot like the rest of the animals I have seen. He seemed to have a trim build and he wore a navy blue police uniform, ZPD patches sown in the shoulders, while he wore a black tie and had his sleeves rolled up to his forearm as I caught the familiar gold police badge over his right chest. In his left chest pocket was a pair of folded sunglasses while a gold nametag with the name 'WILDE' was pinned above the pocket. Being an officer, he wore a black utility belt with various paraphernalia on it. Lastly he had emerald green eyes that were gazing down as he typed away on what appeared to be his smartphone.

With a bright grin, Judy hopped forward towards who I can only assumed to be Nick. "Hey Nick! Thanks for getting us a table!''

Nick's ear twitched as he looked up and a sly smile came to his half lidded face. "Well look what we have here. Bout time you've showed up. And here I thought bunnies were supposed to be fast.''

"Oh please, we've came exactly after I've talked to you. Besides, you're one to talk about punctuality.''

Nick yawned lazily before giving a wink, "Hey what can I say? I like to take my time, especially if it's six o'clock in the morning. Don't know how you do it Whiskers. How ya doing doll?''

Judy and Nick brought each other in a warm hug as Judy answered. "I'm doing great thanks! Especially after we eat!''

Nick's eyes widened as he grabbed his phone. "Hey Judy! You have GOT to check this out!'' the fox said as he quickly tapped on his phone.

"What is it?'' Judy asked, interested in what he wanted her to see.

"It's a new video and it's going viral on ZooTube!'' Nick answered, before showing Judy the screen. "There saying some sort of unknown animal was discovered yesterday and it freaked a lot of animals out. Check it out!''

On Nick's phone a video started to play. It seemed to be a news bulletin from the ZNN channel I watched the other day at the station, the two anchor animals Fabienne Growley and Peter Moosebridge again presenting the news.

"In today's news,'' Moosebridge started. "Dozens of animals bore witness to the sight of a 'strange new species of animal' that was sighted yesterday late afternoon.''

My heart dropped immediately as a sweat began to come over me while Judy continued to watched the video. "That's correct Peter. Many said that a furless animal of some kind appeared out of nowhere and began to run about in the streets,'' the female snow leopard broadcasted.

The scene changed to a familiar female porcupine being interviewed. Wait a sec…I remember that I bumped into a porcupine in the streets. Was that…please don't tell me that was the same one?! The porcupine spoke, "I was walking down the sidewalk when a crowd started gathering. I stopped to try to see what was going when suddenly something bumped into me. I turned around and saw this weird looking animal jumping back from me. It was horrible! A travesty! I mean…it took me three hours that morning to do my quills!''

Seriously?! THAT was what she was worried about? Judy's ears lowered as her eyes widened when the shot went back to the new anchors. Moosebridge began, "Here is a video going viral on the internet of the supposed new species encountered.''

The next moment, a video taken by a phone showed me running away. I winced as I saw myself weaving, and diving as I dodged cars and crashed into the fruit stand. Damn was it really THAT bad from a spectator's point of view? Well at least my running wasn't as bad as that guy from Paranoia...Lord knows I wouldn't want anybody seeing me run like a Muppet. Judy and I watched as I ran into the street as a grin came to Nick's lips. "Wait for it…"

Boom! That's when we saw myself getting hit by the car, something that made Judy jumped and gasped and made me recoiled in embarrassment. Nick, however, had a different reaction and he busted out laughing, slapping his knee. "Oh mammal! That bit alone is worth twenty million views in my book!'' the red fox howled.

I stared with an annoyed expression at his reaction. Wait, did he say TWENTY MILLION VIEWS?! Great, just one day and I'm already making headlines as a strange, freakazoid type of animal! Judy crossed her arms and tapped her foot, clearly not as amused as I was.

"Nick…that's not funny! How do you know he wasn't hurt?''

Nick answered, whipping away a tear as his laughing died, "Aw c'mon Carrots! You got to admit…it's freaking hilarious how he's running like that. And to be knocked out by a car?! Priceless!''

As Nick laughed again, my irritation grew. Since when was someone getting the living daylight's scared out of you and being hit by a car a funny thing? "Nick…'' Judy began in a serious tone.

"But my question is where did he go after that?'' Nick spoke. "I mean here could be anywhere. Sahara Square, the Rainforest District, or…'' Nick's eyes gazed up as he finally saw me. His ears went down as his eyes widened in amazement. "Or he could be standing right here.''

I gave a sarcastic smile and a nod as he looked down at Judy, still tapping her foot. After a moment of silence, Nick spoke, "Uh Judy…did you decided to keep him as a pet or something?''

A pet?! Are you freaking kidding me?! Judy scoffed, "He's not my pet Nickolas he's my new friend! You know, that one I told you about?''

"Hold on THIS is the guy you were talking about?!''

Judy nodded.

Nick stared at her as if he was expecting her to be joking, but the bunny just looked at him back with a pensive frown. Nick then looked up at me and back to his partner. "You're not kidding…are you?" he asked slowly.

"No I'm not! And I think you have something to say to him,'' said Judy.

Nick's eyes furrowed and he remarked with a sort of growl, "Oh I have something to say to him alright!''

He walked passed Judy as she asked, "Nick, what are you doing?!''

"My job that's what. I got this one Judy!''

Nick stopped in front of me, his eyes glaring me down. Now that he was this close, I could fully tell the differences in our heights. He came just below my chest, being taller than Judy who was the same height as his stomach. My eyes darted back in forth, seeing that Nick's gestures were drawing in more attention to us. My annoyance and irritation was soon replaced by nervousness and worry. With a shaky voice, I asked.

"U-Uh excuse me sir but…did I do something wrong?''

Nick snorted, "I'll say you did! Look I don't know what you are but I will not tolerate animals that incite panic in my city!''

Panic? What?! Judy was clearly amazed at what was happening too as she stepped forward and interjected forcibly. "What?! Nick what are you trying to-''

"Zip it Hopps!'' Nick cut her off abruptly, raising a finger and causing the bunny to give an outraged frown.

Nick took out his phone and showed me the video once again. "Is this you?''

"Y-Yes,'' I answered. How could I deny it? It was clearly me, in the same clothes I was wearing now. "But I…''

"But nothing! Now why would you just show up and cause all those nice animals trouble huh?'' Nick pressed, his narrowed gaze not leaving me for a second.

I hastily gestured my hands, trying to come up with an explanation. "Officer I didn't mean to cause trouble! I just showed up here and all the animals surprised me. I didn't know this city was inhabited by animals!''

The interrogating Nick just looked at me sarcastically, "Uh huh, right. That's what they all say!''

As I stammered, Judy spoke, "Nick stop it! You're creating a scene!''

One look around and sure enough, on looking animals were watching our conversation with the upmost of interest. "Well anyway, that sounded like a confession to me. Sorry buddy but I'll have to book you,'' Nick said, taking out some handcuffs.

"Nick?!'' Judy spat through gritted teeth.

My body went cold like I had just swallowed a cup full of ice. Was I actually going to be arrested?! And in a city that was thousands, possibly millions of miles away from my hometown?! "For what?! What did I do?''

"For disturbing the peace! Now turn around and put your paws behind your back. Don't make it harder on yourself!'' Nick commanded.

I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what to say as Judy protested. I was in trouble now, but if I run I'd be in even more trouble by attempting to evade the police. Was this a dream? If so then please wake up because this couldn't be happening! With a heavy heart and my gaze slowly going to the floor, I started to turn around. But right after I took the first step, Nick started to howl with laughter.

"Wow, I can't believe you were actually going to do it too! Hilarious!''

Judy and I stared at Nick, truly looking as if he was some kind of fool that had lost his mind. "That never gets old! Carrots, there are times where I'm REALLY glad you convinced me to become a cop. And this is one of those times!'' Nick laughed.

"Ugh! Nick I swear sometimes you can be so immature!'' Judy angrily reprimanded, punching Nick in the arm.

"Ow! Alright, I'm sorry alright! I just couldn't resist!'' spoke Nick as he waved his paws in the air in defense.

Whatever aggravated feeling I had now intensified tenfold as I bore an angered frown. Judy punched the unformed fox again. "I'm not the one who you should be apologizing to!''

Nick sighed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah you're right.'' He then addressed the customers coolly. "Folks, sorry for the commotion. I don't know what came over myself.''

"Nick!''

"Jeez, lighten up Cop Girl I was just joking!'' Nick responded, fixing his tie.

He then walked over to me and extended a paw. "Listen um…''

"Quincy,'' I answered as respectfully as I could, but couldn't help to hold a kind of bitterness to my tone.

Nick smiled smoothly. "Alright…Quincy. Look I'm sorry I freaked you out like that. It was really all in good fun. No hard feelings?''

I looked at his paw suspiciously before looking back into his eyes. Despite the sly way he was saying it, he did seem to genuinely mean his apology. I looked at Judy, who gave me a shrug and a slight nod and I let out a short breath. I gave a tiny smile and took Nick's paw and shook it.

"No hard feelings Officer.''

At this Judy smiled softly before turning to Nick, nudging him with a stern glare. "Good! Now that the formalities are done and over with, do you think we can eat before you embarrass Quincy even more?''

I then watched as she awkwardly waved at the on looking patrons as Nick answered with that half lidded gaze and a slick grin. "Yeah we can do that…then I can embarrass him afterwards-OW!''

Judy responded by stepping on his foot. Better her than me…heaven knows I've would've been charged if I did it. Judy, Nick, and I took our seats, Judy and Nick sitting next to each other in chairs while I sat in the booth bench. Not too long after, our waiter a bunny came and handed our menus.

"Good morning! Welcome to IHOPP. My name is Katie I will be your server today. Can I start you all out with something to drink?''

"I'll take some coffee,'' Nick answered, picking up his menu.

Judy smiled friendly, "Yes same here please.''

Katie nodded. "And for you…sir?'' she asked me rather cautiously as she gave me a nervous look.

"May I have a glass of orange juice please,'' I order, giving a small, warm smile.

Our server nodded, still giving me that nervous look as she went off to get our drinks. For the next few moments, the three of us scanned our menus. I occasionally glanced over the top of my menu to catch Nick giving me glances to which he would quickly look away. Judy spoke up to me, smiling brightly. "Just get whatever you want Quincy! It's on me! We're police officers so we get 50% off!''

"Just one of the many perks of being a cop,'' chuckled Nick. "And thank you so much for paying for all of us Judy.''

"Uh…I meant it's on ME…meaning just me and Quincy! You'll be fine!''

Nick's ears went down as he clutched his heart with a paw, looking hurt. "That's cold Carrots…ice cold.''

Judy responded by sticking her tongue out playfully at her partner to which I couldn't help but smirk. I perused the menu, seeing an assortment of delicious items. Pancakes, omelets, French toast, oatmeal…they all looked delicious! Despite Judy getting 50% off, I've decided to find the cheapest item which was something called the 'x6' which included two pancakes, two eggs, and two toast all for 6.99. Just perfect! Soon our waiter came back, carrying our drinks on a tray. After handing out our respective drinks, she asked for our orders one by one.

"Yeah I'll go with the omelet, extra peppers and no tomatoes," Nick ordered, giving the waitress a wink.

Katie smiled awkwardly before turning to Judy. "For you ma'am?''

"Can I get French toast with strawberries and blueberries?''

The rabbit nodded as she scribbled down the order. "Uh huh and…for you sir…?'' she asked uncertainly as she finally turned to me.

I spoke, "Yes and I'll just have the x6.''

"And what kind of syrup?''

"Maple please.'' I answered, closing my menu.

"And how would you like your eggs?'' Katie asked.

"Scrambled,'' I answered without thinking.

Katie nodded in understanding as she took up our menus. "Alright! I'll put these in and your food should be out momentarily.''

Our server left and the three of us sat in silence for a moment. Judy and Nick tended to put cream and sugar in their coffee while I took a few sips of my orange juice through a straw. I couldn't help but notice Nick staring at me, tilting his head slightly as if he was a child who had found something of interest. The star made me rather uncomfortable to say the least, but luckily Judy seemed to have notice and nudged him hard in the ribs.

"Ow what was that for?!'' Nick yelped, shooting Judy an irritated scowl.

"Stop staring! It's not polite!''

"I wasn't staring I was…making an observation!'' Nick argued.

Judy cocked and eyebrow, crossing her arms. "And what kind of observation were you making Officer Wilde?''

Nick glanced at me, bringing a paw to his chin and acting as if he was pondering a deep thought. "Well if you must know Floppy Ears I was just observing the interesting specimen that is looking at me weirdly across the table. Truly remarkable!'' Nick spoke, bearing an accent as if he was some sort of formal, intellectual or scientist.

It was true, I was giving the red fox a questionable gaze, as if wondering if he was crazy. I saw Judy roll her eyes as Nick continued in his normal voice. "Ok sorry for making you uncomfortable but seriously…what are you? Some sort of exotic animal from some far off, uncharted corner of the world? An experiment gone wrong? A misunderstood circus freak who's just looking for love and acceptance?''

I gave Nick an unamused stare and answered flatly, "Close...but not quite. I'm a human.''

"Gesundheit.''

I sighed, trying to calm my growing impatience as Nick asked, "A…human? What the heck kind of animal is that?''

"He's not an animal Nick,'' said Judy. "I don't fully understand what humans are, but he just came to Zootopia yesterday…in a pretty incredible way in fact!''

"Well actually Judy…" I interjected, causing the two officers to look at me. "I may have jumped the gun when I said that yesterday. I mean, it WAS a crazy day.''

Judy's eyes widened as her nose twitched. "You mean…you ARE an animal?!''

Nick adjusted himself as he sat up in his chair, clearly interested himself. I did a sort of shrug. "Well…yeah actually in a technical sense. Where I'm from, scientists describe pretty much everything on the planet as either animals or plants. I'm clearly not a plant so…ta da! Animal.''

There was a moment of silence as Judy stared at me in awe while Nick gave me a look as if to say 'Huh…well what do you know'. "Woah…that's amazing…!'' Judy spoke softly as a slow, excited smile spread across her face and her ears sprang upwards. "A new animal…Nick we've met a new kind of animal! Isn't this exciting?!" she asked, bouncing in her seat.

Nick shook his head, "Calm down Carrots…you're embarrassing me,'' he spoke, earning an eye roll from Judy.

I said nothing, just proceeded to take another sip of my. I then took a quick glace over my shoulder and out the window only to turn around and jump in surprise. What the heck?! Nick had suddenly came to my side. When did he do that?! How did he do that?! I didn't hear his chair scrap back nor hear him step towards my way. Was he some sort of ninja cop? Nick just stared into my eyes, scanning me intently. My eyes darted around, starting to feel a little awkward.

"Um…what?'' I finally inquired.

He responded by touching my short, black hair gently, looking truly fascinated. Seriously what about personal space?! I glanced to my left to see Judy face palming herself as she shook her head. "So if you're an animal, I take it you're a mammal?'' asked Nick, still feeling my hair.

"Yeah I guess,'' I mumbled, trying to signal him to stop with his stroking.

"Hmm no fangs, no claws…I'm gonna take a shot in the dark and say you're a prey?''

"Not exactly…'' I spoke, again trying in vain to get him to stop with the stroking.

Nick continued, wincing a bit as he looked at my hair. "Is this all the fur you have?''

"It's not fur it's hair. Now could you please stop that?'' I asked with a pestered grumble.

Judy snorted as she stared disapprovingly at her partner. Nick's face then formed a slow, awed smile as he began to pat the hair on my head. "You know what? This is actually kind of fluffy…almost like sheep's wool.''

Alright that's it! I jerked my head from his patting, which seemed to confuse him. "It's not wool, it's hair! And I would appreciate it if you don't do that Officer Wilde!''

Nick just shrugged lazily, "Jeez alright! No need to get testy Browns. I was just curious that's it.''

Browns? Was that supposed to be some sort of nickname like Carrots? Should I be offended by that? I guess I can let it pass. I mean it's not like he'll be calling me that again anytime soon. Nick spoke, rolling his shoulders casually and getting them loose.

"So Browns, in what 'incredible way' did you get to Zootopia anyway?''

Well so much for that anytime soon thought, but it was Judy who answered his question. "He was swept up by a tornado and it somehow brought him here!''

Nick widened his eyes, staring at Judy with mild shock before turning to me. "A tornado?! What taking a plane wasn't good enough for you? And why'd you get caught up in a tornado for?''

"It's not like I did it on purpose,'' I spoke annoyed. "It just came out of nowhere.''

Judy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I saw him running through the streets and officially met him in an alley. After learning of his situation, I invited him to stay at my place until we figure out a way for him to get home.''

Nick snorted, giving the bunny a half lidded, dry look. "You WOULD let a complete stranger stay the night at your house Carrots. With judgement like that, I wonder how you ever graduated at the top of your class?''

As Nick brought up Judy's kind act towards me, I couldn't help but feel humbled, but guilty over the fact. She was doing so much for me, and yet there was nothing I could do for her in return. However, Judy then answered proudly with a bright smile. "Make fun of me all you want, but I'm happy to have helped him out. He wasn't a stranger at the time…he was my friend and I'll always be there when a friend needs my help!''

She then glanced at me and winked. I smiled softly at Judy's thoughtful words and I averted my gaze shyly away. I looked back in time to see Nick roll his eyes, bearing a sly grin. "Always trying to be a saint huh Carrots? What you trying to make me look bad or something?''

Judy grinned back, "No…because I don't have to. That Hawaiian shirt with that stripped tie you wear already makes you look bad.''

"Hey! Low blow! And I picked out that tie myself!''

Judy laughed in delight as she and Nick began to playfully punch one another. I sat there, smiling warmly at the friendly display that was happening. In the next few moments, Katie had returned with a tray with our food on it and gave us what we order. She placed a plastic pitcher of warm, maple syrup next to my food, which I thanked her for before going off to see to her other tables. I gazed down at the two dishes in front of me. One plate had scrambled and two half slices of golden brown toasts. On the other plate were two pancakes stack on top of each other and as Judy had mentioned, were paw shaped. I looked across and saw a plate of four, French toasts decorated with powdered sugar along with gooey strawberries and blueberries topped with whipped cream. I looked over to Nick's plate and saw a good amount of eggs wrapped up with what I could tell were a good amount of red and green peppers, and cheese. All the dishes had mouthwatering enticement to be honest.

Without delay, we proceeded to eat our breakfast. I poured the sweet, caramel colored syrup onto my eggs and toast. When I eat a breakfast meal like this, I would always drench everything on my plate with syrup, it was just something that I always did. As I chewed, Nick asked. "So Browns, how was your first day in the urban jungle? Well you know…other than being hit by a car?''

I gave Nick that annoyed, unamused frown I had now mostly had since meeting him. "Well let's see…I woke up and stumbled into a strange city, got scared half to death, and almost died. Oh I had a just a lovely day yesterday.''

Judy looked at me sympathetically while Nick just nodded casually with a shrug. "Hey, beats the heck outta my boring day.''

"Well I would take a boring day over the one I had yesterday anytime. Ever since I came, I've been getting nothing but stares,'' I said.

Nick looked over his shoulder to see the other customers staring towards our direction. Some were quickly looking to and from their phone to me, as if they were making a comparison. Nick just sighed and turned to me. "Alright, let me handle this.''

He then turned back to the other patrons. "Hey there folks! Now I know my face is beautiful and you can't help but look at it, but c'mon! Can't a guy enjoy his breakfast? Now if you don't mind…?''

Judy covered her mouth as she suppressed a giggle while fox gestured for them to resume their business to which they hurriedly did. Nick turned his attention back to Judy and me with that cool, sleepy gazed grin. "And voila! Thank you, thank you no autographs please!''

I had to admit that even though my attitude towards Nick was questionable at the moment, I did appreciate him with stopping the annoying staring. We continued our breakfast, making conversation as we did. As chewed the delicious eggs, Judy asked. "So Quincy, since humans never lived in Zootopia before are there any animals where you're from?''

I nodded, swallowing my food. "Oh yeah, a lot of them. In fact, all the animals I've seen here so far can be found where I'm from.''

"Really?! Judy asked eagerly. "So do animals and humans live together in harmony there too? Are they friends with each other?''

Nick took a bite from his omelet, he too waiting for an answer. I tilted my head with a wince. "Well if you meant 'friends' like me and you Judy…not quite.''

"They're not? But why?'' the purple eyes rabbit asked, clearly confused.

"Because where I'm from, animals don't walk around on two legs, drive cars, and stuff. In fact, animals can't even talk.''

"WHAT?!'' Judy and Nick exclaimed in unison.

The outbursts caused some of the other animals to look perplexingly at us which made Judy and Nick smile sheepishly at them and made me sunk myself in my seat uneasily. Judy than wondered in a state of pure, hushed shock. "What?! Don't speak, what do you mean don't speak?!''

"I mean…they don't speak,'' I said a bit dumbly.

"But all animals speaks!''

"Not where I'm from,'' I responded. "Heck, they don't even wear clothes.

"No clothes?! So they're naked?!'' Judy asked with a shudder.

I nodded uncertainly, finding Judy's outburst a bit strange. Did nudity really freak her out that much? as I pondered this, Nickspoke up, trying to comprehend what he had just heard as he waved his paws.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up there Furless. Animals can't just be some base, mindless, and might I mention naked…things! We've evolved passed that!''

I nodded while breathing out a long breath. "That's the thing, in my world animals never evolved…the humans did.'' Judy and Nick just gave me those astonished, speechless glances as I continued. "Humans are generally seen as the most intelligent creatures on the planet. What animals do here…it's the opposite in my world. It's just the way it has been.''

After few more moments of just staring at me, Nick finally spoke in a wide eyed expression, "Well…that kinda sucks for the animals. Sounds like they got the worst end of that evolutionary deal.''

Judy's ears then dropped down as a more saddened look came to her face. "Oh…animals who can't think for themselves? Unable to live out their full potential? That's just so sad.''

It hurt me a bit see their reactions about the truth of my world and I quickly tried to reason. "B-But I'm not saying you are base animals! You're nowhere near like that. You all built buildings, an entire city, constructed technology, and made ungodly advances. You're just as intelligent as any human! And going back to yesterday…'' I then gave a small, timid smile. "It wasn't all bad. Easily the best part was meeting you Judy.''

Judy seemed utterly surprised by my last comment and soon she gave a reserved, appreciative smile. Nick nodded, a grin coming to his face. "Yeah got a point there Browns. We animals are pretty smart…especially we foxes.''

"Oh please! The only thing 'smart' going for you Nick is that smart mouth of yours,'' Judy joked.

The uniformed fox just tilted his head towards his partner, giving her that half lidded smirk as he responded. "Oh really? Well if memory serves me right this smart mouth of mine got us out of some pretty tight spots. Oh! You gonna eat that?''

Nick quickly swiped a blueberry from Judy's plate and began eating it casually. "Hey!'' Judy spoke out before using her fork to take a piece of omelet and ate it.

"Aw c'mon Carrots really?'' said Nick not looking happy in the slightest.

"Not as funny when someone else does it to you huh Foxy?'' Judy replied smugly.

"I took a blueberry…you took nearly half my breakfast!''

"Oh don't be so dramatic. I just took a little piece from the corner!''

I let out a few chuckles as I watched the two carry on with their bickering. At last they seemed to have made peace and we went back to our breakfast. In the next few moments, I chewed and swallowed the last bit of my pancakes and sighed, satisfied with my morning meal. Our waitress soon came back and presented two checks and gave each one to Nick and Judy. I shook my head as Nick made only last feeble attempt to get Judy to pay for him, but she quickly shut that attempt down, making the fox mumble in irritation as he reached for his wallet. True to her promise, Judy paid for both of us and before long when all the bills were paid for, we got up and left the restaurant.

Once outside, Nick let out a yawn and stretched, "Well that sure hit the spot!''

"It did actually,'' I agreed. I looked at Jud and smiled. "Thanks again for the breakfast Judy.''

"Don't mention it!'' the bunny smiled brightly. "I'm just glad that you were able to come with us. We should definitely do this again!''

I smiled in return. "Yeah…it's nice to know SOMEBODY got a free meal,'' Nick commented sarcastically. "Don't know about you two but I could go for a nap.''

Judy smirked, rolling her eyes. "Oh no, don't start playing that Mister. We need to get to the station in…thirty minutes?!'' she gasped, looking at her phone clock as he ears sprang up.

I too looked at the clock on my own phone and it was indeed 7:30. Wow I can't believe an hour went by so fast. Judy bounced restlessly, a worried looked upon her. "Oh my gosh we need to go NOW!''

"What's the rush Whiskers?'' Nick said lazily. "We'll get there when we get there.''

Judy turned to Nick and frowned, "Which WILL be in thirty minutes! I've never been late before and it's not going to start now!''

Nick just responded by rolling his eyes. I then spoke, "Well then maybe you two should hurry up and get going? I wouldn't want to make you late.''

Judy quickly turned to me, looking as if she had just remembered something. "Oh Quincy! That's right I almost forgot about you!''

"Yep, don't want to leave your new buddy out on the streets do you? He might start another panic,'' quipped Nick with a chuckle.

Judy and I both gave him stern glances as Judy turned back to me. "We can take you back to my place right quick Quincy. You can hang out there until I get back!''

Since Judy offered me to stay at her place until we can figure out my way back home that was the only place I probable can go, especially when she has to go to work. Not wanting them to be late, I nodded. "Ok Judy, sounds like a plan.''

We quickly started back towards Judy's apartment building. By now the sky was a golden orange as the morning sun continued its rise. Now more animals were about rooming the streets but being pressed for time I hardly cared for their stares at the moment. There were times when Judy would call back to Nick to pick up the pace which he would reluctantly do. It was just a good thing that Judy didn't live far from the IHOPP and soon we came in front of the apartment building.

"Well here we are finally!'' Judy breathed.

Nick came up, panting having to have to jog for most of the trek. "Well I think I've had my work out for the day! And here comes the cramps!''

I could feel Nick on that one as sweat trickled down my face while I breathed deeply. Hurrying like that after eating was not a fun feeling. Judy quickly took out carrot shaped keychain with four or five silver keys attached to it. She took one of them off and handed to me.

"Here's my extra key Quincy. And do you remember the number? It's 408 on the fourth floor,'' Judy informed.

"408, fourth floor…got it," I answered, taking the key.

Judy gave an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry to have to leave you so quickly like this!''

"Oh no I understand! You two should go.''

Judy smiled thankfully and hugged me, which I happily returned. "Ok. Again make yourself at home. I'll be back later on today!'' I nodded as we broke the hug. "Alright Nick, let's go!''

Nick gave me a slight nod and a quick, two fingered salute, bearing that sleepy like gaze and grin. "Well it was nice meeting ya Browns. Thanks for being a good sport with those jabs earlier.''

I managed to muster a smile, "Yeah…no problem Officer Wilde.''

"Just call me Nick. Besides, I'm not clocked in yet, "Nick said as he took his shades, flipped them open with a snap and placed them over his eyes.

I just nodded as Nick tilted the reflective shades forwards and peered over them, grinning slyly. "Stay out of trouble now son and oh. I've noticed that shiner you have over your eye…you might want to refrain from getting into fights…from the looks of it, that might not be your field of forte.''

Ok it's official…that fox is annoying. "Shut it and move it Wilde!'' Judy spoke forcibly as she practically dragged Nick by the tie.

Nick flashed one last grin and a salute before heading away with Judy. After breathing out some of my agitation and anger, I walked up the stairs and headed inside the building. I made my way up four flights of stairs, down the hallway, counting the numbers until I finally came to Judy's door, the welcoming mat outside the door.

"Here we go…408,'' I muttered to myself.

I jabbed the key in the lock, clicked it open and went in. Again I was greeted to that sweet, lavender scent as I locked the door behind me. I sighed, placing the key on the so it can be safe. Definitely didn't want to lose that. "Whelp, here I am…alone,'' I spoke out as I plopped on the couch.

It wasn't even eight o'clock yet and I had no idea what I was going to do. This was looking to be a long, boring day for me. Upon sitting down, I felt the object that was my phone in my pocket. I took it out and gazed at the black, empty screen. I still couldn't believe it was close to the end of yesterday that I noticed I've had it and was even more surprised that it survived the tornado and the ocean. Without a word, I turned on the phone, entered the passcode and found myself at the main screen. I tapped on my contacts and scrolled down until I came to a name of the person that I probably missed the most…

"Mom…'' I mumbled under my breath.

I could only imagine what she was going through right now. She probably thought I was lost. She probably thought that I was dead. I was probably on the amber alert by now with police looking everywhere. Maybe…just maybe I can…I pressed down her name and saw the screen telling me the call was being made. I lifted my phone to my ear and held my breath while I waited. Silence until I heard that familiar beep followed by a female, automated voice.

" _We're sorry, but the number you are trying to reach is unavailable. Please hang up and try again.''_

My heart sank as I heard those words. My call didn't go through. No! Maybe if I keep trying it'll finally put through to my mother. I tried again…the number was unreachable. Ok again, no nothing. Again…no damn it! Again and again I tapped my mom's number and again and again that automated voice was heard I even tired texting, only to receive a failed delivery message. After the tenth failed attempt, I flopped the phone beside me on the coach, brought my hand over my face and let out a frustrated groan. I couldn't reach my mom, which means I couldn't reach anybody from the world I came from. How far was I? Was I even on the same planet? I have to be, I doubt a tornado could send someone through interstellar travel and slam them on another planet. Was Zootopia located in some far, uncharted part of the world that humans have yet discovered?

All these questions along with the disappointment I was feeling was causing me to get a headache. I brought my hands down and fell back on the couch and gazed up at the ceiling. No way back home and no way to contact them…I really was cut off from humanity. Something about being the only human in the entire city gave a feeling of…loneliness that I couldn't help let sweep over my body. I then found my thoughts shifting to Judy…that kind bunny that helped me when I was in need. The bunny that opened her home to me even though I was a stranger. The one who promised to do everything in her power to help me get home. Judy…my first friend I made in Zootopia.

Maybe was wasn't as alone as I thought? No…I wasn't! I had a friend that is willing help me no matter what. I felt reinvigorated as these thoughts came to my mind. Judy was right, I just needed a bit of faith and everything would be alright. So until then, I'm not just going to sit here and brood and cry on the subject. I was sent here…it's done, no going back. The only thing I could do now was just head forward to the future and discover a way home.

"Today's a bright day…and so will tomorrow be,'' I spoke as I looked out the window. "Nothing I can do but just…live for today. It'll be fine boy, just you wait.''

I couldn't help but smile warmly to myself before my sight drifted to the T.V nestled in the cabinet across from me. "T.V…nice! Let's see what kinds of shows Zootopia has to offer.''

I reached for the remote on the table in front of me and turned on the T.V. The first channel that came on was, of course the news. This time it was a station called FOXX. Oh this city is just pun heaven isn't it? Like ZNN, they were talking about and showing an animal's video of me running throughout the streets. Not wanting to see it again, I flipped through the channels. For the next few hours was entertained myself by watching a variety of television shows. There was My Mate and Kits, Pawson's Creek, Real Housewives of Zootopia, P.A.C.K.S, Full Burrow, Breaking BAAA, a whole slew of interesting programs. Before I knew it, I looked at the clock to see that it was passed one o'clock in the afternoon.

"Wow…time flies when you're doing nothing,'' I said with a stretch.

Judy really didn't say what time she'll be off, but I did know it still wouldn't be in a couple more hours. Having gotten a little bored with watching television, I turned off the T.V and flopped back on the couch. "B-B-B-B-BORED!" I said, drawing it out in a sort of sing song voice.

My boredom filled eyes went over to the window, looking outside. "Maybe some fresh air will do me some good?'' I thought to myself. "Maybe do a little exploring. If I just stay close by…maybe just go around a few blocks…yeah let's do it!''

With my plan made, I hopped off the couch, grabbed the key, and headed out the door. After locking it and checking that it was secured, I made my way down the hall, stairs, and out the complex. Since we came down from the left, I decided to go east and headed down the sidewalk. As I made my trek, I took the time to actually observe the surroundings while making my way through the neighborhood. Probably the first thing I noticed was the cars. I couldn't help but notice that some of the cars had unique paint coloration. Some had stripes, others had spots and…whoa! There's one that's towering over me with…giraffe patterns? No question what kind of animal would drive that.

Not surprisingly enough, more animals were walking about now than earlier this morning. I tried to avoid their staring gazes, their hushed whispers as I walked although I took notice to some who constantly looked from their phones and to me. At one point, a cheetah cub seemed to took an interest in me, and was about to approach me, only for his mother to pull him close to her side and hurry along. Actually, quite a few animals quickly evaded crossing paths with me. Xenophobic maybe? I turned a corner, and walked onward. Along the way, I saw small shops, cafés, and elderly badger arguing with a younger male pig and…wow she had a nice right hook! Cars came up and down the streets, some filling the air with the blaring of their horns. I saw a small group of antelopes jogging won the other side of the street. I watched as a lion, panther, and tiger moved furniture from a large truck and into a building, an apartment most likely.

I watched around in wonder at the city that was Zootopia, and this was just little section of a neighborhood. I could only imagine what the rest of the city had to offer. After about another eight minutes of walking, I decided that I've walked far enough and decided to turn back towards Judy's apartment. Just as I turned, I noticed a commotion coming from an alley across the street. The source of the ruckus seemed to be coming from a rhino, a buffalo, and a raccoon of sorts. The rhino wore dark blue sweats with a matching jacket and a white T-Shirt underneath. The buffalo had brown fur and wore a red shirt with black shorts. The raccoon was clothed in a short sleeved, orange and black shirt with brown shorts. However, I noticed something immediately wrong with the scene as the rhino and buffalo pushed and shoved the smaller raccoon aggressively.

"We'll telling one last time…where's the money you stole from me?!'' the rhino barked, grabbing the raccoon by the collar and lifting him up close to his face.

"I told you I didn't steal anything Keith!'' the raccoon cried, trying to pry the rhino's hands off of him.

"You're lying!'' the rhino, known as Keith growled, throwing the raccoon down onto the ground.

Upon seeing the display, I felt a disgusted anger beginning to well up inside of me as the display went on. Keith cracked his knuckles and growled. "You really like pain don't you, you little rat!''

The frightened raccoon retreated backwards, only to bump into the grinning buffalo. "I-I'm not lying! I didn't steal any money from you! I swear!''

"You're a raccoon…that's the only thing your kind knows how to do!'' the buffalo spoke, taking a step towards the raccoon. "Give me that backpack!''

The buffalo snatched the black backpack from the raccoon and dumped out all the contents. "Stop it Rick! All my stuff…!''

"Stuff you probably stole!'' Rick countered as papers and books fell to the ground.

The raccoon just sat there, distressed as his tormentors threw his backpack to the side. "No money in there Keith.''

"Check his pockets then,'' the grey rhino ordered, cracking his neck and smirking cruelly. "After we get the money, it's open season on this little ring tailed thief!''

I didn't know what was going on or why, but I've had had it. There was no one around that could help, no police or nothing. And I sure as hell wasn't just going to walk away and pretend I didn't see anything. I quickly marched across the street as the two punks advanced towards the terrified raccoon. Before either one of them could put another paw on him, I came to the edge of the alley and spoke.

"What's up? Is there a problem here?''

Keith and Rick quickly whipped around only to jump back as they caught a glimpse of me. "W-What the heck is that?!'' asked Rick quizzically.

"Why you asking me?'' Keith responded, furrowing his eyes.

I continued, not beating around the bush, "Is there a reason why you're picking on him?''

Keith growled, "I don't know who…or what you are but keep out of it! We've got some business with this little punk!''

"Yeah!'' Rick added. "He stole some money from us, and we're just taking it back and going to teach him a hard lesson about what happens when you steal from us.''

"I told you already, I didn't steal anything!" the raccoon argued. "I've done nothing to you guys, why won't you just leave me alone?!''

"Shut up! We'll deal with you in a moment!'' Keith barked.

"No you won't. Right now you're dealing with me. Why don't you pick on someone your own size?''

Maybe I jumped the gun on that last comment. Now that I was up close, Keith and Rick were both standing over me, maybe by a good three or four feet, with Keith being the tallest of the duo. Keith glared at me, coming close to my face as he snorted. "Look here freak, you have no idea who you're talking to.''

I gagged, waving my hand over my face. "You're right…I don't. But what I do know is that you best ease up out my face cause damn your breath is rank.''

This earned a snicker from Rick to which Keith pushed him backwards. "That's it, you're dead!'' Keith threatened only to scrunch his face. "Wait a minute…I know you!''

I raised an eyebrow as the rhino went on. "Hey! You're that freaky animal they're talking about!''

Rick's ear twitched as his eyes widened in surprise. "You're right!''

The buffalo then proceeded to take out his phone, tap it, before the sound of a video was heard. After a few seconds, Rick turned off the video and stared up at me in shock. "They're saying that you're some kind of undiscovered animal…or even an alien!''

I sort of recoiled from that claim. I can understand that I may be a species unlike they've ever seen before, but an alien? Really? Then again, I guess technically speaking I do fall under the definition of an alien but…ah never mind that now! Keith grinned darkly. "Alien huh? Well he can't be too tough, after all he got taken out by a car!''

This prompted Keith and Rick to laugh mockingly at me, giving each other a high five…or high three in this situation. I stood my ground. "You're one to talk. You think you're so touch, but you're picking on a smaller raccoon. Bet you don't have the guts to mess with someone bigger huh Lardy?''

The two bullies glared threateningly at me, completely forgetting about the raccoon backing away behind them. "So you got jokes huh?'' Keith spoke with snarl. "Let's see you joke after I smash your face in!''

Rick just responded with a sadistic laugh as the two slowly made their way towards me. I had to admit, now I was a bit nervous. Seeing how their bigger than me AND they were much stronger animals, I took an intimidated step backwards. The advancing rhino punched his paws together as he snorted out some air through his nostrils. Ok Quincy you need to think! That's when an idea hit me and I spoke.

"Yeah you're right…I am a freak and I'm an alien.''

"That's good to know. We'll remember that as we're kicking your teeth out!'' growled Keith.

I nodded in understanding. "Ok sure you can do that. Of course if you do, I'll just give you the disease that I have.''

This caused Keith and Rick to stop dead in their tracks, looks of puzzled shock coming to their faces. "D-Disease?'' asked Rick. "What disease?''

I gave a small smirk. "Oh it's nothing really…except that if you touch me you're get big, painful boils all over your body.''

"B-Boils?'' Keith inquired, fear in his voice as he dropped his paws.

"Yep, that along with total fur loss.''

"Fur loss?!'' exclaimed, Rick clutching the fur on his face.

Yes! It's working, c'mon don't let up. My smirk widened. "Uh huh. But that's not the worst of it. Upon getting it, you're face will turn to purple…''

"Purple?!'' repeated Rick.

"Your body will get black and red checkered kilt skin patterns.''

"Kilt skin?!'' spoke Keith.

I nodded and I continued in an ominous voice. "Yeah but the worst of all is that if you get this disease…your tongue will glow in the dark…''

The two animals just stared at me, completely horrified as Rick squeaked out. "Keith…our tongues aren't supposed to glow in the dark!''

I got them right where I want them. Now to put the icing on the cake. I grinned smugly. "So yeah it you don't want this disease, I suggest you don't touch me. Then again, you don't NEED to touch me to get it. All I have to do is cough on you, and you'd be done.''

Keith and Rick looked dumbly at one another and quickly back at me with those terrified eyes. I then took a step forward and coughed lightly. As I took more steps, my coughing grew louder and more obnoxious, causing the two would be assaulters to quickly retreat backwards. "G-Get away from us!'' Keith demanded, pushing back his friend as he moved backwards.

"Well if you don't want to be infected than I would suggest that you leave him alone and NEVER mess with him again!'' I coughed a few more times. "Wait! Is that…purple skin that I see?!''

"W-Where?!'' Keith cried, desperately looking at his arms to see purple.

"Fur loss…oh mammal I'm getting fur loss!'' Rick cried, frantically ripping out pieces of his fur in panic.

I coughed, "I sure hope you don't have glow in the dark tongues?''

Rick covered his mouth and gazed down cross eyed. "I think my tongues glowing…I think my tongues glowing!'' he spoke in a sort of muffled, jumbled tone. He turned to his friend for help. "Dude what are we going to do?!''

"WE?! Screw you dude it's every mammal for himself!'' Keith responded, pushing Rick away from him.

I tried to hide my laughter and notice that the raccoon was watching on, not even beginning to understand what was transpiring in. I took two more steps and coughed loudly. "L-Let's get out of here! Stay away from us you freak!''

Upon stomping my foot forward, the two screamed, running into each other as they tried to run down the alley. It was as if they were the Two Stooges! However, Rick tripped as Keith jetted out the end of the alley. Rick looked at me and I gave one last, tiny cough. Oh man that high pitched scream! That face he made! It was priceless and I let out a laugh as he took off down the alley, crashed into some garbage cans and went after his friend. I took a few moments to calm myself from my laughter until I saw the raccoon peering over a garbage can. I quickly went up to him.

"Hey, are you alright little guy?'' I asked, voice full of concern.

He quickly drew back from me, his face entirely fear stricken. "Please…don't come near me! I…I don't want to catch that disease!''

I sort of blinked blankly for a second before letting a chuckle escape from my mouth. "What? Boy none of that stuff was real. I just said that to freak them out.''

"So…all that was fake? You really don't have some horrible disease?'' the raccoon asked.

I shook my head and held out my hand to help him up. "I don't have a disease…I promise.''

I offered a warm, friendly smile. He looked at me, then my hand, and back up to me, looking as in he was in conflict with himself. Finally a small, nervous smile came to his face as he took my hand with his paw. I just nodded as I helped him up. I watched as he dusted himself off as his tail swished back and forth once. I was able to get a clear difference in our sizes. He seemed to be no bigger than Judy, which his overall height being just the same as my thighs. I then went over and got his backpack and went back over to present it to him.

"T-Thanks,'' he said gratefully.

"Yeah, no problem.''

He looked to his right and his ears fell in sadness. "But now all my stuff is everywhere…just great! My homework, everything!''

I winced a bit as I proceeded to help him pick up the papers and books that were scattered everywhere. "Dang that's rough. I'm sorry they did this to you.''

The raccoon grumbled, "Wasn't you're fault. Those two are always pushing me around. And I did nothing to them!''

I looked at him for a moment and asked, "How did this all started?''

The raccoon sighed and spoke. "They always think that I stole from them.''

"What for?''

The little mammal looked at me with angered yet hurt eyes. "Because I'm a raccoon. And most mammals always assumes that raccoons are nothing but no good thieves. And I guess this 'mask' on my face doesn't help matters.''

I looked at him, unable to say anything. He was being harassed and mistreated because he was a raccoon? That's just…prejudiced. My anger and disgust with Keith and Rick only intensive, making me feel happy that they got what they deserved. "That's…that's just awful.''

The raccoon just shrugged, putting a book in his bag. "Well welcome to Zootopia. It's no big deal. It's not like that was the first time it happened to me. I've had days like this plenty of times.''

"Well you shouldn't,'' I spoke firmly. "It's wrong to be treated like that, judging you based on your kind before even getting the chance to know you! I wish those two would get a disease like that, serves them right!''

The raccoon looked at me for a moment, almost shocked at what I had said before chuckling. "I do too. That was pretty funny the way they ran and screamed like that. I wished I'd recorded it.''

I smirked, "Yeah, they'd definitely wouldn't be able to live it down.''

We both shared a light laugh as I continued to help him with his things. "I'm Adam, by the way,'' the raccoon said extending a paw with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you Adam, I'm Quincy,'' I smiled, accepting the handshake.

"Likewise,'' Adam responded but soon his face became sort of blank. "You're him aren't you?''

"Who?''

"The animal everyone is talking about. It's all over the news and there's even videos on ZooTube about you.''

I sighed and shook my head. I was still surprised that they were making such a big deal about my presence. Then again my being in their city was probably equivalent to an alien arriving in a human community. I breathed out again and shrugged. "Yep, that would be me…the freak.''

There was a moment of silence among us, nothing heard except the distant horns of cars driving by. Finally, Adam spoke, "Well…I don't think you're a freak. Especially after you helped me out like that.''

The grateful raccoon offered a kind smile. I blinked at him for a moment before giving a calm smile of my own and nodded in appreciation. Adam went on, "But still…what kind of animal are you? I've never seen one that looks like you before.''

"I'm a human,'' I answered.

This, not surprisingly, baffled Adam and her looked at me as if I said a foreign word unheard of to him. "A human?! What's that?''

"Well long story short…" I began handing him another book. "Humans are furless creatures that walk around on two legs, drive cars, talk on phones, go to school…pretty much the same as what animals do here.''

Adam gazed at me in awe before speaking slowly, "Woah…that's actually kind of cool.''

"And I almost forgot that they also trick dumb bullies into thinking they're infected,'' I added with a grin, hoping to add humor.

It worked and Adam gave out a laugh. "On the count of what happened, they must be really good at that!''

"Well, we try to be,'' I chuckled.

Within the next few moments, Adam and I picked up the remainder of his things, making conversation as we did so. After about what felt like ten minutes, the raccoon put the last of his belongings in his bag and zipped it up.

"Well that should be everything,'' I declared, standing straight up and slapping my hands off of dirt.

"Yep, sure is!'' Adam said with a lively smile. "Thanks again for helping me Quincy.''

"It was no problem. I'm just glad you're ok,'' I said.

Adam nodded, averting his eyes from me. "Well I guess I should be heading home then.''

Upon hearing that, after glancing at his bag again a thought came to my mind. "Are you heading home from school?''

Adam nodded, "Yeah, I go to Zootopia Tech Community College. I just got out of my last class for the day.''

I looked on, a bit impressed. With some of the animals' sizes, it's easy for me to forget that some of them could be older than they appeared. I responded, "Oh, that's cool. What are you majoring in?''

"Game designing!''

"Awesome!'' I answered brightly. "So you're a gamer then?''

Adam sort of bounced excitedly, and answered. "Oh yeah! I've always loved games, so being a game designer would be a dream come true for me! I would take night classes, but not all the classes I need are available at night. Plus I work night shift anyway.''

I chuckled, "Well that's what's up. You go on that path then. I know you'll make it.''

"Thanks Quincy,'' Adam smiled. "Hey if I see you around again, maybe you can come over and play some games?''

I shifted my gaze downwards as I thought about a responds. I then gave a slow smile and a nod while speaking, "Sure, I'd like that.''

"Cool! Well, I'd better get going. Hope to see you soon Quincy!'' said Adam, extending his paw in a fist.

I instantly knew what he wanted and grinned as I gave him a fist bump. "Alright. And same to you Adam.''

Adam gave me one last, toothy smile before walking passed me, out the alley and headed left down the street. I too headed out the alley, walking across the street and headed right as I made my way back towards Judy's apartment. As I walked, I couldn't help be smile to myself. I was glad I was able to help Adam out the way I did. He seemed like a pretty nice guy and on top of that…it would seem that I've made a new friend. But my face soon fell as a thought came to my mind. Maybe I jumped the gun and made a promise I couldn't deliver. I don't know how long I will be in Zootopia, so there's a change that I may not be able to hang out with Adam like he wanted. My face sort of tensed up as I started to think about what had just happened. An animal was being beating up because of his species?

In a city that's pretty much a melting pot of different animals, never have I ever suspect that racism and prejudice would exist here. I mean I know not every place is perfect but…I'd never thought problems like that wouldn't be seen here. That being said, maybe Zootopia and my world aren't so different after all. After a while of walking, passing staring eyes and pointed fingers of animals, I've finally arrived at the familiar apartment complex that was Judy's home.

"Boy that was some exploring,'' I muttered to myself.

Before I walked up the stairs, I froze as a thought came to me. I looked down the street where we walked to go to IHOPP and remembered a certain store down there. I reminded myself that I had a twenty buck bill in my pockets and after making a decision, I resumed walking down the street. It was no time at all before the store I was interested in came into view, small little shop with green sign with the image of a sunflower in a flower pot hanging over a green and white stripped awing. As a car drove by, I quickly made my way across the street as I walked toward the flower shop's door, passing by a cart filled with colorful flowers as I went inside.

The ringing of a little bell came to my ears as I stepped in the shop. My nostrils was instantly bombarded with the sweet scents of the flowers that were present. The shop was quite small. There were three ales of long racks that were occupied by collected flowers. Some in pots, others bundled in bouquets, and others in vases. I saw red roses, white roses, sunflowers, violets, carnations, daffodils, just an assortment of flowers. I noticed a number of ferns hanging down from the ceiling as they hung in their baskets. I walked in further of the cool shop, the door closing behind me. After a few steps, a sweet sounding, female voice called out.

"Good afternoon and welcome! I'll be with you in just a moment. Please feel free to look around!''

I hardly needed to look around. Almost immediately after I came in, my eyes fell upon some bouquets that were kept behind the front desk and I made my way to it. I looked at the different collection of the bunched flowers, all bundled in plastic wrappings.

"Which one to get her?'' I asked myself as I scanned the collection intently.

My eyes went down row, for row, mentally deciding on the one I wanted to buy and them, my eyes widened as a small smile came to my face. "There!''

I was looking at a bouquet of purple roses, purple carnations, and purple daisy poms that were accompanied by white alstroemerias all wrapped in a plastic wrapping tied with a purple ribbon. It was perfect! Fortunately after making my decision, I heard the soft padding of footsteps as a honey badger came from the back room. "I'm sorry for the wait. How can…I…help you…'' the honey badger greeted warmly before her voice trailed off as she sighted me.

The honey badger was probably the same size as Judy, coming up to my waist. She wore what looked like a white blouse and blue jeans while a green apron was tied around her waist. Her delicate, face bore what seemed like surprised curiosity as she spoke uncertainly. "Um welcome…sir? How may I help you today?''

"Yes, I would like to purchase a bouquet please,'' I responded.

The florist nodded. "And which bouquet would you like to buy?''

"That one right there,'' I pointed to the purple dominate bouquet.

The honey badger looked to where I had pointed and nodded. She climb up a small foot ladder and retrieved my desired bouquet and turned back to me. "Ok…that will be 10.99 please,'' she spoke as she tapped onto the cash register.

I reached into my pocket and took out my wallet and presented the twenty bill I had found and handed it to her. "Thank you dear,'' she said, managing a tiny, polite smile.

As she pressed a few more numbers onto the cash register, I heard that familiar sound of the drawer opening and my seller placed the bill inside the drawer, quickly replacing it with multiple green paper and a copper coin. "And 9.01 is your change sir,'' the honey badger said, giving me a five and four one buck bills and a penny, at least I think they're called pennies here in Zootopia. I should ask Judy about their currency.

I accepted the change and placed it in my wallet as she handed me the bouquet. "Thank you ma'am,'' I spoke with a smile.

"You're very welcome dear,'' she responded, a calmer, brighter smile upon her black furred face. "Thank you for choosing Meadowgrove Floral and I hope to see you again. Have a good day sir.''

I nodded, "I will thank you. And you do the same.''

With my purchase in hand, I walked towards the door and went out the shop, hearing the little bell as I did so. As I made my way back towards Judy's apartment, I inhaled the flowers of the bouquet, being met with the sweet, aroma of a meadow on a summer's day and sighed. A content smile came to my face. "Yeah, she's going to love it.''

I was not hindered as I made my way back to the apartment, unlocking the door and entering Judy's place of residence. I immediately made my way to the bathroom, filled the sink with cool water before placing the flowers in the sink until Judy got home. I smiled at the gift before finally walking into the living room. I spent the next few hours just watching T.V and the programs it offered. Before I knew it, the sun had went down and was replaced by darkness. I turned on the lamp so added light could fill the room. I looked at my phone clock to see that it was nearing eight pm. As I watched a program called Zootopia Got Talent, I felt my eyelids becoming heavy, eventually closing completely. Maybe I was more tired than I thought. However, the sound of a door knob shaking woke me up abruptly.

The door opened and closed, with soon the familiar grey bunny that was Judy walked in the room, looking rather exhausted. She had a small, plastic bad which she placed on the counter and when she saw me, her face immediately brighten as she greeted me. "Hey Quincy! I'm finally back!''

I stood up as my friend came towards me, giving me a hug, "Hey Judy! How was work today?''

"It was great! Exhausting, but great thanks!''

My face fell a bit as I asked. "I hope you weren't late?''

Judy smiled, shaking her head. "We weren't late. We got there in the nick of time. I was practically dragging Nick all the way to the station!''

I smiled, relieved that they were able to make it to work on time. Judy then spoke, "But it was you that I was worried about. I hated leaving you here all alone. You must've been so bored?''

"What me?'' I began, brushing it off. "Nah I was fine. Just, T.V, T.V, and more T.V.''

Judy giggled, but soon had a sudden thought, her ears springing up. "Oh! Before I forget…'' I watched with intrigue as she went over to the counter and took the plastic bad. She soon reached into it and took out a small tube of some kind. Judy came back to me. "I got you this. It's ointment, for your black eye. I thought that it could help with clearing it up faster!''

I was honestly taken aback by the gesture. I had all but forgotten that I had even had it. It would be nice to not have to walk around with a swollen eye, I mean even Nick thinks that I suck at fighting. With a small smile, I spoke to Judy. "That would be nice. Thanks Judy.''

Judy just smiled brightly, gesturing me to take a seat on the couch. The bunny officer soon twisted the lid off and squeezed the bottom of the tube as a thick, white substance oozed in a bead shape onto her finger. She came close to my face. "Just hold still for me Quincy and we'll have this black eye cured in no time.''

I nodded. I was still amazed at the seemingly never ending kindness that Judy possessed. After letting me stay for who knows how long, now she went out of her way to try to heal an injury that I had sustained a few days ago. I shifted my eyes towards the direction of the bathroom, secretly wishing that there was more I could've done to pay her back for her kindness. I turned back to Judy, her tongue sticking out from the side as she applied the ointment around my eye. I felt the cool substance on my skin as Judy rubbed it over the area. I decided to make some conversation while she did her work.

"So Judy, anything happen while you were on the job today?''

Judy gave a reserved smile. "Well it was actually a pretty slow day believe it or not. Just patrolling, writing a few tickets…oh! But we did had three foot chases today!''

"Really?!''

"Uh huh!" Judy responded as she applied more ointment. "One involving a lion, a tiger, and a bear…!''

"Oh my!'' I gasped softly.

Yeah I know it was lame, but I couldn't resist. My eyes soon widened, having fully realizing what I had just heard. "Wait…a lion, a tiger, AND a bear?!''

Judy nodded. I couldn't believe it. Judy was actually able to run down and catch animals that were twice her size? I know a wolf is one thing, but an animal as big as a bear?! Judy must've been a dwarf compared to the bear. I guess she saw my shock expression for she answered. "I know right?! But thanks to my trusty little elephant tranquilizer, those felons didn't stand a chance ha ha!''

I grinned at Judy's high strung demeanor as she continued. "Actually, it was Nick who caught the bear. Pretty good job I have to admit.''

I rolled my eyes at the mention of the fox. "Oh…that's great," I muttered.

"Speaking of Nick, what did you think of him when we had breakfast this morning?''

I let out a snort, "Oh he's a character alright. Such a comedian,'' I answered, trying to sound as light hearted as I could about her partner.

Judy chuckled, "Yeah he is isn't he. And I know he can be immature and annoying sometimes…''

"That's an understatement," I thought to myself.

"But he's actually a pretty great guy once you get to know him,'' Judy finished smiling softly.

"Oh well I'm sure he is,'' I thought to myself again, offering a tiny, forced smile.

"And he thinks that you're alright for the most part. But I'm sure he'll like he more if he spends more time with you.''

I responded with a tight, eager smile. "Cool!'' then I thought. "How about we not and say we did?''

The next few moments were in silence. I soon noticed that Judy had stopped applying the ointment and had tilted her head and seemed to just stare at me into my eyes as if she was lost in a trance. Oh man, I hope I didn't have a zit or anything. That would've been embarrassing. "Um…Judy? Is something wrong?''

This seemed to have knocked the bunny out of her trance and she blinked, smiling sheepishly. "Oh! I'm sorry for staring Quincy. It's just…you have really pretty eyes.''

I was honestly not expecting that kind of compliment. I was never really told about my eyes up until now. My face heated up, I was probably blushing. I timidly shifted my eyes away from her briefly. "Wow uh…thanks Judy but…my eyes can't compare to yours. You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.''

Maybe I shouldn't have said that? That last thing I wanted was to make Judy uncomfortable. However as I looked at her, a shy yet grateful smile came to her face as she tilted her head downwards while looking at me, her ears flopping backwards down her back. After a few more moments, Judy was done with her first aid. She blew lightly in my eyes and gently patted the area around it, smiling kindly at me.

"Alrighty Quincy you're all set! That black eye should be gone in no time!''

I felt over the area lightly as I grinned thankfully at my hostess. "I hope so. Thanks again Judy.''

"Anytime!''

Within the next forty five minutes or so, Judy had prepared dinner once again. This time, she made a sort of pasta dish that were mixed with celery, diced tomatoes, some red peppers with a side of grilled carrots. Again another tasty meal. While we ate, Judy and I conversed and laughed, just delighting in each other's company. When we had finished eating, I started to gather the plates, only for Judy to stop me.

"Uh uh! Not this time Quincy!''

I stared at her for a moment, a bit shocked. "Oh c'mon Judy. I can at least do the dishes for you since you cooked. Really it's no trouble.''

Judy smiled softly. "That's really sweet of you Quincy, and I do appreciate it, but you're my guest. You don't need to bother yourself. Besides, you washed the dishes yesterday so it's my turn! We're going by my mom's rule!''

I tried to argue, but she raised a paw to silence me. "Nope! It's said and done. My house, my rules!''

She flashed me a wink. I had no choice but to conceded and just nodded. A terrible guilt feeling starting to arise from the pit of my stomach as Judy began to tend to the dishes. Although Judy did had the final say since being her house, I felt ashamed that I couldn't do anything to help repay her for the generosity she was giving me these last two days. That's when a thought hit me. While her back was facing me, I decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to give her the gift I bought her. As quickly and silently as I could, I made my way to the bathroom, seeing the bouquet right where I had left it in the sink f water. I grabbed the flowers, drained the water, and made my way back to the kitchen. I walked up to Judy, and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. When she turned to face me, I held out the purple bouquet of flowers to her.

Judy gasped softly, bringing her wet paws close to her mouth. "A-Are those for me?''

I shyly nodded. She glanced at the flowers and then back to me, ears still backwards down her back. I think that I saw a blush forming underneath her furry cheeks as a tiny, flattered grin came to her face. "Wow Quincy I…I don't know what to say. Thank you!'' spoke Judy as she reached out and accepted the bouquet. "But how did you pay for this?''

"I found some money on the ground,'' I answered honestly. "Legal tender huh? After everything you've done for me, it was the least I could do to repay you.''

"Quincy it was nothing really. You didn't have to do this.''

"Yes I did!" I argued "I…I just can't sit by and not do SOMETHING in return for showing me the kindness you gave. It may not be much, but it was something to say…thank you, for everything.''

Judy stared at me, astonished as to what I had just said. She her lips soon curled into a touched smile as he stroked her ears with a paw. "This was a really sweet thing of you to do Quincy. I said you didn't need to do anything to pay me back, but you still felt the need to get me a gift. I appreciate that you are not trying to take advantage of me. You'd be pretty surprised at how many animals in this city would do that.''

I smiled humbly, doing a sort of half shrug. "Like I said, it's a small thing that I could do for you.''

Judy smiled at me sweetly before turning around and placing the bouquet carefully on the counter next to the sink. "Well I'll need to put this in a vase after I finished. Don't want these to die out anytime soon!''

Judy continued to finish up cleaning the kitchen while I had since sat on the couch and watched T.V. At a point, I heard the scrapping of a plate with Judy groaning soon afterward. "Aw shoot!''

"Something wrong Judy?'' I asked.

"Just the trash bag is filled up. Nothing serious. I just need to take it out to the trash,'' the bunny answered.

At this, I immediately stood up and walked over to her. "I can do it for you Judy.''

Judy glanced at me, "Oh no Quincy. You don't have to really. I'll take it out in a bit.''

I shook my head, not wavering. "Nah I got it. Besides you had a pretty exhausting day at work, you deserve to relax a bit. It'll just take me a minute.''

It looked as if Judy was going to challenge the issue again, but instead, she gave me that wonderfully smile and nodded. "Ok, thank you Quincy. The trash can is to your right on the side when you leave the building.''

I nodded in understanding as Judy tied the black, plastic trash bag. I lifted the bag out of the can with little difficulty and made my way to and out the front door. I went down the lighted, quiet hallway, passed the doors and down the stairs. In no time at all, I went out the door and down the stone steps. I felt the crisp, cool night air as lampposts shined the deserted empty streets. Just as Judy had told me, I found some tin trash cans to the side of the building and went to heave the bag into the can with a metallic clank. With my task done, I went on to go inside, but just as I placed a foot on the first step, a sharp cry for help rang out in the night, causing me to jump.

"Help! Somebody please help me!''

A chill shot through my body, like I was just dipped into an icy cold lake. My heat started to race as the voice called out for help again soon followed by some crashing sounds. I was unsure what to do. The sounds seemed to have been coming from an alley across the street. My breathing became harsh as I tried to come up with a solution. Should I go inside and get help?! But if I do that, it could be too late. My frantic thinking was interrupting as another spine tingling cry came out again.

"HELP PLEASE!''

I've made my decision right there. I've swallowed my fear and uncertainty and bolted across the street and to the dark alley. Nervousness and anxiety racked my body, but I slowly went onward. Somebody needed help and I felt that I was obligated to assist since it would seem that I was the only one to hear it. I crept carefully through the lightless, musky alleyway, nothing to be heard but my heavy breathing. I soon saw light flickering around the corner and before I walked around, before I could call out to the source of the voice, a blood curdling scream pierced the night and then…nothing. Just silence. I immediately ducked down and slammed my back against a hard wall, my body just inches from the corner. I closed my eyes for a moment or two, my body shaking before finally opening them again and with all the will I could muster, I slowly peeked around the corner.

I peered onto what seemed like an open area of the alley. Two cans were fallen to the ground as if someone had violently threw them…with trash littering the area. A light hung from a wooden fence, and flicked continuously, like it would go out in any minute. However, my body froze and I held my breath as I stared towards the center of the open space. A figure seemed to have been either hunched or kneeling over something. With the flicking of the light, it was difficult for me to clearly make out who or what it was from the silhouette. I didn't move. I didn't speak. I did nothing that would even let the figure know of my presence as he went about, his body shifting occasionally. I could hear sickly squishing noises and the grossly sounds of something being torn…being ripped. Those sounds…God those horrible sounds. I didn't know what they could be, but I did know that they weren't normal.

After what seemed like an agonizing whole hour, I flinched as the mysterious figure stood up. I winced and through the flickering of the light I could only make out only a brief appearance. They seemed to have been wearing a dark cape of some kind, falling to their feet and…was that a…top hat he wore on his head?! The figure didn't move or speak, just had its head dipped forward slightly as if it was looking at something. Finally in a quick gesture, the figure quickly glided its way to the opposite end of the alley, his cape flapping at his feet as he disappeared into the darkness. Silence reigned around the area, and though the figure had left, I dared not move. After about what felt like ten minutes, I slowly, shakily stood up and with a slight hesitation at first, I turned the corner. My eyes were instantly greeted by the sight of a figure on the ground an animal by the looks of it. Through the flicking light, I took slow steps towards the animal a rancid smell starting to come to my nostrils, and when I got near them, a gagged as I brought my hands over my mouth.

The sight! What a grisly sight! The animal was a pig and by the sound of the voice that called out, I could only guessed she was female because…oh God her face! Her face was horribly mutilated, racked by countless gashes and slashes and completely reddened by crimson colored blood. I saw a deep cut going from her neck down to her…good Lord! Her abdomen…her stomach…it was as if she was completely ripped opened. Intestines and blood were spilling out of her and onto the ground as she laid there, sprawled and lifeless. The sight, the smell, the blood…I couldn't take it anymore as I took a step backwards and before I could stop myself, I heaved, vomiting to the side. After throwing up another wave of sick I coughed, turning around and staggering backwards from the body. The next moments happened so fast it was almost a blur. I was sprinting down the alley, across the street, narrowing missing a passing car, ignoring the blaring of the driver's horns. I ran into the building, up the stairs, finally found myself bolting into Judy's apartment. The sudden entrance seemed to shock her as she finished placing the bouquet in a vase on the counter.

I ran my way to Judy and grabbed her by the shoulders as I breathed hard.

"Quincy?! A-Are you ok? What's wron-''

"Judy an animal's just been attacked!'' I cut her off abruptly with a hoarse voice and eyes full of terror. "An animal's just been murdered!''


	3. Protected by the Finest

Chapter 3

" _We have a case to crack.''_

It wasn't even a full hour before four or five police cruisers had arrived on the scene, the area illuminated in blue and red from the constant flashes of the cruisers' lights. A total of ten officers had arrived at the scene where I saw the gruesome murder. Yellow tape had been put up around the perimeter as the officers made sure that the crowd of animals that had since showed up were kept distances back. Medical examiners were called to my guess examine the body that was left by the killer. I was sitting on the steps of the apartment building across the street from the commotion, my body still shaking as if I was out in the cold. Judy was with the other officers that had arrive, talking to a polar bear cop as he wrote down on a notepad. At one point, she disappeared into the alley and reappeared some minutes later, a noticeable disturbed frown upon her face. I couldn't blame her though, who could?

I can still see the sight clearly in my head of what I had just saw. Gashes. Blood. Innards spilling out onto the pavement. These were images that I would probably never shut out of my head any time soon. I'd never thought of myself as being that squeamish enough to vomit, then again if I didn't like to see people horribly murdered in horror movies, than why wouldn't I have the same problem in real life? And that figure…that dark, caped figure that glided away quickly and disappeared into the cloak of the night like he was some sort of specter. That figure…that murderer who vanished without so much as a second glance back. It really was like something straight out of a horror movie.

I just sat there, my eyes downwards as I stared at the ground. I ignored the soft, padding sounds of footsteps approaching me and when an object touched my shoulder, I jumped a little to see that Judy was looking down at me, still in uniform, her eyes filled with deep unease and worry.

"Quincy…are you ok?'' Judy asked.

I just looked at her, unresponsive and I slowly shifted my eyes back downwards into the ground. I heard a sigh escape her mouth as she walked over to my right side and sat down next to me. I felt the soft, fur of her paw rest on my arm while she spoke softly. "I saw the body…I saw what had happened to that poor animal. And I know you're probably scared and freaked out at the moment. Do…Do you want to talk about it?''

"Freaked out?'' I finally muttered, looking at her. "Freaked…out?! That was some messed up shit that I saw Judy!''

Judy just sighed, her purple orbs full of understanding and her ears drooped backwards. "I know…it's horrible. I love this job but, sometimes you see a lot of messy things. And sometimes, I'd forget that there really are some animals out there who are capable of doing these things.''

I looked away from her, gazing at the ground as a deeply saddened frown came to my face. I felt Judy's paw move to my shoulder as she asked. "Quincy? What is it?''

I didn't respond. "Quincy you can tell me. If there's something bothering you, I want to help as much as possible.''

Upon hearing Judy's kind words, I finally lifted my head slowly and stared into her eyes. I muttered, "It's just…I keep thinking. If maybe I wasn't so frozen by fear…if I had stepped in or even gave a shout…maybe that animal would've survived?''

Judy gave me a slightly surprised look before her eyes soften sympathetically. "Quincy…this isn't your fault, 'Judy began. "You did nothing wrong. It's normal to be afraid when you're in the situation that you were just in.''

I said nothing as Judy continued. "And besides…I'm glad you didn't step in. We don't encourage citizens to be heroes. Whoever killed that pig could've gone after you…he could've killed you!'' Judy looked away from me for a moment before looking back, a truly woebegone expression on her face. "The last thing I would ever want is to see my friend lying lifeless in a pool of blood.''

As Judy continued to glance at me with those large, crestfallen eyes, I couldn't help but been a little surprised. Here we are, only knowing each other for two days and she seemed to care for me as if we'd known each other for years. I looked at her for a moment before my eyes drifted backwards and up the building behind us. I can see animals peeking through the blinds as they no doubt were watching to see what was going on. Although that I was glad for once the attention of eyes were not on me, I in no way was happy for the reason that it was. An animal was just killed. Murdered…brutally in fact. As the image of the slain pig came to my mind again, I pinched my eyes shut and shook and bowed my head. I felt Judy's paw caressing my arm while her other was rubbing my back in comfort. In all honesty, I was glad she was there with me. Although it was little, her presence did help calm me down a bit.

I don't know how long time had passed. Fifteen minutes? Thirty? An hour? I wasn't sure when I heard some low commotion from the crowd that had appeared on the sidewalk in front of us. One of Judy's ears sprang upwards, apparently she too having to hear what was happening. A familiar voice was then heard.

"Excuse me! Sorry, fox coming through! You're tail just had to be there huh buddy?''

In no more than a few moments, some animals parted to let Nick burst out of the crowd. Like Judy, the red fox was still in uniform as he looked around the area, before he spotted Judy and me sitting on the stairs. He quickly made his way to us while Judy stood up and met him halfway.

"Hey Carrots, I got your text and came as fast as I could!'' A slight, sly grin came to his face. "Guess I can be punctual huh?''

Judy nodded. "Surprising, although this may not be the time for jokes Nick.''

"Yeah…I hear ya,'' Nick spoke with a nod. He then peered over his partner's head and looked at me. "Oh, hey there Browns. Long time no see. Miss me?''

I didn't respond as a growing irritation almost immediately started to grow inside me. Nick seemed taken about by the leer I was giving him and looked around as he walked passed Judy and approached me. "What's with the stink eye Furless? You're acting like I just found you in witness protection or something.''

Again I said nothing and shook my head as I turned my gaze back to the ground. "What's with you? You looked like you've just seen a murder or something?''

I instantly whipped my head up at the officer and gave him a glare. Nick frowned upon seeing my expression as Judy walked up to his side, a serious look upon her face as she grabbed Nick's arm. "He DID just see a murder Nickolas!'' she hissed lowly.

Nick's green eyes widened in shock and his ears lowered as he looked from Judy to me as he let out a long, and surprised, "Ohhhhh.''

Judy nodded, still bearing that stern frown. Nick then clapped his paws as an awkward smile came to his face. "Well…at least you can be one of the few animals that said they've seen one. Kinda like an exclusive club huh?''

"Nick! Not helping!'' Judy reprimanded, punching Nick in the arm.

I rolled my eyes as I let out a low scowl, watching Nick rub his sore arm. "Alright, alright easy Carrots. Just trying to ease up the mood. I swear is there a police partner abuse complaint I can file or something?''

Judy looked unamused as she crossed her arms while her foot tapped quickly on the ground. Nick scratched the back of his head sheepishly and spoke, "So…Quincy. How are ya holding up there?''

"I'm managing,'' I answered flatly.

Nick gave a tiny grin, "Good! That's very good. Support and a couple years of blowing money on therapy that did nothing to help you out and you'll be heel clicking down the street again in no time. So Carrots, what do we got here?'' Nick quickly asked before Judy could react to his attempted joke.

"Like I said and texted before, an animals been murdered. A pig in fact,'' Judy answered.

I watched as Nick's face fell in upmost seriousness, turning his head and looking towards the taped off perimeter. "Right…another murder. Did you get the gory details yet Whiskers?''

Judy nodded with a weary sigh. "Yeah I did. I investigated the body myself…its messy Nick. Just horrible.''

I cringed to myself as I remembered what I saw. 'Messy' and 'horrible' couldn't even begin to describe the incident. Judy continued. "According to the medics, the victim's face was mutilated with extensive cuts and slashes and…'' she paused, looking at Nick with disturbed eyes.

"What? Waiting for dramatic music or something? Let's hear it,'' said Nick.

Judy continued. "They said they also had a cut from the throat all the way down to her stomach and…she's missing organs Nick. Her heart, kidney, and liver.''

Nick looked at her in a state of disbelief, his mouth going a jar a bit. "Hold on…face mutilation, cut to the stomach, missing organs…'' He then looked at his partner as a realization came to him. "Carrots…you don't think…''

Judy nodded, "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. This isn't an ordinary murder. The victim's injuries are just like the eleven that were found. There's no doubt that this was another Feral the Slasher killing.''

I lifted my head sharply as I stared at Judy in speechless shock. Feral the Slasher?! Another killing done by this manic of an animal…and I just witnessed it?! Learning that this was the work of a serial killer that was plaguing the city as of late caused an even more feeling of dread to sweep over me, a chill coming to my body. I saw Nick give a slight groan as he buried his face with a dark red paw, shaking his face briefly.

"A police officer's work is never done, I'll say. Even when you're clocked out the job still pulls you in.''

"Well that's what you've signed up for,'' Judy responded with a sigh. "We always need to be ready to answer the call…on or off the clock.''

"You're telling me. I'm missing my favorite show right now,'' Nick grumbled but then he became slightly alarmed. "Wait a sec Whiskers. You're saying the victim was a pig?''

Judy nodded, her ears still oh so flopping backwards down her back. "Yeah…that's right. Why?''

"If it was a pig…then that means it was another prey that was killed.''

Judy's purple eyes widened as the fact came to her. "Oh my gosh you're right! All of the murder victims up till now have been prey. So it HAS to be Feral the Slasher no doubt about it!''

As I sat in silence while watching Nick and Judy continue to converse about the murder scene, Judy's ears twitched and she and Nick both looked towards the tapped off area. Another police cruiser had driven on to the scene and the sound of a car door being slammed shut was heard. Not long after that, a familiar, large, horned buffalo was seen walking towards the crime scene, his face bearing more dark and focus expression than the first time I saw him. He went under the tape as he approached the polar bear officer and began talking, no doubt about what had happened.

"Oh! There's the Chief! We should go over and tell him what we know so far!'' Judy spoke to Nick.

Nick rolled his eyes, "Ah yes Chief Daisy Sunshine. Oh he'll just be tickled by this.''

Judy just unamusingly rolled her eyes before coming to me. "Just stay here Quincy. Nick and I are going to talk to Chief Bogo about this.''

With that, Judy dragged the reluctant Nick by the tie along passed through the crowd, under the tape, and to the intimidating police Chief. Despite what Judy had told me, I got up and curiously made why way to the area. Animals parted, giving me quizzical, shocked stares as they whispered amongst themselves, but now I hardly cared at the moment and I found myself up front just behind the yellow tape. I watched as Judy and Nick spoke to Bogo for a few minutes before leading him down the alley where they disappeared for about eight minutes before coming back out. Following them were the medics, a deer and a gazelle I believe as they pushed and pulled a stretcher with a body bag on top and heaved it into the waiting ambulance.

The three officers were at a distance where I couldn't hear what they were saying, that and the combination of the chattering crowd around me. I did, however saw that Bogo was not happy about what had transpired in the area. As Judy and Nick spoke to Bogo, the buffalo at one point turned around as if in frustration. I tried my best to make out what there were talking about, but it proved futile. Wait! Apparently Judy said something that caught his interest, for Bogo turned around and looked at her with a somewhat surprised look. What did that rabbit tell him. I then saw Judy speaking some before she pointed right in my direction. When she glanced my way, I could tell she was surprised to see me at the front of the line as Nick too gazed at me. But as Judy had pointed to me, Bogo slowly turned his head and stared right into my eyes. Oh crap?! That look he was giving me…it was scary! I thought it be best to make my way back to where I was sitting at but before I could take one step back, Bogo pointed at me and then at the ground in front of him, clearly gesturing me to come to him.

I just stood there, frozen and terrified out my mind. I didn't know who freaked me out the most, Feral the Slasher or Bogo. I saw that Bogo was beginning to give me an impatient glare until Judy quickly made her way towards me. "W-What does he want with me?'' I asked with a stutter.

"Don't worry Quincy, you're not in trouble,'' Judy spoke with a tiny reassuring smile. "The Chief just wants to talk to you. About what you saw.''

I stared at Judy and then back towards Nick and Bogo. I notice Nick with a fist on his hips and a foot tapping and gestured his head to come over. I then glanced at Bogo, who was becoming increasingly more impatient. Shoot that was all I needed to motivate me to come over. I've never seen a look like that since my mom and when she gave me that look…I knew to straighten up or I'd get the black slapped off my face. Listening to my friend, I lifted the tape over me and Judy walked me towards her partner and boss. Although I kept my focus to where I was going, I felt like I was being watched by everyone present in the area as Judy and I came closer to the muscular Bogo. When we finally came to him, I nervously looked up into his eyes as Bogo towered just two or three feet higher than me, that intimidating glare still present on his face.

Nick then spoke up, "Browns since you're new here I'd like you to meet Chief Bogo. Chief Bogo, Browns.''

"Shut your mouth Wilde! We've met before!'' Bogo barked at the fox as Judy shook her head.

Nick put his paws up in defense. "Oh? Well that's fine and dandy sir. I'm actually quite surprised that you didn't scare him out the city with that welcoming charm of yours.''

Bogo shot a deathly glare at Nick and growled before he turned his attention back to me. "Well look what we have here. Just came to the city and you're already involved in trouble…must be a new record,'' Bogo growled softly.

I swallowed a lump of fear before responding. "T-There wouldn't happen to be a prize or something would there?''

I immediately regretted that remark for Bogo's eyes narrowed further. "I'm not in the mood for smart ass jokes kid.''

"I'm sorry sir,'' I apologize, hearing Nick suppressing a laugh.

Bogo glance an irritated eye at Nick before speaking again to me, crossing his arms. "Hopps told me that you saw what happened here…is that true?''

I nodded.

"And you're absolutely sure you saw what happened to this mammal?''

"Y-yes sir. I was there…I saw what happened,'' I again answered truthfully.

Bogo just stared me down from head to toe, a low grumble escaping his throat. I wasn't sure what to do and from the corner of my eyes I could see Judy and Nick looking from me to their boss, waiting to see what would happen next. Finally, the police chief let out what was I believed a sigh as his face softened just a bit. "Alright…get in the car.''

"Sir?'' I asked, not expecting the question.

"I said get in my car! Don't make me repeat it again!'' Bogo responded irritably.

I jumped at Bogo's snap and nodded uncertainly. "Why…where are you taking me?''

"Down to the station. I want to ask you some more questions away from the public eye.'' Bogo answered. He then turned to Judy and Nick. "You two are riding with me too.''

"Yes sir!'' Judy answered seriously.

Nick looked at her and grinned. "I call shotgun!''

Judy rolled her eyes as Bogo barked. "I don't care who gets shotgun, just get your tails in that car!''

Bogo stomped towards the car as Nick gave a sarcastic, lazy salute with a dull gaze. I then felt furry paws as Judy took my right hand into both of her paws as I looked down at her. "Don't worry Quincy. I'll be happy to sit in the back with you,'' said Judy with a kind smile.

In all honesty, I was glad that at least she was coming along. It definitely helped to brush away my fears at the moment. I nodded with a thankful smile. "Thanks Judy. I appreciate that.''

Judy retuned the smile with a nod, before we jumped at Bogo's shout. "Tonight perhaps?!''

"Ya know we should hurry up and get to the car,'' Nick remarked. "That anaconda sized vein in his neck might burst.''

Without hesitation, the three of us quickly made way, ducking under the tape and getting into the waiting car. I got in behind Bogo while Judy got in on the other side and Nick took front seat. After buckling in, I turned and glanced over and looked out of the back window. It seemed that the investigation was nearing its end as the ambulance drove off in the opposite direction, taking the body with it. I breathed out a sigh as the last of the seatbelts clicked in their places.

"So Chief…we're getting paid overtime for this right?'' Nick asked with that smooth smirk of his.

"Shut it Fox!'' barked Bogo.

The ride was mostly silent as we made our way down the empty streets. My gaze has been out the window for the majority of the trip, watching as buildings and cars passed us by. At one point I peeked over into the front seat, seeing through the caged window to see Nick fiddling away on his phone. I let out a silent breath as I flopped back in my seat. I was still a bit shaken from the event s that had occurred tonight. I've…I've never witnessed a murder before. Sure I've watched plenty of investigation and murder stories on T.V. but I'd never even considered the thought of me actually have to go down to a police station to give a report. And on top of that, just being in a police car seemed to be rather unnerving. Sure I rode with Judy the previous day, but that was in the front seat. This time I was sitting in the back and though I was riding as a free person and not a handcuffed criminal, the very experience still left me terribly uncomfortable.

For a good part of my life, my mom would tell me that if I ever came across a police officer, always be respectful, tell the truth, and never EVER run from them. I knew being the presence of police could be especially nerve racking for someone of my ethnicity, but since I was in a city of…well animals, I figure my skin color wouldn't be that big of a character judgment. My eyes found their way back out the window again as we came to a red stop. My hands fiddling in each other nervously, restlessly. It wasn't until I felt familiar, furry objects rest gently on my hands and I turned my head to see that Judy had place a paw on my hands. She smiled reassuringly.

"Are you doing ok Quincy?''

I nodded uneasily. "Yeah…I'm just a bit nervous is all.''

Judy nodded understandingly. "I know. Being in the back of a police car may not be the greatest feeling, but remember you're not in trouble. We're just going to take your statements about what you saw tonight. It might not even take that long.''

Judy's words did seem to calm my nerves down a bit. Her very presence was making this trip less tense for me and I appreciated it greatly. I offered a tiny smile. "Well for one thing…I'm glad you're here Judy. I'm starting to feel a little better, really I do.''

Judy smiled at my words as she patted my hands. "Yeah, course there is the procedures you'll have to go through when we get there. There's the finger printing, frisking, mugshots, and the lie detector and a comfy jail cell for you if it turns out you're lying about anything,'' quipped Nick with a grin.

I looked at the fox with a stunned, angered frown as Judy quickly spoke glaring at him, "Don't listen to him Quincy! Sometimes, he can be a dumb fox sometimes!''

"Yeah? And you can be a dumb bunny sometimes yourself Carrots," Nick spoke with a smirk.

"How about all you dummies shut up?!'' Bogo snapped.

Nick slid down his seat and I clearly heard as he muttered, "She started it.''

Nothing of significance happened for the next twenty or twenty-five minutes as we finally pulled into the ZPD parking lot that housed the stations police vehicles. We all got out of the car as Bogo led us across the lot and through the spinning doors and into the police station. While going through the lobby, I saw quite a few officers going about their business. Some respectfully greeted Bogo while others took notice of me and watched me curiously. I wonder if they thought I was being arrested since I was walking in among cops. Well I wasn't being guided by the arm with handcuffs on so it should be obvious that it wasn't the case. We came close to the front desk where the familiar, obese cheetah that was Clawhauser was stationed, talking into a radio dispatch consol.

"Hey! Chief Bogo you're back!'' Clawhauser greeted jovially, having ended his dispatch. "And Nick and Judy hi!''

"Heya Ben!'' Judy beamed with a wave.

"Sup Spots,'' Nick spoke with that sly, sleepy gazed grin.

"Clawhauser,'' greeted Bogo with a nod.

I noticed that that radio dispatcher had noticed my presence and smiled. "Oh and you…Quincy was it?''

I nodded, "Yes sir, that's my name.''

"I still can't believe that a new species of animal just came to Zootopia that's insane! I hope things have been going great for you?''

I gave a small smile at the friendly cheetah. "Yes it has actually. Well…not entirely unfortunately.''

Clawhauser's face fell in puzzlement as I said that. "Why? Did something happen?''

"Yeah and then some Ben," Judy answered with a serious tone. "Quincy witnessed a murder.''

"A murder?!'' Clawhauser exclaimed in surprise, causing some of the officers nearby to glance in our direction.

"Can you be a little louder Spots? I don't think that anyone in Russia heard you,'' Nick said sarcastically.

The cheetah quickly covered his mouth and spoke more quietly. "I'm so sorry. Quincy witnessed a murder?! Wait…don't tell me it was the one you just called in about Judy?''

Judy nodded. "The very same. What's more…we strongly believe that it was another killing by Feral the Slasher.''

Clawhauser just stared at us, wide eyed and speechless. After about a minute, he finally opened his mouth, "Get…out! Wait a sec…there hasn't been any witnesses to the Feral the Slasher case, so that means…Quincy is the first and only witness right now!''

Judy nodded with Nick gave a more lazy nod. Bogo went on and say, "Then you'd realize that that we're in a hurry and don't have time for questions Clawhauser.''

"Yes sir! I understand completely!''

Bogo nodded. "Right. Now if you'll excuse us…''

Bogo proceeded to lead me, Nick, and Judy further into the station, but after three or four steps, Clawhauser suddenly stammered. "O-Oh I almost forgot Chief!''

Bogo growled and looked over his shoulder with a hard frown. "What is it Clawhauser?''

"I almost forgot, there's someone here to see you it's…''

"They'll have to wait,'' Bogo cut off as he began to walk away.

"B-But sir it's…''

"I said later!'' Bogo snapped.

"But you'd really…''

"NOT NOW!'' Bogo barked

Bogo went on ahead, ignoring the cheetah's attempts to telling what needed to be said. Judy just gave Clawhauser a shrug and an awkward smile as we followed the buffalo. Bogo led us west and we went up two flights of stairs until we were on the third floor of the building. After walking down a sort of lane on the current floor, we finally came to a white door with the name CHIEF BOGO in golden yellow in the center of a dense, lime green glass of sorts. Bogo opened the door and we followed him what I can obviously assumed to be his office. Judy was the last to enter as Bogo closed the door. I took a moment to gaze around the room. The room wasn't greatly spacious, but it wasn't small either. Not surprising to expect from an officer's office, there was a brown, rather finely crafted desk across just in front of a light brown wall. Upon the wall was a large, golden police badge with windows on both its sides with the blinds closed. Atop his desk were various stacks of papers, notebooks, a few pens, and a gold plaque with Bogo's name engraved on it. On the wall to the left was a map which I guessed was of the city. I noticed small photos of animals were pinned onto the map in various locations and upon counted were a total of eleven animals. Under the map was a small dresser filled with binders and books of some kind with a file cabinet and a coat hanger standing next to it in the corner. Also decorating the wall to the sides and towards the back were what looked like various police plaques and awards, possibly belonging to Bogo? In the left corner behind the desk was a short brown file cabinet and a taller white file cabinet next to it. In front of the main desk was a large looking chair with another two situated at both table's ends.

As I continued to examine the surroundings, Bogo moved passed me as he ordered gruffly. "Sit down.''

I did what I was told and quickly sat in the chair in front of the desk. I found that it was rather big, I barely took up all of the seat and my feet were even elevated off the ground. I guess these chairs were made for animals much bigger than me. I saw that Judy and Nick each took a seat from the ends of the desk, Nick on the left side and Judy on the right as Bogo took his rightful place on the large chair behind the desk. Upon sitting down, seemed to have opened a dresser and took out some papers stapled together. He then took out…wait a minute…glasses? Black rimmed reading glasses and placed him over his eyes as he got a pen and began to silently write down on the papers. As he scribbled down, I uneasily looked at Judy who only responded with a calm smile and a thumbs up. I gave a tiny, grateful smile as Nick spoke up, stretching.

"Ease up there Browns. What, you've never been questioned as a witness before?''

I shook my head with a slightly frown. "No, not really. I try my best not to get involved with the police in any way,'' I responded, trying to hide my irritation of the fox.

Nick chuckled, placing his feet on the desk, "Well then you, my friend just failed this time around.''

I looked at the red fox and scowled to myself in annoyance. I saw Judy shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Feet off the desk Wild!'' growled Bogo, looking at Nick from the corner of his eye.

"What, I can't get myself comfortable Chief? Seriously, you might want to work on your hosting skills.''

Bogo glared at him, "And you might want to work on your writing skills…as you write down applications for another job. Now feet off!''

Nick's eyes widened, apparently taking Bogo's threat to heart as he slowly put his feet down. "Yes sir and besides I wouldn't want to mess up such a fine desk as this one. Look at the craftsmanship!''

It was clear Nick was being a bit dry and sarcastic as Judy face palmed herself while I shook my head and frowned bitterly while looking away. Bogo let out one last agitated growl before going back to his writing. After a few moments of writing, Bogo asked, his eye balls looking up at me.

"You're name's Quincy was it?''

"Yes sir,'' I answered.

"Last name?''

"Edwards.''

"Date of birth?'' Bogo asked.

"June 4, 1991,'' I answered.

Bogo paused for a moment before asking yet again. "Age? Height? And Weight?''

"24, 6'1, and 265,'' I responded, a little uncomfortable and embarrassed as I spoke that last piece of information.

I quickly glanced at Judy who just returned that reassuring smile that seemed to say 'You're doing great!'

As Bogo continued, he grumbled in a low tone, but still loud enough for me to here. "Species: human. Sex: Male. Fur: black. Eyes: brown. And what's your current address as of now?''

Judy answered with an eager smile. "Oh! He's staying with me for the time being sir!''

Bogo just snorted as he wrote down what I guessed was Judy's home address. I watched as the police chief wrote down the information that I gave to him. After about another minute or two, Bogo straightened up in his seat and let out a rather discontent sigh and looked at me.

"Right, now that that's done…I will be asking you some questions about the murder that had just taken place and that you've witnessed. Do you understand?''

I nodded.

"Answer every question truthfully. If at any time during investigation that we've found that you have lied, you CAN and WILL be charge with the offence of obstruction of justice. Do you understand?''

"Yes sir!'' I answered quickly.

Bogo gave a short nod and continued. "Alright then. Mr. Edwards, tonight at about 8:58 pm a call was made to report a murder. Officer Hopps informed us that you claim to have witnessed the said murder is that correct?''

"Yes sir, that's correct,'' I replied.

Bogo quickly scribbled down on the paper before looking at me with intent, narrowed eyes. "Can you tell us exactly what you saw?''

I nodded though a bit hesitantly. "Yes I can.''

"Then if you don't mind…what did you see at the scene of the alleged crime?''

I didn't speak right away. My eyes gazed around as I saw Nick who was now sitting straight up with his paws together and locked on the desk's surface, looking as if he had suddenly taken interest as I was about to say. I then looked at Judy, her body leaned forwards as he eagerly waited for me to tell my story. She nodded with a slight, serious expression on her face, like she was signaling me to go head. My heart began to beat faster in my chest, as if it was slowly turning into a drum as I gazed back at Bogo, who raised an impatient eyebrow. Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I opened my mouth and started to speak.

"Well it started when I went outside to take the trash out for Judy when I heard a cry for help. At first, I didn't know what to do, but when they cried out again, I decided to see if I could help them in any way I could.''

I paused Bogo scribbled down on the paper. "And? Continue please.''

I did what I was told, Nick and Judy listening in on my every word. "I made my way down the alley and just before I went around the corner, they screamed again…the last time I ever heard them in anyway. And so…''

I swallowed, as I was starting to approach the grisly scene that I had just watched. I started to shift restlessly in my seat as Bogo looked at me, wanting me to continue. "And so…?''

"Whenever you're ready of course,'' Judy added kindly and apparently to Bogo's annoyance as a grumble came from his mouth.

I nodded gratefully at the bunny and continued. "I…I then peered around the corner to see this…figure sort of kneeling down with his back towards me.''

"Figure?'' Bogo repeated, his writing ceased for the moment. "And what was this 'figure' doing?''

I shook my head," I couldn't see for sure but I did hear sounds…''

"Sounds like what?'' Nick asked, leaning forward.

I looked at the uniformed red fox with a sort of frown. "I don't know how to describe it they were just…horrible, sickly sounds.''

Nick just sort of winced at me and averted his green eyes as his partner asked with creased, concerning eyes. "And then what? What happened next Quincy?''

I took one, quick look at my rabbit friend and exhaled a breath and continued on with my account. "It felt like forever had passed until the figure finally stood up and made his way from the alley…just like that before finally disappearing into the night. I was afraid to move in case he was still nearby, but I finally managed walk from my spot to where the figure had left and that's when…''

I paused again, bringing a shaky fist to my mouth. I looked up to see Bogo, Judy, and Nick staring at me intently, with Judy, of course, bearing the most sympathetic look of the three. "Do you need a moment?'' Bogo asked in a less harsh, softer tone, by which had surprised me a bit.

I shook my head as I brought my fist down. "No…I'm good.'' I cleared my throat. "That's when I approached the body and saw what the figure had did. I've…I've never seen so much blood and guts before in my life. I even threw up at the sight.''

I shuddered as I recalled what I had seen. Bogo nodded as he scribbled down on the paper. I noticed Judy and Nick give each other disturbed, perplexed gazes as their boss spoke. "And what would you describe the victims' appearance upon seeing them?''

"Just…brutal. There face was covered with nothing but gashes and blood. And there was a cut going down from their throat all the way to their stomach. It was…it was like they were ripped opened…like a sack.''

Bogo nodded slowly, that brooding look ever so present on his face as he wrote down my words. Silence was among us, with nothing but the scribbling of Bogo's pen as he wrote my statement. "And this figure you saw,'' Bogo began. "What did he look like? Could you tell what kind of animal they were? Did he speak at all during these events?''

I half shrugged. "He didn't speak at all and as for what he looked like…I couldn't tell what kind of animal they were. It was kinda dark and the light kept flickering.''

"You've got to have seen something Edwards? Clothing…anything?'' Bogo urged.

I thought for a moment, before I widened my eyes a bit in realization. "Well…it was dark, but the only thing I could make out about them was that they were wearing a cape of sorts and what looked like a top hat.''

"A cape and a top?'' Judy inquired with a confused, scrunched face.

I only nodded. Nick then said with a sly smirk, "Cape and top hat huh? Well it's nice to know he likes to dress up before going on a killing spree. He must be expecting to meet a nice, lady psycho killer like himself.''

Bogo and Judy shot him glares. "Nick this isn't funny! This is a serious matter!'' said Judy.

Nick just tilted his head at the bunny. "Do I know that? Yes I do. Just voicing an opinion. I do have rights you know.''

"And one of them is to keep that hole in your mouth shut!'' snapped Bogo, causing Nick to shrug and fall back in his seat. The buffalo then turned to me. "That's it? There must've been something more you saw before he left the scene?''

I just held my hands up in defense. "I told you sir that's all I could make out in the dark. I've told you everything I saw.''

Bogo seemed to have been even more cantankerous by my answer. "Really? Are you absolutely sure?''

I nodded my head. I saw that Judy was getting noticeably irked by Bogo's pressing me and spoke up. "Excuse me sir, but if Quincy says that's all he knows then we should take his word for it. As little the information may be, it's still the best we've got so far.''

Bogo whipped his head and leered at Judy who stared unwaveringly back at him. Finally Bogo sighed, calming himself down as he nodded. "Fine. You win this one Hopps.''

Judy beamed proudly before winking at me, to which I couldn't help but smirk. Bogo took a few moments to write down the remaining statement before looking up back at me. He took off his glasses and rubbed between his eyes, like he was having a migraine. He spoke, "I have to say, a cape and a top hat isn't much of a description…'' he sighed. "But it's the only one we have at the moment…so that will have to be good enough. Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Edwards.''

"You're welcome Chief Bogo,'' I said with a tiny nod.

"Right. Now that we've received your witness statements, it's time to make some arrangements for you.'' Bogo informed.

I blinked as I looked at him, not understanding what he had meant. "Um…excuse me sir?''

"You're our only witness, so we'll need you to be present as long as this investigation continues,'' said Bogo, putting his glasses safely back in his drawer.

I just stared at him, my mouth hanging ajar as the words went through my mind. I had to be present here? In Zootopia?! And until this crime was solved on top of that. Who knew how long that would take? I was happy to help them out by telling them what I knew, but my intentions were not to make myself fully comfortable here in this city. I wanted to leave and find some way back home as soon as possible. Bogo then spoke out.

"Right, so in that case…you Quincy will be put on witness protection effective immediately.''

"No…'' I mumbled softly.

Bogo continued, "I will assign you officers that I believe would be the best choice to look after you while this case gets looked into.''

"No…" I spoke again a bit louder.

The chief then looked at Judy and Nick. "Judy. Nick. I'm going to need to report here first thing tomorrow morning. I'm-''

"NO!'' I suddenly cut in.

Judy, Bogo, and Nick looked at me, Judy surprised by my outburst while Nick had cocked an eyebrow at me. Bogo just stared at my unfazed. "Excuse me?''

"Quincy, what's wrong?'' Judy asked.

"I can't be put on witness protection!'' I began. "Especially for until this murder gets solved!''

Judy and Nick looked at each other while Bogo said darkly. "You can and will. Even if this case takes a year to solve.''

"A year?! I can't be sticking around here for a year!'' I argued, standing up.

"Lower your voice son,'' growled Bogo.

Nick spoke, grinning coolly with a laid back tone. "Easy Furless. If you're scared then don't be. I'm sure whoever is put in charge to take care of you will protect you no matter what. Nothing ever happens to our witnesses on protection…I think.''

Nick's words were not helping in the least and I glared at him. He was the last one I wanted to talk to in the room, so I sure as hell wasn't in the mood for any of his wise cracking jokes. "This isn't funny Officer Wilde! I wasn't planning on being here for that long!''

My angered remark seemed to get to Nick as his eyes furrowed in a defensive glare.

"And I wasn't planning on having some strange, new animal come into the city and have him questioning a murder case, but we all can't have what we want in life…so deal with it!'' Bogo spoke with a rolling snarl.

I looked at the Bogo, ready to argue when Judy stood from her seat and spoke with pleading gaze. "Quincy do you know how important this is? Listen you'll be fine I promise. If you're scared than-''

"It's not because I'm scared Judy!'' I cut her off with a frown. "It's because I just want to get back home!''

Judy just stared at me stunned as the room fell silent. I looked at all three of the officers, Judy looking concerning at me while Bogo and Nick were giving me angered and annoyed stares. I breathed out to calm myself and spoke, my voice lowered a bit. "Look I'm sorry alright, I really am. I'm sorry there's some maniac killer on the loose and I wish I could be of more help, but I didn't come here to help catch a murderer. What I want is…" my face fell sadly as I finished. "I…I just really want to go home.''

"So you're a little home sick huh?'' Nick began, not smiling before continuing on in a sarcastic tone. "Well then let's get him a plane ticket back home shall we? And while he's back home, an animal will continue to kill and kill and we won't be able to stop him because our only witness missed mommy too much. I me he obviously doesn't care about what happens to the animals that were and will be killed.''

I stared at Nick as he continued to look at me dead in the eyes with that scowl on his face. A wave a guilt swept over me and started to weigh me down as if someone had just put on a heavy load of bricks on my shoulders. I shifted my gaze to the ground and muttered. "I…I didn't meant it like that. It's not that I don't care it's…''

"What? Afraid that you'll get killed instead? Afraid you might get hurt? Jeez grow a pair and mammal up!''

"Nick!'' Judy hiss angrily at her partner, to which he ignored.

"That's enough Wilde,'' Bogo I heard Bogo speak.

Nick didn't speak a word after his commanding officers' orders and a brief silence was among us before the British accented voice spoke out. "Quincy look at me.''

I hesitated at first, but I slowly raised my eyes to meet Bogo's who stared unflinching back into my own. "Do you see that?'' he pointed to his right.

I looked towards the direction he was pointing to and saw the map with the pictures of animals that I noticed upon entering the room. I nodded in silence.

"Eleven murders...eleven! That's how many happened in the last few weeks. Tonight makes it twelve…'' Bogo paused before pressing on. "Who knows when the next time this Feral the Slasher will kill again? We need to move quickly and stop him as fast as possible before he's able to do it again. If not, more and more bodies will pile up and pretty soon we'll have a massacre on our heads and all because our witness wanted to take the next trail out of here. Do you want that on your conscience?''

Bogo's questioning only intensified my guilt as I saw Nick cross his arms, giving me a cold look. A massacre? Could the situation really evolve into such a bloody state? And could it all have been because I didn't want to stay? I shook my head slowly and replied meekly. "N-No but…I'm sorry but…''

"Quincy please!'' Judy spoke up, suddenly hopping out of her seat and the waist height bunny came to me.

She looked up at me, her ears dropped backwards as her face was overcome with a urging, supplicate expression. "I know you want to go home, and I promised that I will help you find a way back…but now we finally found a chance that could bring a serial killer to justice.''

I said nothing as Judy continued to speak. "Twelve murders now and not a single witness except right now…except you. You seeing the crime maybe be our best and only chance of finally getting on the right track to finding this killer and ending this bloodshed. Think of the families that suffered because of this. So I'm asking you…please stay and help us to find this mad mammal.''

Judy's expression…her eyes. I've never seen her look so desperate. Upon meeting her, she always seemed like this constantly cheery, upbeat individual who seemed like little to nothing could ever get to her. Seeing her look at me now…it hurt to be honest. I just didn't want her looking this sad ever. I glanced at Bogo and Nick who too were waiting for me to give an answered. I this felt something furry grab my hands and looked down to see Judy had brought her paws and held my hands in them. I looked from our touching hands and paws to those large, purple eyes as she spoke in a plea filled tone.

"Please…''

That tone in her voice…it hurt me, especially that if came out of the mouth of my first, real friend in Zootopia. The bunny who opened her home to me and promised to help me no matter how long it would take for me to get back home. I didn't know how much help I could be to them, but I did know one thing…I wasn't going to let Judy ask me for help ever again. With these thoughts going through my mind, my uncertainly and doubts started to disappear and I nodded with a serious face, grasping my friend's paws a bit tightly.

"Judy…ever since I came to Zootopia you've done nothing but go out of your way to help me in any way possible. Now it's my turn to help you in any way possible…no matter how long it may take.''

Almost immediately, Judy's face brightened with joy as she squealed and bounced, "Really?! Thank you, thank you Quincy! I knew we could count on you!''

Judy then surprised me by leaping up and wrapping her arms around my neck as she embraced me happily. Though shocked by this gesture, I soon gave a tiny smirk as I wrapped my arms around her body, returning the hug. After a moment, we broke the hug as Judy hopped down gazing up at me with that wide smile. I then peered to the other two officers present. I saw Nick's expression had change and was now giving me a half lidded, sly smile as he nodded with his arms crossed. Though my feeling towards him were mix to negative still, I nevertheless looked at Bogo who, to my shock, bore a tiny, but noticeable satisfied grin. He spoke.

"Ok now since that's done, Quincy, from this moment on you are now under the witness protection of the Zootopia Police Department until this case is solved.''

I just nodded with a small, understanding smile as Bogo went on. "Now all I need to do is assign you someone to watch over you as the investigation goes underway.''

It wasn't even a half second when Judy bounced, waving her paw. "There's no need to look sir. I volunteer to…well I volunteer Nick and I to watch him during this case!''

"Of course you would Carrots,'' Nick spoke dryly instantly afterwards.

"Oh would you now?'' Bogo asked with a cocked eyebrow.

I too was a bit shocked at how quickly Judy jumped at the idea to watch me as I observed her giving a toothy grin. "Uh huh! Quincy is already staying with me for how long he needs to, so it only makes sense to have us watching him!''

Bogo began to scratch his chin in thought as Nick stood up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa hang on. Can't we discuss this further? I mean, don't I get a say in this on the matter?''

Judy looked at the fox. "What say? Why wouldn't you want to help?''

Nick gave her an annoyed look. "Listen, am I immature sometimes? Yes I am. But do I take my job seriously at heart? Yes I do. I'm all in for serving and protecting but…''

"No 'buts', cause that's exactly what you're going to do!'' Bogo cut in gruffly.

"Come again?''

Bogo looked at Judy and nodded. "Alright Judy, you're on. As of now, Quincy and his terms of witness protection are left in yours and Nick's paws.''

Judy just beamed in responded, looking at me and pumping the air triumphantly. I couldn't help but smile myself. If I had to be on witness protect, if someone had to watch out for me, I'm glad it was Judy. At the moment, I couldn't and wouldn't want it to be anyone else.

"Wait, but Chief Horns,'' Nick tried to challenged, only to get an unamused glare from Bogo.

"And if you don't like it Wilde, you can tell all your problems across the street while waiting in the unemployment line! Leave your badge and uniform at the door on your way out!''

Nick winced at Bogo's words as a nervous smile spread across his face. "What? And walk around naked? But in that case I'll be happy to help protect Browns here. Why, I bet in no time, we'll be best friends forever!'' Nick spoke in a phony voice, walking over and putting an arms around my shoulder while standing on his tippy toes.

I scowled inside myself while thinking irritably, "I seriously doubt it.''

I saw Judy cross her arms and gave Nick a smug grin as Bogo spoke, "That's what I thought.'' He cleared his throat. "Now that that's settled, Hopps…Wilde. I need you to report here first thing tomorrow. Since Edwards is our only witness and you two are watching him, I'm giving the Feral the Slasher case to you two. You're now the leading investigators for the case.''

Judy bounced enthusiastically. "Yes sir! Thank you! We won't let you down!''

"Yay…I can't express enough the joy I am feeling right now,'' Nick agreed albeit mockingly.

"You don't have any other grievances you'd like to say do you Wilde?'' Bogo asked, slowly raising an eyebrow.

Nick smiled tightly. "No sir. You've made my life complete now.''

"Good…because I wouldn't have cared if you did.''

There was a beep that sounded in the office and I watched as Bogo pressed a button of his office phone, the source of the sound. "What is it?'' Bogo spoke.

"Yeah um Chief Bogo…?'' a voice spoke from the speaker to which I recognized as Clawhauser. "About that visitor…''

Bogo sighed, his temper rising. "I said they will have to wait Clawhauser!''

"But sir…he's…''

"Going to wait! Goodbye!'' Bogo barked, ending the conversation. As if on cue, there were a couple of knocks at the door. "Oh for the love of…'' grumbled Bogo as he got up and stomped to the door. He swung it opened and said loudly. "What?!''

A cry of fright was heard in response that surprised Judy, Nick, and I as we saw the animal from whom gave the cry. At the door was a tiger. He seemed to have been about the same size as Bogo if not, just a few inches shorter. Judging from the sound of the cry, the tiger seemed to be male. From what I could tell he seemed to be of a lean, strong build with rather broad shoulders. His face was rather delicate, sculpted, and, to me personally, had a bit of a feminine quality to it with a strong looking jaw. He was dressed in a caramel brown suit with a white dress shirt worn underneath the jacket. Around his neck was an even darker shade of brown tie while his coat was closed by a single button. Over his eyes were a pair of half-moon spectacled glasses that were askew as the tiger took on a defensive, terrified posture, his paws up as if he was bracing for an incoming attack.

Upon seeing the scared tiger, Bogo's eyes widened with surprised as a look of regret and guilt quickly came to his face. Expressions I've had yet to have seen from the burly buffalo. "A-Assistant Mayor Stripefang! I'm surprised to see you here! What brings you to the station?'' Bogo spoke to the tiger with the upmost respect in his voice.

The tiger now that I know as Stripefang shook visibly before he stammered, speaking in a light, almost airy toned, timid voice, "O-Oh! Chief Bogo! G-Good evening. I just came in not long ago. I was waiting to speak to you and when I learned that you had returned, you said guests had to wait.''

"I apologize sincerely Mr. Stripefang. Had I had known that the visitor was you, I'd surely would've seen you right away sir!''

Stripefang gave a nervous smile as he composed himself, readjusting his glasses properly. "I-It's quite alright Chief Bogo, but I couldn't help but hear some yelling. If this is a bad time, I-I can come back tomorrow if possible.''

"Oh no sir of course not!'' Bogo responded quickly, gesturing him in politely. "Please come in sir!''

The trembling tiger nodded in gratitude as he walked in the room. Judy, Nick and I watched as Bogo closed the door behind him with a slight slam, causing the tiger to jump and cry with shock, looking around cautiously. "Are you alright sir?'' Bogo asked.

"O-Oh yes!'' Stripefang nodded quickly with an unnerved chuckle. "I'm sorry. Look at me, being started by a door.''

Bogo just smiled awkwardly as Nick leaned into Judy and whispered but loud enough for me to hear. "What's with this guy? I bet he's scared of his own shadow.''

"Oh hush!'' Judy spoke in a hushed tone, elbowing Nick in the side. "He's probably just a little stressed out. I mean he IS the assistant mayor.''

"More like a ticking mental wreck,'' Nick replied dryly to which Judy and I casted stern looks at him.

"Mr. Stripefang, what can I do for you tonight?'' Bogo asked.

"H-Huh? Oh! Yes! Yes that's right. Well Mayor Lionheart just wanted me to come by and ask you if there was any progress on these dreadful Feral the Slasher murders that's been happening as of late?''

"About that sir?'' began Bogo regretfully. "Unfortunately, there was a call of a murder that took place in Meadowgrove Lane. The victim was another prey, pig and according to the same injuries sustained by the other victims, it seemed to have been another killing done by the Slasher.''

"Dear God!'' Stripefang spoke in a soft, horrified voice, a shaking paw coming near his arm. "Another one? B-But doesn't that make twelve killings so far?!''

Bogo nodded wearily. "Yes sir. Twelve in total.''

The assistant mayor just stared at Bogo in disbelief before asking. "And…and once again there's no witness is there?''

Bogo gave a small, hopeful smile. "Well actually sir…''

"We do have a witness this time!'' Judy finished with a tiny smile.

Stripefang looked at the little bunny, his eyes widening when he saw her. "C-Could it be?! Is this Officer Judy Hopps? THE Officer Judy Hopps?!''

"Yes sir! That's correct!''

Stripefang then looked at Nick. "And Officer Nick Wilde?!''

"The one and only,'' the fox responded smoothly with a nod.

"It's so very nice to finally meet the both of you!'' Stripefang spoke enthusiastically, coming over to shake both of their paws. "I'm honored to be shaking paws with the two heroes that solved that horrible Night Howler case last year! Thank you, just thank you!''

This bit of information interested and surprised me. Night Howler case? What could he mean? And…did he just called Judy and Nick heroes?! I knew Judy was determined and passionate about her work, but I'd never guess she and Nick did something so monumental that earned them the title of heroes! This was something I definitely needed to ask later on, but for now I just kept my mouth shut.

"It was nothing at all sir. We were just serving our city,'' Judy answered humbly.

"Oh you did more than just 'served' your city. You've saved it from probably the most terrible conspiracy Zootopia has ever known!''

Nick shrugged, "Yeah when you've put it that way…Ow!'' Judy nudged him with a slight glare as the fox rolled his eyes. "I mean, like Officer Carrots-I mean Hopps said. We were only doing our job and protecting the city.''

A terrible conspiracy?! Man what exactly went down in this city? I'm asking Judy the first opportunity I get. Stripefang smiled. "Well you've succeeded with flying colors. And I'm sure Chief Bogo is proud to have in his employ a duo of great officers.''

"Yes sir I am,'' Bogo answered with a proud smirk. "These two or probably the best officers on the force. I'm proud to work with them.''

At this, Nick and Judy grinned at each other as they put an arm around one another. "Aw, so you do love us Chief Horns,'' Nick commented, looking touch.

Oh man Bogo's face. He smiled tightly, weirdly, clearly trying not to blow a gasket from Nick's quip. "You're too kind sir,'' Judy said with a kind smile at the tiger.

"Speaking of Feral the Slasher sir!'' Bogo began, straightening himself up. "I've given Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde the case for them to close.''

"Wonderful! I can't think of anyone else more qualified for the tasked. Though I fear it may prove difficult without any witnesses.''

Judy's ears sprang up as she smiled brightly. "Oh, but that's the thing Mr. Stripefang…this time, there IS a witness!''

Stripefang's nervous face lightened up at the news as he clapped his paws together. "That's excellent new officer! Who is the witness if I may ask?''

"He's standing right here,'' Judy answered, pointing to me.

Upon looking at me, Stripefang jumped back a bit, catching his glasses from falling off his face. "Oh…my…!'' was all that came out in a shaky breath.

I stood there in silence as the brown suited tiger placed his glasses closer to his eyes, as if he was trying to gain a better look at me. I darted my eyes left and right in nervousness as I swallowed some anxiety. Stripefang took a timid step forward, one paw over his heart and the other on his glasses. "A-And who might we have here…?''

Judy moved back to my side, "Mr. Stripefang, I'd like you to meet Quincy Edwards. He's the sole witness of the Slasher killing we had just looked into recently.''

"He is? Truly?!'' Stripefang asked eagerly, looking at the bunny and then happily at me when she nodded. "Oh bless you dear boy, bless you!''

Stripefang quickly came up to me and took my hands and shook them quickly. Wow…with him being close to me, the tiger stood over me as Bogo did. Also now that he was close up, I noticed that he had a pair of heterochromatic eyes, with one eye being brilliant green and the other icy blue. "Thank you, thank you again Mr. Edwards. Now that we finally have a witness, perhaps Zootopia's finest can finally stop that murdering lunatic!''

I gave a small smile with a nod. "I-I'm just happy that I can help in any way I can sir.''

Stripefang gave a reserved smile and spoke with that nervous tone still present. "P-Please, let me introduce myself properly. A-Anthony Stripefang, assistant mayor of Zootopia! A-And if I can speak for the mayor, I would like to personally welcome you to our glorious city of Zootopia! But…excuse me for changing the subject and I hope I'm not being bold when I ask this: but what exactly kind of animal are you?''

"Well I'm a human sir.'' I answered.

"A…human?!'' Stripefang repeated, clearly never hearing of the species before as no doubt like any other animal.''

Judy came in. "That's right sir. He arrived in Zootopia by…strange means yesterday and I opened my home to him until we can find his way back home. And now, he's under witness protection as he helps us solve the case of these murders.''

"Is that so?'' Stripefang asked, directed towards me.

I just merely nodded.

"I saw you on the news. You've made quite a commotion haven't you?''

"Boy you can say that again. That car part is still hilarious as I don't know what!'' Nick snickered under his breath.

I looked at him with an agitated frown as Judy gazed at him, not finding it funny in the slightest. I then scratched my head awkwardly and spoke. "Yeah…I'm sorry. I just appeared in a strange city. I didn't mean to cause a panic.''

As I apologized, Stripefang just smiled kindly. "T-Think nothing of it Mr. Edwards. You being a witness could very well help put a murderer behind bars! That's what's more important.''

"You're right sir, and we will! I believe that with Quincy's help we can figure out this case and stop Feral the Slasher before he can kill again!'' Judy spoke with determination.

I smirked at my rabbit friend as the tiger stripped animal before us spoke, seemingly relieved. "I'm and glad to hear that Officer Hopps. A-And I'm sure Mayor Lionheart would be happy to know there's new hope to stopping this killer.'' Upon finishing, Stripefang quickly looked at his watch on his wrist and gasped, "Oh teeth and claw I should be going! Still some work to do at City Hall before I'm dismissed for the night!''

Stripefang hurriedly made his way to the door and opened it. He turned around to Bogo. "T-Thank you for seeing me on such short notice Chief Bogo.''

"Of course Mr. Stripefang. I am always happy to assist you or the mayor,'' Bogo said politely. "If you need anything, anything at all don't hesitate to ask.''

"T-Thank you and very much appreciated.'' He turned towards me, Judy, and Nick. "And it was a pleasure to meet you three. And best of luck on the case Officers Hopps and Wilde.''

"Thank you Mr. Stripefang!'' Judy answered with that friendly smile of hers while Nick just gave a two fingered salute. "A-And I hope you have a pleasant stay here in Zootopia Mr. Edwards. I know whatever you saw with serve our city for the best.''

Stripefang gave me a shaky, quick wave. I returned with a small wave and smile of my own. "I really hope so Mr. Stripefang.''

The tiger nodded and quickly moved to exit the office when…Oh dang! He walked and smacked face first hard into the edge of the door as he cried out in pain. The three officers and I winced at the sight. Man did that look like it hurt as we watched the tiger stumbled backwards, holding his paws to his nose, clearly in some pain.

"A-Are you alright sir?'' Bogo asked in concern.

"O-Oh yes! I'm just fine!'' Stripefang answered, his speech muffled and talking as if he was speaking through a stuffed nose and his glasses askew. "T-This is embarrassing, but no need to worry. Thank you again Chief Bogo and goodnight!''

"Yes sir. Goodnight to you as well,'' Bogo said as Stripefang quickly went out the door and disappeared from sight.

"Well that was…interesting,'' said Nick, looking at Judy as Bogo closed the door and let out a sigh. "I guess they'll let anybody be assistant mayor these days.''

"Oh stop it Nick! He seems like a really nice guy!'' Judy commented.

The red fox grinned, "Nice, fidgety, and uncoordinated. Oh God imagine if he was ever made into mayor. How scary would THAT be?''

Bogo, Judy, and I gave Nick humorless glances as he continued. "I can see it now: Stripefang takes office. Day 1: Zootopia is lost! Fire everywhere and a tiger's shame!''

Nick proceeded to laugh, slapping his knee. "There goes his cereal deal!''

Judy crossed her arms and tapped her foot, cocking an eyebrow as she waited for her partner to cease laughing. Bogo growled, regaining his tough, demeanor once more. "Shut your trap Wilde or you'll be suspended…WITH no pay!''

Nick quite his laughing abruptly, looking at Bogo blankly. "Messing with an officer's pay? For shame Chief, for shame.''

Bogo snorted as he rubbed his temples. "God I need an Ibuprofen.''

Judy then stood straight and spoke, "Chief Bogo, was there anything else you needed to discuss with us?''

Bogo frowned cantankerously at the bunny. "No! You're on the Slasher case, and you are tasked with looking after Edwards until this case is solved. Just be hear first thing in the morning bright eyed and bushy tailed! Judy, since the recent murder was near your home, I'll take you and Edwards back tonight for your safety. ''

"Thank you sir! Much appreciated!''

I nodded in agreement. "Yes…thanks for your concern.''

"Ohhh, yeah about that. I'm usually bright eyed and bushy tailed around noonish time,'' Nick explained.

Bogo said nothing, just gave him a dark glare and a rolling growl. Nick smiled sheepishly, pointing his fingers like guns with a snap. "And like I said, I will be here first thing in the morning.''

"Smart fox. Now, you're dismissed. Here! In the morning! Now go! Wait for me in the lobby, I'll be there shortly.''

"Yes sir!'' Judy saluted.

"Sir, I'm missing you already sir!'' Nick commented playfully.

"Out!'' Bogo barked.

I followed Judy and Nick out the office, and I closed the door behind me. Outside, Judy spoke excitedly. "You heard him, we got the case!''

"Yeah! Now we're on the tracks of a serial killer in a cape and top hat. We should put on our Sunday clothes just for the occasion of meeting him,'' Nick said in a mocking tone.

Man this fox was beginning to become unbearable and I rolled my eyes. Judy said seriously, "Well the only dressing up he'll be doing is dressing up for his mug shots when we catch him.'' Judy looked up at me and smiled. "And I know what you saw will help us to do it Quincy. I just know it!''

I let out a long breath and responded. "I hope so Judy. I don't know how much help I can be, but I'll do my best.''

At this Judy smiled at me fondly. Nick cleared his throat, causing me and Judy to look at him while he gave me that laid back, slick grin of his. "Well Browns it looks like you'll be helping us huh?''

"That's what the buffalo said,'' I responded frankly.

Nick nodded, that half lidded smirk never once going away. "Well in that case we should all get as much rest as we could. After all, starting tomorrow we have a case to crack.''

Judy agreed. "Nick's right, shockingly. We'll need our energy for this. Let's wait for Bogo downstairs.''

Before we could make our way to the stairs, Nick stopped us. "Wait, wait, wait not so fast Carrots.''

"What is it Nick?''

Nick grinned at me. "I just wanted to give Browns here a little gift before we leave.''

I raised an eyebrow at Nick's words. A gift? For me? Why am I not excited? I gave a fake chuckle. "No that's alright, I'm good thanks.''

As I tried to walk, Nick stopped me. "Hold on there Furless. If you're working with us, then it's tradition that we present you with a gift.''

"What kind of gift?'' I asked, eying the fox suspiciously.

Judy seemed intrigued too and she wriggled her nose while she watched on. Nick just smirked, "Since we're assigned to watch you AND you're a witness to our case, it's kinda like you're a cop now. And being a cop means…''

I tried to figure out what was Nick up to while he reached into his pockets and quickly whipped out a little note pad of some kind. He then opened it, took a paw and peeled something as he finished speaking. "You're going to need one of these!''

Before I knew it, Nick had slapped something on the left side of my chest of my black shirt. I turned to Judy and when she saw what it was, she covered her mouth as a touched look came to her face and she let out, "Aw!''

I looked down to see what Nick had put on me. It was a sticker of some kind in the shape of a gold police badge and when I grabbed the area around the badge closer so I could read it, I instantly shot Nick an unamused, emotionless leer after reading what was on the sticker in white letters.

 _JUINOR ZPD OFFICER._


	4. A Bitter Turn

Chapter 4

" _These cuts and gashes…there were hatred behind them.''_

I was walking aimlessly in the dark. I didn't know where I was or how I got here. I tried looking around, only for my eyes to be met with never ending darkness. Despite not being able to see anything in the darkness reigned surrounding, I nevertheless trekked on. I wanted to stop, bring up my arms to feel my way around just in case I ran into something but my body didn't allow to perform such gestures. It was like something was compelling me to keep on walking among the sightless void. Suddenly…ah! Light stung my eyes, but only briefly. I looked up to see I was about to walk under a light that kept on constantly flickering on and off. With the occasional half second of light, I was about to finally see exactly where I was. It seemed like I was in an alley of some kind. Some paper trash here and there on the ground with a few tin garbage cans about. I saw that the single like was situated on a brick wall to my right. I didn't know where in the life of me was this alley located at but something about this alley seemed…familiar. How could it? I'm positive that I've never been here before.

I continued to walk, no sound whatsoever except my footsteps as my feet touched the ground. Every quarter distance, I would pass another light on the wall, each one flickering as if on the brink of blowing out. And also…dang was it freezing! I could see the air coming from my mouth with each breath I took. It was like I was walking through a freezer that could have been at least ten degrees below zero but still I walked on. It felt like I've been walking forever until suddenly I heard something fall over. I quickly turned around to see a trash can on the ground and…ugh that smell! With the lights flickering, I couldn't fully see what was spilling out of the can, but the odor coming from the trash was quickly becoming unbearable. A scream was them heard, causing me to jump and look back to the front. Again the scream rang out, sounding even more anguished then the first time. The sound of the cry sprouted a fear within me that was quickly spreading throughout my body, but still I couldn't help but start to walk towards the scream, my pace quickening this time around.

As I made my way down the dark, light flickering alley, I again found myself unable to control my legs. It was like they had just developed a will and minds of their own, the screams echoing through the air and becoming even worst sounding than the last. My power walk then evolved into a sprint as I continued on my way, the coldness slapping against my body as I ran. My heart beat was racing a million beats per second to the point where I could practically hear it drumming in my ears. I let out a breath with each step I took as the screams continued echoing loudly. It sounded like their cries were coming from all around me despite there being bring walls on both sides of me. It felt like I had been running for an eternity. It was like this path down the alley was on going and never ending. I was even starting to believe that I had been going nowhere, just somehow been running continuously in the same spot as if I was on a treadmill. Wait! Up ahead! Is that…light?! It is! A light flickering light that seemed to have been coming from around the corner! Maybe it'll be a way to get out of this alleyway?

With a burst of excitement, I made my way as fast as I could towards the light. Running, running, and running. Closer, and closer, and closer to the light I was getting, the screaming becoming increasingly constant it was heard with each passing second until I came to what was indeed a corner and I zipped around it. Almost immediately upon doing so, I came to an abrupt halt as the screaming stopped instantly. My eyes fell on a lone, dark figure kneeling down with their back facing me in the center of an opened area of the alley. The figure was standing beneath a single light, flickering endlessly as he seemed to…I don't even know what they were doing. As I stood there frozen in my place, I could hear faint sounds that seemed to be coming from the figure. Those sounds…those horrible, sickly, squishy and ripping sounds. I wanted to cover my ears so that I wouldn't hear them, but I dared not to move a finger…I dared not to even breathed fearing just the slightest sound would grab his attention.

I just stood there, watching and just enduring those horrid sounds for what seemed like hours until finally he quickly got up and just stood there. From what I could see, he was wearing a dark, flowing cape with what I think as far as I could see was a top hat atop their head as he just stood there…with I think his head a bit bowed forward as if he was looking at something. If so then…what was he looking at? Suddenly in a quick gesture, he began to walk briskly away to the other side of the alley, his cape flapping around his feet. Just as he was about to step into the darkness, the figure stopped and just stood there…idly. I soon found myself turning my confused, unnerved eyes towards the ground and…oh my God! There was an animal on the ground in the center where the figure just was a moment ago. The animal appeared to have been a pig, with numerous gashes and scarlet blood completely covering their face. I spotted a deep looking cut around their neck and it went down their body and…the sight! The grisly, horrible sight! Blood and intestines were flowing out their stomach as again my nostrils were met with a horrible stench. I wanted to cover my nose, but something was preventing me to.

I just stood there, horrified by what I was seeing as my gaze trailed upwards and back to the figure to see them facing right at me! Holy shit his face…it was just plain darkness as the light continued flickering. Fear and terror washed over my body and I did the only think that seemed logical at this point…I ran. I turned around and ran or at least, I tried to run. What was going on?! I was trying desperately to get my legs to do a full sprint, but I did nothing of the sort. It felt like my legs were made out of lead and weighing me down. It almost felt like I was running in slow motion. I looked back to see the figure still just standing there until to my utter horror they began to walk after me. Come on damn it run! I tried and I tried but I just couldn't run. I came to and went around the corner, slowly making way for myself down the light flickering alley. I kept going down the alley, passing garbage cans as I did so. I looked over my shoulder to see the figure standing at the corner, briefly vanishing into the darkness as the light near him when out for a quick second. I didn't know why they was just standing there but I didn't care at the moment. My only thought was to get as far away from them as possible.

As my heavy legs carried my on down the alleyway. Glanced back around to see the figure still just standing at the corner. With my gaze looking back, I failed to see what was coming in front of me and I ran and slipped onto something, falling face first onto the ground. Damn it that hurt! As I lifted my face up, I caught an iron taste in my mouth and felt warm, sticky liquid on my fingers. I glanced down only for my eyes to widen as I saw myself in a pool of unmistakable, crimson blood. I instantly fumbled quickly to my feet, almost slipping as I did so. I advanced backwards as I saw objects floating and sliding around the red substance. I winced a bit and took a closer look and…Jesus Christ! Were those…organs?! What looked like a heart slid freely to my feet and I recoiled as if on instant. I looked all around the bloodied ground as I saw hearts mingled with organs I really weren't familiar with. Could some of those have been kidneys?! I had no clue as I advanced my shaking body backwards. Then sounds started to echo and ring through the air to my ears. They…they sounded as if numerous metal were hitting the ground when at the next moment I heard what sound like…water?

My inquiry was soon answered as from nowhere out of the darkness a wave of blood suddenly erupted towards me and flooded the alley in a second. The blood went up to my shins as I whipped my body in all directions in panic, my feet sloshing in the blood. Within the bloody flood, dozens of hearts among other organs floated and surrounded my. My nose was overwhelmed by a horrendous smell unlike I had ever smelled. It was like rotten flesh mixed with rotten eggs. I felt like I was going to throw up at any moment. My terrified eyes shot upwards down the alley and I saw the stranger amid the flickering light, still just standing there. However, I jumped as something suddenly grabbed me by the shin on my left leg. I looked down to see a gnarled arm of some sorts, completely stained with blood soon followed by a face… my freaking God what a face! It seemed to be an animal of some kind with horns it looked as if it could have be an antelope?! The most terrifying aspect about the antelope, however that made me want to scream was its eyes. It didn't have any…just black, empty sockets as if their eyes were forcibly ripped from them.

As the antelope's body continued to rise from the dark red depths, it gave out a hoarse, hollowed sort of moaning growl as I struggled to kick my leg from its grasp. Another arm burst from the surface of the blood to reveal an animal that seemed to be a pig who, like the antelope was completely covered in blood with eyeless sockets. Fear, panic, and hysteria quickly overcame my body but as I looked around, my whole soul went cold as ice as I saw countless of other animals rising from the scarlet flood around me. The animals, I think what I saw was a sheep, a gazelle maybe? A giraffe, what looked like a deer, among a few others. One, two, five, eight…with a quick count I saw eleven animals rising from the blood all with dark eye sockets and blood soaked as they all dragged their bodies towards me. I wanted to scream, but as I opened my mouth, no sound came out. The pig and antelope's paws climbed up my leg as I fought to escape from their grips, but to my dismay some of the other animals started to grab me in various areas of my body. The lights continued to flicker as what felt like rough, cold claws grabbed my arms, thighs, leg's and shoulders while moans and snarls came to my ears. I struggled with all my might to free myself as soundless screams escaped my mouth

I jerked my head to my right and saw the pig as it spoke to me in a hoarse, ghoul like voice. "You could have saved me…you could have saved me! Why didn't you save me?!''

I just stared fear stricken at the eyeless animals, the moaning and grabbing still continuing. I then whipped my head and gazed to the front of me only to see that the dark figure had suddenly appeared just a few inches away, completely shadowed as he disappeared briefly with the flicker of the light. As I looked into his dark shrouded face, flames suddenly came alive where his eyes should have been and danced wildly in their sockets. At this, I wriggled and writhed intensely in hopes to break free from my crimson captors, but it was all in vain. As I contorted my body, I saw the figure slowly lifting an object diagonally in the air and my eyes widened to see that it was a blood stained, razor sharp looking knife. No…NO! I wasn't going to die here! I wasn't going to have it end this way! Come on, get away! Move! I was not going to…I REFUSED to-

"Why didn't you save me?!''

I looked back at the pig as they asked in that unearthly, hoarse voice. "Why did you let me die?! YOU killed me…just as you killed him!''

I froze at her chilling words, unblinking as the sound of a gunshot rang out in the area. For some reason these…these tears…they just came out of nowhere and rolled down my face. I felt a powerful ach in my chest as the animals kept pulling at me. Deep down, I knew this thing this…animal was right. I did let her die…I did kill them…just as I killed him. I shouldn't be fighting or struggling. I deserved what fate these animals had in store for me. I didn't want to die but at the same time…I knew it was what I deserve. As the tears kept flowing, I slowly discontinued with my struggle before I finally stopped resisting all together. I slowly looked up and saw that the figure had paused for a moment or two before in one, fast, singular gesture brought the knife down and I saw nothing but a flash of red...

I shot my eyes opened as I bolted my upper body upwards. I was breathing heavily, my body covered in cold sweat while I wore nothing but a blue robe. I looked around to see that instead of a dark alley, I was in a living room of sorts and it took me a few moments to remember that I was in the home of my friend Judy. I looked out the window to see that there was a bit of light starting to appear in the skies and I checked my phone clock to see that it was ten passed six in the morning. I remembered that I had set my alarm to go off at six-thirty since I would be going with Judy to the ZPD today, but I had no intention of going back to sleep. I placed my phone back don on the table and swung my legs over the side of the bed, letting out a breath as I buried my face in a hand as the nightmare I had just experienced ran through my mind like there was a projector playing some twisted horror movie. I couldn't get those ghoulish, contorted faces out of my mind but what unsettled me more was the words that pig spoke.

"I killed them…'' I muttered to myself.

While the words echoed in my head, I took notice of a trail of crust going down my face from my eyes. Was I crying? Was my dream really that bad for me to cry in my sleep? With this question, I got up from the bed and silently made my way a few steps and gazed down the hall to see the closed door leading to Judy's room. I let out a sigh of relief, apparently not to have troubled or wake her because of my night terror. The last think I wanted was to wake her before she needed to or to cause her trouble in any way. I made my way back to the bed and flopped down, still trying in vain to rid myself of those images. As I heard that pig's cryptic words again and again, my eyes began to sting as tears came to them.

"No! No! Don't you dare do that! Don't you dare cry!'' hissed to myself, giving myself a few light slaps to the face. "Don't you ever cry…EVER!''

I bit my tongue in hopes to keep the tears away to which it seemed to work as the wetness in my eyes started to clear. I whipped my eyes and shook my head. I needed something to distract me from this dream and I reached for the remote and turned on the T.V. After a moment, the television lit the area in the room and was on a channel advertising a product of some kind. Having no interest, I changed the channel and started to go through several of programs that would interest me in the slightest. Sports? No. A black and white movie? No. Some kids T.V show with four, strange, creepy looking…things! One purple, one red, one yellow, and one green? Oh hell naw! Nightmare fuel! I shuddered as I turned the channel and came to ZNN. Again, I was met with the sight of the two, familiar news anchor animals Peter Moosebridge and Fabienne Growley.

"And in a developing story, another animal has been found dead last night,'' Fabienne spoke in that refined, British accent of hers.

My heart sank as her co-anchor continued. "That's right Fabienne. Around nine o'clock pm last night an animal was found dead in an alley in Meadowgrove Lane. The victim was a pig, whose identity has yet to be determined. Police say that the pig, a prey, has been found with cuts and lacerations in the similar manner as the previous eleven animals that were murdered to which they believe could have been another work of Feral the Slasher.''

Fabienne nodded and began speaking. "With another prey found dead, fear in Zootopia's prey communities are at a high as more questions about the identity of continue to be the most talked about in speculation. However Chief Bogo, head of the Zootopia Police Department has given some news that could be a shining light in the investigation. Chief Bogo has informed news crew that there was actually a witness to the most recent crime, but he refuse to say who is this witness for the sole sake of their safety.''

In all honesty, I felt relieved and grateful that Bogo refused to give out my name…and all for the sole sake of keeping me safe. Perhaps Judy was right all along? Maybe beneath all those pounds of hard, tough armor was really a good person-er animal and a good cop. I gave a small smile at this as I changed the channel to one that appeared to have been called The Gaze due to the words being spelled out in silver metal of some kind on the wall behind five animals. A wolf and a hyena sat on the left side of the table as a pig and a sheep sat at the right side while a zebra sat in the middle of the four. Due to the attire of the animals, all five appeared to be female with serious, almost outraged expressions on their faces as they talked in a heated argument of some kind.

"So what exactly are you trying to say Jeanette?'' the wolf asked with a scowl, baring her fangs.

The sheep, apparently Jeanette answered, "All I'm saying is that with the new murder last night that makes twelve killings now. On top of that, it was another prey!''

"So what, you're saying that a predator is the one going around and killing preys?!'' the hyena inquired.

The sheep spoke out angrily, "Well you have to admit it's no coincidence. How with all the victims so far and not ONE of them is a predator!''

"How do you know it's not a prey?!'' the wolf argued.

"Why would a prey kill members of its own class?!'' asked the pig.

"I don't know maybe to frame the predators?!'' the wolf snapped hotly.

The pig and sheep objected loudly as the zebra put both hooves out, it seemed like she was actually there to preserve the peace and make sure nothing gets too out of hand. The hyena spoke in support of the wolf. "Exactly! Remember last year? Bellwether made predators go savage so that the prey could drive them out. Maybe Feral the Slasher could have shared her mindset and could be killing preys to incite fear and hatred towards predators. And if it's true, their plan seems to be working beautifully!''

What the hyena said immediately caught my attention and interest as the wolf, hyena, pig, and sheep proceeded to argue, the zebra spoke out loudly, quieting the bunch. "Please! Now both sides have made good points. After what happened last year, it could be very well that some animal could be trying to defame predators again AND since there has been no description of the Slasher yet the identity and class of this animal will have to remain open for speculation. This would be a great time to go to break so we will be back after these sort messages.''

With that, the show went on to commercial and I turned off the T.V, not interested in watching anything else and instead had questions in my head. I had no idea who this Bellwether was but it seemed that whoever they were really caused an uproar in the city. Making predators go savage? How could they have done that?! Mind control? Wait! I remember two nights ago when I was watching T.V. at the station of the news. I remember that one animal saying something about a sort of hate crime happening last year. Could he have been talking about what this Bellwether had done? Was hatred for another kind of animal really powerful enough to drive someone to try to drive away all predators out of the city? I closed my eyes as questions whirled around in my head. Suddenly after what seemed like just five minutes, I jumped at the sound of my prison alarm going off from my phone.

I quickly reached over and turned it off, letting out a frustrated breath. I hated when my alarm sometimes surprised me to the point of jumping in fright like that. I figured I dozed off for a moment as I lifted myself up and sat upright in the bed. Not long after, I heard the sound of the door opening and in minutes Judy emerged in the living room wearing a cream colored T-shirt with matching shorts. She stretched sleepily and yawned before giving me a tired smile.

"Good morning Quincy. Sleep well?''

"Morning Judy. Yeah…I slept just fine thanks,'' I lied with a smile. I didn't want Judy to worry about me in anyway but my lie seemed to work as she nodded contently.

"That's good to hear. So…ready to get this case started?'' Judy asked, suddenly bouncing with energy and excitement.

I shrugged. "Ready as I'll ever be. Still don't know how much help I could be though.''

"You'll be tremendous help I know it! You're description may not be much, but I know it will start us on the right path to catching the Slasher. He WILL pay for his heinous crimes, I'll see to that!'' spoke Judy with determination.

I couldn't help but smirk at her confidence as the bunny continued. "But first, how about some breakfast? Can't solve a crime on an empty stomach!''

I nodded, feeling my stomach growl in hunger. "Sounds good to me Judy.''

"Great! Then I'll whip something up in no time. Afterwards, we can get ready and head out to the station.''

Within the next ten minutes, Judy had prepared us a nice breakfast of oatmeal, toast, and orange juice. By request, Judy added cinnamon to mine, boy was it good while she, unsurprisingly, added carrots to hers. Well ate our breakfast, talking casually as we did so. When there was silence among us as we ate our oatmeal, I remembered what had just watched on T.V. and took the chance to ask my generous hostess.

"Hey Judy?''

"Yes Quincy?'' Judy answered, swallowing a spoon full of oatmeal.

"Before you came in the room I was watching the news. They were talking about the latest Feral the Slasher killing and at one point they mentioned something about what happened a year ago involving an animal named…Bellwether I think?''

Upon pausing, Judy's expression fell into a serious, almost bitter frown. "Yeah…Bellwether, that was her name.''

I asked further. "Who was she? And what exactly happened a year ago?''

Judy sighed and shook her head while I waited eagerly for an answer. After a moment or two, Judy looked at me, that stern look still present upon her face. "Well where do I begin? Bellwether was a sheep. She was the Assistant Mayor of Zootopia about a year ago…''

I just nodded, signaling her to go on. Judy continued. "Well around that time, fourteen predators went missing. In fact, that was my very first case upon being instated at the ZPD.''

"And…Bellwether had something to do with them going missing?''

"Well…yes and no but still what's worst,'' Judy spoke with a crease in her eyes. "She was targeting predators and forcing them to revert back to their primitive ways. She was forcing them to become savage.''

I just stared at her in total disbelief. Kidnapping animals was one thing, but somehow making them turn feral and bloodthirsty was on a whole different level. "Seriously?! How the heck did she managed to do that?!''

"She was using a special flower called Night Howlers?''

"Night Howlers?'' I repeated, never having heard the name of such a flower.

Judy nodded. "Yeah, they have a sort psychotropic effect on animals, causing whoever gets exposed to them to become highly aggressive and go berserk. She believed since prey outnumbered the predators ten to one, the prey should have risen against them. To that end, she darted predators to make them savage so that it could cause fear among the prey to distrust and hate them and the scary part…her plan almost worked.''

As Judy explained her story, I noticed that her embittered frown slowly turned into a more saddened expression as she sighed. However, she then looked at me and gave a small smile. "But luckily with Nick's help, we were able to trick her into confessing to her crimes and she and her accomplices were arrested and sent to prison. Shortly after, a cure was made and given to all the predators that went savage.''

I was in plain awe as Judy finished recounting her first case. I knew that Zootopia wasn't a perfect place and had its share of problems, but I would never expected such a horrible conspiracy to transpire in the city and from a harmless animal such as a sheep no less. "Dang…so you're first case resulted in you saving an entire city? That's pretty dope!''

Judy smiled humbly, "Well like I said, I couldn't have done it without Nick's help. He even became a police officer after the case was solved and I've been partnered with him ever since.''

I tried hard not to roll my eyes at the mention of the fox's name. Right now this early, I did not want to converse about him in any way, shape, or form. I asked my rabbit friend. "But turning animals savage…the city practically being split in two…that DOES sound scary.''

Judy nodded, her face falling. "It was. The city was THIS close to being torn apart. If I hadn't found the missing piece to the Night Howler flowers, who knows what this city would be today? It's just…wrong. To have predators suffer just because she believed prey were underestimated and underappreciated. I know Zootopia isn't perfect, but that doesn't mean there's not beauty and grace underneath all those flaws. And to make it worst…I actually thought Bellwether was my friend. She seemed to have supported me every step of the way after I became a cop and to help make this city into a better place…only for it all to be a lie to further her twisted, bigotry schemes.''

I looked upon the bunny to see that she genuinely seemed hurt and saddened by the betrayal Bellwether had made. Registering this sheep's discrimination of predators, forcing them to go savage, and betraying Judy caused me to feel a sort of disgust and resentment towards the animal. Even though I only knew her for about three days now, I knew well enough that Judy was an uncommonly kind person and that the last thing she deserved was to be betrayed. I finally spoke with disgust in my voice.

"Wow…that's just sick.''

Judy just nodded. I continued, my face softening. "Well I'm glad you were able to stop her. By what you told me, she has a sick ideology. And what's worst she stabbed you in the back like that. I'm sorry she hurt you like that Judy. You're kind and giving…and kind girls like you don't deserve to be treated that way.''

Judy stared at me, her eyes widened as if shocked by what I said as I gave her a small smile. Judy's lips soon curved into a thankful, tiny smirk as she spoke, "Thanks Quincy. I really appreciate that. And besides, out of that ordeal, I did make a best friend and partner out of Nick. Zootopia is still a wonderful city, but it can't allow itself to be destroyed by fear and prejudice.'' Judy's eyes again went into a downtrodden state, her eyes flopping down backwards. "We already made that mistake once and now that this Feral the Slasher is on the loose, I'm afraid that fear will rise and divide the city again. And we can't let that happen!''

"Then it won't,'' I answered firmly, as Judy looked at me. "Like I said before, you've been nothing but kind to since I got here. The least I can do is stay and help you track down this killer. Trying my best to help you…that's the only thing I want to do for you Judy.''

Judy gave me a touched smile. "Thank you Quincy. You really are sweet. And we WILL catch the Slasher and stop him before he causes a panic that the city will regret and face justice for his crimes. I'll see to that!''

I nodded in agreement at the determined bunny. I then smirked. "So you made Bellwether confess to her crimes huh? You've must've played her big time?''

Judy gave a proud, smug grin. "You could say that. As she gave her monologue like a Saturday morning T.V villain, Nick and I was able to record her confession. It was her word against hers. Long story short, we gave that lamb the ultimate hustle sweetheart!''

"One of a villain's biggest mistake…talking too much. Ha got'em!''

Judy and I shared an amused, jovial laugh. As we continued to eat, I noticed Judy staring at me, her head tilted slightly, looking as if she had found something that had caught her interest. "Um Judy?''

Judy answered, "Your black eye, it's really clearing up now!''

Having all but almost forgotten about my black eye, I felt around the area where Judy applied the ointment the previous night. I found that it had indeed felt like the swelling had gone down tremendously. I spoke, "Wow, you're right. The ointment knows how to work.''

"I know! Glad I stopped by to pick it up. Don't know how you got it, but I did know that it had to go!''

I smiled at my considerate hostess. "Thanks again for doing that Judy. You're awesome.''

Judy only responded with a sweet smile. Upon finishing our breakfast, the time was seven o'five and we proceeded to quickly get ready. With the left over money I had left, I was able to get myself a tooth brush, deodorant, body spray, and I was even able to find some lotion. Of course I don't know why animals would even need lotion, but I was glad to have found some any way. Can't go around being ashy, naw that ain't happenin'. After Judy showered, I was next and quickly hopped in and out in no time, doing my personal hygiene afterwards. I then put on my clothes that were in the dryer and upon looking in the mirror before putting on my grey vest, I caught the gold shining, gleam of the sticker Nick had slapped on me the night before and I all but forgotten to take it off. Dang I couldn't believe it survived the washer and was still sticking to my shirt. I finished getting dressed, applying deodorant, body spray, and lotion just as Judy hopped in the living room with her energetic demeanor and we both headed out of the apartment.

It was about seven-twenty as we headed towards the subway. There were a few animals walking about and as we passed them, I would still get those curious, shocked stares. I tried not to let it bother me, but luckily, Judy made conversation with me as we walked down the sidewalk.

"Alright! We're making great time. We should be at the station within the next twenty minutes or so!'' Judy chirped.

"I'm glad to hear that. Don't want to tarnish the hero cop's reputation by making her late,'' I answered with a smirk.

Judy giggled, nudging me in my waist. "Oh stop it I'm no hero, just a cop wanting to serve her city. And besides, you can do nothing that could tarnish my reputation are cast any negative aspects to me. You've been nothing but a pleasure to have.''

I smiled timidly, but gratefully as I averted my eyes away from the bunny as well as admiring her humility. Judy spoke up, "It's Nick I'm worried about. I just hope isn't late. When the chief says when and where to be somewhere for a job he means it.''

I rolled my eyes and let out a snort and muttered lowly to myself. "Yeah. I bet he can be a real slacker sometimes.''

"I'll text him just to be sure,'' Judy said, taking out her smartphone. ''We're not meeting for breakfast today, which leave very little incentives to get him out of bed early.''

I watched from the corner of my eyes as Judy tapped away on her phone. Within moments I heard a soft buzzing, no doubt Judy receiving a text from the fox. After a couple of minutes of Judy tapping and her phone buzzing, Judy gave out a final, amused giggle before slipping her phone back in her pocket.

"Well Nick claims he's on his way as we speak and said he'll meet us at the station,'' Judy informed.

"Great,'' I thought to myself unenthusiastically. "That's just plain peachy.''

We continued our trek for another eight or ten minutes as we began to approach the entrance that led down to the subway. Just as we were about to come upon the metal, rotating gates, a male voice called out my name. "Quincy! Hey Quincy!''

Judy and I turned to the direction where the voice had come from to see a familiar raccoon running towards us.

"Huh, I wonder who that could be?'' Judy said, tilting her head.

However, a smile quickly spread across my face as Adam ran up to us. He was wearing a red, long sleeve flannel shirt with what looked like a grey T-shirt along with some dark blue jeans as he wore a backpack over his back. After Adam had caught his breath, he looked up at me with an eager smile.

"Hey Quincy! Great to see you again!'' the raccoon greeted with a fist extended.

"What's up there Adam. Same here, great to see you!'' I spoke, bringing my own fist to his for a fist bump. "How have you been?''

"I've been great! Just about to head to class when I saw you. I'm still grateful for helping me out the other day. Thanks again.''

I just shook my head and gave a half shrug, ''It was nothing. Don't mention it.''

"What's going on?'' I heard Judy ask with an interested gaze as her pink nose wiggled.

I looked from Judy to Adam and smiled, "Oh! That's right. Judy this is Adam. I met him the other day.''

Judy gave a friendly smile and held out her paw. "Hey there Adam! I'm Officer Judy Hopps. It's nice to meet you!''

"Yeah, same here Officer Hopps!'' Adam greeted, shaking my bunny friends paw but then stopped and gave a blank then surprised stare. "Hold on…Officer Hopps? THE Officer Judy Hopps?!''

"Yep! That's me!'' Judy playfully chimed with a bounce.

Adam spoke with an excited grin. "Then…Then you're the cop that solved that major crime last year! You're like a total hero!''

I just watched, impressed. I know Judy had told me of the events that transpired a year ago so it shouldn't really surprise me that an accomplishment like that would give her some notoriety and fame. But that fact was I still couldn't believe that I was given a friendship to a hero like Judy Hopps. The purple eyed bunny just looked at the raccoon sweetly.

"That's sweet of you to say Adam, but I was just trying to serve the city that I love. And I'm sorry to have to make this first time meeting short, but Quincy and I need to get downtown to the station pronto!''

I took out my phone to check the time to see that it was indeed a minute passed seven-thirty. Adam responded. "Ok cool! I was heading to school anyway and I take the train. Maybe we can go together?''

"Sounds like a plan to me,'' I said. I looked at Judy. "What about you Judy?''

Judy nodded with a bright smile. "Yeah sure! Let's go!''

Judy, Adam, and I proceeded to go through the metal gates, down the escalator and into the subway. After Judy and Adam used their Metrocards, Judy allowing me to use hers, we eventually found ourselves waiting for our train and within the next five minutes it sped past us, slowed, and finally came to a halt. We boarded as the doors opened. The car wasn't so full of passengers and we took seats at the end of the car, Judy beside me while Adam sat across from me. Within minutes, the doors closed with a hiss and a ding sound was heard and the train jerked forwards as we me our way to our destinations.

About five minutes into the ride, Judy asked Adam. "So Adam, how did you and Quincy meet?''

The raccoon smiled brightly, sitting up in his seat. "Well it happened yesterday. I was being bullied by these two animals, a rhino and a buffalo who said that I stole from them. I denied of course, but they still kept on accusing me. Before they could beat me up, Quincy stepped in and helped me.''

Judy's eyes widened in surprise from the news. "Really?!'' She then looked at me. "Is that true Quincy?''

I gave a reticent nod.

Adam continued. "Yeah, and they were about to turn on him too but long story short, Quincy tricked them into thinking that he had some horrible disease that they would get if they touched him. You should have seen their faces as they ran away, it was hilarious!''

I couldn't help but laugh lightly as I remember the two bullies ran for their lives, running into each other and falling like two bumbling idiots. Judy continued to look awed staring at Adam before gazing at me. "Wow that's…that's really cool Quincy!'' Judy finally spoke in an impressed tone.

I just gave the bunny a tiny, embarrassed smile. Adam then said, a content smile on his face. "But seriously, I don't know what would've happen if Quincy hadn't come along. I'm glad someone heard my cries and stepped in. Sometimes, I wonder if some animals did hear me but just ignored me.''

Judy's face fell with an angered, sad expression. "I hope the latter wasn't the case and if so, then shame on them. Turning away from and animal in need, who does that?''

"Shame on them indeed,'' I added, the same frown upon my face. "It was nothing really Adam. I did what I did because…well I just really hate bullies. They do nothing but pick on anyone they think are weaker than them. They're nothing but cowards…all of them.''

The more I thought about the subject, the angrier I became, my hands in my lap balling into fists and even started to tremble with my feelings. I guess my emotions were noticeable for I felt Judy place a paw on my fists and asked with a concerned voice. "Quincy?''

I turned to see Judy giving me a worrisome look. Upon meeting her gaze, I immediately abandoned my rising rage a smiled sheepishly. "Oh sorry Judy. I guess I was getting s bit carried away. My bad.''

"It's ok Quincy,'' Judy answered, still giving me that solicitous gaze. "I agree with you. I'm no stranger to bullies…believe me.''

I sort of winced at my rabbit friend when she said those words. Was she really tormented by a bully at some point in her life? With her cheery, optimistic, and high strung energy I came to think that disliking Judy was next to impossible. For someone as considerate as Judy to be pushed around and bullied caused some anger to again fester inside myself only to halt by the sound of Adam speaking.

"Well, it's nice to know some animals aren't like that. Animals like you Quincy. I'm glad there are some who's willing to stand up for the little guys. I wish I was as big and strong as you.''

Judy and I casted each other sympathetic gazes before looking at Adam. I said, "Well compared to you I am big, don't know about strong though. But…strength isn't everything you know.''

Adam just looked at me confused as I continued, "I bet those two animals were way stronger than me. But no matter how strong they could be one thing is always true: brain power beats muscle power every time."

Adam gave out a laugh, "Yeah I've heard that before. Oh wait! Brain power? Like when you told them that you had a disease!''

I nodded with a smirk. "Yep! Just a little quick thinking is all it takes. And those two category five doofuses didn't seem so smart!''

"Yeah, evidence by how fast they ran out that alley!'' Adam laughed.

I joined in with Adam as Judy gave a light giggle. I spoke, ''Well I guess what I'm trying to say is, just be happy for being you. You may not be strong, but with smarts you can outwit even the strongest of people I mean animals.''

I turned to Judy who gave me an astonished look before slowly forming a fond smile. I then turned my attention to the raccoon sitting across from us, looking as if he was thinking deeply about the words I had just spoken. After a moment or two, Adam finally looked back at me with a smile and nodded. "Think smarter…got it. I think I can do that. Thanks a lot Quincy.''

I nodded and grinned, "Anytime bruh. And I know you're smart after all, you're going to create the next big game one day. You know I got ta play me some of that when it get released.''

Adam took immense delight in that and replied eagerly, "Deal! You'll be the first to receive it when it do!''

Adam and I shared another laugh and I noticed Judy chuckling and shaking her head as if to say, 'boys will be boys'. As we continued on our train ride Adam asked me. "So Quincy, where are you going?''

I was a bit surprised by the question and looked at Judy for help with an answer. Luckily she spoke up. "Well Adam, Quincy is coming with me to the ZPD. He's helping me and my partner with something.''

"Really? Like what?''

Judy bit her lip before answering, "Well…it's kind of police business. But let's just say Quincy witnessed a crime and he's going to help us solve it and bring the criminal to justice.''

I nodded as Adam looked at us with wide eyes. "Whoa…it must be pretty big huh?''

Judy nodded with a serious expression. "Yes it is. And we need to report to the station ASAP so we can get started.''

"Wow that's crazy,'' Adam began. "Well whatever it is you're trying to solve, I wish you the best of luck.''

Judy and I gave grateful smiles. "Thanks Adam. That really means a lot,'' said Judy.

The train went by four stops and as we came to the fifth stop, Adam perked up. "Well, this is my stop.'' He got up, swinging his backpack over his shoulder before smiling at me. "It was great to see you again Quincy. We should definitely hang out some time.''

I smiled, "Ight bruh, maybe when I get some free time. I'll see you later alright?''

Adam and I gave each other a fist bump. "And it was nice meeting you Officer Hopps. I hope you catch the bad guy you're looking for.''

"I know we will! Thank you Adam and it was nice meeting you too!'' Judy beamed as she shook the raccoon's paw.

With a final goodbye bid, Adam hurried off the train and proceeded to go to his destination. Soon, the doors closed and the train moved on with a jerk. For the first five minutes, Judy and I sat in silence until finally my friend spoke. "So Quincy you came to Adam's aid when you needed it? And you helped face off his aggressors?''

I looked at Judy and nodded silently.

Judy stared at me with those brilliant, purple eyes of hers, completely surprised as she asked, "That's…that's incredible! Why didn't you mention it to me before?''

I gave a slight shrug, "I don't know. I…I just thought it wasn't something worth mentioning. Someone needed help and no one was around so I went to his defense. It was no big deal really.''

I looked nervously at the police officer as she continued to gaze at me. Soon, a smile started to slowly creep upon her lips and she spoke, "Well it seemed like a big deal to Adam. And if you ask me…it is to me too.''

I just shifted my eyes awkwardly to the ground as my friend continued. "Despite being and a strange, foreign city to you and seeing animals were probably much bigger than you, you still had the courage to stand up for an animal in need. That's…that's a virtue I really admire in animals. And what's more, you've made a new friend!''

I slowly casted my gaze unto the bunny. "Well I don't know about courage. Like I said before, I just really can't stand bullies. And I wasn't going to stand by and let someone be victim to bullying. I'm sure anyone else would've done the same thing. It's really nothing special.''

Judy gave me a sweet smile. "And you're pretty modest too…I like that. But you won't believe how many animals would just walk away and do nothing. It's shameful, but sadly it happens. I'm glad and proud of you that you weren't one of those animals. As a police officer I just want to say thank you Quincy. It's nice to know that there are animals that look out for one another when a cop's not there.''

Judy placed a warm paw on my hand in my lap, still giving me that sweet smile of hers. I gazed at her paw and then up and looked into her large eyes as I thought about what I she said. It was true that some people from my world would turn a blind eye from someone that was in need of help, and judging by what Judy had said, some animals were guilty of this same action. Thinking of this, I was beginning to feel a bit proud of myself that I would step in to help Adam, even if the risk of myself getting hurt was a possibility. And out of that situation, I was able to make a friend. The second after Judy upon coming to Zootopia. With these thoughts in my head, I gave Judy a warm smile followed by a nod.

The rest of our train ride was relatively uneventful. Judy and I made a bit of conversation when we came to the ninth stop, Judy's ears perking up as she bounced to her feet. "Here we are! Savanna Central! Ready Quincy!''

"Yep. All set with me. I'm following you,'' I answered.

Judy smiled brightly, "Great! Then let's head over to the ZPD! Hopefully Nick should be there!''

I followed Judy off the train, not really looking forward to meeting up with her partner. As we went through the subway, there were much more animals about than at the station at Meadowgrove Lane. And of course, I was quickly met with the staring of my anthropomorphic peers. However, I did notice something weird and peculiar, even for this instance. As I walked, animals were quickly moving out of the way and away from me and Judy. I heard hurried whispers some even had looks of…caution? Maybe even fright? Some even casted what looked like glances of disgust and discontent. What was their problem? I mean I know that they never seen anything like me before but this was a bit too much. Judy seemed have noticed the atmosphere that the other animals were giving and grabbed my wrist as she said.

"Don't worry Quincy. Just remember they don't know and never seen the kind of animal you are. Just stay close to me, I'll look after you.''

I nodded with a nervous, tiny smile. "Ok. Thanks Judy.''

Judy guided me through the underground station and through the on looking mammals until we finally climbed up a flight of stairs and emerged on the outside above the subway. Wait a second…my god have I really been here before?! The last time I've traveled hear with Judy was two days ago when I first got to Zootopia and it was just about night time by then. Now that it was morning, I could see all that I could see and….just unbelievable! All around I saw what seemed to be communal buildings and skyscrapers as far as the eye could see. One tall building to the west of the police station was implanted with a gigantic, flashing screen that was separated into three rectangular screens that together appeared to have been advertising different products, T.V shows, and what not. Across from the ZPD was a rather uniquely shaped building. I can't even describe it only that that spire curved up from the base and…was those two series of waterfalls on base of the roof?! From my position, I squinted to make out the words 'CITY HALL' in large, orange letters on a lower platform from the first waterfall. In the center of the hub we were at was a grassy park of some kind with obvious dirt pathways going about it. In the center of the park was a small lake, or was it some kind of waterhole? Anyway I could seem numerous pillars of water shooting up from the surface as if they were fountains. But what I instantly took noticed was that the area was teaming with animals. All around, animals were going around and about as trolleys rode along their railways. I saw scores of animals going and coming from a building with a forest green roofing. I wonder what that infrastructure held. Other animals were gathers around a green structure of some kind with a horned shaped top that spiraled upwards. Animals traveling in herds, some traveling in packs, all in this area as I looked around and took in the sites, feeling as if my eyes could pop out of my head in any second.

Judy must've seen my awed expression for I heard her voice speak out to me and said, "Quincy?''

I looked at Judy, "Have we seriously been here before?!''

This only prompted a giggle from the bunny. "Uh huh. When I drove to bring that wolf back to the station for booking. See, the ZPD is right over there!'' Judy said, pointing towards the east of us. "Pretty incredible huh?''

"Yeah I'll say!'' I responded, glancing all around. "There's a lot to see! I might just take a picture.''

"Well that might have to wait until later. We need to get to the station. Bogo is expecting us,'' Judy answered with a slightly serious expression.

I snapped out of my awestricken trance and nodded, not wanting to make my friend late. "R-Right! Lead the way Judy.''

Judy led me towards the waiting ZPD building. As we briskly walked, I saw that animals were giving me those weird, frightful stares, quickly moving themselves out of the way as we walked passed. It was just like in the subway. So much staring and pointing. I know with me being a human they must see me as some sort of exotic, strange species, but they were acting and retreating as if I was a walking plague or something. Judy and I was not hindered in anyway as we finally made our way to Judy's place of work, stepping through the rotating, glass doors. We found ourselves in the familiar lobby, officers about doing a variety of things. Some were taking supposed perpetrators away in handcuffs deeper in the building while others just stood around talking to one another. I could hear distant ringing of phones as voices sounded as if they were talking through a radio. Upon entering, the first thing Judy and I saw was the familiar, well rounded cheetah that was Clawhauser, sitting behind his desk as he happily munched down on a bowl of cereal of some sort, the box sitting near him on the desk.

"Whew! Made it, and only five minutes to spare!'' Judy announced, looking at her phone clock.

Judy then bounced cheerfully towards the desk and I followed her, trying to ignore the stares that had quickly came upon my entering. Ok Quentin, just keep eyes downward and make no eye contact. As we came upon the desk, Judy greeted warmly, her ears barely reaching over the desk's edge. "Hey! Good morning Ben!''

As Judy greeted, Clawhauser jumped lightly in surprised, placing a spoon full of cereal in his mouth, which I now saw based on the box were Lucky Chomps? The cheetah glanced around blankly before looking down to see Judy waving at him. He swallowed his cereal and gave a wide smile, a drop of milk falling from his mouth.

"Hey! Morning Judy! How's everyone's favorite bunny doing today?''

Judy's ears went down as she placed her paws in front of her, rocking back and forth on her heels. "Oh you. That's sweet, but I'm sure I'm not everybody's favorite bunny but I'm doing great thanks!''

Clawhauser then gazed up at me and gave me an excited grin. "And you brought Quincy along today! How's it going?''

I answered with a soft smile, "Good morning Officer Clawhauser. Can't complain myself. How about you?''

"With a bowl of my favorite cereal and coffee in an official Gazelle mug, that angel with horns, greatest singer in the history of EVER…I couldn't be better!'' Clawhauser spoked excitedly, almost spazzing out as he mentioned Gazelle and looked dreamily at his cheery red mug with the image of the familiar gazelle I read about on my first night here.

Judy giggled at the sight, "Still drooling over Gazelle I see.''

"Are you kidding me?! Gazelle is my boo! I love all her songs!'' The cheetah too out his phone, did some tabbing and sighed with a starry gaze, leaning forwards and resting his chin on a paw. "Soon my angel…our time will come soon. Oh! Did you hear, she'll be doing another concert soon!''

"Are you serious?! Judy asked enthusiastically with a bounce, something that caught me off guard. "When? I hope I can get tickets! You know I love Gazelle just as much as you do Ben!''

As Judy and Clawhauser proceeded to excitedly chat about the apparent pop star, I couldn't help but smirk amusingly at the bunny. I know she was energetic but I've never seen her act so spirited to the point of fangirling, her tail even wiggled. I had to hold back a laugh as I muttered to myself.

"Dang she is just too adorable.''

As the two animals talked, Judy suddenly gasped, "Oh wow I almost forgot! Roll call starts in like…NOW!'' Judy said, checking the time. "Where the heck is Nick?!''

"Present and accounted for!'' a familiar voice answered out.

Judy and I turned around and I immediately gave a frown as we saw Nick striding towards us, dressed in uniform with his reflective shades secured in his left chest pocket. As he walked, he was eating a muffin of some kind while holding a white cup with a white top with what I could see is a green and white image of some kind. Oh please that's not what I think it is. As Nick took another bite of his muffin, Judy let out a sigh of relief before putting her paws on her hips.

"So, finally made it did ya?'' she said playfully.

The fox swallowed and gave a half lidded, sly smirk, "I told you I was on my way. Oh don't tell me you didn't believe me Carrots? Oh where's the trust?''

"What are you talking about? I don't have trust issues. I'm actually glad you were able to get here without any distractions. How's the muffin by the way?''

Nick took a bite of the muffin that I now saw was blueberry and spoke, his voice muffled. "What this?'' He swallowed. "Since I had to be here first thing in the morning, I didn't have time to make breakfast. And it's quite a long journey from my place to here so I just had to stop and get me a little something to eat. Most important meal of the day ya know. Plus you know I can't resist blueberry.''

Judy just shook her head with an amused smirked while I just rolled my eyes and averted my gaze, finding nothing humorous about Nick. I then heard my name being called. "Oh hey there Browns. Didn't see ya there. How you doing?''

I turned my attention to Nick as he gave me that cool smirk. I forced a polite smile with a slight nod and I replied simply, "Nick. I'm doing well thanks.''

"That's nice,'' Nick said lazily, walking past me as he stuffed the rest of the muffin in his mouth and swallowing it. He let out a satisfied sigh, setting his cup on the desk. "Mmm mmm! That was one good muffin!'' Nick said, whipping his paws together. "Carrots have your family ever consider going into the baking business? I mean they already grow the best blueberries in the world, make sense to put them to good use.''

"I swear you and you're blueberries! Thanks for the compliment, but my family are more of the grow it and sell it type than bakers,'' said Judy. "And whip your mouth, you got a little blueberry at the corner.''

Nick just shrugged as he whipped the area with a thumb before sucking the blueberry off. What Judy had said peaked my curiosity. Grow it and sell it? The only thing she told me about her family was that she had 275 brothers and sisters. With that new knowledge made me come to believe that she may have come from a family with agricultural background. I'm really sensing some humble beginnings from her, but it didn't really seem that surprising to me to be honest. She was a pretty humble person herself, so it had to have come from somewhere. As Nick finished licking his thumb, he glanced back at Clawhauser, resting an elbow on the top of the desk.

"Top of the morning to ya Spots.''

"Hey Nick!'' the cheetah greeted. "Oh! Chief Bogo said that you two are on the Feral the Slasher case. Is it true?''

Judy nodded with a small smile, "Yep! We're starting on it today. That's why the Chief told us to be here first thing.''

"What she said,'' Nick yawned with a stretched. "Another major case for us to solve and it's all thanks to Furless Wonder over there. Thank you…'' Nick said, feigning a touched, emotional gesture at me.

I just looked away, praying that I wasn't showing any grimace of any kind. I then heard Judy speak up. "Yeah, but before we can do anything we need to get to roll call. C'mon Nick!''

"Alright just let me ACK!'' before he could finish, Judy grabbed him by the tie and proceeded to drag him away. "Jeez alright Carrots I'm going! Seriously what's with this tie thing? You doing that is making me feel like I'm on a leash!'' Nick said, grabbing his coffee just in time.

"I'm glad to know you're completely awake,'' Judy responded with a grin. She then looked over her shoulders and called back to me. "We'll be right back Quincy! Roll call shouldn't take too long!''

I just smirked and gave a light wave as Judy took her partner east down a hall before finally vanishing to the left. With me just standing alone, I scratched my arm awkwardly as Clawhauser spoke, "So our first witness to the Slasher case…how does that feel for you?''

"Kinda hard to describe actually," I spoke with a sigh and a shrug. "On the one hand I'm happy to try to help as much as I can, but on the other hand I don't know what I could do. I mean I've only seen the Slasher's back.''

"Well it might not be much, but it's something,'' Clawhauser said, proceeding to go back to his bowl of cereal. "And it's a good thing a witness was found. All these weeks with no resources, no leads was really starting to get to Bogo.''

I winced nervously, "Really?''

"Ohhhh yeah,'' said Clawhauser wide eyed, taking a spoonful of cereal and swallowing it. ''You do not want to be around him when his temper is at its boiling point. When it's like that, that buffalo is walking time bomb waiting to go off I tell ya!''

I swallowed a bit of lump in my throat. Upon meeting the chief of police I tried desperately to stay out of his way and not get on his bad side. I've seen bursts of his temper when annoyed by Nick the other night I would hate to see what it would be like if his rage when critical. God the whole city might blow up. "Well…we wouldn't want that now would we?''

Clawhauser shook his head, ''No we don't. You should've seen when a new recruit nearly shot his tail off at a shooting range…that was NOT pretty.''

I just stared wide eyed and mouth ajar as I gave a mental image of the scenario. But Clawhauser just smiled and spoke, "Bit still, I'm glad we finally were able to have a witness. This Feral the Slasher, whoever it is has got to be stopped.''

At this I only gave a nod, bearing a slightly serious look. The large cheetah continued sadly. "And the poor families of the victims…I can't imagine what they could be going through.''

I immediately felt a pain in my heart as I gazed woefully at the ground and shifted uncomfortably as memories started to flood my mind. "I…I know the feeling,'' I muttered.

"Yeah well, but if there's anyone who could solve this case its Judy and Nick. After all, they did solve the biggest case Zootopia has ever seen. So finding this wakkado should be child's play. And I know what you told Bogo is gonna help. These families need some closure.''

I looked at Clawhauser to see him giving me a warm smile, to which I couldn't help but return. "I hope so. And you're right, it'd would be great to finally give them some peace and justice.''

"Amen to that! And for a completely new and discovered species of animal, you seem pretty cool. I mean if Judy seems to like you a lot, then it must be true.''

"Thanks, but I'm not that special really.'' I answered.

I averted my gaze shyly but now getting a newfound appreciation for the cheetah's company as my mind went to Judy, that kind, wonderful bunny who's been so good to me since I came to Zootopia. If anything, I was going to stay and help solely for her. For the next few minutes Clawhauser and I made some conversation, even going far as to ask some questions him about Gazelle to which he joyfully answered. About ten or fifteen minutes later, I saw a rather large group of animals in uniform come from the hall Judy and Nick went down and of course they all took notice of me and looked at me funny. I avoided eye contact but soon looked up to see Judy and Nick walking towards me.

"Hey Judy. I take it everything's done?'' I asked.

"Yep! Just the chief giving everyone their assignments. Just another day at roll call. Chief Bogo should be here in a bit.''

Nick looked to her with that sleepy like gaze and grinned at her, his sharp teeth showing as he put an arm around her shoulder. "You know Carrots? With us doing this Slasher case that means we don't have to worry about being stuck on parking duty for a while.''

Judy smirked, "I know! Don't get me started how boring those assignments get!''

"Yeah…but then again, I will miss those periods of taking a nap while you do most of the ticketing. Better to have animals yell at you than me right? OW!''

Judy elbowed Nick in the ribs in response to his quip, giving her partner an unamused stare. Nick let out a low scowl as he rubbed his side. "Well somebody can't take a joke. And to think I was THIS close to bringing you some breakfast this morning.''

I just let out a snort as I disdainfully looked away from the fox. Judy spoke, "Would've wasted your time anyway, I had breakfast with Quincy before we left this morning.''

Nick smirked. "Great! That means it saved me some money.''

As Judy, Nick, and Clawhauser engaged in some conversation, I took notice of Chief Bogo walking towards us, holding what appeared to be some red folders. As the buffalo came up to us, I immediately advanced backwards as Judy and Nick went forwards.

"Yes Chief! You wanted to see us after roll call?'' Judy asked, standing straight up.

"Just wanted to give you and Wilde your case files,'' Bogo said, keeping that intimidating, no nonsense frown. "These will have everything we know so far from the Feral the Slasher killings. Names of the victims, time and date of the crimes, location of the murders, photographs…whatever you may need.''

Bogo then handed Judy and Nick each a folder, Nick speaking as he took his from his boss. "Gifts?! For us?! Aw sir you shouldn't have, especially for little old me.''

Bogo growled, his eyes narrowing, "Too early for your smart alecs Wilde!''

Nick just chuckled, brushing it off, "Seriously Chief, we got this. We won't let you down.''

He finished with a respectful salute, to which Judy smiled with an agreed nod. I didn't have much of a reaction as Bogo just snorted. His eyes then drifted to me, which instantly made me nervous. "And I see you brought Edwards with you.''

"Yes sir! After all, you did task us with looking out for him!'' Judy beamed, hopping next to me with a paw on my forearm.

"That I did. Quincy, nice to see you this morning.''

I gave a timid smile. "Thank you sir. And you as well.''

Nick then walked back to me and gave me a pat on the shoulder. "Relax Browns. You've got nothing to worry about. As long as we're watching you, nothing's gonna happen to you.''

I gave Nick a half-hearted smirk. "Oh trust me, I feel so much better in your presence Nick.''

"Yeah tend to have that effect on animals,'' Nick replied giving me another pat to my annoyance.

Bogo coughed, earning our attention. "Right. Well there's nothing else for me to say so I'll leave you to it then. Judy, Nick good luck and be careful out there,'' said Bogo, seeming to have genuine care and concern behind his words.

"Thank you sir and we will!'' Judy responded, giving a quick salute.

Bogo nodded and proceeded towards the direction to his office before Clawhauser called out to him. ''Oh wait Chief Bogo!''

"What is it Ben?'' Bogo asked turning around.

Clawhauser smiled, his body trembling as if he was about to explode. "I was telling Judy that Gazelle was going to have a concert soon and I thought you'd should knew since on the count of you being-''

"What did I tell you Clawhauser? Not in the open!'' Bogo exclaimed loudly with a freaked out expression.

His outburst rang throughout the lobby, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at him with curious, confused glances. Bogo quickly took notice of this and barked. "As you were!''

All the animals instantly and hurriedly went back to their business, as Bogo breathed heavily. Judy, Nick, and I looked on speechlessly as Clawhauser's ears lowered as he slumped back in his chair. Bogo seethed under his breath. "I said never to talk to me about Gazelle in public. Wait until we're alone or text it to me!''

"O-Oh right! Sorry sir,'' Clawhauser apologized, but soon slowly started to regain his excitement.

Bogo then whipped his head towards us, giving us a sort of death glare. Nick raised his paws up in defense. "Don't worry sir, our lips are sealed.''

"Don't you have a case to solve?!'' Bogo spat.

The three of us, turning on our heels and headed west, holding back laughs as I followed the two officers. I noticed that we weren't leaving the station but instead seem to be walking towards the stairs leading to the upper levels of the precinct. As we walked, Nick laughed.

"Ok. I'm definitely MuzzleBooking that!''

"Don't you dare!'' Judy said, holding back a giggle as she playfully slapped Nick on the arm.

Nick took out his phone and began tapping. "Let me unlock my phone….go on the internet…type in my account password and…HEY!''

Judy had snatched the phone from Nick's paws, causing him to frantically try to get it back. "C'mon Carrots this isn't funny! You know not to take my phone!''

I just stood there silently as I watched the humorous scene takes place. Judy ducked and dodged Nick's swipes, a smug grin on her face. "Then do you promise not to go on MuzzleBook? Do you want Bogo to kill you?''

"Hey, at least I would have the last laugh!''

"Wrong answer!''

After a few more attempts of getting his phone back, Nick finally sighed in defeat, crossing his arms with a very irritable expression. "Joy killer. Fine I won't go on MuzzleBook. Can I have my phone back now?''

"You promise?'' Judy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nick rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah cross my heart and hope to die. Now my phone please…Officer Fluff.''

Judy gave a triumphant nod and tossed the phone to its owner to which Nick's paws bounced the phone awkwardly before he finally managed to catch it. Nick let out a breath of relief now that his precious phone was back in his possession. "Seriously Whiskers, learn to have a bit of fun once in a while.''

"I do too have fun!'' Judy retorted, as if offended.

"Do not,'' Nick said plainly.

"Do too!''

"Not.''

"You're annoying me Wilde!'' Judy spoke stone faced, pointing a finger at him.

I grumbled to myself, "I'm glad I'm not the only one.''

I continued to follow my two guardians up the stairs to the second floor, walking along the densely transparent windowed railing as we eventually came to a white a lime green, dense window similar to Bogo's office except in the center of the window in gold letters read HOPPS and WILDE. I spoke. "Wow, so you have your own office?''

"Yep! Bogo gave us one shortly after Nick was instated at the ZPD!'' Judy answered with a proud smile.

"Just what happens when you solve the biggest case in Zootopia. Now if only he would give us our own parking space,'' Nick grinned.

I ignored Nick's comment as Judy opened the door and I followed her and Nick inside as Judy turned on the lights. My eyes widened slightly as I gazed around the room. The room was probably the same size as Bogo's office, maybe just a tad bit smaller. There were two desks, one diagonally against the corner of wall next to the door while the other was across from it against the opposite wall, it too situated in the same position both with flat screen computer monitors, waste bins near them and rolling chairs resting in their fronts. The desk near the door had was neatly kept, two small stacks of paper near the edge. The other desk, however, was not the same case as paper were messily and disorderly covering its surface. Against the wall across from the door was a bookshelf filled with books of some kind as two file cabinets were seen on the left side of the room near the wall. In the upper right corner of the room, I saw a water dispenser with a black mini fridge next to it and hanging from the wall to the right was a map of the city with a chair resting underneath. Looking around, I nodded and spoke impressed.

"Wow, not bad.''

Judy smiled as she closed the door behind me, "Thanks! Although I can't say much about Nick's desk. Seriously, show some pride in your area.''

Nick just shrugged unfazed, "What? I do have pride in my area. I've done just as much great work over there as you do Carrots.''

Judy gave her partner a skeptical look, "Hard to believe with that mess you have going on over there. It's like a hurricane hit it!''

"Gee thanks for the opinion Mom. It's not a mess it's…organized chaos! I work best when I'm under that situation!''

Judy just rolled her eyes as I just let out a snort. "Sloppy and unorganized…why am I not surprised?'' I muttered under my breath.

I watched as Judy and Nick went to each other's desks, Judy to the well-kept one and Nick to the 'organized chaotic' one and sat down. They both began to get themselves situated and as I stood there silently, I saw Nick peer over his shoulder and grinned. "C'mon Browns relax, take the load off, stay awhile. Me oficina es su oficina.'' Nick spoke, imitating a Spanish accent with a slight bow.

I wasn't impressed in the least at the gesture by Judy added with that friendly smile of hers. "Yeah Quincy. Go ahead and have a seat.''

I smirked at Judy's offer and I proceeded to sit down in the spare chair. Judy then glanced over at Nick as he rustled through the papers and gave him a playful smirk. "And where did you learn that from, on a children's T.V show?''

"What's your point?'' Nick replied with a raised eyebrow.

After the next couple of minutes of getting themselves ready, Judy declared she spun her chair around and faced me and Nick. "Alright, let's see what we have here.''

The bunny proceeded to open her file followed by Nick. Looking at Judy's I could see that there were quite a few papers in a short stack and as Judy flipped through them, her face fell sadly. "Twelve murders…I still can't believe it. How could anyone do this to these poor, innocent animals.''

I just gazed at my friend wearily and turned to Nick, giving his partner the same expression with his ears lowered. "Yeah…there's some pretty rotten scum out there in the world. But don't worry." Nick continued with a reassuring, sleepy eyed smirk. "This is a game changer. We'll catch this killer and bring them down. We are the best on the force after all.''

At this Judy's lips curled in a determined smile, "You're right Nick! The Slasher may have slipped police up till now but that's over. He will be caught and will answer for his crimes!''

I smiled at the ambitious bunny as Nick just nodded. "Correctamundo. Especially now that we have a key witness in the case,'' Nick commented, giving me a wink.

I just shifted awkwardly in my seat and quickly averted my gaze, trying my best to hide my displeasure at the simple gesture. Judy flash me a kind smile and a nod. "Yeah, and I know it will help us in the long run.''

I felt a certain pride and gratitude at Judy's words. I was just glad that I could help her any way. I was willing to do anything to pay her back for all the kindness she showed me upon my arrival to the city. Nick let out a long breath as he flipped through the papers in his folder. "Alrighty now, let's see what we're working with. Henry Elkberg: an elk, Trudy Hoofstripe: a zebra, Jenny Neckingham: giraffe, James Wombatt: like you'd have to guess…''

Judy continued where Nick left off, flipping through her folder, her ears ever so flopped back, "Sarah Harre: bunny, Matthew Hoofe: gazelle, Peter Castor: beaver, Emily Doe: deer, Craig Suffolk: sheep, Melissa Horne: antelope, Daniel Buckston: donkey, and our most recent victim…Danielle Piggmire.''

My heart sank as the name of the animal I witnessed get murdered came to my ears and I bowed my head somberly and gazed at the floor. I heard Nick speak. "Well we got their names, addresses, date of death but…that's it. No resources, no leads…no witnesses. Except for one…''

I glanced up to see Judy nodding before she looked at me with a tiny smile. "Danielle Piggmire. Her attacker seemed to have been wearing a cape and a top hat, isn't that right Quincy?''

I nodded, "Yep. Just about what I saw.''

"So now we at least know who to watch out for in terms of attire,'' said Nick, leaning back and closing his file. "So…what's the plan Carrots?''

Judy bowed her head in thought, "Hmm well the first thing we should probably do is head over to the scene of the crime where Danielle was killed to investigate. Then we'll just take it from there.''

"Sounds like a plan to me. So let's get this show on the road then huh?''

Judy responded with a nod and closed her file. With file in hand-I mean paw she hopped out of her chair as Nick got up. I observed as the uniformed fox went over to the mini fridge, opened it, and closed it again, turning around to see that he had taken out a popsicle of sorts. "Want one Browns?''

I shook my head, giving him an uninterested frown. "Thanks, but I'm good.'' I answered in almost a grumble.

Nick just shrugged, taking the wrapper off of his treat. I winced a bit to see that the pop sickle was in the shape of a paw and that it was a dark red color, making me to believe that it could have been a cheery flavor of some kind. After balling up the wrapper and tossing it in the paper bin, Nick slipped the frozen ice cream in his mouth and proceeded to walk after Judy with his own case file as I got up and followed them. I walked close by the two officers, trying to avoid the stares and whispers of the other officers in the station as we finally found ourselves outside the ZPD. We headed west towards the lot of police cruisers and when we came up to Judy and Nick's, we hopped inside, Judy at the wheel, Nick in passenger seat, and me sitting behind my rabbit friend.

After buckling ourselves in, Judy looked at the rear view mirror and at me. "Ready there Quincy?''

I nodded, "All set back here Judy.''

Judy then turned to Nick. "Ready Nick?''

Nick took out his ice cream from his mouth, grabbed his reflective shades and flipped them open with a snap before slipping them over his eyes. "Let's roll.''

With a nod, Judy turned on the ignition and the cruiser roared to life. It wasn't long until we reversed out of the space before driving forwards and leaving the lot. I still had a sense of awkwardness and an uncomfortable feeling by sitting in the back of a police car, even though knowing that I was not in trouble in anyway in fact…I was helping them to be honest. But still, I was glad to be in the back of a car than walking around and being stared at. We turned left at a light, leaving the hub that I now learned was Savanna Central and were now driving down a backstreet. The drive was largely quiet save for occasional bantering between the two officers and friends in the front seats while I just looked out the window and watched as buildings and animals passed by.

"Say there Furless,'' Nick's voice spoke out.

I growled to myself, irritation and anger building inside me. God I'm started to get sick of him calling me 'Browns' or 'Furless'. And what could he possible want? Nevertheless, I turned my head to him and acting like nothing was bothering me, or at least I tried to act like it. I saw him giving a grin, showing his canines with his shades still over his eyes.

"Might want to grab onto something and pray Browns. Rabbits are known to be notoriously bad drivers. I tried my best to teach Carrots here to improve herself…but things aren't looking so promising.''

I sort of winced, finding nothing funny about the remark towards my friend, even if it was a playful one. Suddenly the car came to a stop, causing me and Nick to sharply jerk forwards. I was unharmed and looked up with an alarmed look. Was Judy about to hit something?! My question was answered when Judy just gave Nick a smug, playful, half lidded glance.

"Ops! Sorry,'' Judy spoke in a dead pan tone.

Nick lifted himself up and turned to look at his partner. His shades were askew as…aw man! Somehow his ice cream fell out of his mouth and stuck itself to Nick's forehead as Nick bore an awkward, surprised expression. I tried to hold back a laugh as the fox let out a chuckle, pulling the ice cream from his forehead. "I rest my case.''

Judy shook her head and glanced at me form the rear view. "But I am sorry for you Quincy. You ok back there?'' Judy asked, showing real concern for me.

"Yeah I'm all good back here Judy,'' I smirk, still fighting the urge to laugh.

At my answer, Judy gave out what seemed to be a slightly relieved sigh before looking back at Nick. "And that'll teach you for cracking on my driving Foxy!''

"Aw c'mon Whiskers,'' Nick replied, fixing his shades and peering over them. "You know I was just kidding you sly bunny. You know love me.''

"Do I know that?''' Judy began, looking as if she was pondering it before giving a soft smile. "Yes…yes I do you dumb fox.''

Nick gave off a sly grin as Judy continued driving. I couldn't help but frown in thought at what Judy and Nick had just said. "You know you love me.'' "Yes…yes I do.'' Even though that could've been playful bantering I couldn't help but still wonder: could there be a…thing going on between them? From what I understand, Judy and Nick knew each other for a while now. Surely it was possible for them to develop feeling s for one another, especially if they been through experiences like that Night Howler fiasco that apparently happened a year ago. That and they seem to pick on and throw quips at each other like its second nature to them. Maybe…just maybe their bond goes deeper than that of friendship. But…why do I have this uncomfortable feeling in the back of my head. The more I replayed what they just said, the more bothersome it became. Ah pull yourself together Quincy! Whatever it is that's their business. Though a fox and a rabbit is a…odd match for sure, I'm not going to judge. Judy can be with anyone she wishes. Why should I care? I looked out the window trying to forget the matter only for my gaze to fall slightly in sadness.

After another twenty or twenty-five minutes, we were driving down a road among a familiar setting and finally came to a stop in front of an alley, yellow tape spread across the entrance. Judy turned off the car and I looked out the right window to see the familiar building that was Judy's apartment complex. As I heard Judy and Nick, unbuckle themselves, I did the same and we all exited the car. Judy had left her file in the car and was now carrying a notepad with a…

"Uh Judy?'' I asked.

"Yeah Quincy.''

"Is that a…pen?''

I pointed at the orange object and Judy nodded with a bright smile. "Oh yeah! It's my trusty carrot pen. A good bunny cop never leaves home without it!''

I could only grin at the response. A carrot welcoming mat, a carrot smoothie, and now a carrot shaped pen? Judy was definitely a bunny.

"Can't believe you still holding onto that carrot pen Carrots,'' Nick remarked, closing his car door.

"Um yeah! This is my favorite pen. I keep it for good luck!''

"Good luck huh? Yeah I can believe it. After if it wasn't for that pen, I wouldn't have ever help you solve that case and become a cop. And everyone knows that you're just hopeless without me,'' Nick smirked, still licking his popsicle.

Judy rolled her eyes with a bemused grin. "Yeah, in your little world maybe. This little pen has helped big time in the past. Like helping me outsmart a sly fox into helping me find the missing mammals.''

With this fact, Nick's smirk fell into an unamused frown as he tipped his shades forwards and peered over them. "Oh ha ha. Seriously you're never going to let me live that down are ya?''

"Nope!'' Judy chirped proudly. "Now c'mon, we have a crime scene to investigate!''

I for one looked at Judy intrigued at what she had just said. Outsmarted Nick? And into helping her solved a case? Huh, guess he wasn't so sly and shifty after all. Although if this was before Nick was a cop, I wondered what he had done for a living before being partnered with Judy. However, I thought it'd be best to ask that for another day. Right now, we need to start the investigation as Nick walked lazily around the front of the call, going about his business with his ice cream.

"Yay! Investigation time! I'd thought we'd never get to this part. I'm so excited I just might burst!'' Nick commented, faking an excited tone.

Judy just shook her head with a smirk while I just looked away, unamused. I followed the two officers as we made our way into the alleyway where the scene of the crime took place, ducking under the tape. Upon entering, I immediately became overcome with uneasiness, only for the feeling to grow the more we walked further. As we were getting close to the corner at the end, I stopped, finding myself unable to advance further. It took a couple more steps before Judy noticed that I was behind and she looked back, stopping in her tracks.

"Quincy? Quincy is something wrong?''

Nick stopped and he too took a glance back at me. I clutched my hands into fists as I swallowed a lump that came to my throat as the events that had transpired the night before rushed through my mind and answered the grey bunny. "It's just…I don't think I can go further...back to that spot.''

Judy tilted her head slightly, a concerned frown upon her face. Nick just chuckled, taking his ice cream out of his mouth. "Nervous? Don't be Browns. I'm pretty sure Feral the Slasher didn't sleepover after the killing. I'm pretty sure he's gone.''

I shot the fox a glare. "Easy for you to say. You didn't see someone get butchered and ripped open last night.''

Judy looked at me sympathetically as the grin faded from Nick's face. He took a deep breath and spoke. "Seriously Browns, relax a bit. Not to brag, but Carrots and I…we're the best team on the force. The Chief put us on to solve the case and look after you and that's what we're going to do.''

I just continued to stare at Nick, though his words were kind and comforting, I couldn't bring myself to lose the glare I had for him. Judy came over to my side and took my hand in her paws. I looked down as he gave me a kind smile. "Nick's right Quincy. As long as we're here, nothing's going to happen to you…I promise.''

I expression softened at my friend's words as I gripped her paws tightly. I gave Judy a small smile. "Alright. Thanks Judy. You gave me no reason to doubt you.''

Judy gave me an appreciative smile as I looked at Nick, giving me that cool grin and a nod. We continued forward, Judy walking by my side as we finally turned the corner and came to the open area where the lasted killing had happened. The appearance was just as it looked like when I had been here before. Two trash cans were still on the ground as trash littered the ground. The light that flickered constantly was now off as it hung on the wooden, poster plastered fence. The only thing different was the lack of a corpse of a pig that had been taken away by the paramedics. However, in the center of the area was a large, red stain…right where I had found the body of the poor animal. As I drearily looked around, Judy spoke up in a serious tone.

"Alright…so this is the scene of the crime…''

I nodded silently.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious Carrots. Ya know, it's no wonder you've done a great job cracking cases so far,'' Nick commented, lifting his shades and resting them over his eyes.

Judy and I gave Nick cold stares as Judy responded. "And it's no wonder you've graduated with that smart mouth of yours. Just focus and just do what you do best.''

"I totally would Carrots but what I do best…well I gave it up after deciding on becoming a cop,'' Nick said, taking a chomp of his ice cream, chewing it, and swallowing as he finished his treat. "Ah brain freeze!'' the fox hissed, rubbing his temples.

"Ha! Serves you right. Now let's just get this investigation underway!'' said Judy, opening her pen with a click.

Nick continued to rub his temples and gave a nod. "Yeah…investigation…let's do this.''

He stood up, his brain freeze having apparently went over and he discarded the popsicle stick in a nearby trash can. The first thing the two officers did was go over to the spot with the blood stain in the center and I followed, trying to stay back at a good distance so that I wouldn't hinder them at their work. Judy looked at the stain and wrote down on her notepad.

"8:55 AM- Arrived at the crime scene. Blood stain found, but nothing major yet…'' muttered Judy as she jot down her notes.

Judy squatted down as and leaned into the stain, getting a closer look. "Quincy, you said the Slasher had his back towards your right?'' Judy asked.

"Yeah. And he was standing just about where you are.''

"Hmmm just one big stain…not much else. Nick do you…Nick!'' Judy suddenly spoke out loudly, causing her partner to jump.

"What?!''

"Are you seriously texting right now?!''

Indeed, Nick had his phone out and was tapping away at the device before Judy had notice. I casted a disapproving glare at Nick. ''Texting on the job…yeah I feel real safe with you,'' I commented bitterly under my breath.

Nick answered to his defense, he gave Judy an annoyed, sleepy eyed gaze and answered, "What? For your information Fluff I was not texting, I was writing what you said see?''

Nick showed Judy his phone and we saw that it indeed had exactly what Judy had just said. The bunny eyed Nick suspiciously, "Alright…you got me there.''

"Seriously Carrots, how much of a slacker do you think I am,'' Nick began. "I'm taking this just as seriously as you are. I'm just going about it in another way.''

As he finished, a text message just had come up with a ding from someone named…Finnick? Instantly Nick whipped his phone away and chuckled awkwardly as Judy gave him a stern leer. "Hehe…ol' Toot Toot probably wanted to say hi.''

Judy just rolled her eyes with a sigh as she continued looking over the area. Finnick? Toot Toot? I had no idea what who Nick was talking about, nor did I really care at the moment. For the next couple of minutes, Nick and Judy went about and observed the alley. I too eventually made myself useful and looked around to see if I could find anything that might have stood out. Nick sniffed around until he came to a stain a couple of feet away from the blood stain. The stain was a sickly green color with yellow mixed in with what looked like some dried food particles within it. After a few more sniffs, Nick's nose wrinkled and shook his head in disgust.

"Welp, someone left us a little present. Someone definitely lost their lunch over here!''

This caught Judy's attention and she came over, her nose twitching in interest. I spoke dryly, "Give me a break. I'm not really used to seeing guts spilling out of someone's body.''

Nick smirked, "And it shows. Squeamish type eh Browns?''

I just gave Nick a cold glare to which he just shrugged casually before going about his business along with Judy. I watched as Nick began to examine the scarlet, stained pavement, his arms behind his back while he began to circle it lazily. As he was about to go into his second lap, something seemed to catch his eye as he stopped in his place and looked closely at the ground. "Hey Carrots! I think I've got something!''

Judy's ears sprang up as she and I went quickly towards Nick. "What is it? What did you find?'' Judy asked, it bit of excitement in her voice.

"See for yourself,'' Nick replied, pointing to the ground and bit away from the large stain.

Judy and I looked closer and our eyes widened as saw what Nick was pointing to. We were looking at faint, but undoubtedly streaks of blood that were leading away from the large blood stain. "Some of the blood…it seems to have been whipped with something,'' Judy pondered as she continued to look at the faded trail. Her eyes suddenly widened with a revelation. "Hold on…Quincy you said that the Slasher was wearing a cape right?''

I looked at the bunny and spoke, "Yeah he did…'' I then realized where she was going with this. "Wait! The cape he was wearing was in fact pretty long, going down to his feet!''

Nick then spoke, "So as he was walking away, some of the blood could've gotten onto his cape and left a trail as he was leaving!''

Judy nodded with a confident smile. "Exactly what I was thinking!'' Judy quickly wrote down some notes. "Blood trail found leading to…''

"Over there!'' I pointed across the area where another pathway to the alley was seen. "He went that way after the murder.''

"Great! Let's follow the trial to see where it goes!'' Judy spoke.

Judy, Nick, and I started to follow the crimson streaked trail towards the pathway until finally- "Shoot! The trail disappears!'' Judy groaned.

It was true, the more we followed the trail, the more faded it became until we couldn't see any more of the blood whipped trail. "No worries Whiskers,'' said Nick as he walked down the path. "The trail came to here, so our psycho friend had to have walked down here, turned the corner and…." Nick's ears lowered as a frown came to his face. "Went out the alley and into the night.''

Nick came back over to us. "Yeah that way leads right out the alley. He could've gone anywhere at that point.''

Judy's ears lowered in disappointment. "Well so much for that lead.''

"Easy come easy go,'' Nick shrugged. "We're already at a dead end.''

I watched on in silence as Judy rubbed her temples and gave a sigh soon followed by an encouraging smile. "Ok…no big deal. This is just the start of the investigation. Since he could've gone anywhere, we might just need to ask around to see if anyone has seen a suspicious looking animal with a top hat and cape.''

Nick just clapped slowly with a half lidded, bored expression. "Brilliant Carrots. Bravo. I wish I'd thought of that.''

"Well maybe if you spend less time texting you'd have some brilliant ideas of your own Nickolas!'' Judy commented, walking passed him and bumping him with her hip.

Nick regained his bearings and chuckled, "Oh just wait Whiskers, it's still relatively early for me. Wait until later on in the day, I'll show you why we foxes are the smartest animals in the world.''

Judy just giggled in amusement, "Oh I highly doubt that.''

The two began down the path, with me following closely behind them. We left the alley and came into the open streets of the neighborhood. "Alright!'' announced Judy. "Since the Slasher could've gone anywhere, how about we split up. I go west and Nick you go east.''

"Just super,'' Nick commented plainly with a shrug.

"Quincy how about you come with me?'' Judy said, looking towards me.

I agreed instantly. "Sounds great to me Judy.''

There was no way I was going to go anywhere alone with Nick. Judy nodded with a smile as Nick looked dejected, feigning a hurt expression and tone. "Ouch you hurt me Browns. Leaving me all alone, where's the love?''

I just casted an uncaring glance at the fox as Judy spoke up, "I'm sure you'll be fine. How about we meet back at the squad car in about thirty minutes or so? Sounds good?''

"Thirty minutes, gotcha,'' answered Nick, sliding his shades back over his eyes as he turned around to leave. "Well I bid you two good luck.''

As he walked down the street with file in paw, Judy called out to him. "And no breaks every five minutes!''

"Well darn it all to heck there goes that plan!'' Nick said with a fake groan.

"And NO texting!''

"Goodbye Carrots!'' Nick called back, giving a wave without once looking back.

Shaking her head Judy turned around and I followed the bunny officer down the sidewalk. The first few minutes we walked in silence. We passed a few animals, still giving me weird stares while some also went out of their way to avoid me. I tried not to let it bother me by striking up small talk with Judy. "So…no luck so far huh?''

"Yeah,'' Judy sighed. "But it's all good. I'm not expecting this to be an easy case to solve. After all, Feral the Slasher was able to kill without being seen…until now that is.''

I nodded, "Well like I said Judy, after everything you've done for me, I'm willing to help as much as I can to help you solve this case.''

Judy gave me a lovely, grateful smile. "Thanks Quincy. I knew I could count on you. Even though you saw little of the killer, I'm glad you're here.''

I just smiled to myself as my face sort of heated. For the next fifteen to twenty minutes, Judy and I came up to various animals, with Judy asking if they had heard or seen any suspicious behavior that occurred last night. From antelopes to armadillos, from goats to horses, from deer to foxes, going into stores, shops, and cafes Judy asked if they had seen anyone wearing a cape or a top hat and to our disappointment not a single animal questioned knew or saw anything…just shaken that a gruesome murder had occurred in their neighborhood. During questioning, most if not all animals we came to also gave me those same cautious, almost fearful gazes with some hurrying to move on to their own business much to Judy and I's confusion. What was wrong with these animals, seriously? As we went about, I also noticed how there were a lot of large areas and small fields of meadow grasslands throughout the area despite the mostly concrete city, most filled colorful flowers of varying kinds. I suppose that is why they called it Meadowgrove Lane.

After questioning another ten animals, Judy took out her phone and spoke, "9:35…passed our set limit.'' She then gave an irritated sigh and wrote down in her notepad. "9:35 AM-animals questioned, no suspicious activity seen or heard.''

I watched on as the violet eyes rabbit turned her gaze to me. "Well this was another bust. Let's go regroup with Nick back at the squad car. Maybe he had better luck.''

"Alright, we should get going then,'' I answered.

Judy and I talked little as we made our way back to the car, after about fifteen minutes of walking we went down the sidewalk to see the familiar police cruiser in view, a red fox in a police uniform leaning with his back on the vehicle, apparently doing what looked like fiddling with his phone. As we came up closer to our meeting point, Nick's ear twitched and he looked up, a grin coming from his mouth with shades still present.

"And at last they arrive. Nice of you finally join back up with me." Nick then bore a more serious look. "So, how did it go with you two?''

Judy sighed, "Oh it went...and ended up nowhere. Not one animal saw or heard anything about last night up till now. How did it go on your end?''

"Nada. No answers. No one saw anyone in a cape or top hat. Either some of these animals are lying or this Feral guy disappeared into thin air.''

I asked, though more towards Judy, "Do you think some animals are lying? I mean I know it was night, but it wasn't that late. Someone must've saw someone in a cape walking down the street?''

"I don't know,'' answered Judy. "Maybe, maybe not but we have to keep faith in the citizens. We need to believe that they wouldn't keep quiet about something like this.''

Nick crossed his arms, tilting his head. "C'mon now Carrots really? Not everyone's a pure little bunny like you. There are some that would turn the other way and you know it.''

Judy shot him a glare to which he just shrugged. "But still, no harm in being optimistic about it.''

Judy shook her head, her gaze softening. "Doesn't matter anyway, we're right back at square one…although it felt like we haven't really left it at all.''

"Don't be so sure about that Whiskers,'' said Nick giving a smirk.

"What do you mean?'' I asked as Judy too looked at the fox in interest.

"Well while I was asking around, I took a look at the case file again. Skimmed through Danielle's information and guess what I found? Take a look at the address Carrots.''

Judy scrunched her face a bit before doing what her partner said and opened her file. She muttered, "Danielle Piggmire, let's see…2145 East 42nd Street Meadowgrove Lane, Zootopia. Wait…Meadowgrove Lane? That's right here! It shouldn't be too far from here!''

"Exactly,'' Nick spoke slowly, that sly grin ever present as he spoke to the excited bunny. "I figured you'd might like that. Thought that since we're here we could maybe visit Danielle's home. She might have family living there.''

Judy's face then formed a saddened frown. "If they are, then this isn't going to be a happy visit. Who knows what they could be going through?''

I looked away somberly as I swallowed a lump that had come to my throat. "I could know…'' I muttered to myself softly.

Nick nodded. "Yeah I was already expecting to experience tears and waterworks that could last a lifetime. We might have to bring extra tissues.''

"Nick…'' Judy sighed, unamused.

"Relax Judy. I know how serious this is. Well…shall we?''

Judy nodded. "Yeah. We can use as much information as possible if we're going to catch this guy. Let's go.''

Without another word the four of us climbed in the cruiser. Once in, Nick had put the address in his phone GPS and after finding the exact location, Judy started the engine and we drove off. There was little conversation along the ride as we drove down the street to varying neighborhoods until in about fifteen minutes time we found ourselves driving through a village of some sort, large open areas of both concrete and grass, animals going about as well as stores, shops, and restaurants present. We eventually drove down a street, each side rowed with rather nice looking, conjoined houses built of red bricks and small flights of cement stairs leading up to the houses' stoops. The neighborhood had some vegetation, trees planted in grassy spots surrounded by stone curbs as well as flowers and patches of grass that were well kept within each of the houses' own vicinities. In all, it was a rather beautiful neighborhood, one that I guess were home to maybe those of the upper middle class. Nick let out an impressed whistle, gazing at the passing house.

"Hello East Meadowgrove Lane!''

"I know, these houses are lovely aren't they,'' Judy added with a soft sigh, admiring the houses.

I agreed, "Sure are. These animals must be well off.''

"Yeah…ya know Browns if I was still doing my old profession, I could have totally been living the life here,'' said Nick.

"What? Earning two hundred bucks a day with your scams? I don't think so,'' Judy responded teasingly.

"Hey! Perfectly executed scams! And if I recalled, I even tricked you with a hustle Miss Hopps,'' said Nick with a grin.

Judy responded with a smug smirk, "Only for me to get you with an even bigger hustle…Mr. Tax Evasion!''

I then saw Nick's grin fall instantly and replaced with an annoyed grimace for a moment or two before letting out a hearty chuckle. "Touché.''

As I sat in the back, my eyes narrowed as a sullen look came to my face. So his old profession was scamming people? Not to mention he was caught with tax evasion? Why wasn't I surprise? With these facts I spoke bitterly under my breath. "Scamming and tax evasion….I just bet this guy has a rap sheet a mile long. And he's a cop?''

As we continued our drive, we turned down another street of houses after Nick had pointed out a sign reading East 42nd Street.

"2142…2143…2144 and…2145! Here we go!'' Nick spoke out.

Judy stopped in front of a house, similar in color and structure as the rest of the houses in the neighborhood and parked in a free space next to a tree. Judy then spoke as she and Nick unbuckled their seatbelts. "So…ready for this?''

"More than I'll ever be,'' Nick responded lazily, folding up his shades and sliding them into his chest pocket.

"Maybe I should just stay in the car,'' I spoke up hesitantly. "After all, you're the cops here.''

Judy and Nick both looked back at me through the caged window. "Why stay in here? It's no trouble if you come along. Besides, it's a bit warm out here even with the windows down,'' Judy replied.

She was right about that fact. I was a bit steamy out, no doubt in the high 80's. "Well…I mean I don't want to disrupt your work,'' I tried to argue.

Judy just smiled,'' You won't disrupt us Quincy. Plus we're in charge of looking after you, so we should be near you at all times.''

"Carrots got a point there Furless,'' Nick smirked. "If it's them you're worried about just relax. We'll just tell them you're on a ride along with us. You even got that adorable Junior ZPD Officer sticker as proof.''

I just looked at Nick with an unamused, dead pan expression as Judy added with an upbeat tone. "But we really should be able to see you at all times. So come on out of here! This shouldn't take long anyway!''

I let out a sigh of defeat, knowing full well that I was under protection with these too and I finally agreed, unbuckling myself and the three of us got out of the car. The neighborhood was quiet for the most part, with occasional cars passing down the street. I followed my two officer guardians as we entered through a black, iron gate and up the cement stairs, unto the stoop, and came to the door which was black in color with two, rectangular, dense windows with black iron filigree upon them in an elegant fashion. Judy rang the doorbell which we heard from the outside in a rather pleasant chime, as she carried her notepad and carrot pen. It wasn't even a full minute when we heard the fiddling of the bronze doorknob and an unlocking click before the door opened. A pig answered had answered the door, and by their attire he was a male pig. He wore a sweater vest with white, grey, and black diamond patterns with a grey dress shirt underneath as well as grey khaki pants. As I observed him, I noticed he was taller than Judy and even taller than Nick, but only by an inch while he came to the same height as my chest. He seemed to have been middle aged, at least late 30s to early 40s and…man that expression on his face. He seemed so…downhearted. Bags were under his eyes which were a bit red and puffy, as if he had been crying.

The pig then answered in a doleful tone. "Yes…can I help you?''

Judy mustered a polite smile. "Good morning sir. Are you by any chance Mr. Piggmire?''

"Y-Yes I am. I'm Joseph Piggmire.'

Judy answered, outstretching a paw as she gave a hesitant Mr. Piggmire a handshake. "Mr. Piggmire I'm Officer Judy Hopps and this is my partner Officer Nick Wilde…'' Judy began as Nick gave the pig a handshake with a calm smile and a nod.

"Not to be rude, but what is this about Officers and…'' Mr. Piggmire stopped in mid-sentence as his gaze fell on me, an alarmed expression coming to his face. "W-What kind of animal is that?!''

I immediately had a since of awkwardness as I bowed my head a bit and averted his gaze. However, Judy quickly came in, "This is Quincy. We're protecting him at the moment, but please hear us out. We're here because we want to ask questions concerning a Danielle Piggmire. Do you know her?''

At this, Mr. Piggmire eyes glossed over as he winced a bit. "Y-Yes…she's my daughter.''

Nick then spoke softly. "Mr. Piggmire we're here because my partner and I are investigating the murder of your daughter. May we come in?''

Mr. Piggmire just stared at the uniformed fox as if in a trance before he snapped out of it and replied. "O-Oh right. Yes…yes please come in.''

He opened the door fulling and bid us to enter. I followed Judy and Nick, inside the house and into the foyer as Mr. Piggmire closed the door behind me though I still took notice that he was still giving me a strange, perplexed look. I gazed around and took in the beauty of the foyer. There was a burgundy, rectangular rug in front of the door while the rest of the floor was of polished, cream colored tile. To the right was a closed, brown door that seemed to lead to a room of some kind while a mahogany, wooden cabinet was rested near a white archway leading further into the house. Above a small, glass, cylinder shaped chandelier hung down from the ceiling while on each side of the front door had rectangular shaped spaces in the wall that held vases of exquisite design. Judy and Nick seemed equally impressed as Judy spoke, possible to help ease and brighten of the mood.

"You really do have a beautiful home Mr. Piggmire.''

"Thank you Officer Hopps,'' the middle aged pig thanked without a smile, coming to the front to take the lead. "But please follow me this way.''

We abided by his suggestion an followed our host out of the foyer in down a hallway, passing a white staircase with polished brown, wooden steps and railings that led up to the second story of the house. We turned down the hall to the right as we came to a den, finely furnished with two couches, one long sitting against the right wall and the other, shorter couch against the back wall facing the entrance. Both couches had about six pillows, a pair in the corners and middle of the couches. I noticed that in the far corner was a grandfather clock with a wooden and glass cabinet in the opposite corner that held pictures and glass figurines. Rectangular mirrors hung on the walls behind both couches while a white, cushioned footstool was beside the nearest couch that held a white tray of a tea set of the same color, most likely for decoration. In the center of the den was a round, glass table with a large vase of flowers as well as about five pictures in frames resting up as sunbeams came in through the cream colored curtains, filling the room with sunlight.

"Please have a seat,'' Mr. Piggmire offered to which we did, taking a seat on the longest couch, Judy in the middle as I sat on her left and Nick on her right.

"Thank you Mr. Piggmire,'' Judy said with a soft smile. "How about we get right to it? We just want-''

Judy was interrupted by a creaking sounds and soft prodding of footsteps and we all looked to the entrance of the den as a female pig came into view. Even though we weren't standing, I could tell she was smaller than Mr. Piggmire as well as being noticeably slimmer, though still with a bit of pudge. She was wearing a purple blouse with black pants and unlike the male pig, she had a lock of blonde hair that went in a slight curl. She had green eyes that, like Mr. Piggmire, were filled with somber and puffiness.

"Eleanor…'' Mr. Piggmire spoke to the female pig, getting up.

"Honey?'' the pig known as Eleanor spoke in a tender yet crestfallen voice. "What's going on? Why are there…''

Her voice trailed off as she spotted me, staring at me as her eyes widened and clearly never seeing the likes of me before. I offered a little nod before casting my gaze away while Mr. Piggmire walked over to her. "Eleanor this is Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde….'' Mr. Piggmire began, leading her towards the other couch, though she still kept eyes on me. "Officers, this is my wife Eleanor.''

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am,'' Nick spoke politely with a kind smile, shaking her paw.

"Yes, same here,'' said Judy, doing the same as Nick.

"It's nice to meet you,'' Mrs. Piggmire spoke, although a bit hesitantly as she gazed at me. But she asked, "But why are you here?''

"They came here to because…'' Mr. Piggmire began, an arm around her shoulder as he held her hoof. "Because it involves Danielle.''

Mrs. Piggmire looked at her husband, a shocked expression on her face but then looked at Judy and Nick as a more distressed look came to her. "D-Danielle?''

"Yes ma'am,'' Judy answered with a concerned frown. "My partner and I are investigating her murder and we would just like to ask you a few questions.''

Mrs. Piggmire said nothing, just stared at Judy as he eyes seemed to gloss over. Finally she spoke with a noticeable crack in her voice. "Oh…yes of course. Would you like something to drink? I can bring out some lemonade?''

"No that's alright Mrs. Piggmire,'' Nick turned down. "Please don't trouble yourself. And besides, we don't want to take up too much of your and Mr. Piggmire's time.''

The female pig just nodded as she and her husband sat down on the couch. Judy gave a nod, clearing her throat. "Mr. and Mrs. Piggmire I first would like to say that we are deeply sorry for your lost. I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through right now.''

Nick just nodded silently in agreement, a solemn frown on his face.

"Thank you,'' Mr. Piggmire answered, holding his wife who looked as if she was trying to keep herself from breaking down.

I just sat there, feeling…I don't know uncomfortable? Like I was imposing on a matter and feeling like I shouldn't be here. I just glanced down in silence as Judy continued. "We would just like to ask you a few questions if that's alright?''

"I can't see why it wouldn't be. We just want to know the low life bastard that did this to our daughter,'' Mr. Piggmire spoke bitterly, his voice getting bit loud.

"Joseph please!'' Mrs. Piggmire pleaded, clutching his arm.

The male pig quickly regretted his words and spoke apologetically. "I'm sorry.''

"No you're fine,'' Nick answered. "It's perfectly understandable.

Mr. Piggmire just nodded as Judy clicked her pen open, her notepad ready.

"Alright then. First, could you tell us a little bit about your daughter?''

"We'd love to,'' Mrs. Piggmire answered, clearly blinking back tears. "She was such a loving and compassionate animal. She always loved to help animals, trying to do so whenever she could.''

Judy nodded, a tiny smile present as she wrote down the information. Mr. Piggmire continued where his wife left off. "And she was intelligent too. Straight 'A' student, honor classes, and like Eleanor said she loved to help people. She wanted to be a doctor, just solely for that sake.''

"Definitely a better student than I was,'' Nick spoke with a slight chuckle, clearly trying to brighten the mood a bit. "She sounds like the best daughter a parent could ask for. What school did she go to? And how old was she?''

"She was,'' Mrs. Piggmire replied, a crack in her voice while a tear escaped and rolled down her face. "She just graduated from Jane H. Mammalia High School and was going to go to Zootopia University. She was eighteen years old…still had her whole life ahead of her. Why would anyone want to do this to her? She'd never hurt anybody. Who could do such a thing?''

I glanced at Judy as the bunny bore a serious frown. "I don't know but I promise you we will find this criminal. Can you tell us what Danielle was doing that night?''

Mr. Piggmire nodded, clearly trying to compose himself. "Well we received a text from her at about 8:20 that night. She was coming home from work.''

Judy nodded as she wrote in her notepad. "And where did she work at?''

The blonde locked, pig answered, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. She was working at a clinic near Savanna Central. It's called Serengeti Medical Clinic. Not a surprising job choice considering she wanted to be a doctor.''

My eyes gazed at the two grieving parents with sympathy. I wanted to say something…anything that could comfort them, but I couldn't find the words to do so. Nick asked, leaning forwards with his forearms resting on the thighs of his legs. "And did she like her job?''

"She loved it. Always talking about how much she's learning there and how it would help her achieve her dreams,'' Mr. Piggmire said.

"Have you ever been there? To her job?'' asked Nick.

"No…no we haven't,'' the sweater vest wearing pig answered a bit hesitantly.

Judy, Nick, and I looked at the two pigs as Mr. Piggmire explained, "You see my wife and I are very busy with our jobs. We just haven't had the time to actually visit her workplace. Besides, she gave us no reason to distrust her and her judgments. Especially if it was a place in a profession she was interested in pursuing. She absolutely loved working there.''

"We understand completely Mr. Piggmire,'' said Judy. "And did she say that she was going anywhere else before coming home? Make any detours?''

"No. She called us telling us she was on her way home. She said that she would be here shortly. 'I'll be home in a little bit. Love you guys'…that was the last thing we heard from her!" Mrs. Piggmire croaked before finally breaking down crying, the weight of the memories finally being too much for her to handle.

Her husband immediately embraced her, comforting her as I saw that tears too were streaming down his face. I bit the inside of my cheek as the sniffs and soft crying came to my ears. My heart was aching alongside theirs. I shifted restlessly as a memory started to play in my mind. A funeral. A dead body in a casket. Crying…endless tears falling. I took a swallow as I looked over at Judy. She gave me a concerned, saddened glance as she shifted her gaze to Nick, to which the fox was giving a somber expression. After a moment or two of silence, Mr. Piggmire spoke.

"Maybe…maybe if I had decided to go pick her up…if I had told her to wait for me…maybe she would still be with us!'' the male pig spoke tearfully.

"Mr. Piggmire I know you're going through a difficult time, but you must realize that this is not your fault,'' Nick spoke firmly yet reassuringly.

Judy added, "Officer Wilde is right. You had absolutely no idea this would happen.''

Mrs. Piggmire cried. "But we're her parents! We should've been there to protect her. I mean it was 8:30 at night for God sakes, we shouldn't have let her come home alone!''

Judy gave out a sigh, her ears ever so flopped backwards. "I know you would think that now because you're angry and hurt, but sometimes….somethings are just not in our power to control.''

Mr. and Mrs. Piggmire sat in silence, the tears still streaming down their faces as they continued to comfort each other. Mr. Piggmire then spoke, a growing hatred and disgust coming to his voice. "And…there are rumors that whoever did this…it was him. The killer that everyone's been talking about lately. Is that true? Please tell us Officers.''

I watched on as Judy and Nick gave each other dubious glances before looking back at the two pigs. Nick replied after taking a long breath. "Well…upon observing the body, we found that your daughter had sustained the same injuries that the other eleven victims have had. There's no coincidence in the matter: it's strongly believe that yes this was another killing of this Feral the Slasher you might have heard about lately.''

The two parents froze in their spots at the news. Mrs. Piggmire's eyes were now filled with terror and disbelief as she looked at her husband, looking as if he was trying to keep his rage down. Another painful silence swept among the room before Mr. Piggmire started to speak. "So it was him…he was the one that killed our daughter?!''

"Yes…there's no doubt about it,'' answered Judy.

Mr. Piggmire shook his head, giving his mouth a quick wipe. "It isn't enough that he is going around killing animals, now he took our daughter from us?! Please tell us you have found leads that will catch this son of a bitch!''

"B-But, I heard that there hasn't been any leads on the previous victims. That there were no witnesses so far…'' Mrs. Piggmire whimpered in despair.

Judy answered quickly. "That's the thing…this time, we have a witness.''

"You do?!'' Mr. Piggmire asked hopefully as his wife too sat up in curiosity.

"Yes,'' Judy spoke. She then put a paw on my shoulder, flashing me a tiny smile before looking back at Mr. and Mrs. Piggmire. "In fact the reason Quincy is with us today is because he's under witness protection under our care. He was the one that saw the murder take place.''

A cold shock went through my body as I looked at the bunny, catching Nick nodding in agreement. I looked ahead to Mr. and Mrs. Piggmire looking absolutely dumbfounded, looking quickly from Judy to me. "R-Really?'' Mrs. Piggmire uttered softly. "You saw who killed our daughter?''

With my heart beat beginning to increase in rate, I just gave a slow, speechless nod. What happened next surprised me as Mr. Piggmire quickly came over to me, grabbing my shoulders with his hooves as he looked at me in a frantic state. "You saw?! Who did this?! Who did this to our little girl?! Tell us!''

The grief stricken parent was practically shaking me. I actually though my head would pop off my neck if he continued as I just stammered dumbly for an answer. Thankfully, Judy and Nick hopped to their feet as Judy tried to calm Mr. Piggmire down.

"Sir please! You have to calm down!''

"Officer Hopps is right. And besides, our boss isn't going to like it if our only witness was shaken to death,'' Nick added.

Mrs. Piggmire soon came from behind her husband and placed her hooves on his shoulders, giving him a tearful frown. I watched as Mr. Piggmire then bowed his head I silence. Something compelled me to speak, I don't know what, but I was possessed to open my mouth and let a single phrase escape my lips in almost a whisper. "I'm sorry…''

"What?'' Mr. Piggmire asked, confused.

"I'm sorry…you're daughter died. I'm sorry I didn't do anything sooner. If I had…then maybe…''

I looked out the corner of my eye to see Judy giving me a saddened, pitying expression while Nick bore a more quizzical look. I then felt something on my shoulder and turned to see Mrs. Piggmire, her hoof on my shoulder. With tears running down her face she spoke, a tiny smile present. "I don't know what kind of animal you are, but you don't have to apologize. We don't blame you for what happened to our Danielle.''

"My wife's right,'' Mr. Piggmire continued on. "It's not your fault she's gone…it was his!''

The look on his face, the look on both of their faces it was just…brokenness. To see these two animals to be going through such pain, such anger…such sadness was hurtful to watch even though their pain was not foreign to me. I could only look away wearily as Judy began to speak, a determined frown upon her face.

"Mr. and Mrs. Piggmire, thank you so much for your time. I promise you that whoever this Feral the Slasher is, he will be caught and he will answer for these heinous crimes. Justice will be served.''

"I second that a hundred percent,'' Nick added with the same, serious look on his face.

I couldn't help but muster a small smile as I looked at the two pigs, tears still present in their eyes. Mr. Piggmire nodded, mustering a thankful smile. "Thank you officers, we really appreciate it.''

Mrs. Piggmire spoke in a tone like broken glass. "Please…please catch this monster.''

Nick and Judy nodded as the bunny answered strongly. "We will…you have our word.''

Mr. and Mrs. Piggmire showed us the way out and after one last thank you and goodbye, Judy, Nick, and I headed off the stoop, through the iron gates, and entered the waiting police cruiser. Once in, Judy let out a sigh.

"Carrot for your thoughts Whiskers?" said Nick.

"Funny,'' Judy answered unamused. "They seemed like such good animals…Danielle sounded like such a good person. And to have her life taken away at such a young age.''

I looked at my friend sadly and Nick did the same, his ears lowering. The fox answered, "Yeah well that's the thing with life…tragedy doesn't care if you're good or young. If you're number's up, you'll be napping six feet below.''

"Nick!''

"What I'm just being honest!'' Nick spoke in defense. "I just mean that nobody is safe from things like this happening.''

Judy let out another breath, "I know…I know and you're right. But it just infuriates me that an animal can be this cold blooded.''

"Then let's quit yakking and find this and I quote, 'son of a bitch','' commented Nick with a tiny grin, flipping his shaded open and sliding them over his eyes.

Judy gave Nick a sort of disapproving gaze as her partner spoke innocently. "His words, not mine.''

At this Judy gave a half chuckle, turning on the engine and driving off down the street. About five minutes into the drive, I asked out. "So what do we do now?''

"We, young junior officer, are going to learn more about Miss Danielle,'' Nick answered to my annoyance.

"Nick's right. What Mr. and Mrs. Piggmire told us was helpful, but we can use more information.''

"Like maybe at her job?'' I inquired.

"Bingo!'' Judy said. "But first I think we should head to the morgue and see if the doctors found something we could use in the investigation.''

I nodded at the sensible plan.

"To necrophilia central then. This should be fun,'' Nick spoke sarcastically opening his file. "Let's see…says here Danielle was taken to the Zootopia General Hospital.''

"Zootopia General?'' Judy repeated, sounding perplexed. "Why would they take her there? Meadowgrove Medical Center is closer by.''

"Better cable maybe?'' Nick shrugged.

"I highly doubt that. Anyway, if that's where the body is, then that's where we're heading.''

The drive was made a bit interesting with frequent banter between Judy and Nick. Joke after joke, quip after quip, I silently snickered to myself with ever burn Judy dealt to the wisecracking fox. From the back seat of the police car, I gazed out and took in the exotic wonders that was Zootopia as we stopped and went through lights and turned left and right around corners and down new streets. After nearly thirty minutes of driving we found ourselves driving down a rather busy street, sharing the road with cars, taxis, vans, trucks…an assortment of vehicles of all shapes and sized. High buildings and skyscrapers passed by as we continued our journey.

"So where is the Zootopia General Hospital?'' I finally asked.

"Just on the edge of Savanna Central. They say it's the best hospital in the whole city!'' Judy answered, looking at me through the rear view mirror.

Nick lopped his head to the side, looking at his partner. "And y'know what? I heard that the food there is actually almost pretty decent AND Time Horner cable in every room? Must be heaven there.''

"What's stopping you from staying there then?'' Judy asked with an amused smirk.

"Ah you know cold floors, constantly beeping monitors, and oh that's right…coughing up my lung as I slowly die from a disease. Thanks, but no thanks.''

Judy giggled. "Yeah? Well keep on testing Bogo and you might just end up there sooner than you think.''

Nick smirk, "Oh I don't know. I got a feeling that I'm growing on him.''

I rolled my eyes as I grumbled, "Like a furry skin disease.''

Nothing of significance happened on the rest of the trip as we eventually found ourselves heading down a lone street, following familiar looking blue signs with white letters until the winding road led us to a great parking lot…all surrounding and even greater standing building. Dang what a sight. The large parking seemed pretty much full as far as my eyes could see, but it was the building that caught most of my attention. The building, obviously a hospital, was definitely one of the largest hospitals I have ever seen. It seemed to have been seven maybe even eight stories high, with many glass windows along with its snow white and cream colored building constructs. The area in the center of the hospital extended outward in a more round or curved shape as large, metal letters were going across the white space near the top of the building that read 'ZOOTOPIA GENERAL HOSPITAL'. Outside the hospital among the parking lots and road were areas of well-kept lawns, well-tended bushes situated in red mulch. In all, the hospital looked extravagant, even looking as if it may have been recently built.

"Dang…you sure this place wasn't just built?'' I asked with a whistle.

"Nope! Been here for years actually. I know big isn't it?'' Judy spoke as we slowly drove to look for an available space to park.

"Big and beautiful. Wouldn't mind staying here if something happened to me.''

"Careful what you wish for Browns. Don't want to jinx it,'' commented Nick, grinning at me.

I ignored him and the comment, not interested in any opinions that he may have had. It took nearly ten minutes, but we eventually found a parking space, claiming it before getting out of the car. Following Judy and Nick, we made our way through the parking lot, seeing occasional animals going and leaving the vicinity, some going in with flowers and balloons. As we walked towards the front door, I took notice that there were long, water filled fountains on both sides of the pathway before we finally went through two sliding doors and into the lobby of the hospital. My nose was instantly met with the familiar smell of cleanliness. The lobby was a big and spacious area, polished marble tiles of cream, grey, and black colors making up the floor. We passed by an area where blue cushioned chairs lined up in rows, no doubt a sitting area for visitors. The walls were white as snow with countless windows providing a view of the sunny outdoors. Various animals went about, some I easily guessed were employees here based on their clothing. Some both male and female wore dark blue nurse outfits, while others wore white doctor coats over their clothes with stethoscopes hanging around their necks.

"Don't you just love the smell of overbearing cleaning products in the morning?'' Nick asked, breathing in deeply. "Seriously it's amazing how no one around here chokes on the smell.''

Judy sighed in annoyance. "Well it IS a hospital Nick. It has to be clean 24/7. Besides, there's nothing wrong with being too clean.''

"Of course a neat freak like you would approve Whiskers.''

"I am so not a neat freak! Besides I've been to your apartment…I'm sure this place can give you great advice about being clean!''

Nick just cocked an eyebrow at the bunny, his eyes half lidded. "Low blow Carrots. So I've been a little busy and neglected a few personal chores. Besides…'' the fox grinned. "I kinda like that corn chip smell to be honest.''

Judy and I both shuddered at the comment. We walked towards the front desk, which was made of brown wood as was the walls behind it as what seemed to be an antelope was sitting behind the desk, typing away at a computer. As we came up to the desk, I noticed that I was beginning to get shocked, surprised stares from the animals nearby. Man this was really starting to get old. Some nurses and doctors even stopped in their tracks and began to hurriedly whisper to each other before they quickly went took off down the corridor. What's their problem? We stopped at the desk, me behind Judy and Nick as the gazelle took notice of us and looked away from her computer.

"Good morning. What can…I…do for you…today?'' she began with a warm greeting before her voice trailed off as her eyes quickly came to me.

I just gave a tiny smile, before looking away towards the ground. Judy quickly responding politely. "Good morning! I'm Officer Hopps and this is my partner Officer Wilde. I was wondering if you can direct us to the morgue?''

The antelope shook her head out of her stun shock as she answered the bunny. "O-Oh right! Of course officers. The mortuary is just down the hall through the doors and take the elevator to the basement level. Just follow the signs,'' she said, pointing to her right.

"Down the hall, through the doors, take the elevator…got it! Thank you!'' Judy thanked as Nick gave a nod.

The three of us proceeded to head towards the direction the antelope had pointed to, the antelope and all the other animals that noticed me giving me those continuous glances. We walked down the hallway, seeing the doors and going through them to find ourselves in another hall. The walls were a yellowish cream color, the having changed to white tiles. We soon came to a corner where we indeed found an elevator. Judy pressed the button with an arrow pointing down in within moments a ding was heard and the metal door slid open.

"Ladies and witnesses first,'' Nick spoke, giving a slight bow.

"My, what a gentleman,'' Judy smiled amused as she walked in.

Nick winked at her as his eyebrows bounced once while I walked passed him. I gave a quick, tiny, reluctant smirk as I entered the elevator with Nick coming up behind me with the door closing. "Going down anyone?'' asked the fox, pressing the downward arrow button.

The elevator jerked as it began to go downward and not even a minute later we had stopped and the doors began to slide back open with a ding. Nick, Judy, and I exited the elevator and into our new surroundings, instantly noticing a change in the environment. A blast of cold air slapped me in the face as we stepped into the hall. Unlike the walls of the upper level which was livelier with their yellowish cream color, the walls that now surrounded us were all a very monotonous, dull grey as light illuminated the empty, quiet hall. There was no color, no form of decoration in the slightest just…a rather glum area.

"No color, no heat, no joy…yep this is definitely a morgue,'' Nick commented, casually putting his paws in his pockets.

"No kidding about the 'no heat'. Jesus it's cold in here!'' I spoke out, rubbing my hands together to keep warm.

Judy gave me a small smile, her ears flopped down. "I can understand. They probably have to keep the temperature low to reduce the body decomposition.''

"C'mon Browns, don't tell me a little cold will get to you. It's really not that bad,'' Nick said with a smirk.

I frowned irritably at Nick, answering bitterly. "Yeah well I'm not blessed with fur like you are.''

"And believe me if I could, I would totally lend you my fur. And it's a darn shame too…it would've gone nicely with your eyes.''

I grumbled to myself as I looked away from that annoying, slick smile of his.

"Anyway!'' Judy began. "Let's go ahead and see what the doctors here can tell us about Danielle.''

"You're the boss Carrots,'' Nick said while I just nodded.

We proceeded down the hallway, turning a corner as we came to a pair of metal doors and went through them. The sound of what seemed to be a low hum caught my ears, growing louder as we continued our trek. After about another minute or two of walking we saw an entryway where instead of a door were large strips of plastic that fluttered lightly as we entered. After about another four steps we turned another corner to our right and came to a large, spacious room. The atmosphere wasn't any better than when we had gotten off the elevator. The walls a gloomy grey, the floors tiled white. There were numerous of metal tables with wheels in rows on both sides of the room, leaving a walkway down the middle. Up in the four corners of the room were large, round fans, humming loudly as they blew cool air into the room. Two or three different metal sinks were visible as well as a desk with a computer at the far, upper right corner of the room. On the other side where we stood was another doorway with plastic strips. So this was a morgue? I've never been in one myself but everything felt so…miserable. Not surprising since this was a place of dead bodies. With that I was expecting a more…unpleasant smell in the air, but I guessed that was either due to the coldness of the vicinity or maybe some special chemicals they used to mask the stench.

"So…this is a morgue?'' I asked, still rubbing my hands.

"Yep…creepy huh?'' Nick answered.

"More like depressing.''

Judy step forwards and called out, her voice echoing. "Hello! Hello? Is anybody here?''

"Keep that up Carrots and you'll wake the dead,'' Nick said, rubbing the inside of his ear with an annoyed glance. "No pun intended.''

Judy just rolled her eyes and called again. "Hello?!''

"Be right there!'' a voice answered back.

Within minutes an animal came through the plastic strips and entered the morgue. It was some sort of moose. No the antlers were far too big to be a moose's…a caribou maybe? And judging from the voice that had just called back, the animal was a female. She wore a dark green scrub with matching pants and on her hands- I mean hooves were what looked like latex gloves. It looked as if she was about to get to work on a job of some sort and it took her a moment or two to finally turn her full attention to us.

"Ah…wasn't expecting a police visit today. What can I do for you?'' she asked in a feminine, somewhat deep voice, walking over to us.

I sort of dipped behind Judy and Nick as the two walked forward. Now that the caribou was closer, I saw that she was taller than both officers, in fact reaching the same height as me though her antlers rose above my head.

"Yes! I'm Officer Hopps and this is Officer Wilde,'' Judy began to introduce. "We're sorry to drop in unexpectedly.''

"No, no it's fine. I'm Doctor Olivia Peary. I was just about to…'' she stopped mid-sentence, her caramel brown eyes widening as she spotted me. "Wait…I know you!''

I felt a sense of nervousness come to me as I took a step back. "Y-you do?''

"Yes! I saw you on the news. You're that new animal that appeared in the city! B-But why are you here…HERE of all places?!''

I felt myself getting a bit annoyed by this unwanted attention. Judy came closer to me and before she could say anything, Nick spoke up. "Yep, he sure is! The new animal that's making headlines!'' He came over to me and patted my back. "Two days here and he's already famous. And he would love to give you an autograph doc, but he's with us and we're on very important police business.''

Nick proceeded to lean on me, causing me to scowl to myself in irritation. Judy added, standing near my side. "My partner's right Dr. Peary. You see we're investigating the Feral the Slasher murders. I'm sure you've heard about him.''

Dr. Peary stared at me before snapping out of it and answered with a short stammer. "O-oh…yes...yes I've heard about the killings. Horrible, just horrible,'' the caribou said, a saddened frown coming to her face.

"I know, which is why we're here. If we can just ask you a few questions…''

"Yes! Of course. Ask me anything,'' urged Dr. Peary.

Judy nodded. "Yes as we said before we're investigating the murders that's been taking place. The most recent involved a pig…Danielle Piggmire. I understand that she was taken to this hospital correct?''

Dr. Peary nodded slowly. "That's correct. In fact, I was just about to start her autopsy shortly. I was getting ready to bring her body out. Did you need to examine it?''

"Well…I saw her the other night…'' Judy spoke with a shudder. "But another look could be helpful in our investigation.''

"I understand. Just give me a moment and I'll be right back,'' said the doctor, turning around and disappearing through the plastic straps.

Judy let out a deep sigh as Nick asked. "Yeah I didn't see her body last night. And judging by your look…was it that bad Carrots?''

"Yeah it was,'' the bunny answered with a frown. "What happened to her…whoever did it was just plain savage.''

I nodded in agreement, becoming disgusted as the image of Danielle's bloody corpse came back to my mind. "It was just…brutal. Unlike anything I've seen in my life,'' I muttered.

Judy looked at me sympathetically, placing a paw on my forearm while Nick looked disturbed. Within five minutes, we heard the squeaking of wheels before a metallic table came through the strips pushed by Dr. Peary. Resting motionlessly on top of the table was clearly a body, covered completely by a white sheet. I just watched on somberly as the caribou pushed the body towards us before finally turning to the left and rested the table to a halt near us.

"So…I'm presuming this is her right doc?'' Nick asked, his ears lowering.

Dr. Peary nodded. "Yes…Danielle Piggmire.''

Without another word, the doctor withdrew the sheet from over the head to reveal the face of the recent victim of attack. My God…her face. Though it was cleaned from the blood I saw the other night, there were still numerous deep, stitched up scars from the slashes and cuts that Feral the Slasher had did to her. I'm pretty sure her parents wouldn't have even recognized her. It was like her face was all carved up. There she laid there…eyes closed, motionless, and pale with a couple of light patches of blue on her face. Judy and Nick just stared at her downheartedly with lowered ears while I forced myself to look away, though not before catching a glimpse of Dr. Peary staring at me before she quickly averted her sight when my eyes fell upon her.

"This poor animal…she was so young. And by what her parents said, she had such a bright future,'' Judy spoke with a saddened tone.

Dr. Peary nodded. "It's just so sad. I haven't seen injuries as hers since the last time even though I managed to clean and stitch them up. Speaking of her parents they were here last night…it wasn't a pretty scene.''

"You're telling us,'' Nick responded. "They couldn't keep it together for long when we talked to them.''

Judy then asked, "Dr. Peary?"

"Yes?''

"You said you were just about to perform her autopsy?''

Dr. Peary nodded. "Yes, that's right.''

Judy sighed, "Then you probably can't tell us anything that might have been left on the body can you?''

"No…I can't unfortunately,'' Dr. Peary apologized. "I won't know anything until I do the full procedure. I'm sorry.''

Nick gave a slight shrug. "It's no big deal doc.''

The caribou then added. "But if I can have your number, I can most definitely call you once I find something, since you two are investigating the crime.''

Judy's face brightened up a bit. "That would be great Dr. Peary! Thank you.''

The bunny then proceeded to write down her number on her notepad, ripped the paper and gave it to the doctor. Dr. Peary gladly took the paper with a nod, a tiny smile on her face. "Excellent. You're be the first know what I find. But I do know this…''

"And what's that?'' Nick inquired as Judy and I too listened intently.

A deep, troubled frown came to the doctor's face as she continued. "Upon examining her wounds, what I did know was that this was no mere, ordinary murder. Whoever did this had animosity towards her. These cuts and gashes…there were hatred behind them.''

Judy, Nick, and I just gave the doctor perturbed stares before the three of us looked at one another as we thought about those chilling words. There was silence among us, with only the sounds of the fans being heard until finally Judy spoke up. "We'll…we'll definitely keep that in mind. Thank you Dr. Peary for your time.''

"Of course. Anything to help you on your investigation. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to prepare to do the autopsy.''

Nick nodded. "Gotcha. Just keep us posted doc. You know where to reach us.''

Dr. Peary gave a nod and a small smile. "Will do Officers.''

We gave our thanks and goodbyes before I followed my two guardians towards the exit of the room. Before we left, I peered over my shoulder to see Dr. Peary giving me that restless stare before she rushed to the computer desk and quickly picked up the phone, hastily punching in the numbers. Though puzzled by the display, I nevertheless focused my attention back to the front as we turned the corner and passed through the plastic strips. We made our way back to the elevator, pressed the button directing up, and in moments, the metal doors opened with a ding. The three of us stepped inside and after Judy pressed the first level button, the doors closed and the elevator jerked upwards. Again under just a minute the elevator had stopped and the doors slid opened, revealing the more lively colored walls as opposed to the ones in the morgue. We exited the elevator, turning down the hall and towards the entrance to the hospital lobby, all while I tried to ignore the stares of the animals that had caught my presence.

After we had left the building, we made our way across the lot and got in the waiting police cruiser.

"Well that was fastest trip to the doctor I've ever had,'' Nick commented.

"Ha funny,'' Judy spoke sarcastically. "Until the autopsy report comes, there's still a place where we can go to…where Danielle was last spotted before she was killed.''

I thought for a moment, before I found an answer. "You mean the place that she worked?''

"Exactly! That's where we're headed next.''

Just as Judy put the keys in the ignition, Nick spoke up. "I'm with you on that a hundred percent Carrots, but do you think we could maybe get some lunch before we do anymore questioning?''

"Seriously Nick? Now?!'' Judy asked impatiently.

"Yes now! Can't solve a crime on an empty stomach.''

I just rolled my eyes as I plopped back in my seat. Judy argued. "Empty stomach? You ate a muffin!''

Nick gave his partner a half lidded, deadpan expression. "C'mon Carrots. Don't get me wrong as much that blueberry muffin was good and it was GOOD…I would hardly call it a full meal.''

Judy just crossed her arms and sort of pouted sternly, her cheeks puffing out as she glared at Nick. Nick put his paws up as he looked at me. "C'mon Browns help me out on this will ya! I know you could go for some lunch?''

I just shook my head, glowering to myself as I looked away silently.

"It's not even twelve yet Nick. So how can it be lunch?'' Judy pondered.

"Ok…brunch then. Breakfast and lunch…the best of both worlds,'' said Nick with a smirk.

Judy and I said nothing, the bunny still giving the red fox that no nonsense look. Finally, Nick just shrugged as he began to say, "Alright…fine you win. After all…I did had in mind that one little place you like. You know…the place that has those certain kind of cookies…''

At this, Judy's ears sprang up. A bright, excited smile came to her face as her nose twitched while she sat straight up in her seat. "You mean those carrot shaped cookies with the orange frosting and sprinkles?! I love those!''

I was caught off guard by the bunny's sudden behavior. She was practically bouncing in her seat before she realized how she was acting, looking at me then to Nick with wide, embarrassed eyes while Nick just gazed at her with that sleepy like grin of his. "So I take it the little bunny wants the carrot shaped cookies with the orange frosting and sprinkles?''

Judy just frowned and muttered with an unamused tone, "Oh shut up.''

I couldn't help but smirk at the rabbit. With the way her cheeks are puffing out, it was beyond adorable. Nick gave a chuckle. "So how bout it Carrots? And I'll even sweeten the deal…I'll buy, my treat.''

"You'll buy?'' Judy repeated, looking skeptical.

"I'll buy.''

"And you're not going to sneak out of the bathroom window to get out of the check?''

Nick gave a low scowl. "Judy…never bring up old and might I add PRIVATE stories in front of the junior officer thank you.''

I sort of snorted. "Skipping out on a check? I guess I was right…he must have a rap sheep a mile long,'' I thought to myself.

Judy gave a little giggle and said, "Well…those cookies does sound good right now.'' She then looked back at me. "What about you Quincy? Hungry?''

"I can eat,'' I answered with a slight shrug.

Nick clapped his hands, his grin evolving into a smile. "And that's three yes' Bob we are going to brunch!''

"And that will give us a chance to talk about the case,'' Judy added on.

"So it will indeed,'' Nick agreed with a nod.

"Alright then! Let's go get some lunch!'' Judy declared happily.

"Brunch,'' Nick corrected.

"Whatever!''

Nothing of particular interest happened as we now drove to the place where we were to get a bite to eat. We passed down a street that wasn't too particularly busy but did have some animals walking about down the streets. We turned right at a light down one particular street and not long after Judy began to carefully, parallel park among a row of cars, turning off the engine when she was successfully in. We all unbuckled our seat belts and got out of the car. I looked around at our new surroundings. Like almost always, high buildings surrounded us. There were numerous shops and stores nearby, some with windows displaying clothes, accessories, or food. Across the street I saw what seemed to be a café of sorts, a few animals sitting at small tables and chairs on the outside. A few cars would pass by here and there, giving us a brief, but refreshing breeze. After taking in the sights, I asked.

"So where are we heading to?''

"Just a little place called The Paw House,'' Nick answered with a grin.

"The Paw House?''

"Yep. Home of those little cookies Carrots love so much, isn't that right doll?'' Nick said, playfully poking Judy much to her annoyance.

"Hehehe right,'' Judy laughed sarcastically, swatting Nick away. "But yeah, the food there is great! Best of all…Nick's paying!''

I smiled at my rabbit friend, only to scowl softly as Nick leaned in on me, resting an elbow on my shoulder as he casually picked at his molars with a nail. "Yeah let me tell you, there's something about small shacks that are a hole in the wall that makes such great food.''

"Fascinating,'' I spoke tightly, trying to sound as polite as I could. "Can you get off of me please?''

"And stop picking at your teeth, it's disgusting! We're in public for crackers sake!'' Judy added with a bit of cringe, her pink nose wrinkling.

Nick just shrugged, brushing of the comment. "What can I say? It's a guy thing. Right Furless?'' the uniformed fox asked, patting me on the shoulder with the same paw he picked his teeth with.

I winced in anger and irritation, whipping off the spot Nick had just touched me. We started down the street, with me following behind the fox and bunny. We passed by a pig, sheep, and panther who all gave me weird looks before bearing more cautious and frightful glances, quickly avoiding me before running away down the street. Judy and Nick took noticed as Judy asked.

"What is with these animals?"

"Xenophobic maybe?'' Nick suggested. "I mean not every animal in Zootopia is holding paws and singing Kumbaya you know.''

"But still. At first they just stared, but now animals today have been avoiding Quincy like he's infected or something.''

Nick looked at Judy for a moment before glancing at me and spoke, "Well Browns since you're the matter of subject, what do you think of this?''

I answered frankly. "Man I don't even have an opinion right now. The faster we get to where we're heading and sit down the better.''

We walked for about another five minutes before we came to our apparent destination at the end of the street's corner. The apparent eatery had a lighted, yellow sign with red lit letters that read The Paw House as a red awning was over the front doors which were black framed with glass. Without another word Judy and Nick headed for the door, but before either of them could reach it, I quickly made my way to the front and opened the door for Judy.

"Oh! Thank you Quincy,'' Judy said with a grate smile.

"Anytime Judy,'' I answered with a small smile as the bunny went in.

Nick passed me, patting me gently on the side of my face as he gave me a wink, smirking as he did so. I frowned in indignation, finding nothing amusing about the act as I followed the fox inside. Once inside I immediately took the chance to observe the interior of the restaurant. It seemed to be a diner of some kind, and a rather sizable one at that. The floor was of black and white, checkered tile. I saw numerous tables as well as booths and as far as I could see, all the tables were black while the chairs and booths were red. I saw various pictures hung up on the white painted walls as well as cone shaped lamps hanging down over various tables and booths. I inhaled, taking in the intoxicating aroma of delicious foods being prepared as music of some kind played throughout the building. However, to my displeasure the diner was considerably crowded. Various animals took up tables and booths, filling the air with chatter. I followed my two guardians up to the front podium where a lioness in a black uniform stood behind.

Noticing our entering, she looked up, her gaze instantly falling to me as that familiar, curious stare came to her face. "Welcome to The Paw House…will it be two today?''

"Actually it will be three. He's with us,'' Judy corrected politely.

The hostess just stared at Judy, than to me before nodding uncertainly. "Ok then…well just follow me and I'll show you to your seat,'' she said, picking up three menus and silverware wrapped in white handkerchiefs.

We followed the lioness through the diner, where the chatter of the patrons ceased for a brief moment as all eyes fell on me, there was even a record scratch over the radio as the song came to an abrupt end. How does that even happen? And at the exact moment too? Ok God I know that I'm pretty much an alien to them but damn come on! As we walked, I could feel the stares following me with every step I took. I caught glance at some giving me perplexed looks, others looks of curiosity while others were of disdain. We passed by one table with a pig eating, only for him to freeze, his mouth wide open as the chewed up mush that was his food fell out of his mouth as he gawked wide eyed at me. I wondered if Nick and Judy too had noticed as they walked silently behind the hostess until we finally came to our seat. It was a booth towards the back of the restaurant next to a window. There were empty tables nearby, giving us a sense of privacy.

"And here you are. You're server will be with you shortly. I hope you enjoy your meal,'' the hostess said, placing our menus and silverware on the table.

"We always do ma'am, but thank you so much encouragement,'' Nick answered with a smirk.

The lioness smiled a bit awkwardly before she walked away. I sat down in the booth as Judy and Nick took their seats opposite of me. I turned my head to look at the rest of the diner to see dozens of eyes just staring at me before they hastily went back to their meals as the music resumed on the radio. There were low murmurs and I already knew that they were most likely talking about me. I turned to face Judy and Nick and let out a flustered sigh.

"Tough diner huh?'' Nick commented.

Judy answered, "Well…Quincy is rather strange to them. They never seen anything like him.'' Judy then gave me a comforting smile. "But don't worry Quincy. At the end of the day you're just another animal. They'll get used to you, just give it time.''

I gave the bunny officer a thankful smirk. "Thanks Judy. Something tells me it might take a while to get used to the sight of me, but I'll try not to let it get to me.''

Judy nodded with a smile as Nick spoke frankly, "Better hope it's sooner than later before everyone starts bringing out the pitchforks and torches.''

"Nick!'' Judy chastised as I gave the fox a deep, angered expression. "Torches and pitchforks…really?! You watch too many monster movies!''

Nick just rolled his eyes as he took out his phone and began to fiddle with it. "Well if I may interject here, that wouldn't have happen if a certain bunny didn't decide to make Friday nights monster movie night. And in case you haven't figured it out yet…I'm talking about you Carrots.''

Judy just gave Nick a stern glare as he tapped away on his phone. While I gave Nick an indifferent glance, what he just said had me thinking. Every Friday night they watch a movie together? Something told me that if they actually made a weekly plan like that, than they must spend quite a bit of time with each other even outside of their work. With their constant playful banter with one another, I got the feeling that Judy and Nick might be closer than I thought. But…how close? Again I questioned myself if there was even the possibility of something more in their relationship, but I quickly shook that thought out of my mind.

Within the next couple minutes, the three of us looked over our menus. As I browsed through the selection, I noticed something rather peculiar…there really wasn't any meat offered on the menu. The only thing somewhat close to meat that I saw was fish, everything else was vegetables and…insects?! Aw heck naw! I winced at the thought of eating insects as Nick voice spoke out.

"So, find anything you might like Browns?''

I growled irritably to myself, getting increasingly fed up with that nickname, but I bit the inside of my cheek and answered as politely as I could. "Not yet. IS fish the only meat that's offered here?''

"Pretty much…'' Nick answered plainly. "Here…and throughout all of Zootopia.''

I almost dropped my menu in shock as I stared at the fox. "Wait a sec…fish is the ONLY meat you have in this city!''

My question seemed to catch them both off guard as Judy and Nick both looked at each other awkwardly and back to me. Judy replied. "Um…yeah?''

Nick then added, still giving me that weird look. "I'll second that answer. What else are us predators going to eat…prey? C'mon we may be animals, but we're not savages or cannibals. I mean this isn't the stone ages, we've evolved passed that.''

Judy nodded in agreement, "Yeah Quincy. I mean, is that what humans eat where you're from?''

I felt time stop as a sweat quickly started to come to me. Judy and Nick waited for an answer, Judy tilting her head slightly as Nick just gave me that sleepy like look, cocking an eyebrow. I quickly came up with an answer, trying not to falter in anyway. "W-What? Yeah, that's our diet…nothing but good ol' fish. Grilled, broiled, or fried…nothing beats some good fish! High in protein you know,''

I smiled tightly, hoping none of them would catch on to my lie. After about a minute, Nick finally spoke, giving me a skeptical glance, "Yeah…so I've heard. Thanks for giving us a little learning lesson Browns.''

Judy shrugged as she went back to her menu, "Well, at least we learned one more thing about humans: the pretty much have the same diet as predators here. Interesting facts!''

Nick smirked at her, ''I swear you're such a dork sometimes Carrots. No wonder you got good grades in school…except for that one B you got.''

At this Judy looked at her partner alarmed. "I only got one B that one time! How did you know that?!''

"I didn't, you just told me,'' Nick grinned slyly. "Walked right into that one Carrots.''

Judy's eyes widened as saucers and…I'm sure I could see her face becoming a bit red from under her fur as she gave Nick an embarrassed, annoyed frown. She grumbled, elbowing him in his side. "Oh stuff it Wilde. Besides…Chemistry isn't as easy as it looks!''

Nick just chuckled to himself, adjusting his shirt. "Sure it isn't.''

I let out a sigh of relief that my lie worked before my face fell slightly in sadness. The last thing that I wanted to tell them was that my kind could actually eat all kinds of animal meat. What would they think of me? What would Judy think of me? Just one spawn of a species that hunted animals for food? There was no way they could learn that truth about humans. We took the next few moments to peruse our menus. Even though the main and only meat was fish, it was still a pretty good pick cause lord knows I love me some fish, especially with some hushpuppies, French fries, some fried shrimp, and coleslaw and….Hm! That's some good eating! I finally found something that caught my eye; fish sticks. There didn't seem to be much side items, then again I'm sure most predators are strictly carnivore, so side vegetables would be something they'd probably wouldn't care for. But I did see that I could get some fruits as a side if I wanted…oranges would be great. As if on cue, our waiter had finally arrived at our table. It was a cheetah, slim and dressed completely in a black work uniform as he wore a black apron with straws in one pocket. However, he was quick to see me and gave me a rather quizzical stare before asking.

"Um hi there. Welcome to the Paw House. My name is Derrick and I will be you're server for today. May I start you guys off with something to drink?''

"Hi Derrick!'' Judy greeted. "I'll have some sarsaparilla please!''

"I think I'll go for the same,'' Nick answered.

"And I'll have sweet tea please,'' I requested.

The cheetah nodded and went away to get our drinks. In no time at all, he returned with three glasses of beverages, giving us our desired drinks. "Ok…do you know what you'll have or do you need a minute?''

Judy replied, "I'm ready! Can I get the garden salad with a side of broccoli and ranch dressing? Also can I get two of your Bunny Lover's cookies?'' Judy seemed really eager when asking for the cookies, her eyes twinkling.

"You sure can,'' Derrick said, getting out a notepad and began to write down on it. "And for you sir?'' he continued looking at Nick.

Nick replied. "Yeah I'll have the fish sandwich and would you mind throwing me on a side of fried crickets with that bud?''

I cringed to myself, absolutely disgusted by the very request. Crickets?! Nick was actually about to eat crickets? I didn't even know foxes ate insects! Despite this, our waiter just nodded, writing down the order. "And…for you sir…'' he asked me a bit hesitantly.

I spoke, "Can I get the fish sticks with a side of oranges please?''

Derrick just nodded as he wrote down on his pad. As he finished, he took up our menus. "Alright, I'll go put these in for you. They'll be out shortly.''

After thanking him, the cheetah went away, no doubt to the kitchen to put in our orders. For the next ten minutes we engaged in some small conversation until our foods finally came out. Our waiter gave Judy her garden salad as well as a small bowl of broccoli. As requested, Derrick sat down a plate of two, medium sized cookies in the shape of carrots. The had a light, golden brown appearance to them, making me think that they were sugar cookies of some kind that was covered with orang frosting and little sprinkles. I could barely keep myself from chuckling as I watched Judy's eyes sparkle, her nose twitching probably in anticipation for eating the treat. The waiter then gave Nick his order, a filet of fried fish between two sesame seed buns, with what looked like tartar sauce oozing between the top bun and fish and to my displeasure, a good amount of was clearly crickets, fried with a caramel brown colored coating. Lastly with a sort of caution, the cheetah handed me my order. Wow what a plate! I had about fifteen pieces of fried fish sticks stacked in a small pyramid accompanied by a bowl of about six slices of oranges two cups of tartar sauce and ketchup. Needless to say the food looked delicious and after our waiter left, we began with our meals.

I took one of my fish sticks and dunked them in my ketchup before taking a bite. I let out a brief, contented moan of delight as I tasted the crunchy, fried flavor of the fish. I took a quick glance around to see Judy cutting and eating her salad and Nick taking a bite out of his sandwich, both, like me, satisfied with the outcome of their meals. After while into our meals, I noticed that Jud had stopped eating and was gaze down at the table, her ears drooped backwards as a troubled frown dominated her face. I swallowed before opening my mouth.

"Are you ok Judy?'' I asked, concerned for my friend.

At my question, Nick ceased his eating a looked at his partner. The purple eyed bunny gazed up at me. "Yeah I'm fine. It's just I was thinking about what Dr. Peary just said.''

"About the cuts on Danielle's face?'' asked Nick.

"Yeah…'' Judy nodded. "She said that there was definitely hatred behind them.''

Nick shrugged with a nod, taking a cricket and eating it with a crunch. "Can't say I wouldn't believe it. I mean the psycho ripped her heart, kidney, and liver out. Not just her, but to all of his victims.''

"Exactly…all his victims…all were prey.''

"What are you getting at Judy?'' I asked, interested.

Judy paused for a moment, giving me and Nick a reluctant look before speaking, rather nervously at that. "Well given the fact that all the murder victims so far have been prey and that their injuries contain pure malice…maybe we have to start assuming that…''

"Our killer is a predator?'' Nick finished with a hard frown.

Judy nodded slowly, as if ashamed and muttered. "Yeah…''

After a bit of silence, Nick let out a breath, scratching his neck. "Yeah…yeah you might be right.''

"Really?''

Nick answered with that laid back expression on his face. "Well Whiskers like you said…given the circumstances that we have… it IS pointing to a predator. I mean if prey really is trying to frame predators, this might be going a little overboard don't you think?''

Judy nodded. "Honestly…I'm a bit surprised that you agree with me so quickly. I was kinda afraid that…''

"What? You'd offend me because of the fact that I'm a predator? Yes Carrots, you've insulted me deeply.''

At this, Judy looked terrified. "Nick I'm sorry! I'm just trying to put the pieces together and-''

"Relax Judy I was just kidding!'' Nick quickly responded, slightly annoyed.

I watched on silently as Judy spoke, "R-really?''

"Yeah,'' Nick replied. "I know some of you bunnies may have it out for my class, but I know you're not like that. Just one of the many qualities that makes you great.''

Nick flashed her a comforting smile, that sleepy gaze never once leaving his face. Judy stared at him for a moment before a thankful smile slowly spread across her lips. "Aw Nick…you mean that?''

Nick nodded. "Every word doll.'' The fox then smirked. "Besides, I know you would carefully think before you speak, especially after what happened at that press conference a year ago. Don't worry Carrots, you're not going to nearly rip the city in two again.''

"Nick! That's so not funny!'' Judy reprimanded, punching him a couple of times in his arm.

"Oh lighten up Hopps!'' Nick laughed. "Surely we can look back on that now and laugh!''

Judy crossed her arms, a scowl on her face. "No we can't! Besides, did you know how that made me feel? Trust me, it wasn't a fun feeling!''

Nick let out a few more chuckles, rubbing his arm. "Alright, alright you're right. So ease up on the punches Whiskers…I need that arm to text.''

Judy gave Nick an unamused glare to which he brushed just brushed off. Press conference? The city ripped in two? I then asked, not having a single clue what the hell was going on. "Yeah um…what the heck are y'all talking about?''

Judy and Nick looked at me as the uniformed red fox grinned. "Oh that's right, this was before you decided to use Tornado Airlines to come to Zootopia. Well Browns…

"Don't worry about it Quincy!'' Judy suddenly cut in frantically with a tight, toothy, awkward smile. "It's nothing really!''

"Now don't be like that Carrots. Browns asked a good question, and questions like those deserves some answers!''

Judy shot him a glare and hissed. "No. They. Don't!''

"Well I'm telling him anyway. Well Quincy it all started when…MMHP!''

Before Nick could explain, Judy grabbed a handful of crickets and stuffed them in Nick's mouth. I watched as Nick's green eyes grew wide as saucers while he gagged on his side order before he finally started chewing down on the crickets with a couple of crunching sounds.

"Or…maybe we can save that story for another time?'' Nick proposed, his voice muffled from the crickets.

"What a great idea there Mr. Wilde!'' Judy answered with a victorious smirk, patting his cheek. "Now you just go on and enjoy your lunch!''

With a swallow, Nick casted an annoyed eye at Judy and said, "Brunch you mean? And it's Officer Wilde while on the clock thank you.''

Judy rolled her eyes. "Uh huh, right. I need to go to the bathroom. Be right back.''

Judy hopped down from her seat as Nick quipped. "You do that. Careful not to slip and fall in.''

"Hehe I'll try my best,'' Judy answered sarcastically and began to walk away passed me.

In all honesty, I was a bit disheartened to see Judy leave…especially to leave me here with Nick. As she went out of sight, I went back to my meal, immediately beginning to count the time before I saw the waist high bunny come back. The table where Nick and I sat was silent, save for the chatter of the other custormers and the occasional clatter of dishes. I just stared at my plate, focusing on my fish sticks, eating them and hoping Nick wouldn't speak to me. However, that wish would not be fulfilled as the foxes voice spoke up, causing me to tense up.

"Y'know Browns, has anybody ever tell you how much of a chatterbox you are? Where's the off button on you?'' Nick commented with a smirk, though there were obvious signs of playfulness in his tone.

I said nothing, just shrugged and proceeded back to my fish sticks. Despite knowing full well he was joking, I did not want to make conversation with him. I glanced up at him as he gave a slight chuckle. "It was a joke Browns. You know, hehe haha?''

I managed a tight, strained smirk. "Sorry, I'm just a quiet guy. Just who I am.''

"No kidding…'' Nick said before bearing that cool, laid back grin, leaning forwards a bit. "So Browns…how's your first day being a junior officer going? Riding in a sweet cruiser, palling around with two police officers, catching bad guys?''

"It's good,'' I answered plainly, taking a bite of a fish.

"And…I may put in a good word for you to Judy to give you a chance to light the sirens! The kids love that!''

Again I answered, my irritation growing. "I bet they do. And thanks for giving me something to look forward to.''

"Anytime,'' Nick answered cheekily, but then gave a more softened expression. "But seriously though, you good? I mean you are helping out on a pretty important case.''

I looked up and gave the officer a narrowed glance. "Yes, I'm helping you find a killer. Thanks for reminding me Nick.''

Nick seemed a bit taken back by my tone and blinked twice. "Ok…well in any case you've couldn't have asked for a better team to look after you. Don't know if I mentioned it before but Carrots' and I…we're kinda the best team on the force,'' Nick finished with a sly, proud smile.

I nodded half heartily, "I believe it. I mean from what Judy told me, you two did crack a pretty big case last year.''

Nick nodded, "That we did…solving a missing mammal's mystery and saving the city from a crazy sheep. Pretty good credentials if I do say so myself. Not bad for a fox like me and a bunny like Carrots huh?''

As my agitation started to get more heated inside me, I again looked at Nick. "Carrots…Browns. Cute nicknames. What nickname did you have on the parole board?''

At my comment Nick's face fell hard, his eyes widening in clear surprise, but I still held my stare. After a moment, a crease came to Nick's eyebrows as he looked at me with furrowed eyes, his nose wrinkling a bit. "What's that supposed to mean?''

"I just wanted to know a simple answer. After all you seemed to give other people nicknames, I wonder what colorful ones you have? Slick Nick maybe? After all, a good question like that deserves some answers.''

Nick and I just sat there across from each other, staring hard into each other's eyes and paying no mind to the world around us. Finally after moments of heavy silence, Nick let out a few, sarcastic chuckles. "Alright how about we just go ahead and put our cards on the table…do you have some sort of problem here?''

I answered plainly, casually taking a bite out of a fish stick. "Problem? Well…the fish sticks could have been cooked another minute or two.''

"Cut the cute stuff. I meant do you have some sort of problem with me?''

I swallowed, looking at Nick. "Thanks for being more specific. Now that you've mention it….yeah I guess I do have a few grievances against you Nick.''

"Oh do you now?'' Nick asked. "Well by all means Browns tell me what's on your mind.''

I paused for a moment as my glare to the fox deepened. I spoke, "Well I don't know where to begin Slick Nick, if that's what they called you on the board?''

Nick rolled his eyes in annoyance. "First of all, 'Slick Nick', is something you probably got from Carrots. And two, I've never been arrested a day in my life.''

"Oh really now?'' I began acting surprised. "Then you must've been a real high criminal before your cop days. What was your profession? Scamming was it?''

At this, Nick's eyes widened I bit, cocking an eyebrow. "Ok, how did you know I scammed animals in the past? It was Judy wasn't it?''

"Well actually you and Judy talked about it a bit while we were driving earlier. You weren't exactly trying to be secretive about it,'' I answered.

"Oh…right,'' Nick muttered, his ears lowering a bit.

"And how did you scam people off huh? Selling busted appliances? Fake jewelry? Faulty cars?''

"No, for your information it was Pawpsicles!''

"Popsicles?'' I repeated skeptically with a raised eyebrow.

"No…PAWPSICLES. Y'know popsicles but in the shape of a paw,'' Nick corrected.

I just rolled my eyes. "Ha! Clever. Oh and let's not forget the tax evasion too. I bet you must have a rap sheet two miles long have you?''

Nick just glared at me for a moment until he took a deep breath and began in a low tone. "Look, did I make mistakes in the past? Yes I did. Did I do things that looking back now I regret? Absolutely. Did I make enemies for being stupid? Oh you have no idea. I may have been a shifty con artist in the past but I'm not like that anymore…'' I said nothing as the fox went on. "After helping Judy solve that case last year I've changed and I may not act like it sometimes but I take my job seriously. Is that's what's this about? My past life before being a cop? If so then I'm so sorry everyone's not perfect like you Furless.''

A sort of low growl escaped my lips as my anger rose. "I'm not saying that I'm perfect. God no. And really, I could care less about your borderline illegal acts.''

"Then what is it then huh? What was it that I did to you?''

I picked up a fish stick and began to stir the tip in the cup of ketchup, not looking at Nick. "Well maybe I think that I might be questioning their decision on letting you be a cop, especially after how I've seen you be since I've met you. Let's just say that where I'm from, I've seen plenty of instances where they allowed clowns to dress up in a uniform and a badge.''

I looked up at Nick, giving him a cold, disgusted stare. Nick just looked at me, eyes narrowed and nose wrinkled, looking as if he was trying to process what I had just said. I could feel the air getting more tense as well as a feeling that I was being watched, but I didn't care. All of my discontent and enmity that I had towards Nick was starting to boil over. After what seemed like five minutes, Nick finally let out a dry laugh, to my slight surprise. He leaned back, resting an arm on the table. He flashed me that sly smirk he always bore, his eyes half lidded as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Tell me something Browns…are all humans jackasses or is it just you?''

"Oh you won't believe how many jackasses are there where I'm from,'' I replied with a heated tone. "But I'm not a jackass, I'm just telling how I see it.''

Nick's grin dissolved into a grimace. "So I bring you here, offered to pay for your meal AND agree to help look after you and this is the thanks I get? You're a real piece of work, y'know that?''

"Oh please at first you didn't even really agree to watch over me. Only when your boss threatened to fire you did you agree to it!''

"Come on! The job was unexpectedly thrown on me. Besides, like I was being entirely serious at the moment!''

"Well Judy, unlike you gladly volunteered to help me. Even let me stayed at her place for the night right out of the blue. Lucky I ran into her and not you, who would've walked away and pretended you haven't even seen me. Yeah, I heard that little bit when you were on the phone with Judy that morning!'' I argued.

Nick quarreled. "And to tell you the truth…right now that's looking to be something I wouldn't regret. Jeez right now it's beginning to look like Judy has horrible taste in friends. I bet all you humans really are creeps huh?''

"Takes one to no one. God I can see why foxes are considered pests where I'm from!''

"Oh really now?'' Nick inquired calmly, locking his paws together as he leaned forward. "So…maybe the truth comes out at last.''

"What are you talking about?'' I asked, not sure where he was getting at.

The red fox continued. "Oh you know what I mean. Foxes are pests where you're from right? So maybe your real issue with me goes…fur deep if you know what I mean?''

I just stared at Nick, my mouth ajar slightly as I winced quizzically.

"Oh don't give me that look. It's fine really! After all, here foxes are known to be untrustworthy, sly, shifty, and vile. You're not the only one to think that about me or my kind. Join the club, hey I bet there might even be jackets. What are you a 4XL?'' Nick then bore a furrowed gaze. "You don't know how good you have it do you? Right now, other animals may see you as some sort of freak but the truth is…you have so much of a clean slate it's not even funny. No one knows what you are. They don't know your stereotypes, your behavior, what makes you tick…you're free of all of that. You have no idea what some animals would do to have that kind of claim.''

After finally realizing what Nick had mean, a revolted outrage swept through my body at what Nick was accusing me of. I seethed, "You being a fox has nothing to do with my problems with you!''

"Sure it isn't?'' Nick challenged, crossing his arms with a dark frown on his face. "If not, then what is it then? Why all this hostility against me?''

"It's because of what you did to me yesterday!'' I finally let out loudly.

"What are you talking about?'' Nick asked, wincing confusingly.

I answered bitterly. "Oh you don't remember? You recall when I first met you tricked me that you were going to arrest me? How you fooled me into actually believing that you were going to put handcuffs on me? Ring a bell?''

At my answer, I saw Nick averting his eyes as if he was trying hard to remember before looking at me, his emerald green eyes widening slightly. "Wait, THAT'S what this is about?! A little joke?!''

"It wasn't a joke to me!''

"Browns I was just kidding about all that. It's was all in good fun. Even you said there was no hard feelings!''

"Well maybe I lied!'' I retorted forcibly.

Nick gave me a hard glare, his sharp teeth bared a little. He spoke. "Ok, so I hurt your feelings. Alright, fine. I'm sorry. Mind dropping the hissy fit now?''

"You really are full of it you know that? You actually thought you hurt my feelings?!''

"Well you're making it seem that way! I swear some people can't take a joke!'' Nick spoke.

My breathing started to get heavy as I just stared at the fox with a most hateful glare. I actually thought that his head might erupt into flames from how hard I was glancing at him. "You have no idea…no idea how you made me felt yesterday,'' I began. Nick just looked at me as I continued. "Yeah you're right, I may not have stereotypes here, but I sure as hell have a lot back where I'm from. People…like me…we're pretty much born with targets on our backs. People like me are labeled with all kinds of bullshit stereotypes. We're supposed to be deadbeat fathers who run out on their wife and kids. We're supposed to be affiliated with some gang or live some run down shack in the ghetto or if none of those…live the rest of our lives in jail. Heck sometimes we can just be walking down the street and minding our own business and get jumped just because of what we are. You know how it feels to walk by a car and have someone lock the door as if they're expecting to get robbed?''

My face fell sadly as I paused before continuing. "People like me…especially have to be on guard when it comes to cops. Because to some, they don't care if you have a story or what you were doing, they only see…one…thing…'' I spoke lightly touching my face as Nick's expression softened a bit. I went on. "It was just me and my mom growing up for as long as I can remember. Because of that, I tried so hard not to get in much trouble, I tried so hard to steer away from those stereotypes….until you pulled that stunt yesterday. When you did that…for a moment, I actually thought I screwed up. For a moment, I actually thought that despite all of the lessons my mom taught me…I let her down…that I fell victim to those stereotypes. I…I actually thought that no matter what I could've done…I wouldn't escape what some of those bigoted people thought about people like me. I was starting to believe that all those stereotypes were true….until you busted out laughing to reveal it was all just a joke,'' I finished with a snarl.

Silence was among us, the radio still playing a song throughout the restaurant. I noticed that there was little chatter from the other patrons but I didn't care nor pay any mind to them…just to the fox sitting across from me at the table. The look on Nick's face…it showed confliction, shock, and uncertainty as his mouth came ajar. However, just as he was about to open his mouth, I cut him off.

"You thought it was just a jolly good time…all for laughs! Well it wasn't! And I refused to experience something like that ever again. Especially not from some ex scamming scumbag who probably sucked at life and had no real talents and so had to resort to hustling to make a quick buck!''

At my comment Nick just looked at me unfazed, an emotionless expression on his face before finally answering. "Wow…you hurt me Browns…cut me really deep just now.''

I could just hear the sarcastic tone in his voice which made me all the angrier. Was he still treating this like a joke? Did he even care at all? I hissed. "Don't call me Browns. Don't call me Furless! Don't you dare call me anything you phenomenal douchebag!''

Nick just leaned back calmly, that untroubled look still present on his face. "Are you done now? Nice attempt to try to guess my life but…EHHH wrong! Since you had a turn, it's only fair for me to guess your life. I'm going to take a shot in the dark here and guess that you were a quiet and shy kid who could probably do well for himself to push back a plate…and still could to this day. You probably made good grades but stayed in the back of the class because you didn't talk to anybody or because nobody even cared you existed. So for that you probably had few to zero friends, didn't have much of a back bone, and got bullied on a regular basis. And this continued on for the rest of your life up till now and still without a friend in the world and no one that cares about you but your mother. How was that? Was I in the ball park pal?''

The rage I felt towards Nick was indescribable. I wanted to just jump over the table and punch him right in the face, but that uniform he wore as well as how Judy might feel prevented me from doing so. I said darkly, my body trembling with anger. "You don't know anything about me! And you know something? I can't wait for this case to be over with so that I won't have to be protected by you!''

"Trust me, the feeling's starting to be mutual my friend,'' Nick commented with a frown.

"I wish I never gotten on that stupid boat!'' I started. "If I didn't, I wouldn't be here. The only thing I don't regret about coming here is Judy. She's been nothing but a great friend to me and that's the ONLY reason why I agreed to be put under witness protection. When I leave, she is the only thing that I'll miss and I will do everything in my power to help her. You on the other hand…. I don't have the same feeling for you!''

Before Nick could speak, I said, "So don't worry, you'll be rid of me shortly. Until then, I want nothing to do with you and you could rot in a sack for all I care. And that's the honest truth Officer Wilde!''

Without another word, I quickly got up from my seat and walked briskly towards the exit, completely ignoring the weird stares I was getting. While I walked through the restaurant, I spotted Judy walking towards me on her way back to the table. She smiled brightly and greeted with a cheery tone. "Hey Quincy! Going to the bathroom?''

"Excuse me Judy,'' I muttered as politely as I could, going around her.

I felt something soft and furry touch grab my hand and I whipped around to see Judy looking at me with concern. "Quincy, are you ok? What's wrong?''

"Your partner that's what!'' I answered hotly, to my bunny friend's surprise.

"W-What Nick? Why? What happened-''

"Just keep him away from me!''

I took my hand from Judy's paw and proceeded through the dining room before heading out the front doors. I stormed down the street, not knowing where I was going nor did I care. There were a few animals I past, but I didn't pay any heed to their staring eyes. It wasn't long before the police cruiser came to view and with no other idea of what to do, I sat down behind the car and glowered at the ground, my arms resting on my knees. The only sounds that were heard were the occasional faint blaring of car horns while cars would periodically drive by. I just sat there, fuming about what had just transpired in the diner. I don't know how much time passed before I heard the faint sounds of footsteps approaching from behind me. I was still feeling bitter so I didn't even attempt to look back to see who it was. I was kind of expecting it to be Nick, maybe to further the argument, but instead I was greeted by a familiar, female voice.

"Quincy…?''

I turned around and looked up to find that it was Judy, looking at me with a somber expression on her face, her long ears ever so flopped backwards. "Are you alright?''

"Not really,'' I answered bitterly, looking away from her.

I heard a sigh come out of her mouth before eventually the bunny came over and sat down next to me on my left side. "I…I spoke to Nick a moment ago,'' Judy began softly. "Do you want to talk about it?''

I just silently shook my head, not looking at her. Judy was the one person I did not one to act cold or distant to in anyway, but what just happened made me want to not talk to anybody at the moment. After a moment of silence, Judy spoke again. "Quincy, Nick told me what had just happened…'' I didn't speak as Judy continued. "Quincy, I'm sorry if Nick made you feel…uncomfortable yesterday by putting you in an awkward situation but I'm sure he didn't mean it.''

I snorted, "Yeah I'm sure. No offence Judy, but you have a real jackass for a partner.''

At this, Judy's face fell in a disapproving frown. "Believe me, he can test my nerves sometimes, but you might want to refrain from talking like that about my partner.''

I immediately felt a twinge of guilt as a somewhat shameful look came upon my face. The last thing I ever wanted to do at the moment was upset Judy in anyway. I gazed back at the ground in front of me. "My bad Judy,'' I muttered.

After about a minute of silence, Judy sighed again before speaking, "Look, I know that Nick can be immature sometimes and can be a dumb fox…but he really is a good cop. Yes, he had a questionable past that wouldn't fly well with police officers, but he's changed really.''

"Oh I'm sure he has Judy,'' I said skeptically. "A regular life changing story.''

Judy let out a breath. "Quincy please…I'm asking you to give him a chance. I'm asking you to trust in my word.''

"I trust you completely Judy!'' I answered quickly, looking at her. "You've been nothing but good to me since I've came to Zootopia, I trust you with my life!''

"And I'm grateful for that Quincy, I really am. But before we can solve anything I need you to trust Nick just as much as you trust me.''

I just stared into Judy's brilliant, purple eyes as I pondered her words. She then placed a paw on my forearm as she bore a more pleading gaze and she implored, "Can you do that for me Quincy?''

After contemplating a few moments more, I finally let out a breath as I conceded with a nod. "Yeah…I guess I can…for you Judy.''

Judy gave me a tiny smile as she heard my answer. "Awesome. Thanks Quincy.''

"For you Judy…anything,'' I replied. "But I swear sometimes, I just wanted to smack him upside the head.''

Judy let out a short laugh, "Oh I know the feeling! Trust me if he steps out of line again, I'll gladly do it. I know I can get away with it!''

Jud and I shared warm laugh. Although I was still feeling a bit sour, Judy's presence did help me come to better spirits than I was in just a few moments ago. We finally decided to stand up and head back to the Paw House, but didn't take more than three steps to see Nick walking towards us, two plastic bags in his hands.

"What's up Nick?'' Judy greeted his partner.

Nick shrugged, "Well something told me that brunch had ended sooner than I thought, so I went ahead and paid for the ticket and got carry outs,'' Nick explained, lifting the bags.

"Yeah, good thinking partner.''

Nick smirked, outstretching one of the plastic bags, "Oh and don't worry Carrots, I made sure to save you're cookies for you.''

Judy's ears sprung up as her tail wagged briefly while she beamed excitedly. "Oh thank you Nick! I owe you one!''

"That you do Cotton tail,'' Nick grinned. He then looked at me, his face falling a bit. "Yeah…and I save yours as well Quincy.''

I just nodded, looking away, mix feeling just whirling inside me like a vicious storm. "Thanks,'' I merely said, taking my bag from the fox.

Nick just gave a short nod in response. Upon looking at his face, it seemed that he too were still having conflicting feelings towards me for what happened. Even though I still bore a bit of hostile feeling towards the fox, after talking to Judy, I couldn't help but have a feeling that I should apologize to Nick but right now, pride prevented me from even wanting to speak to him for a while. I wonder Nick was feeling the same thing? My thoughts were interrupted as Judy spoke up.

"Alright. How about we finish these in the car? Then after, we can head over to this Serengeti Medical Center where Danielle worked at for more questions. Sounds good?''

"Works for me,'' Nick answered with that sleepy eyed gaze.

I nodded, "Sounds like a plan.''

The uniformed bunny gave a nod. "Great! Then let's get in the car.''

I followed Judy and Nick back to the car. As we walked, a large grizzly bear past us. He wore a green stripped, short sleeve shirt with a pair of tan pants. His size…what a size! He easily towered over all three of us and he forcibly shoved me in the shoulder as he walked by. The bear growled at me, showing his teeth.

"Watch where you're going!'', he snarled in a gruff voice.

I frowned angrily as Judy, Nick, and I saw him stomp down the street. I looked to Judy who had a stern disgusted look on her face as she gazed up at me. "You ok Quincy?''

I nodded, though my irritation and frustration from my argument with Nick was now made double from the rude gesture. "Yeah I'm good Judy. What the hell was his problem?''

"I don't know, but just let it go. After all we have…wait a sec…'' said Judy as she scrunched up her face.

"What is it Carrots?'' Nick asked.

"That bear…doesn't he look familiar to you?'' Judy wondered to Nick.

Nick tilted his head before looking back at the walking bear. I looked quizzically as the grizzly bear took a quick glance back at us before going about his walk, eventually entering the same diner we had just left. Nick winced as he spoke. "Hold on…I remember looking through the bulletins back at the station of wanted criminals…" Nick's eyes then widened as a revelation came to him. "Wait! I think he was on there!''

Judy nodded, her eyes furrowed. "I knew it! What was his name…Brutus Grizbare! Wanted on multiple accounts of assault and battery with a weapon!''

Nick added, "Green stripped shirt, light brown pants…yep fits the description.''

I was surprised at what I had just heard. I was just shoved by a wanted animal…an animal that sounded like that had a terrible anger management problem. What would've happened if Nick and Judy wasn't here? I didn't even want to think about it. I said softly. "You're kidding…so what are we going to do?''

"WE…'' Judy began gesturing to herself and Nick. "We are going to look into this. You stay here where it's safe.''

Judy then proceeded to unlock the car, opening the door as she and Nick placed their food inside. "You should get in too Quincy.'' The bunny suggested.

I nodded hesitantly, "Ok Judy, whatever you say.''

"And look after that food, I'm still going to eat that,'' Nick added with a raised eyebrow.

I didn't answer the fox and instead just averted my gaze from him. Judy looked at Nick, a serious frown on her face. "I'm pretty sure your fried crickets can wait Nick. You ready to do this?''

"Hold on! Cuffs…tranquilizer gun…radio…shades to put in after I make a witty quip… yep I'm all set.'' Nick then grinned coolly. "C'mon, let's go ruin a criminal's day.''

Judy smirked slyly. "Let's.'' She turned to me. "We'll be right back Quincy. Go ahead and go in the car where it's safe.''

Nick just gave me a nod before he and Judy turned around and walked back towards the Paw House. I was about to climb in the cruiser, but stopped and looked back down the street as Judy and Nick went in the restaurant. Despite being told to get in and knowing that they were officers, I couldn't help but feel concerned for their safety although honestly more for Judy's. However, it wasn't even a full ten minutes when the doors suddenly flew open as the bear known as Brutus burst out of the diner. He ran down the street…right towards me as I saw Judy and Nick running out of the eatery and pursuing the burly bear.

"Freeze! Stop in the name of the law!'' Judy called out.

Brutus paid no mind to her calls and continued running. For a big bear he was fast…so fast that I couldn't get out of the way fast enough as he came upon me. "Outta my way freak!'' the running bear barked and he back hand me across the chest.

The next thing I knew I hit back first painfully hard against the police cruiser and fell to the ground. I lifted my neck only to recoil and hissed out in pain, bringing a hand and rubbing the back of my neck. Crap! I think the impact made me get a sprained neck, causing pain and discomfort when I move my head certain ways.

"Quincy!'' I heard Judy cried.

I groaned as I tried to sit up, my back and neck pulsing with pain. Judy slid to a halt in front of me, instantly dropping to her knees with a worried look on her face. "Quincy are you alright?''

"Y-Yeah…"I groaned, wincing in pain, still rubbing my neck.

"Carrots we need to move now!'' Nick pressed. "He's getting away!''

"He's right Judy!'' I agreed. "I'm fine, just go after him!''

Judy looked at me with concerned eyes before nodding with a firm expression. "Alright! Just stay here! Let's go Nick!''

The two officers sped down the sidewalk after the bear. I quickly got up and saw just as the bear turned left, soon followed by Nick and Judy. Even though I was told to stay back, even though I knew it was stupid and dangerous, something compelled me to go after them and I ran down the way I saw my two guardians went down until I finally came to where they had turned. It was an alleyway of some kind and I quickly made my way in. I breathed hard as I ran through the alley, passing trash cans as I made a quick right down another path. I noticed that there trash cans and bins scattered about, paper, cans and other bits of trash littering about as if someone had possibly knocked down all the trash cans in sight. As I made my way through the shaded alleyway I was about to come to another corner but a voice called out that made me skid to a halt.

"Don't move!'' a female voice that I recognized as belonging to Judy's.

I slowly made my way to the corner, my back against the grimy, brick walls as I peered around the corner, trying my best to stay hidden. Ignoring the pain in my neck, I glanced around and my eyes instantly went onto Judy, her back facing me. She was leaned forward, something that looked like a tranquilizer gun was gripped tightly in her paws. Her usually dropped down ears were now sprung up and alert as she stood firmly in her stance. Brutus had his back to the wall, giving off a primal snarl as he glared at Judy.

"Nowhere to run Brutus!'' Judy proclaimed.

"You officers…always harassing the innocent. What did I even do?'' Brutus asked.

"Don't even try to play the innocent Grizbare! We know you're wanted for assault and battery so don't deny it!''

The bear let out a low growl before thin smile came to his face, his canines gleaming in the sunlight the alley provided. "What can I say…those animals had it coming. Looks like I get to beat down on a little bunny this time.''

I immediately felt a disgusted anger as I gritted my teeth from his cruel comment. I then heard a familiar male voice speak out and knew that it was Nick.

"Aw forgot about me? I swear I get no love from criminals!''

I inched forward more to get a better look and I indeed saw Nick blocking the entrance of the alley, his stance nearly the same as Judy's as he too held a tranquilizer in his dark red paws. I guessed that during the chase, Judy and Nick split up in order to trap him and keep him from escaping. My body tensed, my breathing hard as I continued to watch what was unfolding.

"Great…the more skulls I bash in the better!'' Brutus commented at the fox.

"Enough! On the floor, arms out now!'' Judy demanded.

"Y'know if you're smarter than the average bear Smoky, you'd listen to her,'' Nick spoke with a stern expression.

The powerfully built Brutus just snarled, looking at the two police officers before casting his eyes at Judy. He spoke with a grin, "You sure you want to ride this train rabbit? It's be a shame to mess up that cute, little face of yours.''

"Last chance! Get on the floor with your arms out now!'' Judy commanded loudly.

I could tell there was an angered, agitated tone to her voice when she said those words. I remember her telling me that bunnies didn't like other animals calling them cute, so I immediately knew that the bear's comment made her irate.

"I'd watch the 'cute' calling if I was you big boy. Now make it easier on yourself and get on your knees!'' Nick called out.

I held my breath as silence dominated the area. Brutus' eyes moved to Judy then to Nick before they rolled and looked towards the ground as he gave off a rather bored, annoyed expression. I watched intently as the massive bear finally turned his back towards Judy. The rabbit slowly made her way towards him, her knees bent, her ears flopped backwards, and her weapon up, almost as if she refused to lower it for a second. Nick stayed where he was, ready to fire if things got ugly. It wasn't until Judy was just a few feet away from him to see how large the grizzly bear truly was. She barely reached as far as his waist…she was miniscule compared to him. Judy spoke low, but in a volume to which I could still hear.

"On the ground…NOW!'' she said sternly.

Judy took one more step as he ears suddenly spr _ang up straight. What occurred next happened in a blur and with a singly movement as fast as lightning, Judy was slammed against the wall, Brutus' claws wrapped around her neck._

"Judy!'' Nick and I cried in unison.

Judy's weapon now laid on the dirty ground of the alley as the bunny let out a wheezed cry. She tried to pull his claw away, but it proved to be futile.

"Let her go now!'' Nick bark, aiming his weapon at the bear.

Brutus merely looked at Nick, grinning, his sharp canines showing. "I told you fox…you shouldn't have rode this train. Once I crush this little bitch…its open season on you,'' he snarled.

Nick's eyes lowered in a dark glare, his own teeth bared as he gripped his gun tighter. "I swear you walking throw rug I'll get my other gun and take you out. Now let her go!''

"Go ahead…I dare you.''

"Don't make me kill you!'' Nick spoke, reaching for his belt.

"Stop right there!'' Brutus barked. "Move another inch or I'll snap her neck like a twig!''

As if to prove he wasn't bluffing, the bear squeezed Judy's neck, making her gasp out.

"Carrots!'' Nick cried, concerned for his partner.

By now Judy was doing everything in her power to get her captor off her. She kicked at him, punched his arm, and attempted to pry his claws off but to no avail. I just watch, frozen in fear of my rabbit friend as Nick just stood there, fangs bared as a low growl escaped his mouth. The bear then demanded, "Drop you gun…now!''

Nick did nothing, just stared at Brutus without blinking.

"I said lose the gun or this bitch is dead you hear me?! DEAD!'' the bear spat.

I looked on at Judy. She seemed she was trying to say something, but couldn't due the large claw ringing her fragile neck. I then looked at Nick. His eyes…his face…never had I seen someone so conflicted. I swear I even saw his eyes trembling a bit as he gazed direly at Judy, still struggling in the bear's grasp. It was as if he didn't know what to do but at the same time if he made the wrong move…it could prove fatal to Judy.

"One last time…'' Brutus growled. "Ditch the gun or I'll rip her head off!''

That did it! There was no way in hell I was just going to stand there as Judy hung there with her live slowly being choked from her. The bunny that showed me nothing but kindness and generosity ever since I came to this city. The bunny that offered up her home to me when I had nowhere else to go. The bunny that willingly, eagerly volunteered to watch over me as they solve the Feral the Slasher murders. Judy…my very first friend that I made here in Zootopia. I didn't know what to do but I did know one thing…I had to do something to help her just as I knew she would do the same for me. I looked around frantically at the filthy alleyway, praying to find something I could you. That's when my eyes fell on a box filled to the brim with junk of some kind. As if something from it was calling to me, I quickly made my way to the box and knelt down.

I rummaged through the box, seeing broken plates, glasses, a few cans, and pieces of wood…all useless! Come on! There has to be something in here that I could help in any way. That's when I stopped and saw a black potato peeler. I quickly swiped it up and gazed at it, breathing heavily. The potato peeler had a short handle with a top that curved into a half circle with a metal peeler blade situated between the two ends of the half circle top. I glanced at the tool for a quick second before rummaging through the box again. I only dug for about half a minute when I stopped and gazed down at what had now came into view. It was an elastic band. I picked it up and gave the band and peeler pondering looks. Upon a second look, I realized something. The potato peeler had a strange likeness to a…

"That's it!'' I declared, an idea having popped into my head.

I gave the band a quick tug. Small but strong and flexible…just perfect! Instantly remembering Judy's peril, I went on to pull on the peeler blade, ripping it off with only a single tug of my index finger. I discarded the blade as I placed the elastic band on the ends of the opened circle, having little difficulty as the band stretched across and easily slipped over the other end of the half circle. It was less than a minute that I gazed at the new tool in my hand…a makeshift sling shot. Now for one last thing to do…test it. I looked at the ground and saw small rock near the box and picked it up. I placed the rock against the band as I outstretched the hand the held the sling shot and stretched the band towards me. When it could go as far back as it could I then let it go, sending the rock flying through the air at a great speed before hitting the wall across from me and hitting the ground with a few small patters. Yes! It worked! Damn straight it worked!

There was no time to lose! I swiped up another rock, a larger, medium sized rock and I got to my feet and hurried back to the corner. I looked around to see the scene haven't change a bit. Brutus still had Judy around the neck and Nick was pointing his gun, hesitating with the bears demands. I saw Brutus's claw squeezed further, making Judy squeak out for air. No room for doubts! I held the potato peeler sling shot in my left hand as I again placed a rock in the elastic band. I sidestepped slowly, quietly away from the wall as I made my way around the wall. Step by step, inch by inch as I outstretched my left hand and pulled back the rock and band with my right hand. In a few, long, tense moments Brutus was in full view in my sight as well as Nick. Thankfully, the mighty bear had his attention on Nick and didn't noticed me.

I had my aim at the assaulter's head, the band having gone as far back as it could. With narrowed eyes, I glanced at the fox police officer. It only took a moment for his gaze to fall on me. I saw the confused, surprised look in his eyes, but there was no time to think. I didn't care about the argument we had earlier, all I cared about was Judy's safety and looking into Nick's eyes, something told me that he felt the exact same way. After a brief second look into each other eyes, I just gave a single nod. He did the same with a serious expression, as if we had telepathically relayed the plan with each other. He then looked at Brutus, his eyes wrinkling some more.

"Alright, alright! You win Smokey…I'm dropping my weapon!''

"Do it…now!'' snapped Brutus.''

"I'm doing it alright! Let's just keep cool about this buddy. See? I'm dropping my gun nice and easy.''

Nick then tossed his tranquilizer gun a few feet away from him, rendering him defenseless. I saw as Brutus sniffed the air, his eyes glowering at Nick as Judy still had her eyes pinched shut while she let out another wheeze. I decided to take a few more steps to my left, readying for a shot as sweat began to roll down my face. I took another sidestep, my foot sliding on the ground when…damn it! My foot hit a glass bottle, causing it to roll away with a loud, hollow clang that echoed throughout the area. Brutus' ears twitched and he whipped his head, instantly looking at me.

"What the-'' he began, clearly surprised.

This was it…now or never! I quickly adjusted my aim to his left eye and let the band go. Direct shot! The rock hit Brutus directing in the eye. What happened next occurred in one, quick motion almost like a flash. The enormous bear roared in pain as he jerked his head towards Judy. It seemed Judy knew this was her only chance and she took this moment to land a kick with both of her feet to the bear's muzzle. Sweet baby Jesus what a kick! The counterattack sent him tumbling back as he released Judy and letting her fall onto the concrete. She coughed violently as she clutched her throat, struggling to breathe. Nick too acted fast and leaped forwards, doing a somersault towards his tranquilizer gun, grabbing it before rolling back onto his feet in a kneeling position. He pointed the gun straight at Brutus and shot the bear in the shoulder, releasing a dart. The tranquilizer had met its mark and instantly brought the bear down.

I dropped my arms as I let out a breath of relief. It was over, just as quickly as the situation began, it ended just the same. I looked over to Judy as did Nick and saw that she was beginning to sit up on her own.

"Carrots…Judy!'' Nick called out.

Nick quickly made his way to his partner, catching her just as she fell forwards. I too rushed over to her, passing the knocked out Brutus and fell on my knees on the opposite side of Judy. She breathed slowly, her chest rising and falling quickly.

"Judy are you alright?!'' I asked, worried for my friend's wellbeing.

"Judy! Judy? You with me?'' asked Nick, lightly slapping her cheek.

Judy let out wheeze, taking in a breath. "N-Nick?'' Judy muttered as her eyes fluttered open half way. "Nice shot…would've helped five minutes ago.''

Nick let out a small chuckle, lifting his tranquilizer gun. "Sorry partner, just waited for the perfect shot.''

Judy bore a strained smile, "Always trying to show off. Thanks Nick. I owe you one.''

"And I would totally agree with you there Whiskers…'' Nick began, scratching his neck. "But I'll have to decline this time.''

"What do you mean?''

"What I mean is I couldn't have done it without Quincy here,'' Nick finally confessed, gazing at me.

Judy's eyes became wide in an instant before she looked at me and back at Nick. "What?! Q-Quincy?!''

Nick nodded. "Yep, I honestly didn't know what I would've done if he hadn't been there. It was all thanks to Quincy that I was about to make that shot. I guess this time, you owe him.''

Judy just stared at Nick for a moment before looked at me, her brilliant purple eyes full of shock. "Serious Quincy? You helped?''

I just half shrugged and replied, holding up the sling shot. "Well I couldn't just stand there and watch you get killed. Besides, I was more of a distraction really, Nick made the shot that took that nutjob down. What I did was nothing really.''

Judy said nothing, just continued to look at me with those wide eyes of hers. Nick spoke, a firm look on his face. "Nope, you're not getting out of this one Quincy. You did good out there kid…thanks.''

I looked at Nick, giving me a rather hesitant and uncertain gaze. I just nodded silently, still having conflicting feeling towards him. There was a moment of silence before Judy cough, instantly making me look at her.

"Um Nick…I think I can stand now. Mind letting me up?''

Nick looked down at his partner before chuckling sheepishly. "Oh right, sorry Carrots. Up and at em' now.''

I watched as Nick helped Judy to stand. She rubbed her throat a couple times before she dusted herself off as Nick asked in a concerned tone, putting a paw on her shoulder. "You sure you're ok Carrots?''

She patted him gently on his paw, "Yeah I'm good Nick, thanks. Don't worry about me.''

"Too late for that, Carrots. And look at that you've gone and got yourself a nasty bruise.''

I winced and took a closer look and to my surprise Judy did indeed had a bruising on her neck. I swallowed as my jaw became tight. Judy was so close to becoming seriously injured…or worse. If Nick hadn't have taken that shot…Judy would've definitely been…I didn't want to think about that. She was safe and well and that all that mattered. They bunny brushed it off.

"Eh it's nothing. You think something like this will keep me down?''

I could only smirk faintly at Judy's endurance as Nick chuckled with a smirk, "Well…you were just nearly choked to death but still…I forget you're a pretty tough bunny.''

Judy smiled in gratitude. "But still, thanks for being there for me Nick. I'm glad I can count on you.''

She then wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in for a tender embrace. Nick returned it, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Ah Whiskers, you know I'll always be there for you.''

As the two officers continued to embrace each other, I just knelt there as a small smile came upon my face. Even the pain in my neck didn't bother me, I was just happy that everything turned out for the best. As she hugged her partner, Judy then opened her eyes and gazed at me, giving me a sweetly, lovely smile. I just returned the smile with a shot nod before averting my gaze to let them have their moment. Within the next ten minutes, Judy and Nick had radioed for backup in order to pick up the unconscious Brutus. Due to the bear's size, there was no way they could've carried them back to their squad car, even with my help. IT wasn't long before backup arrived at the scene. An elephant and a rhino police officer cuffed Brutus and hauled them out of the alley and into their much bigger police car. Shortly after, Judy, Nick, and I entered our own car and followed the cruiser holding Brutus back to the station.

Nothing of interest happened along the way before we parked beside the assisting car in the parking lot of the ZPD. We all exited the vehicle just as the two helping officers took the bear in custody out of their car. Brutus had finally came too, but was still in a rather groggy state and fumbled as he was led away towards the station. I stayed close to Nick and Judy as I avoided the stares of the surround animals while we entered the spinning doors of the station and walked into the alley.

Upon walking into the precinct, Nick stretched. "Well we caught a criminal and brought him back to the station. Now for the fun part…booking and paperwork,'' the fox commented dryly.

Judy sighed with a shrug, "Well that's the drill. Police work isn't all foot chases you know. So…you want to take the big boy here to booking and meet back at the office?''

Nick nodded lazily. "Yeah sure why not. Anything to avoid doing paperwork as long as I can.''

Judy rolled her eyes as a grin came to Nick's face. "Y'know…it would help greatly if a certain bunny started my paperwork while I'm busy with Smokey here.''

Judy thought playfully, "Hmm…yeah I don't think so.''

"Oh c'mon Carrot's don't be like that! Besides, you said you owe me one!''

"And you also turned it down and gave it to Quincy!'' Judy responded.

Nick just responded by giving Judy a rather pathetic looking expression, his ears lowering as his bottom lip quivered. Judy finally sighed, apparently in defeat. "Fine! I'll think about it.''

Nick bore a slick smirk, "Hey, that's not a no. I can take that. Later, I'll see you two in a bit.''

Judy waved goodbye to Nick as he escorted Brutus to what I guessed was booking along with the rhino and elephant officers. With case file in paw, I followed Judy through the lobby towards the stairs. I bore little heed to the stares I was receiving from the other animals in the station as we eventually made our way to the second floor, coming to the door that led to Judy and Nick's office. We entered, Judy closing the door behind me before walking over to her desk and dropping in her seat and flopping her file on the desk surface.

"Oh boy…now for the oh so fun and exciting paperwork.'' she let out with a sigh, her ears dropping backwards.

"Sounds like not one of the best highlights of our job huh?'' I asked as I took a seat in the extra chain against the wall.

Judy looked at me, "You have no idea Quincy. On top of that, I really want to be out there focusing on the Feral the Slasher case. But unfortunately, this is part of my job too.''

I winced a bit, seeing the inconvenience of the situation, especially since she and Nick were given a pretty big case to solve. Surely Judy would rather focus on that above all else. "Dang, I cans see how that sucks.''

"Yeah…well better get this pen working.''

I just sat there quietly as Judy went on about her work with no noise but the pen as it scribbled and scratched on the paper. Judy had her forehead resting on her free paw, leaning forwards as she diligently wrote on the paper. Wow! I've never seen anyone write that fast before. I knew Judy was probably trying to get it down as fast it she could, but I honestly thought the paper would ignite into flames or something. I checked the clock on m phone, a bit surprised to see that it was now past 12:30 pm. Time really do flew by when you're chasing down a criminal. As Judy continued on writing, I began to rub my aching neck, my teeth gritted as pain swept through the area. I guess Judy head my discomfort for one of her ears sprang up and short d shriveled before she gazed up at me. Upon seeing my uncomfortable state she asked with worry in her voice.

"Quincy? What's wrong?''

"My neck…I think I messed it up when that bear pushed me to the side,'' I answered, peering at her with one eye.

"Oh!'' Judy gasped, quickly jumping out of her seat and coming to my side. "You're hurt?! Are you in pain? Do you need to go to the hospital?! We can get there in not time if-''

"Judy! Judy I'm fine!'' I cut her off in an attempt to calm her down. "It's just a sprained neck, a bag of ice might just do the trick.''

"Are you sure?'' Judy asked, giving me worrisome eyes.

I nodded. "Yeah it's all good. I mean my neck hurts when I move it here and there, but I'll live.''

"Ok…'' Judy finally said softly.

I closed my eyes as I rolled my neck half way to the left, grunting in pain as I did so I then opened my eyes to see Judy, still giving me that concerned look, her paws raised half way and her ears down. I was actually starting to feel uncomfortable as I looked around awkwardly. "Um…Judy?''

What happened next caught me off guard as the rabbit leaped forward and wrapped her arms around my shoulder, her cheek against my. My body temperature spiked up as I felt a sweat coming on. My heart rate increased substantially as I sat there, not knowing what to do or say. After about two minutes, yes I counted, Judy finally let go of me. She stood there, her paws twiddling with one another as she briefly averted her eyes from me before looking at me again. A small smile soon came to her face.

"And by the way…thank you. For what you did.''

I just stared at her kind of dumbfounded until I finally shook it off and answering a bit timidly, "O-Oh! Don't mention it. It was nothing.''

"You didn't have to do that you know? Follow us into that alley, doing what you did so Nick can take down Grizbare.''

I gazed at my bunny friend and spoke with a firm expression, "Yeah…I kinda did? You've helped me so much when I first came here Judy. I will do anything, ANYTHING to help you…to repay you for your kindness. Plus I'm not just going to sit there while some punk threaten you like that. That's not how I go down.''

My answer seemed to surprise Judy as she blinked blankly a few times. Finally, she tilted her a head a bit as a touched smile came to her lips. "Quincy I…thank you. You've been a great friend too. But for now on, promise me that you will not try to do anything too reckless…ok?

I thought for a moment before giving Judy a small grin. "I'll try Judy but I will be there if things ever get shaky. I'll be by your side to help you as much as I can.''

Judy just responded with a smile and a short giggle as she came forward and brought me in for another hug to which this time I gladly returned before we broke away. She stroked her ears as she looked away while I did the same. Using my peripheral vision, I noticed that Judy appeared to be constantly staring at me, still giving her ears an occasional stroke. She continued to stare at me when the sound of a doorknob fiddly caught my ears. Judy and I looked up to see the office door opening as a familiar, red fox in police uniform strolled in.

"Hey, miss me?'' Nick said in that sly grin of his.

"O-Oh! Hey Nick!'' Judy greeting, her ears perking up. "So, is our new best friend taken care of?''

"Affirmative. Booked and locked up. Our bear buddy won't be stealing anymore picnic baskets where he's going.''

Judy nodded, satisfied. "Good. Great work partner.''

Nick just shrugged coolly before looking at me. His face fell as I averted my gaze from him. Despite Judy talking to me about trusting Nick more, I was still hesitant to speak to the fox. I prayed that he wouldn't say anything to me, only for my prayers to be answered when he asked.

"So, did I miss anything interesting?''

"Nope! You're right on time!'' Judy chirped. She handed Nick a small pile of papers. "Here you go Nick. For a job well done!''

Nick frowned, unamused as he begrudgingly took the papers from Judy. "Gee you shouldn't have Hopps,'' Nick grumbled. "And I thought you said you would start it for me?''

"But I did!'' Judy went over and held up her papers, the top one completed. "See…I started mine!''

"That's not funny Carrots,'' Nick remarked in a dead panned tone.

Judy giggled in delight as I turned away and smirked from Judy's joke. Just as Nick was about to go over to his desk to start on his paper work, there was a knock at the door. "Huh. I wonder who it is?'' Judy pondered, her noses wiggling.

"Probably Clawhauser wanting another pawpsicle. I swear the guy needs to cut down on his sugar intake,'' said Nick with a half lidded smirk.

Judy rolled her eyes as she got up. "Oh shush you!''

I watched as Judy went over to the door and opened it. Despite Nick's guess, it wasn't Clawhauser standing at the door. Instead were two animals, a moose and a black sheep. The moose seemed to be male judging from his clothes. He wore a white dress shirt with a burgundy sweater vest over it as well as black slacks. Over his eyes were black framed glasses, large antlers crowning his head as a short, 'beard' hung from under his chin all while bearing a kind of dignified, no nonsense kind of expression Compared to Judy, I'd say he could've been about my size as Judy was the same height as his waist. Like other animals I've seen so far, his feet were bare, flat and hooved as he held a brown briefcase in his right hand.

The sheep that accompanied the moose was wearing a baby blue blouse, which drove me to figure that she was female. Along with the blouse, she wore a darker shade of blue work pants with a tan blazer over her blouse. Around her neck were flowers that seemed to be pinned along the collar of her shirt. Being a black sheep, her wool was black with a few grey tinted highlights as her fluffy black wool was styled in some kind of pom-pom shape on her head. She had floppy black ears that seemed to sort of curve outwards at the sides of her head as well as large, light blue eyes and hooves for her hands and feet. Size wise, she and Judy were just about the same size, if not just an inch or two bigger than the bunny, but seemed to be a bit meeker than her moose companion. However, upon opening the door, the mammals looked at me, freezing in their places. They gave me curious, yet anxious glances…ones that were starting to make me feel uncomfortable.

Nick and I casted each other blank, one second gazes as we watched as Judy spoke.

"Oh! Hello there um…''

"U-Um yes! Good afternoon Officer,'' the moose began in a deep voice, adjusting his glasses seemingly snapping out of his trance like stare. "Allow us to introduce ourselves: I am Dr. Elliot Alces.''

"And I'm am Dr. Miranda Woolwater. It's a pleasure to meet you,'' the sheep spoke in a timid, but friendly smile.

Judy nodded, a polite smile on her face as Nick came forward and stood beside her. "Likewise. I am Officer Judy Hopps and this is my partner Officer Nick Wilde.''

Nick responded with a silent nod.

The moose known as Dr. Alces spoke, "Yes, we know who you two are. The cheetah at the front desk directed us here, but he warned us that you might be busy.''

"Oh well we were just finishing up on some paper work. Was there something we could help you with Doctors?'' Judy asked, her nose twitching with interest.

At this, the sheep and the moose looked at each other with uncertain glances before turning back to the two officers before them.

"Well no actually…'' Dr. Woolwater started, fidgeting with her hooves. "You see…''

Dr. Alces finished, "We're actually here…for him,'' the moose said, pointing directly at me.


	5. The Animal Called Human

Chapter 5

" _Animals…we think we've found all the answers, solved all the world's mysteries. Until you showed up…completely rewriting the game."_

"M-Me?!'' I questioned in a clearly surprised tone.

Judy and Nick just looked at me, as shocked as I was, although Nick had a more calmed expression to his surprise. The two doctors, however, seemed to tense up, even took a cautious step backwards at my outburst as if they were ready to run if something bad were to happen. After a brief moment of silence, Judy spoke, taking a step back towards me.

"You…you came here for Quincy?''

"Yes Officer Hopps,'' Dr. Alces answered, taking a quick glance at me before returning his attention to Judy. "That is correct. It is important that he comes with us.''

Judy just looked at the moose before her eyes sort of winced slightly and she asked, "I…I don't mean to sound rude sir but…why is it that he needs to come with you?''

"That'd be something that I'd like to know?'' Nick added, looking at the two doctors suspiciously as he crossed his arms.

Dr. Alces looked at Dr. Woolwater yet again with that hesitant glance. I was increasingly starting to get nervous, my hands becoming sweaty as I balled them up as the tension rose throughout my body. Finally, Dr. Woolwater took it upon herself to answer the question.

"Yes, I suppose that is a good question. Please allow us to fully explain. Dr. Alces and I are from the Zootopia Institute of Animalia Research.''

"Fascinating…'' Nick began, faking an interested reaction. "But what does that have to do with him?''

The sheep continued, "Well the reason he needs to come with us is due the possible threat to the community at large.''

Judy and Nick looked at each other with mild, quizzical surprise before looking at me. My expression wasn't any different, saved for the fact there was a bit more panic in mine. A threat?! Did they really think that I am a threat to their community? Why?! I know that I'm practically an alien to them, but I knew for a fact that I gave absolutely no indication that I was a threat whatsoever. Judy retaliated, her eyes furrowing a bit while she took a step back closer to me as she said.

"I'm sorry doctors but I'm failing to understand here. What do you mean 'a threat to the community'?"

"We have overwhelming evidence that this…that HE could very well cause serious harm to the animals of the city,'' Dr. Alces responded. "So it's imperative that we take him back to the institute for animals' protection.''

"Protection?! The city doesn't need protection from him. He poses no threat to anybody!''

The moose spoke with a stern expression. "I believe we have evidence that prove otherwise.''

Now it was Nick's turn to speak, "Oh really now. Well Officer Hopps and I would love to see this 'evidence' you have.''

"Very well.''

Dr. Alces then set his briefcase on Judy's desk and opened it a few seconds after. Judy, Nick, and I all watched as the doctor took out what seemed to be a iPad tablet of some kind but I soon notice that the back had a logo of a paw as the moose began to fiddle with it for a moment or two before presenting it to us with the screen in view. My two watchers and I leaned in as the screen seemed to have been on a website of some kind and a video soon started after a few seconds of loading. The video began with the letter ZNN going across the screen with music before the familiar faces of two anchor animals that I've come to learn were Fabienne Growley and Peter Moosebridge came on the screen.

"Welcome back to ZNN on the top story today,'' the snow leopard began in that refined, British like accent of hers. "A wave of panic and unrest seems to be on the rise involving the strange new species of animal that was sighted about two days ago.''

My face scrunched a bit in bewilderment as her moose co-anchor spoke, "That's right. According to sources, about a day ago a rhino and a buffalo named Keith Curvhorn and Rick Bovinne frantically rushed into Meadowgrove Medical Center desperately seeking for medical help.''

That's when my body went cold as if a bucket of ice was suddenly dunked on me as I instantly remembered the two animals' names. "Oh no…''

Peter Moosebridge continued, "According to the two, they had recently been approached by the animal and was told it had a disease of some kind and threatened to give them the said disease.''

"Yes Peter,'' Fabienne spoke. "Though the exact name of the disease isn't know, Curvhorn and Bovinne both said that it involved getting boils, fur loss, purple coloration in the face, kilt skin patterns across the body, and the glowing in the dark of the tongue…'' the snow leopard broadcasted though with a look of slight confusion as she said the last ailment.

I saw Judy and Nick look at each other quizzically and then back to me, looking as if I had just lost my mind. I just stared at them with a small shrug before they turned their attention back to the tablet as the news reporters went on, Fabienne still speaking.

"With this news, animals are calling for the immediate finding and quarantine of this strange, new animal.''

The screen then changed to a rather furious looking crowd of animals. A pig spoke to what appeared to be a reporting. "This thing is a menace! If it does have a disease then it needs to be locked up away from Zootopia!

A deer than spoke, "First Feral the Slasher and now this?! As if we didn't have enough troubles already!''

"Lock the freak up!'' a badger exclaimed.

"Kill it before it kills any of us!'' a lion roared followed by the approved cheering of the crowd.

I saw that Judy bore a disgusted, angered frown, her nose wrinkled, and her fist balled while Nick just looked a like he was trying to process what was happening. I just stood there, watching what as on screen. Emotions were just whirling inside me as I heard the words of the animals. Lock me up?! Kill me?! Did they really think I was that much of a threat? I know I was different from them, but could xenophobia really be that powerful to cause the locals to call for blood? The moose news reporter then started where his co-anchor left off.

"Since then, the rhino and buffalo had be thoroughly tested and doctors have determined that they were not suffering from any such or any kind of diseases or afflictions. However, it does raise the question: is this new species of animal dangerous? If so just how dangerous? The animal was last seen heading into the Zootopia Police Department and animals across the city demands for it to be taken in and detained for testing to ensure the safety of the city's inhabitants.''

With that, Dr. Alces brought the tablet back to him, turned it off, and placed it back in his briefcase. He then looked at them with a stern gaze, "Is that evidence enough for you Officers?''

"Boy I'll say. I was kinda hoping you were bluffing,'' Nick answered, scratching his neck awkwardly.

I saw Judy shoot him a nasty look before turning to the two doctors. "I'm sorry please excuse him…he can be an idiot sometimes,'' Judy said, ignoring the scowl Nick gave her.

"But in any case,'' the moose began, adjusting his glasses. "I hope you can see now that this cannot be ignored. He must come with us so we can do proper testing to see if he is in fact a threat to society.''

"But he's not Dr. Alces!'' Judy argued firmly. "Despite what you have showed us, Quincy pose no threat to anyone!''

I felt relieved to see Judy defending me as Dr. Woolwater spoke up. "Officer Hopps please! Not only could this creature…''

"Quincy!'' Judy corrected crossly. "His name is Quincy!''

The sheep paused with a bit of shock on her face before continuing. "Ok. Not only could this…Quincy be infected with this disease, but he openly threatened two animals to infect them.''

Her partner nodded. "Indeed he did. We simply can't allow this kind of potentially harmful threat to go unchecked.''

Upon hearing the words, my nervousness and timidity went away and I spoke up boldly, coming forth a bit. "But I was lying!''

Judy quickly come in front of me, ready to hold me back with a concerned expression on her face while Nick raised a paw near my arm. The two doctors, however, retreated back as if they had just seen a sort of monster. I continued.

"Keith and Rick…yeah I met them, but they're not nearly as innocent as they may sound on the news. They were harassing a raccoon and I stepped in to help him. They would've went buck wild on me if I hadn't have scared them off with that disease bullcrap I said. I said I was infected just to protect Adam and scare them off!''

At this Judy nodded, giving me a small smile while Nick raised his eyebrows a bit, understandable since this was the first time he had heard the story. "That's right! And Adam, the raccoon, could attest to that, I even met him this morning!''

My and Judy's answered seemed to have caught the two doctors by surprise, as they looked at each other before looking back towards us. Dr. Alces said, "Even if that's true, the public has spoken. They demand that he be contained until deemed safe to be released.''

"To be released?'' Nick repeated with a frown. "What you think he's some kind of criminal or something?''

"That's not what I meant. Please let me rephrase that.''

"Yeah that maybe a good idea, doc,'' Nick said, eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms.

"What I meant was, we just need to do all the proper testing to ensure the public that he has no afflictions that could be passed whatsoever,'' the moose doctor finished.

"And I told you Dr. Alces that Quincy has no diseases,'' Judy challenged, getting visibly annoyed.

"Not that you know of at least,'' Dr. Woolwater argued. "The disease he told the rhino and buffalo may have been a fabricated lie, but that doesn't mean he couldn't be carrying other diseases or viruses.''

"I've been in contact with him for two days now, even hugged him on occasions, and I feel just fine!'' Judy said defiantly.

Nick added, "I've known him for a day now, been around him, and I've never had so much of a stuffy nose.''

Dr. Alces spoke, "So you may think. But the bottom line is he is a new species one that hasn't been seen before. He must be studied for the sake of the public's safety.''

There was a moment of silence. Judy and Nick looked at each other steely eyed when the fox spoke, "Hopps…do you mind if I spoke, or would you rather have the floor?''

"Oh no go ahead Officer Wilde. Age before beauty after all!'' Judy answered with forced politeness.

Nick began to speak, rubbing his paws together with a fake chuckle. "Ha! Aren't you a funny little thing? Yeah doc, that maybe a bit of a problem.''

"Oh?'' Dr. Alces questioned.

"Yes 'oh'. I don't know if you've been following the news lately but there's been some nasty killings going on.''

"You mean Feral the Slasher?'' Dr. Woolwater asked, a bit perplexed. "But what does that have to do with anything?''

"Glad you asked doc!'' Nick said with a bright, overly friendly tone. "You see my partner and I were just made the lead investigators of the murder and for weeks now we haven't had a single witness until…'' Nick came over to me and patted my back. "Until Quincy here came along and just so happened to have witnessed the latest killing.''

Judy stepped forward with arms crossed and added, "And now he's under witness protection…OUR protection. And right now we feel that going with you two isn't in his best interest.''

"My thought's exactly Hopps. And there you have it doc.'' Nick agreed, leaning on my arm.

On one hand I was a bit annoyed by this gesture, but on the other I couldn't help but appreciate his willingness to defend and protect me. Dr. Alces and Dr. Woolwater both looked surprised, clearly not having prepared to hear such news. After a few more seconds of speechlessness, the moose finally cleared his through before opening his mouth to speak. "Well…we weren't expecting and were not away of this situation.''

"Yeah well…now you do,'' Nick answered with a sly grin.

Dr. Alces continued, serious look upon his face. "However, that does not change the matter at hand. You must-''

"I believe it does Dr. Alces!'' Judy cut off, dropping her arms as her paws balled into fist, her purple eyes narrowed. "Quincy is helping us with a very important case…meaning that he won't be going with you!''

"Amen to that sister,'' Nick spoke with a single wave of his paw.

I couldn't help but smile softly at the spoken words of both officers, but the sheep spoke up in protest. "But Officers please! The public is already in an uproar. If he doesn't come with us then-''

"Let those animals moan and cry! I'm sure they'll be happy when Quincy helps us to track down Feral the Slasher,'' Nick spoke up, his grin fading to a frown of annoyance.

"Well those 'moans' and 'cries' could very well evolve into a riot!'' Dr. Alces argued. "Is that what you want Officer Wilde? If he don't come with us, animals may take matters in their own paws. They may come after him…for blood even!''

My blood ran cold upon hearing the doctor's reasoning and fears. I couldn't help but ponder his words. Could he really be right? If I don't go with them, could my life be in even greater danger? I know that animals here and Zootopia were much more civilized than the ones back where I'm from but…they were still animals nonetheless. Could some of them really be violent enough to want to imprison me…even kill me?! With these thoughts I couldn't help but let fear to star running its course through my body. I looked up slightly as Judy stomped her foot and challenged adamantly.

"That won't happen! I said that I would watch over and protect him…and when I make a promise I keep it no matter what. I WILL protect him and that's all there is to it!''

I just stared at Judy in awe. Her words…her expression…they were both unwavering and strong. Any appreciation and fondness I had for her just increased by a hundred times. Never have I been so glad to be in her presence…to have her nearby me. Nick then walked over and stood by her side in front of me, a single paw in his pants pocket as he stood smug like. "Don't forget me Carrots. I made the same promise.''

Despite Judy and Nick's answer, the two doctors still tried to persuade them to take me with them. As the officers and doctors went on to argue with each other, I bowed my head in thought, thinking about everything that the doctors have said. The last think I wanted was to start a riot, to instigate violence. If the animals were really that afraid of me, if they really thought me as a threat…if it really would make them safe…

"I'll go,'' I finally spoke up, silencing the group.

"What?! Quincy?!'' Judy exclaimed, as if I had just said something crazy.

Even Nick looked at me wide eyed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa Quincy you can't be serious?!''

I just looked at them wearily and nod. As they continued gawking at me, I heard the relieved sigh of the doctors. "You'll really come with us?! That's excellent. A great decision that's really for the best!'' Dr. Woolwater spoke gratefully.

"It is indeed,'' Dr. Alces agreed with a nod.

"No!'' Judy countered, whipping around and giving the two a glare to their shock. She then turned back to me, her ears lowering down as she gave me a confused, saddened look. "Quincy you don't have to go with them! I bet even Bogo will back us up on this!''

"Carrots is right,'' said Nick. "Don't let what those docs say scare you. Nothing's going to happen to you if you don't go with them.''

I looked at Nick and then to Judy before gazing at the ground. "I'm not going to lie…the thought of some animal trying to take me out is scary beyond all reason.'''

To my surprise, Judy suddenly grabbed my hand with her paws, squeezing them tightly. "That won't happen Quincy! I…we won't let anyone hurt you! You have to believe me!''

"I do believe you Judy,'' I spoke, tightening my grip in her paw. "I know you'll protect me it's just…I don't want to be the cause of a riot.''

"Quincy you won't-'' Judy tried to argue, but I cut her off.

"I don't want violence to break out because some animals are afraid. I don't want anyone to have to fear me…''

I looked into Judy's crestfallen eyes, wincing a bit. "Quincy…'' she spoke softly.

"Quincy, you can't just give in like that. You can't just turn yourself over to these docs!'' Nick tried to reason.

I gave the fox a quick glance before answering. "This whole thing is about me, so I think I have a say in the matter. Besides I'm not giving myself over to them…I'm given myself over to the people. And if this is what they want, if this is what makes them feel safe…then fine. I'll go through with it.''

Judy and Nick just stared at me, lost for words before looking at each other. I could still see their inner conflict and I let out a long sigh. "It's fine guys, really. After all, this is yours and their city…if they want to see if I'm a threat or not, then let them. Plus Feral the Slasher is still out there, they don't need me to add to their fears. I just want to help rid them of that fear.''

After a few more moments of silence, Nick finally let out and annoyed groan, raking back his ears with a paw. "Hate to say it, but you might have a point there Quincy.''

Judy nodded. "Yeah…and you're right, this is about you and you have as much of a say in opinion as we do but…'' Judy looked at me with upmost worry. "Are you sure about this Quincy? You really don't have to do this.''

It didn't take me long to answer. "Yeah Judy, I'm sure.''

Judy continued to stare at me, as if she was seeing or hoping I would change my mind, but at last she let out a breath before finally nodding with visible reluctance. I looked at Nick who seemed to try to argue at first but then let out a frustrated sigh and shook his head, looking away. A cough sounded out, and Judy, Nick, and I looked to see Dr. Alces beginning to speak with something of a satisfied, almost victorious smirk.

"Good! Now that we have that settled, Quincy was it? If you just come with us well take you to the institute.''

"Hold on!'' Judy spoke up just as the two doctors were turning around to leave.

"Officer Hopps?" Dr. Woolwater inquired.

I saw Judy give a narrowed gaze as she spoke, "I don't exactly approve as to what's happening now but…in the end it's Quincy's decision and we'll just have to accept it. But he's not going with you under one condition…''

The sheep and moose looked at each other with confused glances before Dr. Alces asked, "And that is?''

"That we come with him. We'll stay by him every second until this is done!'' the bunny replied firmly.

"Officer Hopps you must-'' Dr. Alces began only to be interrupted by Nick with a half lidded frown.

"You heard her doc. That's the deal, take it or leave it.''

I looked at Judy then Nick, and finally the two doctors before us. Alces and Woolwater looked as if they were silently debating the deal with each other until finally after what seemed like minutes, Dr. Alces let out what appeared to be a defeated sigh and nodded. "Very well, you can come with him.''

Judy gave a stern nod, before smirking at me and Nick, placing a paw on my forearm.

"But we must leave now. The sooner we get back to the institute the better.''

With that Dr. Woolwater and Dr. Alces turned and left out the door. I turned my head and gave a glance at Judy, still giving me that uncertain, worrisome stare. I then turned to Nick, though I only gave him a quick, second look, I saw he bore a somewhat conflicted expression, even opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but no words came out. Without wasting anymore time, I took a deep breath and started towards the door and out the office, following the two doctors with Judy and Nick walking near me from both sides. As we made our way to the main lobby, we took notice of a commotion coming from the main level. Officers were quickly moving out of the building as what sounded like a loud mass of chatter echoing about in the building.

"What's going on?'' I finally asked.

"I don't know,'' answered Judy, confused by the commotion as I were. "Some sort of emergency maybe?''

"Either that or some fresh hot donuts that just came from the truck. Seriously where's the fire at?'' spoke Nick.

I looked ahead to see Alces and Woolwater noticing what was going on as they leaned into one another and whispered to each other. Dr. Alces then looked over his shoulder as we came to the main floor. "Well as you've seen on the news, the animals called for his immediate confinement to ease their fears.''

I furrowed my eyes a bit at the word 'confinement', feeling a sort of resentment for the phrase. Apparently Judy ha the same feeling for she insisted with a scowl, "Quincy is NOT being confined!''

"Of course he's not!'' Woolwater tried to reason. "Confinement was maybe the wrong word more like…sheltered.''

"Yeah, a real better rephrasing doc,'' Nick said unimpressed.

The sheep continued, "Well in any case as we got here we were-''

"Hopps! Wilde!'' a familiar voice barked out.

We turned around to see Chief Bogo stomping towards us, a truly unpleasant expression on his face.

"Yes Chief, you called?'' Judy answered respectfully. "Do you know what's going on sir?''

The buffalo replied, crossing his arms. "Apparently there's a score of animals outside of the precinct. Don't know what got their tails in a knot, but they need to be held back before they stampede inside the station. I need as many officers to try to calm the situation…so that means you and Wilde are going with me.''

I watched as Judy and Nick casted awkward glances at each other before the fox spoke, "Yeah sir about that…that maybe a bit of a problem.''

"I was not asking Wilde, that was an order!'' Bogo challenged with a noticeable rising temper.

"And believe me I wish we could go with you! Yikes we actually agreed on something, that's scary. But something else kinda came up sir."

"Oh really now? This should be good.''

Before anyone could speak, Dr. Alces and Dr. Woolwater waked forwards, the moose clearing his throat before speaking. "Ah yes the distinguished Chief Bogo. Dr. Elliot Alces and my colleague Dr. Miranda Woolwater. It's a pleasure to meet you sir,'' Dr. Alces greeted as Woolwater nodded with a respectful smile.

Bogo nodded, his narrowed gaze softening to a more plain state. "Doctors…a pleasure I'm sure, but as you can see we're in the middle of dispersing a crazy mob outside, so if you don't mind…''

"Oh, but that's the thing Chief Bogo!'' Woolwater spoke quickly, stopping the chief of police. "I'm more than sure that the awaiting crow outside will disappear as soon as we leave.''

"Is that so Dr. Woolwater?'' Bogo asked, raising a curious eyebrow. "And how do you know that?''

The sheep answered, pointing back at me.'' Because once he take him with us, I'm sure that you will have no more trouble with them.''

Bogo looked at me, starting into my hesitant eyes. His nose scrunched a bit as he looked back down at the two doctors before him. "Edwards? And why is he going with you?'' Bogo inquired. I noticed a rather suspicious tone in his voice as the Nick complied with the answer.

"Pretty much to use him as a science project.''

Judy added on to explain to her confused boss, a stern look upon her furry face. "That's one way to put it sir. They think he might be a threat to society, so they want to take him back to their institute to see if he has any diseases.''

"Diseases?!" Bogo questioned.

Nick sighed, shaking his head, "Yes sir we know trust me, it's a long story.''

Bogo spoke, "But still…might I remind you that Edwards is under YOUR protection?"

"We do know that sir!'' Judy answered with a steely gaze. "Believe me I-''

"Then tell me why you're allowing them to take our only witness to the Slasher murders on a field trip to a disease institution?''

I saw Judy sighed restlessly as Dr. Woolwater spoke up, "Chief Bogo please, we don't want be of aby inconvenience but-''

"Oh I say that this is a great inconvenience for us doctors,'' Bogo cut in with a rolling growl. "And as Chief I refuse to allow Quincy to go with you.''

"But sir you must understand! I implore you to please consider the consequences if we do not take him with us!'' Dr. Alces argued.

Bogo countered aggressively. "And what you must understand that Edwards here is our sole witness to the Feral the Slasher murders. I will not allow even the slightest possibility of him being harmed in any way pass as long as I am in charge!''

"Excellent rebuttal sir. Now we know why you were appointed chief!'' Nick applauded with a half lidded grin as her slowly clapped his hands.

"Amen to that partner!'' Judy smirked as she gave her partner a fist bump.

I stood there, amazed by the buffalo's stand on the matter. I felt nothing but appreciation to know that someone as hard and tough as Bogo would firmly refuse to allow me, someone under witness protection to not be threatened in anyway. I couldn't help but allow a thankful, small grin spread to my lips. The two doctors stood their ground against the towering, burly mammal.

"With all due respect sir, but the animals outside have spoken…they demand for Mr. Edwards to be taken in for testing,'' Dr. Alces spoke darkly with a furrowed gaze as Woolwater retreated back meekly.

"With all due respect I don't give a rat's tail what some animals have spoken.''

"Chief Bogo please! It has already been decided!''

"Oh really?'' Bogo asked, not unwavering one bit. "By who if I may ask Dr. Alces?''

"By me,'' I finally decided to speak up.

Judy, Nick, Bogo, Alces, and Bogo looked at me, the chief clearly wasn't expecting the answer I spoke. "Edwards? You actually agreed to this?''

I nodded, "Yes sir…I did.''

"And why would you do that even though under the situation you are in.''

I paused for a moment before speaking the words I had carefully chosen. "Because at the end of the day, this whole thing is about me. It's my choice in the end.''

"Edwards!'' Bogo spoke sternly, irritated by what I said.

Judy quickly stepped in between us. "He's right sir!'' Bogo glared down at her. "Quincy has every right to choose to go with them or not. Even though he's new to Zootopia that doesn't mean he doesn't have rights.''

Bogo lifted a finger and opened his mouth to speak when Nick cut in before he could. "Hopps got you there sir. This is a democracy, everyone has a voice. You don't want to be a fascist now do you sir?''

Bog was about to argue Nick's point, but as he opened his mouth, no words came out as if he had suddenly been stripped of the ability I watched Judy an Nick stared at their boss, Nick tilting his head towards Bogo as he waited for an answer. No one talked, not a sound uttered except for the distant commotion that came outside. After a few moments of speechlessness, Bogo let out a long, clearly annoyed and agitated breath.

"Am I right sir?'' Nick asked.

"Shut it Wilde!'' Bogo barked sharply at the fox.

Nick just leaned back untroubled, a sly smirk on his face. "I'll take it as a yes then.''

Bogo just growled before turning to me. "I hate to admit it, but you two do have a point.'' He turned to face me. "Edwards…are you absolutely sure that this is what you want to do?''

I didn't take long to answer. "Yes sir. I'm 110% sure I should do this.''

I notice Judy looking at me, her violet eyes full of doubt and concern. I then shifted my view to Bogo and after a few seconds of looking at me hard, he did a shot nod. "Fine then. I don't like it, but if this is what you want to do then I won't stop you.''

"Thank you Chief Bogo,'' I thanked.

Dr. Alces cleared his throat. "Indeed. Let's go Miranda. The sooner we get back to the institution the better.''

As Woolwater agreed, the two turned on their heels and began towards the spinning doors. Bogo turned back to Nick, Judy, and I as he addressed his two subordinates. "You two…o not leave his side no matter what!'' he warned through gritted teeth.

Judy answered with a steeled gaze. "Don't worry sir…we intend to!''

"Couldn't have said it better myself,'' Nick added with a quick, two fingered salute.

"Officers! If you please!'' Dr. Alces called back.

Judy sighed, "Alright guys, let's go.''

I followed my two protectors as we head towards the exit.

"Every officer outside now! Move it!'' Bogo ordered loudly as blue uniformed animals hurried out the doors.

Following the doctors, Judy, Nick, and I went through the glass doors, the entryway spinning before we finally found ourselves on the outside. Ah man! Our first step into the outside was immediately met with a roar of dozens of animals being forced back by countless police officers.

"Stay back from the area!'' a polar bear officer yelled.

"Don't go any further or you WILL be tased!'' a rhino officer warned.

This did nothing but made the crowd wild up even further. I stood there, completely frozen with intimidation at the sight of mob. Form what I could see most of the animals bore angered, outraged expressions as they pointed and hollered at me, but their combined yelling made it impossible for me to make out what they were saying. I took a fearful step back as Judy and Nick quickly came in front of me.

"Stay close to us Quincy!'' Judy commanded. "Don't worry, they won't touch you!''

"Too late for that Judy!'' I spoke. "I mean that's a lot of animals!''

Nick peered over his shoulder at me. "Yeah one of the many rare things you'll find in a city. Carrots is right though, just let us do our jobs.''

I didn't answer as I saw Alces and Woolwater come to us as the moose called over the crowd. "Our car is just up front! As quickly as we get him in we can leave immediately!''

"No chance! He'll be riding with us Dr. Alces!'' Judy answered with a stern gaze. "We'll follow you, no discussions on the matter!''

I saw that the bunny's terms annoyed Alces but he nevertheless sighed and nodded. He and Woolwater turned and walked through a parted crowd to I guessed their waiting vehicle. Bogo then came near us and bellowed. "Get Edwards to your car now! We'll hold them off!''

"Yes sir!'' Judy said and she and Nick proceed to hastily usher me towards the ZPD cruisers parking lot.

Judy and Nick guided through the parting of the crowds, each walking me with a paw clung tightly on my arms. It seemed my presence among them only stirred them up further, the only thing keeping them from we were the barriers of police officers keeping them at bay, but that did not stops the words from calling out and reaching my ears.

"There he is! That weird animal!'' a zebra yelled.

"Is he dangerous?!'' A cheetah called out.

"Go back where you came from freak!'' a buffalo shouted.

"Lock him up! He's a menace!'' panther bellowed.

"Freaks don't belong in Zootopia!'' cried a tiger.

"I bet he's Feral the Slasher!'' an antelope yelled followed by a raucous yell from the crowd, seemingly agreeing with the animal.

I couldn't even take in the hurtful words before a slew of reporters came running up to us. Cameras flashed before my eyes as I was bombarded with countless microphones and questions. "Get out of the way! Please don't come near him!'' Judy called out, trying to push our way through the reporters.

The press ignored her as a female rabbit questioned. "What kind of animal are you? Is it true that you have a disease?!''

"I-I…'' I began weakly only to be interrupted by hundreds of more questions.

"Where did you come from and are there more of you?'' a beaver asked.

"Is it true that you threatened the lives of two animals?'' asked a wombat.

"Are you a predator or a prey?''

"Are you a threat to us?!''

"Should we be afraid of you?!''

The questions just rose more and more, being never ending and hitting me in the face like bricks. I stammered, couldn't even utter a word before being asked another question. Judy and Nick spoke in my stead. "He will not be taking questions! Now stand aside!'' Judy spoke out.

"You heard her! Move it unless you want to do a segment about being pepper sprayed!'' Nick called out.

A gazelle argued, "We know our rights! The people have the right to what he is!''

"Well then you're using you're rights poorly, now get out of our way!''

Judy and Nick took me through the reporters and through the restless crowd and amid their shouting, protesting, and jeering. My eyes darted constantly, seeing nothing but outraged expressions. The loudness of the yelling and the continued questions and the camera flashes of the media were beginning to overwhelm me. My ears rang, while my head was starting to ache from the sheer volume of my surroundings. I closed my eyes for a second, before crying out as something smashed in my face. I whipped it off and looked in my had to see that it was a tomato, squished with its red juices dripping through my fingers. Judy took noticed and yelled in anger.

"Who did that?!''

"Don't worry Carrots! Karma just did justice!'' Nick answered, pointing to a pig being subdued by nearby officers.

"Let's get Quincy out of here Nick!'' Judy said to her partner.

Nick nodded and the two proceeded to guide through the crowd until we finally broke out and headed west, going through the parking lot, reaching a police cruiser, and hurriedly getting inside, with me in the back. Right when we got in, Judy started ignition, pulled out of the parking space, and sped off out of the lot. It was in no time that a white car honked at us as a brown hoof waved, signaling us to follow them, causing me to believe that it was the car Alces and Woolwater were in. The white car drove off as we followed, passing the police station as well as the crowd of animals, soon both instances were out of sight. The first few minutes were in silence. I sat there, still trying to make sense as to what had just happened, whipping off more of the tomato that had hit my face. My body trembled a bit from the experienced, terrible images from my past memories beginning to come back to me, but I pinched my eyes shut and grabbed my forehead, trying my best to dispel them before they've gotten worse.

After what felt like hours, I looked up as I heard Nick give a slight click of his tongue. "Reporters…what a bunch of posers let me tell you.''

"Tell me about it,'' I heard Judy grumble. "I'm glad Quincy didn't talk to them, just so they can twist his words around and make things worse.'' Judy then looked through the rear view mirror and at me, her expression softening greatly into concern. "Are you ok Quincy?''

I nodded half-heartily. "Besides facing an angry mob and getting food thrown in my face, I'm just peachy.''

Judy just stared with a troubled wince as Nick quipped plainly. "Such a shame, a perfectly good tomato wasted. What is the world coming to?''

Judy gave the fox a hard glance but I just ignored him. I was just too shaken up to really care about Nick's comments. Within a few moments a beep sounded out before a voice spoke out in the car. "Hopps! Wilde! Are you there? Come in!''

I recognized the voice to be Bogo and watched as Judy reached to her side and pulled out a walkie talkie before speaking into it. "This Officer Hopps. Yes sir Chief, we are here.''

There was a brief pause before Bogo spoke again. "So I take it that you're all on your way to get Quincy to the destination the doctors are headed?''

"10-4. Quincy is safe and we're going to try to be back as quickly as possible.''

"Good. Notify me the moment you're on your way back.''

Judy nodded, a serious frown on her face. "Understood sir and…Chief can you do us a favor and please make sure there're aren't any reporters or anyone there by the time we get back?''

"Will do.''

"Thank you sir. Officer Hopps out.''

The ride was mostly quiet from then on. Stopping at lights, turning corners, driving down different streets as we followed the white car in front of us. Surprisingly, it was only after driving for only about twenty minutes when the car in front of us made a right turn, with Judy following close by. We then saw that we were heading to what seemed to be a car park of some kind, a red and white traffic gate blocking the path. We watched as Alces' hand reached out, appearing to press a button before the gate lifted and allowed them access. Judy drove up and after doing the same thing, we too were able to drive inside of the building, were countless cars were parked. After driving around to what I counted was the third level, we were finally able to get a parking spot close enough to where the two doctors parked before we all got out of the police cruiser.

As we walked out into the spacious area, Judy asked. "Are you ready for this Quincy?''

I nodded hesitantly, "More than I'll ever be.''

Judy looked up at me sympathetically before she let out a faint gasp. "Oh! Quincy…your face!''

I looked at her quizzically, feeling along me face before I felt the wetness of the tomato that was hit with, still apparently some on my face. Judy then quickly reached behind her and took out a napkin as she walked up to me. "Here, let me get that for you.''

The bunny gesture for me to kneel down, which I did, meeting her at eye level and she immediately began to dab gently at my face. I just stared at her, my face heating up a bit, completely surprised that she would go out of her way to do this when she really didn't have to. As Judy cleaned my face, she bore a slightly angered expression. "Throwing a tomato at someone else…who would do that?''

"Someone who don't like me apparently,'' I answered plainly.

"Well if they would just get the chance to know you and not listened to what the stupid news have to say, they'd think twice before doing it.''

I only shrugged silently, shifting my eyes away briefly before looking at my friend again. After another minute or two of dabbing and whipping, Judy looked into my eyes for a moment before she gave a tiny smile. "There we go…all cleaned up now.''

I ran my fingers over the area and sure enough the wetness was all gone and dried. I nodded smiling, shyly but thankfully as I spoke gratefully, "Yeah…thanks Judy.''

"Anytime,'' Judy responded softly.

We stared at each other, giving each other smiles before a cough nearby broke us out of it and returned to see Nick, his arms crossed with what seemed to be a half lidded, plain look upon his face, an eyebrow raised."Yeah if you're done here, could we please move along now?''

"O-Oh! Yeah, right! We should get moving,'' Judy said sheepishly.

Agreeing with her, I stood up and the three us proceeded to walk away from the squad car. With Judy and Nick walking ahead of me, we met up with Dr. Alces and Dr. Woolwater in the middle of the lot. "Well now that we've arrived, are you ready to enter the institute?'' Dr. Alces asked.

"Just thrilled doc,'' Nick answered sarcastically. "But if you don't mind, can we get a move on. There's a case we'd like to get back to.''

Judy gave a resolute nod. "He's right. The sooner we get done, the sooner we can catch a killer terrorizing the city.''

Dr. Woolwater nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes of course Officer Hopps! Please follow us and we'll be at the institute in no time.''

With that, Nick, Judy, and I went on to follower our guides through the parking bay and to an elevator and headed down. Upon reaching the ground floor, we made our way east until we finally left the shady car park and into the afternoon light. I looked around that we were near a large, open four way intersection, buildings and skyscrapers rising around and above us as dozens of animals went about walking on the sidewalk or crossing the street at the light. We crossed the street two times with the second leading us to a massive, black building with what seemed to be blackened cement support beams and a gratuitous number of glass windows. Running along the front of the building just over the beams were 'Zootopia Institute of Animalia Research' written in silver letters. Although the building was close, if felt like the trek lasted for hours, for soon as we stepped out into the light, animals began to give me those weird, confused, and in some cases disdained stares as we finally walked under the roof and entered the glass doors.

Upon entering the building, my eyes widened slightly in awe as I gazed around the established and what an establishment it was. The floor seemed to have been of yellow marble, shimmering in the light as if it was just recently polished. The area, which I instantly guessed was the lobby, was greatly spacious, the walls as far as I could see the same shade of yellow as the gleaming floors. Maybe about twenty feet from us was a large, round water fountain, where situated in the middle was a stone statue of what seemed to be a lion in a doctor's jacket posed with its arms crossed as numerous of thin sprouts of water rose up and fell back within the fountain. Like the ZPD lobby, I could see inside landscapes of trees and high grass, giving me that jungle feeling as the police department gave me. I looked to my left to see a great staircase that sort of spiraled up to lead to the second level of the building. Jesus how many floors does this place have? Judging by the windows outside, maybe at least twenty floors maybe. I sniffed and my nostrils was treated to a rather pleasant, lemon like smell. Upon all these things, I saw numerous mammals, most in white lab coats going about. Some talked in groups while others walked as they conversed with one another, filling the atmosphere with murmurs and chatter as phones could also be heard going off occasionally. However like many instances upon coming to Zootopia, it wasn't long after coming in that I found myself with dozens of eyes staring at me, but unlike before, the eyes of the animals bore more…curious expressions as some talked hurriedly with one another.

I averted my eyes to the ground as Nick spoke out in a dead pan tone. "Two hospital visits in one day, I tell ya I might want to switch professions to a doctor now.''

Judy tilted her head at her partner, looking skeptical, "You having someone's life in your paws? Now THAT is a scary thought.''

"What think I can't do it?''

"I didn't say that…you did.''

"But that's what you were thinking, wasn't it Fluffy?''

I just watched as Judy rolled her eyes playfully and shaking her head as Dr. Alces spoke with a cough. "Yes well this isn't really a hospital per say. It's a research facility: the Zootopia Institute of Mammal Research.''

Nick crossed his arms and responded with a sniff. "Yeah, not to be rude doc, but we did saw the sign out front. I'm pretty sure we know where we are. And did someone crashed a truck load of lemons in here? Seriously!''

"Anyway!'' Judy continued with an unamused expression. ''Could we get underway with whatever you want to see Quincy for doctors?''

Dr. Woolwater chirped with a bounce. "Of course!'' She looked at me, smiling kindly. "Now if you would just follow us dear we'll get started right away.''

I just nodded, "Ok doctor. Whatever you say.''

Judy, Nick, and I then went on to following the moose and the sheep through the lobby and past the fountain. We passed by numerous animals, all staring at me while they murmured to themselves, some writing down on clipboards as they observed me. Alces and Woolwater led us down a hallway where we eventually took a right and came to an elevator which we soon entered upon pressing the up button. I saw that Woolwater pressed the tenth floor button and the elevator jerked upwards. No one hardly spoke, as we ascended up the floors. Fourth floor, fifth floor, seventh floor until finally the elevator stopped as we came to the tenth floor and we filed out when the metal doors opened. We continued to follow the two doctors down a corridor, the walls a cream color while the floors tiled white. We passed down countless closed doors until finally, we came to the end of the hall, facing a door with a single rectangular window from which looking through it we saw that the lights were on.

"Ah good here we are,'' spoke Dr. Alces as he took out a set of keys and began to unlock the door. "Everything should have been prepared now. It shouldn't be too long for us to begin.''

"Good. Because we're not looking to spend till midnight here,'' Nick said, with that half lidded, lazy expression.

This prompted me to ask. "Um excuse me doctors but, how long WILL this take?''

"As long as it needs to,'' Dr. Alces answered shortly, putting his keys back into his pocket after apparently having unlocked the door.

Dr. Woolwater added more lightly. "You just have to understand sir…you're a completely new species of animal unlike we've never seen before. We just want to learn about you as much as possible.''

"But you will respect his rights yes?'' Judy questioned with firm stare, coming close to me. "If at anytime he says he's done…the session will be done!''

The moose looked at the rabbit with a rather disapproving frown before speaking. "Yes officer…we will take his opinions into account.''

"Good.''

Alces opened the door and led us inside the room. Upon entering, I sort of recoiled in astonishment to what I was seeing. It appeared to be a lab or sorts…and it was spacious, I mean huge! Like the hallway the tiling of the floor was snow white, matching the color of the lab's walls. To the left of the room stood blue bleacher seats, stretching completely from end to end of the room as well as counted to see that it held about ten rows. But what really caught my eye was a good ten or so feet across from the bleachers was a large, square holding cell of some kind. The cells walls and ceiling appeared to be made entirely out of glass. Or was it plastic? Or of some kind of solid, transparent material. Seeing inside I could see a blue patient bed one would usually see at a doctor's office. Along with the bed, I saw a computer monitor beside it as well as a scale on the opposite side cell as well as a small table, as if it was there to hold the small things a doctor would need. Along with the computer monitor in the cell, there was a computer monitor outside the cell as well as near the wall across from us.

As I looked at Judy and Nick and saw their expressions. Judy had one similar to mine, her face full of intrigue and curiosity, as her nose twitched a bit. Nick on the other hand had that lazy, half lidded plain expression, his hands in his pockets and overall seemingly unimpressed by the environment. Dr. Alces and Woolwater waked forwards into the lab towards the transparent cell.

"Now that we're here, Quincy if you can just step in here for us we will begin shortly,'' Woolwater beckoned sweetly.

Despite the sheep's polite request, I did a double take. "Wait! You want me to go in there?!''

"Yes if you don't mind? Is there something wrong?''

Judy was the one that answered, a disapproving frown on her face. "Well for one thing doctor, it does look like some sort of prison cell.''

"Or a place to quarantine someone,'' Nick added.

Dr. Woolwater fumbled. "Officers I assure you that's not what we intend to make him feel it's just…''

"You can't expect us to not take precautions. He could be carrying some king of alien pathogen,'' Dr. Alces finished.

"I told you before doctor, we've been around him for almost more than two days and we having felt any kind of symptoms!''

"It could be a delayed effect for all we know,'' the moose challenged. "With the testimony of the rhino and buffalo he's been in contact with, we have legitimate medical concerns.''

Before Judy could get into an argument with the doctor, I spoke up. "It's ok Judy, I'll go in.''

"Are you sure Quincy?'' Judy asked. "You really don't want to if you don't.''

"I'm sure Judy. After all, I don't want anyone to have to be afraid of me. I'll cooperate fully until all of this is done.''

Judy just gave me a solemn gaze before finally nodding in silence. I looked at Nick who was just looking at me with a rather conflicted frown, his mouth ajar a bit. With a cough form one of the doctors, I turned as Alces spoke. "Well spoken…thank you Quincy. Now if you can just step into the chamber?''

I nodded and after Dr. Woolwater slid opened the door, I walked into the transparent environment. A sort of base plastic smell came to my nose to wonder if the material was in fact made of plastic as I walked towards the patient bed. I turned around just in time to see Judy and Nick following me in before being stopped by the doctors. "Officers perhaps you would like to wait on the outside? After all, even if there's the slightest chance of him having a disease, it would probably be for your own good,'' Dr. Woolwater suggested.

"Well take our chances,'' Judy answered, seemingly forcing a police smile as she stepped in.

"But-"

"We stand by him at all times doc, that's the deal,'' said Nick, following his partner inside.

It only took a moment for the doctors to concede with a sigh and look as if to say 'fine, but we warned you' before sliding back the door. Dr. Alces then spoke, "We'll be right back. We just need to inform the others that we're ready to start. We won't take long so please just…relax.''

"Shut in an oversized, plastic box with no air holes. Well we're all loving that,'' Nick responded in a dry, sarcastic voice.

Dr. Alces just raised an eyebrow at him with a sort of wince before he and Woolwater turned and left out the door, closing it behind them. With nothing else to do, I just climbed onto the bed and sat there in silence as did my two guardians as I just idly looked around the area. After a few minutes of quietness, Nick decided to speak up, tapping on the monitor.

"Well let's see enclosed space, check. Possibly unable to get out on from the inside, check. Only a few steps of walking distance, checkamundo. Yeah this is a nice way of becoming claustrophobic.''

Judy and I gave the fox unamused glares as Judy said. "Uh huh? Well anyway I just want this to be done and over with. The longer we stay in her the more time lost in proceeding in this case.''

"Well let's just be glad Bogo didn't give us a time limit this time. I don't think 48 hours would've cut it this time.''

Judy let out a deep sigh, "Yeah, no kidding. We don't even have a strong lead yet. The last thing we need right now is to be pressured by the clock.''

"Well I just be happy when all this is done,'' I spoke restlessly. "Yeah I want to ease their doubts, but I'm still kinda nervous about this whole thing.''

Nick then started to speak, "Well here's a bit of an advice. You wanna ease through this? Then just answer their question with your question and then answer THAT question.''

I scrunched my face quizzically at the red fox as he continued. "Like this: excuse me Mr. Edwards, is it true that you have a highly contagious disease? Can Carrots ever win at Furopoly? No.''

I looked at Judy who gave her partner a half lidded frown. "Har har. Very funny. And I know you cheat. There's no way anyone can win at that game every time!''

"No one likes a sore loser Carrots. But yeah that's all it takes. Do that and you'll be fine Quincy.''

I shook my head and turned my gaze away from him and muttered. "Thanks, I'll try to remember that.''

The next couple of minutes was of little talking save for the occasional conversation Judy and Nick would start while I said nothing. I had too much on my mind to be in the mood for talking and too much nervousness and worry about what these doctors would do to me. Dr. Alces was true to his word, for it was hardly a long wait before the door opened, earning our attention. Dr. Alces, and Dr. Woolwater walked through, followed by a score of mammals in white lab coats. I sort of leaned back in surprised at the variety of animals that had just filed, clearly more than a dozen. I saw an armadillo, beaver, a bear, a hippo, a tiger, lion, pig, among other species…and they quickly took noticed of me the instant they came in. They stared at me, some with curiosity, others in awe, and some with caution as they began to talk among themselves. A large portion of them started to come towards the front of the cell, their faces almost pressing on the window as if they were trying to get a better look at me. I noticed a few of them taking pictures with their phones. I was beginning to feel uneasy, even starting to regret agreeing to this. It felt like I was on display at a zoo or the main attraction at a sort of freak show.

Fortunately, Dr. Alces called over the chatter of the doctors that came in, getting their attention and quieting them down. "Excuse me! I know you all are anxious to learn more about this new species of animal, but if you all would please take a seat on the bleachers, we'll get started right away.''

The other doctors abided by the moose and they all started to seat themselves on the blue bleachers, nearly filling them up completely. As they took their seats, I hear Nick comment. "Wow…and I thought reporters were posers.''

Now seated, the group of doctors observed me constantly, clipboards and tablets in hand. One, a black panther, was even at a computer monitor as he gave me a rather…hard stare as if his eyes were somehow permanently locked onto my body. I shifted my gaze from the panther to the other animals as Dr. Alces and Woolwater came to the front and facing their colleagues. Dr. Alces cleared his throat and spoke out in the lab.

"Good afternoon! I would like to thank everyone for showing up today. As you all may have known, about two days ago the media and animals have took notice of an animal by which no one had ever seen before.'' Alces then directed a hoof towards me and continued. "This new species of animal is right here. The two officers present were put in charge of his safe keeping as part of a…situation that's been happening of late and only agree for us to do this unless we allow them to stay with the new animal at all times. But we are honored for having such esteemed officers in our company.''

I saw Judy give a firm, but polite nod while Nick gave a rather lazy wave. Dr. Alces spoke onward. "But also there, have been great concern of the potential harm this animal can bring to the citizens of Zootopia, even if it wasn't his intention. And so that's why we are here. As researchers and doctors of the Zootopia Institute of Animalia Research, it is our duty to learn as much about the history of all mammals of this world so we can have a better understanding of them. So without further ado, let us begin.''

The other doctors started to fill the lab with murmurs as Dr. Woolwater turned to speak to me. "Sir at this moment the doctors here will ask you some questions. But first could you state your full name to everyone in the room?''

I cleared my throat and spoke loudly and clearly. "M-My name is Quincy Lamar Edwards.''

The sheep nodded. "Very good Mr. Edwards. After the questioning we will then move on to some physical, and medical tests. I ask you to please answer all questions truthfully, do you understand?''

I gave a short, reticent nod. "Y-yes I do.''

"Good. Now at this time let us begin the questioning and please…one at a time.''

Again low commotion filled the room, the lab coat wearing doctors before me constantly looking at me. My gaze went back to the panther at the computer, finding him wincing at me with a sort of glare that only made me feel even more uncomfortable and I quickly looked away from them. As my heart began to beat rapidly in my chest like a drum, I felt something soft and furry on my arm and turned to see Judy giving me a concerned yet comforting gaze as if to say that everything would be alright. I just nodded, placing a hand on her paw, a bit of my nervousness easing away knowing that my friend was here with me. I took a quick glimpse at Nick to find that he was giving Judy and me a rather…curious look. Suspicious maybe? Well in any case I let go of Judy's paw as a bear doctor raised their hand.

"Yes Dr. Bearington? Your question?'' Dr. Woolwater asked.

The bear stood up, notebook in paw as they spoke. "Yes Mr.…Edwards was it?'' the bear known as Dr. Bearington asked in a female voice.

I nodded silently.

"I guess I'll ask probably the first thing that's on all of our minds…what exactly kind of animal are you? Are you even an animal at all?''

The room was quiet as all eyes were on me. I nervously looked at Judy who gave me a supportive nod and then at Nick who just gave a small shrug. I then faced forward, took a deep breath, and answered the question. "Y-yes, I'm an animal. I'm a human.''

"A human?!'' Dr. Bearington repeated puzzled followed by the murmurs of her fellow doctors.

I nodded, "Y-yes ma'am.''

The doctors' chattering continued, some writing down in their notebooks or tablets. "Dr. Snarler…?'' Dr. Alces address to the panther at the computer.

The supposed Dr. Snarler gave me that hard, stoic stare before looking at the moose and nodded as if he knew what was being ask of him without a word uttered. I then watched as the panther typed away on the computer and in the next few moments, looked back at Alces.

"There's nothing showing up about any species called…'human' Dr. Alces,'' Dr. Snarler spoke in a rather distinct accent. Eastern European maybe, but I wasn't for sure.

"Mr. Edwards would there be a scientific name for your species by any chance?'' Dr. Woolwater asked.

I sort of winced in obliviousness to the question. At first I had no idea what it could have been, but then I widened my eyes as the name came to my mind. "Yes. The scientific name is Homo sapiens.''

Woolwater nodded before looking at Snarler. The Black Panther then typed onto the computer, my guess entering the name I had just said and before long he looked back towards Alces and Woolwater and answered. "Nothing on 'Homo sapiens' neither. There's no record anywhere on such an animal in the world.''

This information caused the other doctors to again break into fascinated conversations with one another, apparently writing down the little information presented to them. I just looked at Judy and Nick, both giving uncertain glances at the display.

"No record at all?!''

"Unbelievable! A new, undiscovered species of animal!''

"Please! Please settle down!'' Dr. Alces called over the commotion, silencing them.

A deer in the middle section of the bleachers stood up and spoke to me. "Sir…on the account of there being no record at all on your species, are you from this world at all? Are you some kind of alien lifeform? If not where did you come from? Are there anymore of you in Zootopia?''

"Well…I guess in technical terms I am an alien to you, but I'm from Earth? And judging by the reactions of animals here, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one here.''

"Earth?!'' the deer asked, clearly in shock. But how can that be possible? WE live on Earth? We've clearly never seen any of the likes of you before!''

I shrugged, trying to find the right words while I took a quick glance at Judy. She just mouthed the words 'go on' and I turned to the group of doctors. "Well you see…the world I've come from is called Earth also. And where I'm from, there are humans in great abundance…rivaling the amount of animals that are in this world.''

"If that's so then how did you come here?'' a beaver in a white coat asked.

Ah man I was dreading that question. I was hesitant to answer due to the sheer strangeness of it all, but I promised I'll answer truthfully and so I opened my mouth and gave my reply. "Well you see, I came to Zootopia because of a tornado.''

"A tornado?!'' some of the others doctors repeated, clearly in total disbelief.

"Yes! A tornado. I know it sounds crazy but…''

"More like nearly impossible! It'll have to be by some sort of miracle for you to get swept up by a tornado and live to tell the tale! And besides, how can a tornado transport from one world to another?'' A polar bear asked skeptically.

I groaned in annoyance as the doctors began to question the possibility to themselves. However, I was caught by surprise when Judy stepped forward and spoke out boldly. "That's enough! You asked a question and so you've got an answer. I know Quincy wouldn't make up something like this!''

"May partner's right!'' Nick added. "Is Quincy some sort of weird animal undiscovered before? Yes he is. But just look at him, he's got an honest face…even if it is furless.''

I didn't know whether I should feel grateful for Nick's comment or not, but his and Judy's words did seem to cause them to quiet down and look at one another. After a few more moments, Dr. Woolwater spoke. "As strange and unbelievable as it may sounds, we're just going to have to take Mr. Edwards words for it. After all…right now he could be the living proof that there are still strange secrets about this world that we don't know about.''

Her associates seemed to finally agree to this and they proceed to write down in their notes. I looked at Judy, a tiny smile on my face as I looked at her with gratitude for defending me. I then gave Nick a quick look, my face falling as I gave a little nod which he returned. A sheep with a light brown wool stood up, much puffier and rounder than Woolwater and asked me. "If there are much more humans where you're from as you say there are, is it possible for them to come to this world like you did?''

"I'm really not sure to be honest, but like it was said before…it was a miracle I survived coming here. And like how you didn't know about the existence of humans, humans don't know of the existence of this world also.''

Low talking filled the room once again, with Dr. Alces speaking out not long after. "Perhaps I can ask a question of my own Mr. Edwards? Are all humans dark skinned as you are?''

I shook my head. "No they're not. Humans come in all sorts of appearances. Like there are different species living together in this city in my world we have different races…and there are many of them. In my case, I'm known to be African American or simply Black…most people under this category are dark skinned, though there are exceptions.''

As I explained, the doctors wrote down in their notes. I glanced at Dr. Snarler who typed away on his computer before giving me that steely gaze. I quickly turned to look at my two police protectors who seemed be listening with interested…at least Judy more so then Nick. Another question caught my attention, this time from a pig.

"Exceptions? What do you mean?''

"I mean there are some who falls into the African American category, but don't have dark skin like I do. Some could be light skinned while others could only have just a small percentage of the trait and not be full Black depending on parentage. Also there are some with dark skin, but are not actually African American.''

"So all humans can mate with one another? With no consequences whatsoever?''

"For the most part…yes.''

The animals observing again jotted down what I said with upmost fascination. What appeared to be a cougar then spoke up. "You said that humans have different races. How many races are there? And what are they called?''

I shrugged, trying my best to remember everything I've learned from my World Civilizations class in college. "Well aside from African Americans, there's Caucasians, Asians, Native Americans, and those living on islands called Pacific Islanders. These races can also be divided into subgroups…more than I can tell you.''

Murmurs were again the air as the doctors took notes. They talked rather excitedly with one another, apparently engrossed with all they were learning from me about my kind. I then heard Nick whisper to Judy. "Is it me or are these docs getting a bit too excited by this? Do you think this might be like sex to them?''

"Oh shut up you dummy!'' Judy hushed, trying to hold back a giggle.

Among the low talking, Dr. Alces spoke put, causing the lab to silence. "Dr. Snarler, you have a question?''

I looked at the panther at the computer, giving me that stabbing stare. It was really starting to unnerve me as if he was suspecting me of having committed a crime of some sort. "I do,'' Dr. Snarler answered in that distinctive accent of his. He looked at me. "Mr. Edwards…you claim yourself to be an animal despite being something we have never seen before. I presume you are a mammal yes?''

"That's correct sir.''

The panther's eyes then furrowed a bit. "And if you are indeed an animal I have this one question…are you a predator or a prey?''

All the doctors' eyes were glued onto me, waiting for my answer especially Snarler who looked at me probably more intently than any other doctor in the lab, an eyebrow slowly rising in anticipation. After a brief pause, I opened my mouth to answer the question. "I…humans are indeed known to be predators sir.''

This seemed to make the doctors present especially intrigued, even Snarler seemed mildly surprised as his eyes widened at my answer.

"Predators?! So you're telling us that your entire species are predators?'' a porcupine in glasses asked.

"Yes sir,'' I merely answered in honesty.

My peers then went on to hastily write on in their notes, whilst chattering lively with each other. Dr. Alces then walked forwards, standing just in front of the cell. "Mr. Edwards can you step forwards if you please?''

I did what was asked and got down from the bed and made my way to the see through wall.

"Can you raise your paws to the walls please?''

"Well for humans they're called hands not paws but ok.''

I raised my hands and placed them on the wall. The moose then observed them, his head tilting as he examined my hands. "And can you show me your teeth?''

I presented my teeth awkwardly, spreading my mouth so wide that I was sure I was making a face so creepy and nightmarish that I could cause a person to scream upon first gaze. Dr. Alces looked over my teeth, his eyes wincing as he spoke under his breath. "Interesting…''

"Um…what? I said with gritted teeth.

"You claim to be a predator and yet you seem to possess no claws or fangs.''

"Well that's because humans don't have those attributes.''

"But what about other attributes? Keen smell, night vision, sharp hearing, heightened speed? Don't humans have any special skills''

"No we don't," I answered. "I mean through training we can build muscle to gain extra strength and increase speed, but not the strength an elephant or a buffalo or the speed of a cheetah may have…not of those kinds.''

The audience recorded their findings down in their notes.

"But…but aren't there other animals where you're from?'' Dr. Woolwater asked, clearly surprised by what she was hearing.

I spoke, feeling uncertain where that question could be headed. "Well yes there are other animals in my world…preys and predators just like I see around this room.''

The doctors muttered to themselves at what I just said. I glanced to see Dr. Snarler staring at me one again but this time not with that hard, almost suspicious like gaze. No this time he seemed kind of…relieved if I can best describe his expression as he appeared to be much more interested in learning about me than before. A badger then asked. "Well if that's true what you just said, does that mean humans exists harmoniously with other animals or do they separate themselves from another?''

I then felt a sweat coming on as I heard the question. I had an answer, but I was afraid on how they would react from it. Should I even tell them? No! I have too, I promised that I would answer their questions truthfully…damn it! I cleared my throat and opened my mouth as I spoke the words that came out. "I…yes they do live among each other in relative peace but…''

"So what level would humans be in terms of technology? Primitive?''

I shook my head. "Well no actually. From what I can tell, in my world humans are virtually rivalled by the technology in Zootopia. We have smartphones, iPhones, tablets…pretty much the same as you all have.''

The doctors again started to write down what I said, sounding like they were becoming even more fascinated by the second. Another moose than stood up. "Mr. Edwards, so you're saying that humans built great cities like Zootopia where you're from?''

"Yes, that's right," I answered clearly.

I looked a back at Judy and Nick as the bunny gave me an enthusiastic thumbs up while Nick just leaned back with crossed arms, a plain, bored look on his face. The moose then asked. "Surely the other animals helped in these ventures no doubt?''

I hesitated in my answer. "Well actually…no they didn't…''

"What do you mean?'' the armadillo doctor asked perplexed. "Are you saying humans did all of the building? If so, then what did the other mammals do?''

I gazed downward, ashamed as to what I was going to say. "Well in earlier times in my world's history, some animals did help with labor tasks…but mostly for drudge work.''

"Drudge work?! So other mammals were slaves to humans?! Why didn't they fight back? Surely evolution had granted them-''

"But that's just it!'' I cut in abruptly. "In my world, humans were the only ones to evolve. All other animals…didn't.''

There was an uproarious outbursts of questions, some of confusion while others were of outrage and disbelief.

"Animals didn't evolve? Impossible!''

"Nature wouldn't be so cruel!''

''What does that mean for the animals?''

I took an apprehensive step backwards before turning to look into the frowning faces of Judy and Nick. I took notice of Dr. Snarler who surprisingly looked rather calm although he did had a bit of surprise in his expression as he typed away. I wasn't sure what to do, but the answer came with the voice of Dr. Alces calling out and finally quieting down the doctors. After settling down the lab, Dr. Alces faced me, a noticeable disapproving gaze.

"Mr. Edwards…are we to believe that we're you're from that animals have NEVER evolved like we did?''

"N-No sir they haven't,'' I answered quickly.

"Then how do they function then?''

I shrugged helplessly. "The only thing I can tell you that all the things animals do here…they don't in my world. Animals don't wear clothes, use phones, drive cars, have jobs, walk on two legs…they don't even talk.''

Shocked gasps sounded from some of the doctors. A bear then asked. "So what you're saying is animals walk on all fours, unintelligent, uncouth, and base like they were in thousands of years ago?''

I nodded meekly. "Yes…I suppose.''

"And do you think it's fair that humans advance for the better while other animals remained primitive, even doing slave like labors for your kind?''

"Hey, I don't know what to say! It's just how it is in my world!'' I argued, raising my hands in defense.

As the doctors started to raise their voices again, Dr. Woolwater called out. "Perhaps this is a good time to change the subject! Mr. Edwards if humans don't have fangs and claws, then how did they protect themselves or gather food.''

"Well we've compensated with those disadvantages,'' I began. "Humans have created tools for aiding to catch food. In fact their ability to construct tools along with intelligence, organization skills, and collaboration with one another makes humans the apex predators of the food chain.''

I watched as the doctors wrote down what they have just learned, talking amongst each other as they did so. "Collaboration…so humans live together in perfect harmony then?'' asked a koala.

I sighed solemnly. "I wish…I mean humans live together in harmony most of the time but they're not _IN_ harmony.''

"So humans fought amongst each other?''

"Yes. There has been countless wars throughout human history. Wars from trying to receive independence from another, wars from conflicting religious beliefs, wars to stop another country from invading other countries in hopes to ruling the world. Heck humans can even fight over a piece of food in situations.''

The doctors seemed to have been disturbed by my answer, but they put it in their records nonetheless.

A wolf then asked, "Fighting over food? Surely there are plenty of fish and insects for all humans to share where you're from. Fish and insects are the main dietary sustenance for humans yes?''

My mouth became ajar as fear and dread washed over my body like water. The lab was dead silence save for the occasional beeping of the monitor inside the cell. All eyes outside were on me and I had a feeling in my gut that Judy and Nick were staring at me too and sure enough upon seeing them, they were giving me confused stares. I remembered telling the two officers the lie about how humans ate nothing but fish for their meat source but I feared greatly that I might have to reveal what I wanted to keep from them. But how-

"Mr. Edwards?'' Dr. Woolwater spoke giving me a concerned look. "Is there something wrong?''

"No but-'' I answered slowly only for Dr. Alces to cut in.

"Then can you please answer the question? Is fish and insects not what predatory humans eat?''

I had no choice. I promised that I would give them truthful answered for their research and that's what I'll have to do…even if it's something they did not want to hear. Summoning all the courage that I'd need, I took a deep breath and finally answered the dreaded question. "Well yes fish is something that most humans can consume. And in some places of my world insects are a delicacy but…

"But what,'' a panda questioned.

"But fish is not the only thing humans get their nutrients from.''

"What else is there?''

I bite my lip, my body shifting awkwardly before I spoke, "Other animals…the ones that haven't evolved…''

"Other animals?! Humans actually eat animals like us?! A gazelle exclaimed as the other doctors started to become louder with shock and panic.

Most of the doctors stood up from the bleachers, speaking out at my answers.

"So tigers, wolves, lions…humans would eat other predators?!'' the bear doctor asked with an angered frown.

"N-Not exactly! Humans would most like hunt and eat animals that didn't have claws or fangs!''

"So they would eat preys then?!'' a pig questioned loudly.

I stammered, "I-I…yes but…''

I was cut off by the loud commotion of the doctors. Dr. Alces stared at me with an expression of shock and anger while Dr. Woolwater was more of a frightened nature. Most of the other doctors talked hastily, pointing and giving me disapproving glares as they wrote in their notes. Dr. Snarler, surprisingly, was still giving me that calm glance. He even…I think he was even giving me a rather reassuring yet sympathetic gaze but I'm not sure. However, my biggest fears was what Judy and Nick would think of me although I was more concerned about Judy's opinion. With all the strength I could muster, I slowly turned my head to look at the fox and rabbit. Their faces…Judy's face. Nick's mouth was hung open slightly as her looked at me with a rather dumbstruck expression. Judy…aw man. She seemed just as disturbed by the fact as the doctors, her ears flopped back and looking like she couldn't believe what she had just heard. I swear she might even had a perturbed look. How can I blame her? I just said that humans would eat prey…prey like her. She…she probably thought I was a monster now.

With a heavy heart, quickly turned away from her just as the doctors started to bombard me with a plethora of questions.

"So do we look appetizing to you?''

"What?! No why would-'I began only to be cut off.

"Humans eat animals right?''

"Yes but-''

"So you've just confirmed we should fear you?''

"No I don't…''

"And if humans have warred with each other, does that mean if provoked you can potentially attack us?''

"I would never do…'' I tried to argue.

"Should we have every right to fear you? To take extra precautions to ensure the safety of the city?''

"If hungry will you try to eat an animal?''

"Should we even trust you? Can we even trust you?''

Their questions piled up upon me. Even though they were words, I felt like a ton of weight was beginning to fall upon my shoulders with guilt and shame beginning to weigh me down on the inside. It felt like I would break any minute, fall from the pressure of the questions until finally a voice called out from behind me.

"Enough!''

I recognized the outburst came from Judy, soon hearing soft footsteps approaching from behind me before I felt a paw rest on my shoulder. My body tensed at the touch and with great reluctance I turned to face the rabbit officer, preparing a disgusted, hateful glare from her. To my exact astonishment Judy bore no such gaze. In fact, she was giving me a somewhat saddened, yet reassuring tiny smile to which I just stared at her blankly.

"Enough?! What do you mean 'enough'? Didn't you just hear him? His kind eats animals like us where he's from!'' a pig exclaimed.

Judy answered, a serious look upon her furry face. "Rabbits tend to have sharp hearing, I'm pretty sure I heard everything that was said today. And before you even begin to demonize Quincy just remember…we have a history not so different from what he told us.''

"Hate to say it, but the rabbit's got a point docs,'' Nick agreed, casually stepping forwards to my other side, hands in pockets. "Not to bring back the wonderful days of fifth grade history 101, but there was a time us predators ate prey.''

The doctors looked at on another anxiously as I watched in silence. A deer in a white lab coat then said, "Well…that's true but…''

"But nothing docs. Tell me Officer Hopps, is there sense to victimize someone whose species did something that we did back in the stone ages?'' Nick asked his partner.

"Absolutely not Officer Wilde!'' Judy replied, her paws on her hips.

At this the doctors began to fill the room with murmur, apparently discussing the matter until Dr. Alces began to talk. "Officer Wilde and Officer Hopps made a valid point. There was indeed a time where prey did fall victim to predatory attacks for consumption…with all due respect to our fellow predators among us. I know what Mr. Edwards had just said was…troubling to say the least, we asked he for honest answers for our research and he gave them to us. And the last thing that we will be are hypocrites for condemning a species who actions were no different then what our ancestors have done in the past.''

This seemed to have convinced the moose's fellow colleagues as they seem to hesitantly agree with him. I saw Nick grin to Judy and put a fist up. "By God we're good.''

"You know it,'' Judy smirked, giving her partner a fist bump.

Dr. Alces then spoke to me. "But if I may Mr. Edwards, based on what you told us…do any of us prove appetizing to you?''

I answered quickly, "No! Of course not. I would never want to eat any of you or any animal in Zootopia. In fact humans aren't just carnivores, we're omnivores. We eat all sorts of things, vegetables, fruits, nuts. There are even some who are completely vegetarian and refuse to eat meat. On top of that, a lot of humans even dedicate their lives into protecting animals. These activists have made reserves and sanctuaries so that it's illegal to hunt animals.''

This information seemed to impress the doctors, proceeding to once again write in their notes. Dr. Woolwater then asked.

''And with what you said about the mammals that haven't evolved in your world…what do you see when you look at us? Do you see us as base and mindless as the ones you seemed to be accustomed to?''

I took a moment to think of the best answer possible and when I finally felt like I had found the right words, I answered sincerely. "No…I don't see a bunch of mindless animals. What I see right now are beings that are just as strong, proud, and intelligent just as humans. I see beings who are capable of building great, big things, achieving ungodly technological advances…and capable of uncommonly, genuine kindness.''

As I said the last phrase I looked at Judy, giving her a somber gaze. The bunny at first seemed shocked by my words, but then gave me a small, contented smile. I looked away from her purple eyes and looked at Nick who was giving me a plain expression. I casted my eyes forwards as Dr. Alces cleared his throat. "Well thank you for those words Mr. Edwards. Perhaps that's enough questioning for now. How about we go on to the medical and physical tests? Well begin in about five minutes.''

The doctors instantly conversed with themselves. Some stepped down from the bleachers as they began to talk to Dr. Alces and Dr. Woolwater. Others stared at me, some giving me uncertain glances while others bore more furrowed and even what looked like distrusting eyes. I let out a breath, relieved that the questioning was finally over. Nick then clapped his hands and I looked at him as he put a finger to his ear and acted like he was holding a microphone, speaking in a quiet tone as if he was giving commentary to a golf game or something.

"At this time ladies and gentlemammals we will be taking a brief intermission. I'll tell ya this has been an interesting, enlightened, and heated session. Officer Fluff might just pass out as if she had just found a year supply of carrots.''

"Hahaha, because rabbits love carrots you're so funny Slick,'' Judy responded sarcastically. "Just keep it up Foxy I have a taser and I'm not afraid to use it.''

Nick looked unfazed as he spoke, "Noted. Hey wait a sec…I have a taser too!''

"Doesn't mean you know how to use it!''

"I tased myself one time and you can't let me live it down can you?''

Judy rolled her eyes as I just sat there in silence. I stared at the ground until Judy spoke to me softly. "How you doing Quincy?''

I gave a short, frank reply. "Well I was almost chased out of here, that's one thing.''

"You're doing great so far,'' my rabbit friend smiled, giving my shoulder a gentle pound with a fist. Her smile then fell. "But Quincy, what you said at the diner and what you just said here…why didn't you tell us the truth?''

I felt my body tense again as the shame inside me increased tenfold. I began to speak, my voice a bit shaky. "Because I…I was afraid you would think different of me if I told you that humans ate animals on occasion. I was afraid that you'd think that I was some sort of monster. The last thing I wanted was to lose the only friend I have in Zootopia.''

There was a moment of silence among us, save for the low chattering of the doctors outside the transparent cell. I didn't k now what to expect, but I definitely didn't expect for Judy to wrap my arms around my neck in an embrace, causing my eyes to widened with shock. She then broke away as I looked at her, a kind, understanding smile on her face.

"Do you really think I would be so small minded like that? And I would NEVER think of you as a monster. A monster wouldn't be as kind, sweet, and considerate as you. I gave Bogo my word that we would protect you, and that's exactly what we're going to do. And besides once you're friends with Judy Hopps, we're friends for life.''

I just stared at her, in total shock at how tolerant she was being. To learn that I was from a species that can basically eat an animal like her but still affirm her friendship with me? I was just at a loss for words.

"What was that? I think I hear Bellwether cursing your name in a prison cell. She once said she was a friend in city hall,'' Nick commented with a smirk.

Judy shot him a frown. "She's the one exception!''

This prompted a chuckle from the fox. I asked. "So…you would still be my friend? Even after knowing humans hunted and eat animals?''

Judy nodded and spoke with an assured tone. "Of course! And besides like we just said a while ago, predators once hunted and ate prey. We weren't any different.''

I could only give the kind bunny a small, impressed smile, my adoration of her only growing more strongly. Nick then said, "Right you are Carrots. Besides mauling, maiming, eating each other…we're all past that. Evolving into mature, intelligent beings.''

"Well…some more intelligent than others,'' Judy added, giving Nick a playful, half lidded grin.

"Ah just what I was about to say dumb rabbit,'' Nick smirked, flashing a wink.

"Dumb fox,'' Judy responded.

Within the next five minutes the doctors were beginning to give all their attention to me. Some remained sitting on the bleachers while others gathered outside of the clear, plastic walls. Dr. Alces then spoke up, Woolwater by his side with a tablet in her paws.

"Sir we will now start a few physical and medical tests. We would like to know more about the biology of the human body to add to our research.''

I nodded. "I understand Dr. Alces.''

"Very good. Now a few of the doctors will now come into the cell block to begin some examinations.''

The moose looked to the right and gave a nod. Nick, Judy, and I watched as the door slid open as a pig, armadillo, and a deer stood, each of them wearing surgical face masks and gloves on their hooves and paws. The deer asked in a nervous tone. "A-Are you sure we won't need protective gear just in case…?''

Though I understood their hesitance and fear, I was nonetheless annoyed by the question as I rolled my eyes. Judy spoke up with an annoyed frown of her own. "Trust me, I think you'll be alright doctors. He's as much of a threat as I am.''

"We promise he won't bite,'' Nick added, crossing his arms.

The three mammals looked at each other uncertainly before cautiously making their way inside the cell, the doctors outside watching intently. The armadillo then spoke, clipboard in hand. "Hello Mr. Edwards. I am Dr. Abraham Armadillo. That's Dr. Daniel Hogg and Stanley Deerling,'' the armadillo introduced the pig and deer respectively. "We will be the vets undergoing your medical examination.''

I just nodded in understanding. Dr. Hogg said, "Y-Yes. Now to our understanding it was claimed that you infected two animals with a disease that causes fur loss, boils, purple coloration of the body, and…kilt skin?'' The pig asked with a confused eyes.

Granted I can see how totally strange and random the disease I made up was, but I had to come up with something on the spot. "Yes I said that, but I was just bluffing. I just wanted to scare off the animals who were harassing and innocent raccoon.''

I gazed at Judy who gave me a gentle smile.

"Well if that's true then that was very noble of you, but nonetheless it did raise serious medical concerns that could cause panic among the citizens, especially if its' from an unknown animal such as yourself.''

I shifted my gaze away from the doctor with a bit of guilt, realizing the repercussion of my lie and causing animals to panic. "But as said before, Quincy doesn't have any diseases, we certainly don't have any symptoms.''

"That may be, but still given that he's a species that was never known or discovered, these tests are crucial. And once we can see that he's found negative of any diseases, we can inform the public that they have nothing to fear,'' Dr. Deerling said. "Should we get started then? Sir if you can remove your shirt, jacket, and shoes?''

"Um I don't have to get naked do I?'' I wondered nervously.

Dr. Deerling shook his head. "No, not for these tests.''

I sighed in relief as Nick quipped. "Well that's good. Standing near a naked animal would be a great feeling, am I right partner?''

Judy looked away, her ears flopping backwards as she shuddered. "No it wouldn't!''

I did what was asked of me and removed my vest, black T-shirt, shoes and socks. I placed then neatly on the bed before facing the three doctors. I shifted uncomfortably in my spot. I wasn't by no means terribly fat, but I was a bit pudgy with a slight belly. Judy looked upon me with great interest, making especially embarrassed around her. Nick just glanced upon me, plain and sleepy like as he poked me in the arm a few times.

"Huh…squishy.''

"Thanks,'' I grumbled irritably.

The three doctors inside observed me, taking notes as did the doctors on the outside. I again noticed Dr. Snarler paying close attention to me, looking as if he was eager to learn more about me. "Are all humans as…pudgy as you are sir?'' Dr. Armadillo inquired, looking upon me all over and taking notes.

I replied, feeling even more embarrassed by his remark. "No. Humans comes in all shapes and sizes. Skinning, fat, short, tall…''

The armadillo nodded, jotting down on the clipboard. Judy must've seen my uncomfortable expression as she gave me a gentle fist pound on my forearm. "Don't be like that big guy! A little extra pounds isn't a bad thing.''

I gave a small snort, "Yeah right. I probably look ugly to you.''

"No you don't! You look just fine, and you're definitely not ugly!'' Judy assured firmly, followed by a kind smile.

I just gave the bunny a grateful, shy smile as she continued playfully. "Nick on the other hand I can't say the same.''

Nick just looked at Judy unamused. "Ouch. That hurt me Carrots. My mom thinks otherwise.''

"Oh shut up Nick, you know I don't mean it,'' Judy giggled.

"You better not.''

The three doctors took a few more minutes to observe me, before directing me to the scale. "Now Mr. Edwards we would like to just get your weight and height,'' Dr. Armadillo said.

"Sure thing,'' I replied as I stepped onto the cold steel of the scale.

I stood straight up as the doctors gazed and shifted the weight beam before me and in a few short seconds, Dr. Hogg spoke, writing down what he saw. "Ok so you're about 265lbs. Now let's get your height.''

The pig doctor then proceeded to lift the metal rod that was folded just under and in front of the weight beam and lifted it until it was the same height as my head. "And you seem to be about…six foot one,'' Dr. Deerling announced.

I noticed the doctors outside continued to record the information all while still keeping an eye on me, some still giving me doubtful glances. I shifted my eyes to the floor in consternation before Dr. Armadillo spoke to me again, gaining my attention. "Now sir if you will sit back down on the bed we will now take some samples from you.''

"Samples?'' I asked incredulously.

"That's correct. We just need some samples of bodily fluids so we can see if there is any evidence of any microbes that could be potentially harmful and can cause illness.''

I sighed to myself in annoyance, really regretting that I made up that disease a day ago, but I nevertheless nodded in understanding and made way back to the patient bed and sat on it, Judy and Nick at both my sides. Judy, Nick, and I talked little as we waited and watched as the doctors prepared the necessary arrangements for obtaining their samples before the doctor mammals finally came towards me, two of them with a different equipment of some kind. Dr. Hogg was pushing a small, steel cart with a few syringes, small bottles, and what looked like empty test tubes and Dr. Deerling pushing an apparatus.

"Now Mr. Edwards let's begin with the medical examination,'' Dr. Armadillo began. "First, we would like to collect a urine sample from you.''

I looked at him with a wince. "You…want me to do that like…right here?''

"There's a restroom just down the hall. You're more than welcome to use it, but please be quick.''

The armadillo handed me a small plastic cup as well as a small, square pack. "What's this for?''

"An antiseptic pad,'' Dr. Armadillo replied. "It's to clean your genital area so to avoid any possible and potential contaminations with the sample.''

"Wow, that should feel nice,'' I thought to myself unenthusiastically as I took the pack.

"I'll go with him,'' Nick spoke with a stretch before smirking at Judy. "Wouldn't want you to go where all females fear to tread now do we?''

Judy just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Har Har. Besides, I was going to suggest the same thing.''

"Great minds do think alike.''

The trip to the bathroom was a quick and silent one. I didn't make any communication with the red fox as we went in the bathroom. I was still doubting about having any connections with him, but I did promise Judy that I would try to give him a chance, but such attempts can sometimes be hard. Inside the stall, I whipped my crotch with the antiseptic pad, feeling the cool yet slight tingling feeling at the substances in the pad kissed the air while on my area. I then proceeded to do my business, filling up the cap before tightly screwing it shut. Done, Nick and I made our way back to the lab, going back into the transparent, cubed cell and rejoining Judy and the doctors.

"Ah very good, very good!'' hummed Dr. Armadillo, taking my urine sample I presented.

He placed the yellow liquid filled cup on the metal trey. "Next, well take a swab of your saliva.''

"Alright,'' I merely spoke as I sat back on the bed with Judy and Nick still watching on.

Dr. Hogg step towards me, holding a small, white, thin rod with a small cotton wad at the end. "Open your mouth please.''

I complied and opened my mouth, feeling the cotton wad scrapping the back of my throat before the pig took out the sample, securing it in a small plastic bag.

"Will there be anything else doctors?'' I asked, hoping that we were nearing the end of the testing.

The armored shelled animal answered, ''I can understand your readiness to get these tests over and done with. It can be pretty tiring to undergo all these steps.''

"And boring. You'd think they'd keep a T.V in here or something.'' I hear Nick muttered, receiving a half lidded frown from Judy.

I paid no attention as Dr. Armadillo continued. "Now we will need some blood samples from you. It should take very long.''

My eyes widened at his words, a bit surprised by what he had just said. Judy then spoke, a concern in her voice. "H-how much blood would you need?''

"About twenty milliliters, equivalent to four bottles.''

"Four bottles?! Do you really need that much?''

Dr. Armadillo nodded. "Yes Officer Hopps. If we are to learn if he's carrying any disease and to learn more about his species, four bottles would very suffice in that research. I know twenty milliliters maybe a lot for a bunny, but him being a much larger specimen I'm sure he'll be just fine.''

I decided speak, hopefully to ease my friend's worries. "Yeah Judy, I'll be good. This won't be the first time I had blood taken from me.''

I gave a soft smile, but Judy still looked unsure until she finally nodded. "Ok Quincy. But if you feel like you need to rest, or lie down, or…''

"Alright there Carrots calm down. You don't want to get that fuzzy wuzzy tail all worked up do you?'' Nick commented with a smirk. "Besides what are you his mom?''

Judy's ears went down as an embarrassed look came to her face. "Oh! Sorry about that. Almost spazzed out right there.''

I just smirked warmly at Judy's sheer adorableness at the moment. I really did felt more at ease with her beside me. It took only a few minutes of preparation before Dr. Hogg approached me, holding what seemed to be a vacutainer with syringe like covering, a thin needle exposed. "Can you hold out your arm for me please sir?''

I nodded and held my arm out. Dr. Hogg then used what looked like an antiseptic wad and rubbed it. With the area disinfected, the pig doctor then neared my arm with the needed before inserting it in near my vein. I winced a bit as I felt the pinch like pain in my arm, watching as the vacutainer quickly began to fill with a deep, crimson liquid. In a few short seconds, the tube reached its full and Dr. Hogg sealed it off and placed the blood filled container carefully in a holder for the vacutainer sitting on the cart. He repeated this for another three times, pinching a needle in me and filling up another three tubes with my blood. Upon capping off the fourth bottle I started to feel a bit light headed, dizzy from the blood I gave up.

"There…twenty milliliters of blood ready for testing,'' Dr. Hogg chimed, grouping all the vacutainers.

"Giving blood looks golly fun. Can I be next?'' Nick quipped earning an annoyed glare from Judy and myself.

"Quincy? You good?'' Judy asked with worried filled eyes.

I waved her off. "Yeah, yeah…I'm fine. I'm seeing four of you, but I'm cool.''

Seeing Judy's panicking face I quickly added on, "I was just joking Judy! I'm vision is great. I'm good really.''

As Judy sighed in relief Nick spoke, "So spit sample, check. Blood sample, check. Pee sample, check. So would that be all doctors?''

"Actually Officer Wilde, we still have just a few more tests scheduled for him. X-rays, MRI's, and CAT scans.''

"Of course, we don't want to forget those now do we?'' Nick replied curtly.

"Doctors does, he really need to go through all that?' Judy questioned. "There's a case we'd really like to get back to, the quicker the better.''

"And I completely understand Officer Hopps, but we must take go through these procedures if we want to calm the public. As long as he cooperates, these tests can be done in no time.''

Judy could only let out an agitated breath as Nick remarked, "So…up for a bit of tic tac toe?"

I underwent several of other tests for what seemed to have been the next two or three hours. As Dr. Armadillo had proposed, I went through a handful of other medical procedures including X-rays, MRI's, CAT scans, EKG's among others in order to see if I really was carrying some sort of deadly infection. Throughout the tests, Judy and Nick stayed true to their word and kept by me at all times, keeping my anxiety down to bearable levels. All through the examinations, the other doctors continued to record in their notes, watching me intently…carefully as if I was some sort of walking time bomb that could go off in any moment. Among this Dr. Snarler would still observe me, I would even catching him smirking at me. In all honesty he was really beginning to unnerve me and tried my best to not notice him and focus on the tests at hand. After a while, I found myself putting my shirt, vest, and shoes back on after getting the ok from Dr. Alces, while I was still in the clear walled cell.

"Very good. I believe that will enough testing for the day,'' Dr. Alces spoke out to the room full of doctors.

"Thank god,'' I muttered, sitting down on the patient bed. I was still feeling a bit dizzy from the blood that was taken from me, but did my best to hide it so I wouldn't worry Judy.

"I would like to take this opportunity to thank Mr. Edwards for his full cooperation in allowing us to learn more about his species.''

I nodded at the moose as he continued on. "And I'd like to thank all of you for attending today. Along with all of your notes, Dr. Snarler has recorded everything we learned today in the dataspace. As of now, we of the Zootopia Institute of Animalia Research are the only ones that have information on the new animal that was discovered in this city. That will be all and again thank you.''

With that all of the doctors began to rise from the bleachers and file out of the room, chattering with each other as they kept their eyes on my. I took notice of Dr. Snarler standing up and going over to Dr. Alces, shaking hands-er paws. The Black Panther then flashed a gaze at me and with a small grin, he nodded at me before he too made his way out of the room. Before long, only Dr. Alces, Dr. Woolwater, Judy, Nick, and I were left in the lab.

"Finally! Done at last!'' Nick breathed out, stretching. "Mind letting out now docs?''

"Of course!'' Dr. Woolwater chirped, going over to the entrance and made the door slide open.

"C'mon Quincy, let's get you out of here,'' Judy said, placing a paw on my arm and giving me a soft smile.

"Right behind you Judy,'' I responded before following my two guardians out of the see through cell.

"So doctors that would be all? Judy inquired. "No more tests, questions or anything?"

"No Officer Hopps we are one for the day,'' the sheep responded. "We thank you for your patience.''

Judy nodded as Nick spoke. "Hate that this little venture had to end, but will you good doctors be so kind in showing us the door?''

"Yes, certainly.'' "Dr. Alces answered, adjusting his glasses. "Please follow us.''

With little talking we followed the two doctors out the lab and into the hallway were we found some of the doctors from before still standing about, probably discussing what they had seen and heard in the lab. As we passed them, some of them seemed to step out of the way in fear, mostly from the prey animals as we were led to the elevator. Once in. Woolwater pressed a button and within minutes we were descending down the floors until finally arriving at the first floor. The heavy, steel doors opened and we exited the elevator and proceeded down the hall.

"Again we apologize for any inconvenience we may have caused you Officers,'' Dr. Woolwater apologized sincerely.

Judy sighed and spoke rather reluctantly. "It's fine doctors. You were just trying to do your jobs and prevent a mass panic.''

"And that's the last thing we need to deal with,'' added Nick. "But now that this is done, we can finally get back to what we do best.''

"Understandable,'' Dr. Alces spoke as we now walked through the main lobby, eyes falling on me. "And we will soon get back to what WE do best here.'' The white lab coat clad moose then turned to me. "Mr. Edwards I hope you have everything that you may need?''

"Um…yeah I guess?'' I answered, puzzled by the question.

"And of course Officer Hopps you and your partner can visit tomorrow as long as you want.''

Judy and Nick gave each other the same quizzical frowns I held as Nick spoke. "Good to know doc…even though we weren't planning on coming back here anytime soon.''

"Dr. Alces what are you talking about?'' Judy asked.

As we neared the glass doors, Dr. Woolwater said. "Well what he means is Officers even though we're done with testing for the day…we're not done with Mr. Edwards.''

"Wait…what do you mean 'not done with me'?!'' I asked, dreading where this was going.

The black sheep began, "Dear…please understand that….'' We stepped outside seeing before us a black armored truck parked in front of the institute, the back doors opened while two wolves, one white and one grey stood in front of the truck. They both wore black trench coats as they stood with their hands behind their backs, emotionless gazes upon their faces.

"While Officers Hopps and Wilde may go…we need transport you to the designated location where you will be staying until we can determine you're not a threat.''

I looked at the two doctors as if they were crazy, something that I again shared with Judy and Nick.

"What do you mean transporting me? You said nothing about taking me after the examinations!'' I exclaimed.

"His right! We didn't agree with transporting Quincy anywhere afterwards. That wasn't part of the deal!''

"It was planned when the attention of a new animal possibly carrying a disease came to us,'' Dr. Alces explained. "Do you really thing everything we need to learn about what he is can be achieved within a day Officer Hopps? And we had agreed to all of your terms up until now.''

"And yet you decide to tell us this unexpected plan now instead of earlier!'' Nick pressed, crossing his arms.

"W-We just figured that you wouldn't allow it,'' Woolwater tried to reason.

"Of course we wouldn't allow it!'' Judy replied forcefully. "He's a witness to murder…the ONLY witness in series of murders that's been happening!''

I added. "I agreed that I would help the best that I can. I can't just leave them now!''

"Sir we understand…but there is the public we need to think about.''

"Look docs you've did your testing and asked your questions, surely the results will come back in a couple of days to show that no one in the city has nothing to worry about,'' said Nick with furrowed eyes.

By this time the passing animals started to stare at our directions, apparently curious as to what was transpiring on the scene. Dr. Alces argue firmly. "Officer I told you, everything we need to learn about him can't be accomplished in a day. We need more time!''

"Uh huh? How much time are we talking about here?''

"As long as it takes. Until we can determine with a hundred percent certainty that he's safe to be around with.''

There was silence save for the distant calling of car horns and the low chattering of the crowd that was walking about and looking at us. Different emotions were swirling inside me, embarrassment from the eyes that were on me, anger that Alces and Woolwater were trying to take me to God knows where for 'public safety', and fear about actually having to go alone. Judy remained defiant as she fought the matter fiercely.

"Doctor is isn't going! When we were tasked into looking after him, I...WE promised that we would be with him at all times. And that's how it's going to stay!''

Dr. Alces argued. "And what about the public? Haven't you taken an oath to protect them as well?''

"I did…and I took an oath to protect Quincy too!''

"They'll be panic. Fear of him until we know that he's not truly a threat to us!''

"But I'm not!'' I finally cut in. "I have no intention of harming you or ANY animal in this city!''

"Then prove it by coming with us!'' Dr. Woolwater pleaded.

I just stared at her as Dr. Alces began where his colleague left off.

"Sir if you really want to help protect the public, if you really want to cast fear and doubt away…you'll get in that truck. We promise they'll take good care of you at Cliffside.''

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Cliffside? Cliffside Asylum?!'' Nick questioned loudly.

"Yes, I'm sure you've heard of it?''

"Yeah where all the missing predators were being kept…at the looney bin!''

I made a surprised yet disgusted frown as I learned that this Cliffside Asylum was a place where the insane was apparently detained. I may not know many things about this city or world, but I did knew that I wasn't crazy whatsoever!

Judy retorted. "Quincy is not crazy! And besides, Cliffside is practically falling apart. You can't take him there! ''

"Yes the vicinity was abandoned for quite some time since last year,'' Dr. Woolwater explained. "But it had since been rebuilt, its restoration funded completely by Pryde Industries itself. It's not officially opened yet, but we've gotten permission bring him there since this is a state of emergency.''

I saw Judy and Nick give each other scrunched faces as the bunny challenged on. "But still, Quincy does not need to go to a place where dangerous, off the rail crazy animals are held. And he won't'!''

"Let him decide that shall we?'' Dr. Alces spoke gruffly. He turned to me. "What will it be? To protect the city, will you come?''

"Don't let them guilt trip you Quincy. We know how you really are. I promise no animal will lay a paw on you!'' Judy said with determined eyes.

Though I was grateful for my friend's willingness to protect as she had promised, as I looked up at the passing crowd of animals I saw a most of them held fear in their eyes. That's a look that I did not want anyone to give me. I gazed at Judy and Nick, Judy giving me a furrowed, yet saddened frown as she shook her head. Nick just stared at me somewhat blankly as if he wasn't sure how to make of the situation. I then stared forward at the black truck, the wolves eyeing me steely. I didn't want to cause a panic, I didn't want to cause a mass hysteria and fear and if this was truly the only way, if this is what it would take to allow them to sleep peacefully at night… When my head bowed slightly in defeat, I was about to walk towards the armored truck, but before I could even raise a foot a voice spoke out near me.

"No!''

I looked to my right to see that it was Nick who had spoken the word, eyebrows pursed and ears lowered with an irritate look upon his face.

"What?!'' Dr. Alces questioned in shock as everyone else looked at him.

"I said no…he will not be stepping into that truck.''

Alces and Woolwater looked at the red fox as if they were trying to comprehend what he had just said while Judy looked at him wide eyed. I stared at him, my mouth ajar slightly in surprise at what Nick had said as the moose tried to argue.

"Officer Wilde we-''

"What? You really think my partner and I are just going to let you take him to some crazy nut house just so you can poke, prod, and keep experimenting on him like some sort of lab rat?'' Nick cut in boldly.

A gasp was then heard and we looked down to see a rat in a small lab coat with an offended expression. "I'll have you know that I work here!'' the rat huffed before turning with his nose in the air and stomped inside the institute.

"My bad,'' Nick apologized, scratching his neck awkwardly before turning back to Dr. Alces.

"Officer why can't you understand the bigger picture? It's imperative that the human comes with us and-''

"Ok let me stop you there doc!'' Nick interrupted aggressively. "He's not 'the human' or 'the specimen' alright? He has a name: Quincy Edwards so you'd best remember that. He may not look like the kind of animal like you or me, but he still deserves to be treated and respected like the rest of us!''

As Nick paused, Judy's surprised expression slowly turned into an impressed smile as she looked at her partner. I on the other hand just stared at Nick, astounded by what he was saying. Nick continued. "Look you asked your questions, he took your tests, and you have his blood sample, that should be more than enough to get the answers that you may need. And like my partner said we made a promise to protect him and be at his side at all times and that's exactly what we're going to do. So if you'll excuse us we have a very important case to get back to and a very dangerous murderer to catch so we bid you good doctors adieu.''

As Nick finished, he gave a rather exaggerated bow to the two doctors before putting a paw on my shoulder and began to lead me away. Judy gave a smug nod before running to my other side and the three of us walked through the parted crow of shocked animals, leaving Alces and Woolwater with dumbfounded, speechless expressions. Although they did finally tried to call us back, Nick and Judy ignored them and we continued our trek across the street, no doubt heading to the car park where the police cruiser was. The walk was silent at first, the sounds of the city calling out around us as we again walked across another street. I paid little attention to the stares I was getting from the other animals. My mind was only on what had just happened, what Nick had done constantly replaying in my head as if there was a movie in my mind. I was just in awe at what the fox had done, especially after the not so pleasant lunch we had earlier. I was cold to him, showed him disdain, I shunned him, I did everything in my power to keep him distant from me...not wanting to even get the chance of getting to know him. Despite all these things, he stood up for me, voiced his willingness to look after and protect me, and demanded the doctors that I was an actual living being who deserved to be called by my name. He acknowledged who I really was. With these things swimming in my head, I was suddenly overcome with guilt and shame as I looked at Nick, a laid back, half lidded grin on his face. Everything that had happened between us including that fake arrest prank he pulled on me upon first meeting him erased from my mind as a new revelation came in and dominated my thoughts…I was wrong about him.

As we finally reached the parking bay Judy spoke, hopping over to Nick's side and giving him a proud smile. "Well look at you Foxy…standing up for others.''

"Well what can I say?'' Nick answered with a toothy grin. "Must be a special talent that I have. Course not the first time you've seen it in action.''

Nick winked at the bunny causing her to give him a grateful gaze. "No it wasn't. It was sweet of you to do that just like the last time you did. You really are living up to your badge.''

Judy gave her partner as friendly punch to the arm.

"Hehe…OW!'' Nick groaned, rubbing his now sore arm. "Maybe you can express your pride in me in a less painful way Carrots?''

Judy smiled softly. "How about this then?"

She reached up and pecked a kiss right on Nick's cheek. Nick's eyes widened in shock while I too was surprised by the action, but I turned away and stared at the ground. I then heard Nick say, a rather playful tone in his voice. "Eh I guess that's a little better. Anyone ever tell you you're a wet kisser Carrots? I mean…ew!''

"Oh shut up you!''

Judy and Nick shared at hearty laugh. Upon entering the elevator and reaching our parking bay a few flights up, we stepped out and began walking to the direction of the cruiser. As we finally made our way to the vehicle, Judy spoke. "Oh! Let me just contact Bogo to tell him we've just finished. Give me a sec guys this won't take long!''

Nick just yawned as he leaned casually against the police car. "Take your time Carrots. We'll just stand here and take in the dull, monotonous beauty of this grimy parking bay.''

Judy rolled her eyes with a smirk as she walked away, taking out her walkie-talkie. Nick and I just stood there in silence as Judy made the call to her boss. I took occasional, awkward glances at the uniformed fox, still thinking of what he did until finally, I cleared my throat and spoke his name softly. "H-hey Nick?''

"Yeah?'' Nick answered nonchalantly, standing up straight and swinging his arms slightly, snapping his fingers as he did so.

I paused for a bit, biting the inside of my tongue as I looked away uncertainly before looking at him with a somber gaze. "I just wanted to say, what you did back there I…thanks.''

Nick just raised his eyebrows, his eyes half lidded and his expression unfazed. He shrugged lazily. "Don't mention it.''

"I kinda do. You didn't have to do that you know. It was my decision.''

"Nick answered. "Yeah but something about an animal being in a cell and getting poked at and experimented on just doesn't sit well with me. And besides, Bogo would rip us to pieces, bury us, and tap dance on our graves if we'd let you go with them. Then again Bogo tap dancing might be an even scarier thought.''

I couldn't help but give a small smirk at the joke before it quickly fade as I shyly looked away before facing him again. "Well anyway, thanks again. And I also just wanted to tell you…I'm sorry about what happened before.''

"Oh really now?'' Nick inquired, crossing his arms while a fake, surprised look came to his face. "For what I wonder?''

I spoke. "I'm sorry for how I treated you since we met."

"And?''

"I'm sorry for acting short and annoyed by you constantly after that small prank you did. You were just playing around and I may have took it a little too seriously."

"And?''

And I'm especially sorry for what I said to you earlier at the diner. I took it way too far and was judgmental and narrow minded about your past history. I shouldn't have said any of those things and I shouldn't have called you a phenomenal douchebag. I'm just sorry for everything. I was acting like a huge jerk.''

I paused for a moment, looking at Nick while he gave me a plain, waiting stare before finally speaking after nearly a minute of silence. "Oh no don't stop, keep going. I completely agree with you one hundred percent.''

I just nodded and looked away shamefully. I deserved that kind of treatment from him, but I soon heard a sigh come from him which prompted me to look back at his direction. The fox scratched his neck while bearing what appeared to be an apologetic expression. "Listen Quincy, I think we both might have said things we really shouldn't have. I'm sorry about what I said too. You know about you pushing back a plate and having zero friends. And I'm sorry about that prank I did. I didn't know it would struck a nerve and remind you of any stereotypes that you might have back where you're from.''

I shook my head but feeling grateful for the fox's genuine apology. "It's ok, forget about it. I deserved what you say after what how I've treated you.''

"Eh don't be too hard on yourself. After all, not everybody likes me so you wouldn't be the first. Took me awhile for me to get on Bogo's bad side but after a year on the force…well I'm still on his bad side,'' Nick spoke, cracking a cool smirk.

I was able to muster a tiny smirk as Nick said. "And another thing...I should give you my thanks too.''

"For what?''

"For stepping in during that whole Brutus thing. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't there. I know I get on Judy's nerves sometimes, but she means a lot to me. So thanks for helping me save my partner.''

I just stared blankly at Nick before I just nodded and answered. "Well what was I supposed to do, just stand there while she gets choked to death? Judy's done so much for me, of course I'm going to help her whenever I can. It was nothing.''

Nick flashed me a slight smirk. "Yeah it really was. And I gotta say nice work with that slingshot. Great shooting there hawkeye.''

I shrugged while speaking modestly. "Oh that? It's really nothing too special. I mean I was always pretty good with darts and stuff like that and my mom would always tell me that I had great eyes, especially when it came to finding things she lost.''

"Oh really now?'' Nick grinned. "Yeah I play a bit of darts myself. Maybe we should pick up a game sometime. I bet you'll be a better player than Carrots, I mean the target is higher than her for crying out loud.''

Nick and I shared an amused chuckle before Nick continued. "But yeah forget about it. Let's just clean the slate and agree that we were both being phenomenal douchebags Browns- I mean Quincy. Sorry, I forgot you don't find nicknames colorful.''

I thought for a moment before giving a grin. "Well…after thinking about it, Browns or Furless aren't really so bad I mean they both DO speak the truth.'' I pointed at my bare arms for clarity.

"That they do, there's no hiding it, 'Nick chuckled

"Then in that case, I hereby lift that nickname ban Officer Wilde. Forever onward you can call me Browns and Furless whenever you see fit.''

"Why thank you sir. This is a true honor you've bestowed to me. This moment is so much bigger than I am!'' Nick remarked, acting thrilled while giving me a bow as if he was just knighted.

This made cause both of us to again laugh merrily. When we stopped, I raked my hair with a hand as I looked at Nick with a guilt ridden face. "So do you think we can just you know…start over?''

Nick pretended to think about it. "Well I don't know. You were being a total jackass towards me AND you hurt my feelings…but I think I can let it slide. However I was right about one thing: you don't have A friend.''

I frowned a bit at Nick's comment before he flashed me a friendly smile and finished. "You have two.''

Nick then outstretched a fist. "Friends?''

I smile softly as I bumped my fist with his. "Friends.''

As we smiled at each other, a voiced sighed softly. "Aw!''

We turned to see Judy, standing there, her ears flopped down with a touched smile on her face.

"Alright, how much did you hear Carrots?'' Nick asked.

"All of it and it was so sweet!''

"Gosh darn those big rabbit ears,'' Nick said playfully.

"So…is everything ok between you two?'' Judy asked, a bit of worry on her face.

''I'd like to think so,'' I answered, giving a gentle smile to the fox.

Nick shrugged, leaning in on my shoulder with his elbow. "Eh he's alright…for a human.''

Nick gave me a wink, smirking slyly as I smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

This made Judy squeal in delight, bouncing in her place before she ran and hopped in between us, pulling us both in for a hug. "Uh Carrots? Some oxygen would be nice!'' commented Nick.

It was true, for a small bunny Judy was surprisingly strong as I started to feel my breathing becoming difficult against her furry body. "Sorry! I'm just glad you two are friends!''

Judy heaved herself in the air, turning so she was facing the front as she placed her arms around our shoulders, with me supporting her as she sat on my forearm. "And now that you two are actually friends, we can really get this investigation going. Feral the Slasher doesn't stand a chance!'' said Judy, looking at us both.

Nick chuckled. "Couldn't have said it better myself Fluff.''

Judy hopped back down and faced Nick and I, a wide, toothy smile on her face. "Right! But first…'' she then extended her paw, palm facing downwards.

I tilted my head for a second before quickly deducing what the bunny wanted. Apparently Nick also for he gave a sigh, a half lidded, dead panned look sculpting his face. "Really Carrots? A group paw huddle?''

"Yeah! So we can make it official!''

Nick rolled his eyes. "Only you would want to do that, seriously.''

Judy egged on, "Oh c'mon Nick! You know you want to!''

After a few moments, Nick grinned, chuckling. "Only for you doll.''

He then proceeded to place his own hand on top of Judy's. They both then looked at me, smiling. I looked at the two of them and I smirked before I too came forward and placed my own hand on top of both of theirs and completing the huddle.

"Alright! 1, 2, 3...ZPD! Whoop whoop!'' Judy exclaimed happily, her cheer echoing through the lot as we quickly raised our combined hands in the air and breaking apart.

I could only smirk at the cuteness and determination of the bunny while Nick spoke, adjusting his tie. "Now that's out of the way, how about we get out of here?''

Judy answered. "Right! And I told Bogo that we'd go to the clinic where Danielle worked at to get more information. So let's hit the road!''

Judy walked passed me to the car. Nick bowed, "Please after you my good sir. Age before beauty after all.''

I grinned. "Then go right ahead. Remember, take it nice and slow pops.''

Nick acted shocked. "Woah-ho! So you do have a funny bone Browns?'' Upon seeing me shrug shyly, the fox chuckled, patting me on the shoulder. "Let's get going bud.''

The three of us entered the car where not long after Judy started the engine and backed out of the parking space. Soon, we made our way through and drove out of the dim lit car park and into the afternoon sun that bathed the city. About five minutes of driving through the streets, Judy said to Nick.

"Hey Nick, how about you look up the location of Danielle's job?''

"You got it,'' Nick replied, taking out his phone. "What was it called again?''

"Serengeti Medical Clinic I think.''

Nick nodded. "Right. Let me just type it in and…got it! The address is 0694 Pridelands Rd.''

I asked. "Is that far?''

"Let's see shall we?'' Nick answered. He typed at his phone and answered within minutes. "Here we go. Only about 18 minutes from here.''

"Great! Then let's head on over there.'' Judy declared, following the electronic females' voice that came from the phone and taking a left down a street.

The drive was at first a quite one as we headed to our destination, buildings and animals zipping past us in almost a blur. Upon stopping at a red light, Judy let out what sounded like a frustrated sigh. "A carrot for your thoughts Whiskers?'' Nick asked.

"Funny,'' Judy snorted in a dull tone. "It's just really burns me up that we had to deal with those doctors today.''

"Tell me about it.'' Nick agreed, sounding annoyed. "And they tried to be slick and add Cliffside without telling us? Bunch of quacks.''

I too couldn't help but get irritated by the ordeal. Though I understood the reasons for them to want to study me, putting me in an asylum of all places was probably the tipping point for me. "And they felt the need to place me in an asylum. I mean I know how I got here sounds crazy and impossible but c'mon.''

Judy gazed at me through the rear view mirror. "I know you may be a completely new kind of animal, but that doesn't mean they could just take you and confined you just like that! Even if it is for research!''

I just shook my head with a sigh, looking away. "First animals were just freaked out about seeing me, now they're scare to death of me. So fun being me right now.''

"Hey come on don't be like that Quincy,'' Judy remarked with a sympathetic gaze. "Just give it time. The city once was nearly torn apart by fear. Animals will learn before something like that ever happens again.''

"Yeah but that was animals going savage by some crazy sheep. This…this is me. Some freakish alien.''

"You're not a freakish alien Quincy,'' Judy spoke softly with a reassuring tone.

Nick said, "Technically he is…an alien I meant if you look at the definition. No offence Browns.''

"Nick! Not helping!''

I brushed it off. "It's ok Judy. And none taken Nick. I mean I really can't blame them for reacting that way when seeing me.''

"Plus I'm not too surprised,'' Nick stretched. "Animals…we think we've found all the answers, solved all the world's mysteries. Until you showed up Browns…completely rewriting the game. You being here are questioning how much we don't know. What other life is beyond the stars. Maybe where not alone in this universe.''

There was silence as Judy and I stared at the uniformed fox, drinking in what he just said. "Wow…that's actually pretty deep Nick,'' spoke Judy.

"I know right?! But anyway, the test results should be in soon so they can see that you're harmless and that the city can calm down.''

"Nick's right,'' agreed Judy. "Once the city knows they have nothing to fear you shouldn't have any problems. And if someone do throw something at you again, I'll personally arrest them for assault!''

I could only smile lightly to myself at Judy's continuing protectiveness of me. This bunny was really something special and I was glad that I met her. But…why is my face heating up upon hearing her words? Only heating further as I remembered how she cleaned the tomato from my face a while ago. It was a simple act, but why am I thinking about it now? I tried to shake my head to rid the thoughts only to wince in pain as rubbed my neck. I had all but forgotten about my minor injure, but I kept it hidden, not wanting to worry Judy. I decided to speak.

"And that one panther, Dr. Snarler I think it was. He kept staring daggers into me. I was actually starting to get creeped out.''

Nick glanced back at me and grinned. "Maybe you have an admirer Browns. Might want to call him for a date. Don't forget the flowers and chocolate.''

I heard Judy snort while shaking her head. I just rolled my eyes and answered. "Sorry, but he's not exactly my type.''

Judy gave off an amused giggle as Nick responded. "Why? Because he's a panther? That's speciesist Browns!''

I smirked at Nick's obvious playful banter and replied. "Yeah that's the reason Nick. How about we change the subject? Tell me, exactly how did you managed to tase yourself?''

Nick's grin fell into an annoyed scowl. "Just sit back and enjoy the ride Furless.''

Judy laughed out loud in amusement, patting her partner on the arm. True to the GPS words, the drive took less than twenty minutes as we found ourselves driving down a rather empty street. " _Your destination is on the left,_ '' announced the GPS.

Judy then slowed and parked next to the sidewalk and turned off the engine. The three of us unbuckled our seat belts and stepped out of the car. I took the chance to look around at the environment. The street we were now on was indeed deserted. Aside from a few parked cars along the sidewalks, there wasn't any animals to be seen in the area, something I was actually grateful for. Lampposts rowed down the sidewalk as tall buildings dwarfed us all around as if they were stone giants looming still from above. Bits of trash littered the ground, obviously tossed carelessly from those who's been walking by. As we closed the doors, Nick announced, cracking his back.

"And here we are, Serengeti Medical Clinic.'' Nick looked around. "Business is booming I'll say.''

"I know right? It's like a ghost town around here,'' I commented, gazing around the silent area.

"C'mon guys let's go inside. Hopefully we can get more info on Danielle,'' said Judy, notepad and carrot pen in hand.

We followed the bunny towards a building the stood at the corner of the street we were on. I observed the architecture which I saw was made out of brick. The front held a large window on both sides of the front door, concealed by closed blinds. The roof of the building seemed to be covered with a green brush of some kind like leaves from a tree. Up in the center of the building was a sign that read 'SERENGETI MEDICAL CLINIC' in black framed, white letters.

"We accept Medicare…sounds like my kind of clinic,'' Nick spoke as he read a sign in the right window that indeed bore the words.

"Yeah where do I sign up?'' Judy smirked sarcastically. "Well if it's this empty, maybe we can talk to someone faster than expected. Looks like we've came at the right time.''

"Or maybe not,'' Nick corrected. "Hate to break it to ya Carrots but the sign might say otherwise.''

The fox had pointed to a little sign that hung on the door that read 'closed'.

"What?!'' Judy exclaimed. "How can it be closed this early?!''

"Let's see…office hours Mon-Friday 9 AM to 3 PM Saturday and Sunday: closed,'' read Nick as he stood up with an annoyed frown. "Just peachy.''

I watched as Judy quickly checked her watch. "3 PM? But it's…3:45 shoot! We just miss them!''

Nick added, crossing his arms. "And we can thank our good buddies at that research institute. We were there for three hours!''

At this I immediately felt guilty. Since going to the institute was my decision and involved me, I couldn't help but feel that it was partially my fault for arriving here so late. "I'm sorry,'' I finally spoke in a low tone.

Judy and Nick looked at me. "What for Quincy?'' the bunny asked confused.

"For making you miss them before they closed. It was my decision to go with those doctors. If I had said no, then…''

I was stopped as Judy placed a paw on my hand. I looked at her as she gaze at me firmly. "Quincy you have nothing to apologize for. This isn't your fault.''

"But I…''

"She's right Browns,'' Nick cut in. "Don't be so hard on yourself. It was those doctors, they kept us way longer then they needed to.''

I just continued to look at them apologetically before Judy gave me a cheerful smile, giving me a light punch to the arm. "Right. So turn that frown upside down! Everything's good!''

I chuckled at her display as she gave me a gentle smile for a good half minute before taking a deep sigh and announced. "Alright! It's no big deal. We'll just come back first thing in the morning and continue the investigation.''

"Sounds like a plan,'' Nick spoke with a yawn. "We'll I could sure use a nap.''

"No naps Wilde! We're still on duty!''

"Aw c'mon Carrots! Just a five minute power nap,'' Nick groaned.

"No! And if you doze off I'll tase you!''

Nick then gave a scowl, "We'll thank you for ruining my day Carrots. I look forward to my daily naps.''

Judy smirked smugly. "My pleasure partner.''

I smirked to myself at the bickering partners and I asked. "So what's the plan now?''

"Well we might as well head back to the station,'' Judy answered, checking the clock. "Our shift is ending soon anyway.''

At this Nick quickly came back to life and said enthusiastically. "Great! That means I can take a nap when I get off since…we won't be on duty any more right Carrots?''

Judy just rolled her eyes with an irritated look. A voice then called out electronically. "Hopps! Come in!''

Judy answered her walkie-talkie, "Yes Chief! This is Hopps here.''

"Have you and Wilde made it to where you needed to be yet?''

"Yes sir, but the clinic is closed for the day. We barely missed them,'' Judy replied, disappointed. "So now we're going to head back to the precinct.''

"Fine. And Wilde how are you feeling?'' Bogo's voice answered.

Nick took the device from Judy, looking as puzzled as we did. "Um…I'm doing great sir. Why do you ask?''

"Well I'm glad to hear that Wilde, because there's a nice stack of paperwork on your desk that had yet to be touched.''

At this Nick's eyes when wide as his ears lowered. "Oh…right. I forgot about that sir.'' Nick answered slowly with dread.

Judy tried to stifle back a laugh while I fought a smirk myself. Bogo continued. "Well it's a good thing I remembered for you Wilde, because don't even think about punching out before that last period is written down am I clear?''

Nick face palmed himself and answered drearily. "Yes sir…will get right on it.''

"Good, and that goes for you too Hopps!''

"Yes sir, understood!'' said Judy fighting back her laughter.

"Have a good day Wilde,'' Bogo spoke his final words before his voice silenced.

Nick groaned, clawing his face. Judy then walked up to him and tapped him on the chest. He peeked through his paws as Judy held up her Carrot pen, a toothy grin on her face. "If it makes you feel any better Nick, you can use my pen if you want?''

Nick glared at the bunny. "You know I really hate you sometimes Carrots,'' the fox growled as Judy and I shared a laugh.


	6. Searching for a Murderer

Chapter 6

" _It's called a hustle, sweetheart.''_

I awoke to the sound of my phone alarm blaring it was signaling a prison break. I sleepily reached over and turned it off, sliding my finger across the screen. It was six-thirty in the morning. I lifted my upper body and stretched, yawning as I did so as my body cracked. Once again I had stayed at Judy's apartment, sleeping on her fold out couch. I groggily scanned over the room, quiet and dimly lit, looking out the window to see the sky a faint blue as the sun slowly started to rise. I heard no noise coming from own the short hall that led to Judy's room, but I knew she'd be up shortly. Now awake, I decided to go ahead and start getting everything tidied up in my hostess' living room, folding the couch back up and placing the pillows where they needed to be all ending with me placing the blanket folded neatly on the couch's armrest. With the task done I plopped back onto the couch, my body still racked with tiredness of just awakening. I rubbed the back of my neck and gave off a low groan. My neck was still sore from the incident the other day, with pain whenever I moved my head left or right. Perhaps I should get it checked out, but at the same time I didn't want Judy to worry about me. For now, I'll just suck it up. I again was wearing nothing but the blue robe Judy had in her possession. The robe Nick had given her four times her size as means of a good laugh. At this I couldn't help but smirk but upon thinking of the sly fox, my smirk morphed into a warm, soft smile. Nick and I were friends…actual friends. Up till now I had nothing but contempt for Nick, wanting nothing to do with him all over a prank. However, yesterday he showed me that he wasn't just some prankster with a sketchy past. He was caring, loyal being who would stand up and speak out against anything that he felt was wrong. At that moment I saw that Judy was right…he was one that could be trusted. He was a good cop.

With all these things going through my mind, my smile faded into a shameful frown. I still felt an enormous guilt for having treated him the way I did…and over a relatively harmless pranked. The fact that he was able to easily forgive me after what I said to him yesterday made my view of him grow even more in the positive light. I soon found myself gazing out of the window and into the twilight sky as the last remnants of the greying space yielded in the presence of the coming daylight. According to Judy we will be going back to the clinic in the next few hours in hopes to get more information on Danielle and continue with the investigation. Danielle Piggmire…just remembering the name, remembering her scarred, hacked off face…seeing her parents so broken and devastated just tore my heart like it was being stabbed repeatedly with a knife. Despite what Judy had said on the matter, I couldn't help but feel as if maybe if I had done something, scream, shout, or maybe even tackled the guy from behind I could've saved her. I pinched my eyes shut, my eyelids quivering as I muttered with gritted teeth.

"I should have done something…anything.''

I opened my eyes and my gaze fell on my phone, and I slowly reached over and grabbed it. After turning it on and unlocking the password, I then went over to my photo gallery, scrolling down until I picked one with me and my mother, both smiling happily in the picture. The picture was taken at a family reunion that we had went to, the great time we had reflected upon the smiles on our faces as we hugged each other. My mouth shook lightly as I forced it into a small smile. Despite being in good, kind company, despite being safe for the time being, my mind couldn't help but drift back to thoughts about my mother. How being whisked away here had left her all alone. There was no doubt that I was noticed missing by now in my world. Surely coast guards were searching for me in the sea to no avail. Lord knows how torn up my mother must be right now. Not knowing where I was, not knowing if I was dead or not. To make it worst, my going missing happened right on the day of my father's birthday. My smile shriveled into a crooked grimace as I thought of my father. My mother didn't deserve all this pain and what's worst…I caused all this pain to her. First with the death of my father and now this…she definitely deserved a better son.

"I-I'm sorry Mom…'' I apologized with a cracked voice. "I didn't mean for all this to…''

I stopped myself as I felt my vision become blurry as tears began to still my eyes. Just then, I heard the sound of a door opening from down the hall, knowing that it was Judy who had awaken. I immediately dried my eyes. "Don't you dare cry!'' I scowled to myself. "Especially not in front of Judy!''

Within seconds, the kind bunny appeared in the living room, wearing night clothes that consisted of a light purple T-shirt with faded pink stripes and blue shorts. Shed casted a tired yet smiling gaze at me and greeted. "Morning Quincy. Did you sleep well?''

"Yeah! Like a baby! It really helped that I was still a bit fatigued by the blood loss,'' I answered quickly.

"Yeah I'll bet. But if you still feel exhausted, you can rest some more,'' Judy suggested with deep concern. "You could even stay here for the day while Nick and I investigate.''

"Naw I'm good Judy really. Besides, I have to be near you and Nick at all times remember?''

Judy gave off a giggle. "That's right! You got me there Quincy.''

I shared a hearty laugh with my bunny friend. Judy then spoke, "Well how about some breakfast before we head out?''

"Sounds great!'' I responded, the thought beginning to start my hunger.

Within fifteen minutes Judy and I were sitting at the kitchen table enjoying our breakfast. This morning Judy prepared us some toast with breakfast potatoes diced and seasoned beautifully. Simple but I was more than content, again impressed by Judy's cooking. "Wow Judy, these potatoes are great!" I complimented.

"Thanks Quincy!'' Judy said, seeming genuinely appreciative of my comment. "But it's nothing really. Just a little something I'm used to growing up.''

"I could definitely get used to these,'' I said swallowing some of my meal. I then smirked. "What's your secret?''

Judy grinned. "Oh you know…I put love in it.''

"Oh boy of course,'' I said, rolling my eyes playfully. "It's always love isn't it.''

"Love…and a few pointers from Martha Ewewart.''

I couldn't help but laugh as I quickly found the name likeness to another person I knew and deduced that this Martha Ewewart had some professional knowledge of cooking. "Well in that case, sign me up for her class. Would love to learn how to cook something besides cereal.''

Judy and I shared a merry laugh before continuing on with our meal. We were silent for about five minutes as we chewed and swallowed our breakfast. Finally, I heard Judy clear her throat, prompting me to gaze up at her as she gave me a calm smile. "So Quincy, how old are you again? 24?''

I nodded, "Yes ma'am that's correct. 24 years old.''

"Cool! We're the same age!'' Judy beamed.

"Get out! You're really only 24?''

"Yep! Was born May 22, 1992! And you were born…June 4th was it?''

"Right again. 1991.''

Judy gave a wide smile. "Neat! So you're about a year older than me. And seeing how this is April, I guess we both have birthdays coming up.''

Upon hearing this, I realized that I really haven't took the time to find out the month and day since being in Zootopia. "Wait, so what month is it and the date?''

Judy took out her phone, apparently checking the date. "It's April 13th and it's Thursday!''

"Cool. I guess we do have birthdays coming up." My face then formed a saddened frown. "I…I just hope I'll be back home by then. There's someone I really want to be with at that time.''

"Oh…y-yeah right. We still have to find a way for you to get back home. It would be nice to spend your birthday with the ones you love after all.'' Judy replied.

I gave a quivering, small smile before looking away as my mouth curved downward to a more grimaced nature. "Trust me Judy, there's nothing about my birthday that's worth celebrating.''

I noticed that Judy had a rather…somber tone when she spoke and I saw that she was looking away from me, a rather dejected look upon her face. Concerned for her, I spoke up. "Judy? Are you ok?''

At my words, Judy whipped her head towards me and answered quickly, smiling tightly. "Huh?! O-Oh yeah! I'm fine Quincy. Why wouldn't I be?''

I answered, "You seemed kind of…down just a second ago. Is something wrong?''

Judy shook her head. "Nope! I'm perfectly fine. I guess I'm still a bit tired but I'm fine really Quincy. I'll be happy knowing you'll be happy when you finally go home!''

I just looked at Judy for a moment or two before I nodded silently. We silently went back to our breakfast. I couldn't help but have a twinge of sadness in my heart when thinking of going back to my world. Although I had desired it, I still felt a great sadness knowing that I'll be leaving this strange, yet wondrous city. I'll be leaving Nick, who'd I finally became friends with as well as Adam. But what hurt me most of all was knowing that I would be leaving Judy also. The bunny who showed me unconditional kindness since I came here, who volunteered in a blink of an eye to personally protect me. I'll be leaving the very first friend I've made in Zootopia. The more I thought about it, the more painful the feeling became. I hated the fact I was going to leave Judy…almost wishing that I didn't have to. Maybe….No! Don't think, don't wish…don't start. After I help them catch Feral the Slasher, I have to get back home somehow. I…I didn't belong here. It would be for the best, even if leaving would hurt me.

After casting the thoughts to the back of my mind I commented, hoping to lift my spirits. "Honestly, I'm surprised you actually remembered that information about me,'' I said timidly.

Judy responded, smiling kindly at me. "Well you were giving information regarding an urgent matter, so I was being attentive at all times. And besides, you're my friend. I would like to get to know you more and finding out that we're the same age is a great start!''

I smirked. "Word? Well honestly I'm kind of surprised your only 24 years old. You actually seem much younger than you appear.''

My comment seemed to have flattered her a bit for she skittishly stroked back her ears, looking away a bit before giving me a modest grin. "Aw…well thanks Quincy. That's sweet.''

I gave a demure nod before averting my eyes as silence again rose between us. Following her example to getting to know more about her and to make conversation, I then asked a question. "So Judy, what made you decide on being a police officer. I mean a rabbit cop really wouldn't be what I would ever expect to see. I mean, not that it's a bad thing and your very capable at your job it's just –I…!'' I stammered, hoping that I didn't insult her in any way.

Judy just giggled, apparently amused by my behavior. "It's ok Quincy! I'm used to that reaction.'' I gave a sigh of relief knowing she wasn't offended as she continued. "Well ever since I was a kid, I've always wanted to help people, help make the world a better place. And I did everything that would help with that, from volunteering to stopping bullies from picking on other kids.''

I smiled warmly, finding it admirably for Judy to do those things especially as a kid. "That was very noble and admirable of you. But when did you know that you wanted to be a cop?''

Judy answered. "Well one day, a cheetah kid climbed up a tree at school. He climbed so high that he couldn't get back down…and he was terrified.''

"That does sound scary. So what happened?''

"Well I took a laser pen a teacher near me had and I pointed it near him on the bark of the tree. Trying to catch it, I led him down branch after branch after branch before he was safely back on the ground.''

I widened my eyes at my friend, impressed by the story. "Wow…that was tight! And that was some quick thinking on your part. And by the sound of it, you were a badass even as a kid.''

Judy just shrugged, stroking her ears as she spoke humbly. "I was just glad he was ok. And after that, a police officer who happened to have been visiting from Zootopia saw the whole thing. He complimented me on a job well done and gave me a Junior ZPD badge. I'll never forget what he said to me: he said that I should consider being a police officer and when a hyena kid laughed at the idea, the officer said that being a bunny should never stop me from trying…because in Zootopia, anyone can be anything. That's when I knew…I wanted to be a cop, because I thought it'd be the perfect job to help making a better world.''

I couldn't help but be in awe while giving Judy a soft smile. It was inspiring to hear that she experienced that monumental moment in her life that caused her to set her life career goals, and I firmly believed she couldn't have chosen a better position. "That's…that's just amazing Judy. I'm happy that you're living your dream job. A police officer is really your calling. You're a great cop, one I wouldn't want any other to watch over me. Oh, and Nick too.''

Judy responded by giving me a sweet, touched smile. "Thank you Quincy, that really means a lot to me. And speaking of Nick, I'm glad you two are finally friends.''

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah so am I. You were right Judy, Nick really is a great guy by what he did for me yesterday.' I then gazed down sadly, "I just feel low for how I treated him up till then. He didn't deserve that.''

There was a brief silence before a sigh came from Judy and she said. "Don't beat yourself up too much Quincy.'' I looked at her to see she was giving me a sympathetic smile. "Trust me, Nick got on my nerves big time when we first met an after all this time…yeah he can still get on my nerves a bit.''

I gave a tiny smirk as the bunny continued. "But I'm glad to have seen so much more inside of him and became a cop. I'm so proud of him…proud of both of you.''

It was my turn to shrug shyly. "Nick yeah, definitely. Me, maybe not so much. Plus I really try not to have grudges against others who wronged me, but I'm glad Nick and I cleaned the slate. I feel as if weights have been lifted off of me. Not really healthy to keep all that bitterness inside, ya know?''

Judy said nothing but flashed me a tender, smiling gaze and nodded. She shifted her gaze away from me for a second before looking at me again. "You said humans were omnivores right? You eat all sorts of foods?''

"Yeah…that's right,'' I spoke, fearing what this may lead to. The reaction of everyone in that lab wasn't exactly a good when they learned my kind can consume most animals such as them.

"Aside from eating other animals…which I'm not judging you by the way!'' Judy explained desperately, waving her hands. "What kind of foods do you like to eat? Any favorites?''

I hardly had to think of any answers. "Well like I said before, I really love me some fried seafood, especially catfish and shrimp. Spicy foods I don't mind as long as it's mild. Nothing too spicy. I also like certain types of veggies. Corn and peas are among my top ones, but I'll have to say that cabbage is my favorite. My mom makes the best steamed cabbage in the world.''

Judy smiled,'' Well you'd definitely love it at Bunnyburrows. There's plenty of farms that grows corn, peas, and cabbage.''

"What about you? Since bunnies are vegetarian, what are your favorites?'' I asked, leaning forwards with interest.

Judy's ears perked up. "Easy! My favorite food is radishes!''

"Radishes?! It's not carrots? Oh my god blasphemy!''

Judy laughed from my response. "I know right! People would assume that because I'm a rabbit carrots are my favorite. Well yeah I love me a carrot every now and then, I've always loved radishes just a teeny tiny bit more. But carrots are definitely close second.''

I gave an embarrassed look. "Sorry about that. I guess rabbits eating nothing but carrots is just stereotyping huh?''

"It's fine, really. Yeah it could be stereotypical to assume that, being a bunny and all. But animals can be so much more than their stereotypes you know? A rabbit doesn't have to be a carrot farmer, or a fox doesn't have to be shifty or untrustworthy, or a sheep doesn't have to get around in a herd. Animals can be so much more than that.''

I stared at Judy, just astonished and impressed. She seemed to always have this deep faith that animals can be capable of great things, no matter what they were. Hearing this made me assume that she was probably underestimated in the past because she wanted and was a police officer, especially given the fact she was a small bunny. If that's true, she obviously proved her naysayers wrong with the accomplished she had made. I smiled softly.

"Yeah…you're right. Why limit yourself based on popular belief. You've already shown me you're so much more than your species and size Judy you're just…amazing.''

My words seemed to have touched and flattered her, for Judy shifted in her seat, again giving her ears a stroke backwards before giving a sweet, lovely smile. My god…I don't know why but I feel myself increasingly becoming fonder of every smile she gave to me. And those eyes…those beautiful amethyst eyes that held compassion, bravery, and steel in perfect balance. I was even beginning to take notice how sweet and caring her voice usually bore. These things about her…I was really starting to cherish and appreciate but…why is my face heating up? It was as if the temperature had suddenly been turned up. I gave my head a slight shake in hopes of ridding me of the warmth and I went back to my meal. Judy and I continued to make friendly conversation as we finished our breakfast. Before I knew upon checking the clock, it was nearly seven-twenty.

"Yeowsers! Seven-eighteen already? It felt like I just woke up!'' Judy said in surprise.

"Yeah I know. I just when you're caught in good conversation, the time gets away from you,'' I said.

Judy smiled, "True, but if we want to get to the ZPD on time we'd better move and roll out!''

As quickly as we could, Judy and I took turns doing our personal hygiene before getting ready, the time hitting just seven-thirty five as we walked out her apartment. We had little hindrance as we made our way down the street and descended down into the subway underground and finally entering the train. Upon getting on and during the ride, animals quickly moved out the way and avoided me, all while giving me nervous stares while other gave me dirty looks. I slumped down in the corner was in, anxiety and embarrassment fulling my body.

"Well everyone still seems to be acting like I'm a walking plague,'' I whispered to Judy who as sitting next to me.

"Don't worry Quincy,'' Judy answered reassuringly. "Once the tests come back to prove you're not infected with any diseases, animals are sure to be less afraid of you.''

I replied skeptically. "Yeah but people have been acting like that before they thought I was infected. Something tells me things won't change so much even when the report comes out.''

Judy gave me a sympathetic frown before her face brightened up. "Ah come on big guy don't think like that!'' Judy chimed, giving me a friendly punch in the arm. "Some of them just need to get the time to know you. Once that happens, more and more animals will open up to you. Until then you just gotta keep your chin up!''

I smile warmly, finding comfort in the bunny's optimism. "You sure do know what to say don't you Judy. Thanks,'' I said, giving my friend a playful nudge.

"Anytime,'' Judy smiled sweetly, returning the nudge.

Nothing of interested happened for the remainder of the train ride and upon coming to our stop, Judy and I got up and exited the car along with a crowd of animals. I followed the grey bunny as she led me out of the subway and into the busy hub that was Savanna Central. We trekked and maneuvered threw a wave of passing animals going about their business, though a good score of them hurriedly moved out of our way upon walking towards them, all giving me stares of varying expressions. I did my best to ignore them and followed Judy closely until finally we made it to the ZPD, going through the spinning glass doors an entering the main, spacious lobby.

"Finally! We made it!'' Judy announced, proudly putting her fists to her hips.

"And with eight minutes to spare,'' I added, checking my phone time to see that it was seven-fifty two.

Judy nodded. "Now all we need to do is wait for a certain fox so we can get the ball rolling.''

"And what fox might you be talking about? Do I know him?'' a familiar voice spoke out behind us.

Judy and I turned to see Nick in uniform, casually walking in towards us with those reflective, police shades over his eyes.

Judy smiled. "Nick! Hey!'' she hopped over and met the fox in an embrace. They broke apart. "Great to see you bright eyed and bushy tailed…and on time too? Are you the real Nick?''

Nick chuckled, taking off his sunglasses before tucking them safely in his chest pocket. "The real, first, last, and only Carrots. Of course I'm on time, there was this new café that just opened up and I just had to try it out. I'd offer you to go, but sadly they don't serve anything with carrots.''

"Oh har har! Very funny Wilde,'' Judy responded, giving her partner a playful shove.

"I try,'' Nick said before his lazy gaze fell upon me and grinned. "Well if it isn't Browns. How ya doing big guy?''

I smiled, giving my new friend a handshake. "Morning Nick. I'm doing great thanks. No blueberry muffin today?'' I asked, hoping to add a little wit.

"Yeah well you know how it is Browns. Love the stuff but too much will go right to my thighs. I have to keep this perfect figure ya know,'' Nick answered, winking at Judy who just rolled her eyes playfully.

I chuckled at the playful response. "Yeah, wouldn't want that to happen. Great will power Nick.''

"Isn't though?'' Nick yawned, stretching. "So looks like we're all present and accounted for.''

Judy spoke, "Yep! How about you and me get punched in and go to roll call. Then we can pick up where we left off yesterday.''

"You're the leader Fluff,'' Nick shrugged lazily, taking out his phone and started to quickly tap away with his thumbs. "But first I gotta check my Muzzlebook.''

Judy shook her head, a noticeably disapproving frown on her face as she took the fox by the tie and dragged him away. "C'mon let's get moving. And besides you had one friend on there before, and I'm pretty sure that hasn't changed in a while.''

"You're hilarious Carrots,'' Nick retorted sarcastically, not taking his eyes off his phone while following Judy.

I followed my two guardians towards the front desk, trying to pay little attention to the looks and stares I was getting from the other animals that walked to and fro within the lobby. We finally made it to the desk where the hefty Clawhauser was seated, happily munching on a bowl of cereal. Upon seeing us, the cheetah beamed and greeted jovially. "Well if it isn't Honey Bunny Judy and Slick Nick!''

"Hey Benji!'' Judy greeted back cheerfully. "Honey Bunny…oh aren't you the sweet one big guy!''

"How's it going Spots?'' Nick grinned, still tapping away at his phone.

Clawhauser then looked at me and smiled. "And let's not forget the animal of the week: Mr. Edwards!''

"Good Morning Officer Clawhauser,'' I responded with a smile.

Judy then spoke. "Sorry we can't chat longer Ben, but we need to punch in and get to roll call so we can start back on the case.''

Upon hearing the bunny's words, Clawhauser's eyes widened as he gave a short gasp. "Oh yeah! That reminds me…Chief Bogo wanted me to tell you two not to worry about clocking in or going to roll call.''

"What? Why?'' Judy asked, looking mildly shocked while Nick looked away from his phone and at the receptionist, his interests apparently peaked.

"Don't know. He just told me to tell you that he'll punch you in later and to for both of you to just stay here until he's one with roll call.''

"That's weird of him,'' Judy pondered. "I wonder what's up?''

Nick answered plainly, finally putting his phone away. "No idea. I just hope Chief remembers to clock us in. It would suck that we'd go the whole day and not get paid for it.''

For the next few moments, Judy, Nick, Clawhauser and I made friendly conversation. It was at a point when Clawhauser asked us about what happened regarding the riot where we told him what had happed and the events that transpired afterwards. As we explained, Clawhauser's eyes went big as saucers while he listened to our story in total disbelief.

"So they spent three hours doing a bunch of tests on Quincy?!''

"10-4 on that Spots,'' Nick said with his arms crossed.

"Get out! I bet that wasn't fun.''

"Tell me about it,'' I sighed. "For a moment, I actually thought that they were going to probe and dissect me eventually.''

Clawhauser nodded. "That wouldn't be good, especially considering that you're the sole witness of the Feral the Slasher case. And they actually wanted to take you to Cliffside Asylum?!''

"I know right?!'' Judy exclaimed angrily. "I mean fearing he had a contagious disease is one thing, but Quincy definitely isn't crazy!''

"Though you have to admit, any mammal that said they came to a different world because of a tornado does sound like they're a few blueberries short of a bushel,'' Nick commented, leaning against my forearm.

"Gee thanks Nick. I needed that,'' I said, giving him an unamused looked.

"My pleasure Furless,'' Nick winked causing me to smirk.

"Plus I don't think Bogo would let that fly anyway,'' Clawhauser explained. "He has enough things on his mind. Losing his only witness would really spark up his tail. Good thing you guys drew the line huh?''

Judy answered proudly. "That's right! I didn't care what those doctors have said, there was no way Quincy was going to Cliffside…not on our watch!''

"Don't you mean not by MY watch? I was the one who told off those doctors yesterday,'' Nick corrected, giving Judy that sleepy like gaze.

"So?!'' Judy rebutted.

"So…I was the one that kept those quacks from taking Browns to Cliffside. Nice of you to stand back and enjoy the show by the way.''

"Whoa! Ok Slick I'll have you know that I was about to say something before you spoke up!''

"Yeah right. No need to be a liar Carrots. Or did you forget one of the ZPD's most treasured virtues: Integrity?''

I just stood back and watched as Judy and Nick went at it at each other. I grinned at how much they were bickering. I swear they were like immature kids, yet their antics were amusing. I gazed at Clawhauser and to my confusion he had a big grin while his paws were close to his mouth, looking as if he was about to explode with joy in any minute. Nick apparently took notice of this for he asked. "Uh…you ok Spots?''

Judy looked at him as the cheetah responded with a slight, suppressed squeal. "Oh don't mind me. You too keep going!''

"Clawhauser what's with you?'' Judy asked. "Why are you so…giddy?''

"Oh no reason. I was just thinking how much in common you two seem to have.''

"What?! No we don't!'' Judy and Nick exclaimed in unison. They both looked at each other in shock. "Jinx! Double Jinx! You gotta buy me a milkshake!''

Clawhauser giggled to himself. "Psst! Quincy, come here.''

Curious, I stepped closer to him to see what he had wanted. "Yes Officer?''

Clawhauser leaned in and whispered, "Don't tell anybody this but…don't you think those two make a cute couple?''

"Wait, what?!'' I did double take, caught off guard by the question.

"I mean just look at it. Ever since Nick joined the force those two are always together. The way they joke around, the way they argue…it's totally obvious!''

I stared at Clawhauser for a moment or two before slowly looking at Nick and Judy, still going about who's buying whom a milkshake. Thinking about his words, I was starting to think there might be truth to Clawhauser's assumptions. Since being with them I've had the feeling they've spend quite a bit of time with each other even outside of their jobs. Nick even mentioned them having a movie night every week. On top of that they've solved one of the biggest cases ever to hit the city about a year ago…surely they've been through a lot together. It was possible something could have sparked within them.

"O-Oh…really? Yeah I mean…they do seem pretty close. Do you really think something maybe up between those two?'' I asked hesitantly.

"Oh totally!'' Clawhauser beamed. "No doubt. I mean my question is why haven't they start dating yet. It's obvious they like each other. And what makes it even cuter is that their different species. Yeah they're a rabbit and a fox but hey look at me, I'm in love with a gorgeous, hip shaking gazelle. I mean these are modern times, not the stone ages! Love knows no species!''

I shifted my gaze away solemnly before muttering. "Yeah…I guess that's true.''

I flashed a tiny, quivering smile at Judy and Nick and yet…I couldn't help but feel a deep, immense disappointment inside myself and I didn't know why. Judy was a kind, brave, and giving individual who would give the clothes off her back to help another in need. She deserves to find happiness but…why do I feel so sad about this? I bit the inside of my cheek and looked away, trying with all my might to hide my disappointment and rid myself of these troubled thoughts. About ten or fifteen minutes later I noticed quite a few officers filling out from the hall east from the desk where soon the burly, towering figure that was Chief Bogo stomped his way over to us.

"Good morning Chief Bogo!'' Judy greeted her boss with a salute followed by Nick.

The buffalo snorted, that stern, no nonsense frown ever so present on his face. "Hopps. Wilde,'' Bogo responded with a quick nod. He then looked at me. "And of course the mammal that almost gotten the ZPD overrun by a horde of animals yesterday.''

"I-I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble or annoyance. I just-'' I tried to apologize frantically only to be cut in.

"Calm down boy I was just kidding.''

I lowered my head in embarrassment and mumbled. "Oh…right. I knew that.''

Nick chuckled, "Good one sir. I sometimes forget that you actually have a funny side under that strict armor of yours.''

"Don't push it Wilde!'' Bogo growled threateningly.

Nick's ears lowered as his smirk fell into nervousness. "Yes sir. Shutting up now.''

It was then that Judy asked the cantankerous police chief. "Um sir? Clawhauser told us that you said to stay here and wait for you?''

"In deed I did.''

"Is there any reason sir? It's just that we really would like to start on the case as fast as possible.''

Bogo spoke, "I'm aware of the assignment I gave you and Wilde, Hopps. But before that, you two need to come with me across the street to City Hall. That includes you Edwards.''

"M-Me?'' I asked.

"I'm looking at you and your name is Edwards isn't?''

Nick then spoke. "What's going on at City Hall sir?''

Bogo stood up straight, crossing his arms as he gave me a rather unimpressed gaze. "It appears that Edwards here is a rising celebrity in Zootopia and growing more fans by the day. The mayor asked or him to be brought there this morning,'' the police chief explained with a noticeable sarcasm in his voice.

"Wait…Mayor Lionheart wants to see him?'' Judy inquired. "Any reason why Chief?''

"No idea. It could have something to do with that whole fiasco the other day. Point is you two get your tails over to City Hall now!''

"O-oh! Yes sir! Right away!''

Nick spoke, "And about clocking in sir?''

Bogo grumbled, ''I'll clock you in and fix your time when I get back. Now let's get moving.''

Nick gave a rather dramatic sigh of relief. "That's great to hear sir. Just would hate to do all this hard work for free. Speaking of which do you think we could talk about a raise?''

"I'll raise your tail and fling you to Deerbrooke County if you don't move it Wilde!'' barked Bogo.

Judy, Nick, and I followed Bogo out of the station and outside into the converged hub of Savanna Central. We walked along the dirt path of the grassy center as we made our way to City Hall. Along the trek, animals gasped and pointed at me.

"Hey! Isn't that the animal that's supposed to have a disease?!''

"He's a freak AND he's infected! Why's he still walking about?!''

"The police are there…good! Let's hope they'll cage him before he infects someone!''

"Something tells me that they didn't quite get over the whole you might be infected thing,'' Nick remarked, looking around.

"Gee, ya think?'' I snorted. "Can I go one day without someone gawking at me?''

Nick shrugged, "With the kind of animal you are Browns…probably not.''

I gave the fox an apprehensive glance as Judy spoke up. "Well at least they're not forming a mob like yesterday. But still we should cover him just in case.''

"Hopps is right,'' Bogo agreed. "The sooner we get Edwards to City Hall and out of public view, the less likely we'll have to deal with a mass of animals.''

"Roger that sir. Plus, I don't think we have enough pepper spray and tranquilizers to take on a thousand mammals,'' Nick added, feeling his black utility belt.

Judy stayed close to my side as we passed the watering hole and towards the great building that bore the name of our intended destination and soon we found ourselves climbing up the steps to City Hall, and entering the building through the glass doors. Upon entering the building, I looked around, my eyes widening in awe at our new surroundings. We were perhaps in the biggest lobby I've been in to date, even shaming that of the ZPD. The floor consisted of tan colored tiles that seemed to give off a slight gleam in the light. Despite the size of the building, or at least the size of the area we were in, its setting was rather simple. From what I could see there were quite a few brown sitting chairs against the walls as well as black framed brown doors that led to probably other parts of the building. Interestingly, there were also golden brown, flat support beams that reached up to the lime green ceiling above. With the shape and positioning of the beams and the coloring of the ceiling, it gave me the impression that they were supposed to resemble trees, again reminding me of that animalistic feel that this city was built for. Going about were various animals, most to all dressed very professionally. Some in business suits while others in work dresses and blouses. I quickly deduced that these animals most likely worked here.

"Finally made it!'' announced Judy as we started after Bogo through the lobby.

"Yep…at the place where all the political liars comes to fester,'' Nick remarked in a bored manner.

"Oh hush! Not every politician is bad or a liar!''

Nick crossed his arms while giving his partner a skeptical gaze. "All politicians hides a dark side Carrots.''

"I might have to side with Wilde on this one,'' Bogo spoke.

Nick gave gasped melodramatically. "Sir you're agreeing with me? Are you feeling alright today?''

"Don't remind me! After what happened last year I'm very picky about who I vote for mayor.''

"I remember Mr. Stripefang mention about a…Mayor Lionheart was it?'' I asked innocently.

The burly buffalo leered at me with a sort of growl. "Yeah…that's his name. And I promise I'm keeping a close eye on him.''

After a short pause, I finally decided to ask Bogo. "Um sir? If you don't mind me asking, you don't seem to like this Lionheart guy do you?''

A short groan came out of the police chief's throat and he answered. "Right, you weren't here during what happened a year ago.''

"Well I was told that a sheep went about trying making predators go crazy and savage. But what does that have to do with Mayor Lionheart?''

Judy answered, her purple eyes looking at me, her brows furrowed slightly. "Remember those missing mammals that I told you about''

I nodded.

"Well it turned out that Lionheart was capturing them and keeping them at Cliffside to be detained.''

"Wait,'' I said as a thought came to mind. "The same asylum that those doctors tried to take me to?''

Nick answered. "Bingo Browns. The very same before Cliffside apparently underwent redecorating. Long story short all the clues and evidence took Carrots and yours truly right to the asylum.''

I stared at Nick with astonishment at the story. "Dang…so why was he locking them up there?''

It was Judy who answered this time. "Well he claims to have been for the good and protection of the city.''

"Teh more like the good and protection of his tail and job,'' Bogo grunted.

"Hit the nail right on the head there sir,'' Nick nodded. "Honestly, I always knew there was something shady about that guy. Politian remember?''

Judy sighed. "Look I know that Lionheart's actions weren't…ideal, and it was definitely not cool to lock up innocent predators illegally like that, but in the end he was framed by Bellwether. Plus he was one of the few animals I've met that hasn't shown bigotry in the slightest, he even passed the Mammal Inclusion Initiative which gave animals like me a chance to get jobs like law enforcement.''

"That doesn't excuse criminal behavior Hopps,'' Bogo countered.

"Still…I think everyone deserves a second chance Chief,'' Judy finally said gently, standing her ground.

Nick chuckled, putting an arm around Judy's shoulders. "Oh Carrots. Sweet, innocent, naïve Carrots. Always trying to see the good in people. Just because second chances are given doesn't mean they're deserved.''

Judy gave the fox a glare, "Well if I may remember a certain fox had a second chance to turn his life around and look how he turned out,'' said Judy, elbowing him off of her.

Nick frowned as he rubbed his side, "Fine I'll give you that one Hopps. But just remember from someone who knows: a shady past is hard to forget.''

"Agreed,'' Bogo added in gruffly.

I just stayed quiet. Since I wasn't present during the events that had happened a year before I feel like I didn't have the right to give an opinion. Judging by what I've learned about this Mayor Lionheart, I can safely say he's not particularly a bad guy just…controversial. Judy, Nick, and Bogo all made strong points, criminal activity is still criminal activity no matter what the circumstances are. At the same time, everyone isn't perfect. And if truly deserving, everyone has the right for a second chance. As we continued our walk, I looked around to see the well-dressed animals stare at me. Some whispering to one another, probably to gossip and label me as a breathing plague no doubt, but I just kept my guess towards the ground. As we were approaching a corner an animal suddenly emerged around and briskly walked towards us. The animal seemed to have been a black panther and wore brown trench coat while carrying a briefcase. As the panther hustled passed us, I looked out the corner of my eye and caught the animal give me a quick, somewhat shocked glance before fading it to a…was that a smirk he flashed?

"Where's the fire buddy?'' Nick commented dryly as he took a quick, half lidded look at the animal.

Wait a second...there was something familiar about that panther and I stopped and gazed back at the animal as he quickly made his way down the lobby, seemingly towards the exit. I felt like I've seen that panther before. Even though this was an entire city and were bound to be scores of black panthers, something about him seemed…recent. I winced as I muttered under my breath. "That panther…I think I've seen him somewhere.'' My eyes then widened as a revelation came to my mind. "Wait…it couldn't be…''

"Will you be joining us today Edwards or will you continue day dreaming?'' Bogo's voice called to me, sounding annoyed.

I quickly snapped out of me trance and whipped my head back at the buffalo to see him giving a rather impatient leer. "O-Oh! Right! I'm sorry sir, I'm coming.''

Judy came close to my side and looked at me with concerned eyes, "Quincy? Is everything ok?''

I looked down on her and nodded. "Yeah Judy. I just zoned out for a bit.''

Judy just stared at me, seeming unconvinced before Nick patted me on the shoulder and gave me a sly smirk. "I wouldn't blame you Browns. I mean this place just reeks of boredom.''

We were soon riding an elevator all the way to the twelfth and apparently highest floor of City Hall as the doors opened with a ding sound. We all stepped out and began making our way through a spacious hall hardly any different than the lobby. The hall was empty for the most part, though a few animals were about here and there, I even saw a mouse or two scurrying across the floor. As we curved around the corner we were instantly greeted with a familiar looking tiger, dressed in a caramel brown suit while being about to make out a pair of glasses upon his face to which I immediately recognized.

"Hey, isn't that…Mr. Stripefang is that his name?'' I asked out.

Bogo answered, "That's correct. The Assistant Mayor.''

"Don't you mean Assistant Mayor Stripetwitch?'' Nick remarked plainly.

"Nick! Hush!'' Judy chastised in a low, forceful whisper while elbowing Nick in the side. "He's the Assistant Mayor, show some respect!''

Nick just rubbed his side as he gave Judy a half lidded glare. "First off, elbow me again and I might have to press charges. Second, I do show respect. I'm just wondering if he'll scream at the sight of his own shadow. I mean you saw how he was last time we saw him.''

Judy just frowned disapprovingly. Bogo then spoke. "Still as…acquiescent as he may be he's still the Assistant Mayor so shut up and act like a respectable cop who saved a city.''

"But sir, I did help save the city. No use in acting right?'' Nick answered slyly but a glare and a growl from Bogo and his eyes widened with nervousness and he gulped. "But I totally know what you mean sir.''

As we came closer, we found that Stripefang was talking to a pig half his size while carrying a rather large stack of blue binders reaching just below his chin. The tiger then took another binder from the pig and added it to the stack as the pig walked way and headed to a brown door. As Stripefang turned towards a set of large, double doors at the end of the hall, Bogo spoke out. "Assistant Mayor Stripefang.''

Stripefang let out a short, surprised cry and jumped in fright, almost fumbling over but managed to regain his bearings while keeping the stack of binders securely under his chin. The brown suited animal quickly turned around, his glasses askew over his shocked, eyes. "O-Oh! C-Chief Bogo i-it's you!'' Stripefang said in that airy toned voice and his body trembling.

"I'm sorry if I surprised you sir,'' Bogo apologized sincerely.

"O-Oh no it's n-no trouble at all. W-What b-brings you here? I-Is there s-something I can help you w-with?''

Bogo nodded. "Yes sir. The mayor requested that we escort Quincy Edwards here this morning.''

Upon Bogo gesturing towards me, Stripefang gasped before a shaky but excited smile spread across his face and he quickly hurried towards Nick, Judy, and me. "Ah M-Mr. Quincy Edwards! It's s-so great to see you again!'' the tiger stuttered. He tried to hold out a paw but quickly stopped the stack from falling, as if he forgotten that he was carrying them, but quickly held out a held out a paw for me to shake while the other held his stack, an awkward smile upon his face.

"Um yes sir,'' I greeted with a rather nervous smile as I shook his paw. "Good morning Mr. Stripefang. It's good to see you again too.''

Stripefang smiled at me for a moment or two before speaking to Judy and Nick. "A-And of course it's always a p-pleasure to s-see two of Zootopia's f-finest! O-Officer Hopps and Officer W-Wilde!''

"Good morning Assistant Mayor Stripefang!'' Judy greeted respectfully but cheerfully, shaking paws with his. "It's a pleasure to see you too!''

"Feelings mutual sir,'' Nick added with a sleepy eyed smirk, shaking the tiger's paw. "And might I say sir you seem extra jittery today. New brand of coffee perhaps?''

"Nick! Seriously?!'' Judy face palmed herself while I just gave the fox a dead panned look.

Stripefang, however, didn't seemed offended in the slightest and just answered. "O-Oh no, I-I hate coffee. Besides, m-my vet told me t-that the last thing I really n-need is caffeine in m-my diet.''

Stripefang then gave a rather high pitched, nervous laugh, surprising the three of us. Judy, Nick, and I looked at each other awkwardly while Bogo looked unfazed yet still held a sort of intrigued tone in his expression.

"O-Oh t-that's right!'' said Stripefang as if he had just remembered something as he backed up a bit passed Bogo. "M-Mayor Lionheart wanted y-you to bring Q-Quincy here today!''

Bogo nodded. "Yes sir, that's correct.''

"W-Well just let me n-notify him right away. I-I'm sure he's e-eager to finally m-meet Quin-''

"STRIPEFANG!'' a voice suddenly bellowed out.

I jumped a bit from the sudden outburst, but not as much as Stripefang did, jumping erratically with a cry and dropping his stack of binders, sending papers to littler all around him.

Just as Stripefang fell down to desperately collect all of the papers, the brown double doors behind him suddenly flew open to reveal a rather tall animal storming out of the office. My eyes grew big as I leaned back a bit as the animal came closer towards us. The animal was a lion, burly yet slender at the same time with brownish gold fur. From what I can see, he's wearing a dark blue suit with a paler blue dress shirt underneath along with a red tie. Clipped on the right side along the lapel of his jacket near his chest is a gold pin of some kind. Being a lion, he had a rather large mane that was a bit darker brown in color compared to his other fur and like the other animals I've seen so far he was barefoot. From his appearance, I quickly deduced that this was Mayor Lionheart as if his name wasn't a dead giveaway to his species. Observing his sheer size, I could tell he filled the role as 'king of the jungle' quite well.

"Stripefang! There you are. Where are those Pounceman Act documents I requested earlier?'' the lion asked loudly.

"R-Right! Y-Yes Mr. Mayor they're right here in…this…mess,'' Stripefang stammered, looking through the scattered papers.

Lionheart put his fists on his hips, looking annoyed. "Well it's really hard to review them if they're all over the ground now isn't it?''

"B-But sir…you're appointment is here. C-Chief B-Bogo has arrived!''

Upon gesturing over to us, Lionheart gazed upwards and his expression changed from an annoyed frown to a charming smile. "Ah yes Chief Bogo. Glad you could come.''

Bogo nodded, giving a rather forced looking smirk as he shook paws with the mayor. "Of course. Always have time to see you sir.''

"And Officers Judy Hopps and Nickolas Wilde. First of their species on the force! Welcome! Always happy to see the results of my Mammal Inclusion Initiative at City Hall!''

Judy nodded and smiled politely. "Thank you Mayor Lionheart.''

Nick just gave a silent nod.

Lionheart's gaze then fell upon me and his face fell into a mildly shocked expression. I lowered my head down a bit in timidity but a wide smile soon crept across his lips. "And this…THIS must be the mammal of the hour. The animal that's making headlines!'' Before I could speak, the blustery Lionheart quickly walked passed Bogo and took my hand shaking it enthusiastically. "Quincy Edwards…welcome, welcome! Mayor Leodore Lionheart, it's great to finally meet you. As mayor I extend to you my fullest greetings to our great city!''

"T-thank you Mayor Lionheart,'' I spoke. "But…how did you know my name already?''

"Why Stripefang told me my boy! After I sent him to the ZPD to check on the update of this whole Feral the Slasher fiasco. Speaking of which…he also informed me that you witnessed his recent murder.''

I nodded. Now that he was close, I noticed that Lionheart was about the same size as Bogo, both towering over me. I've also noticed that he has three visible scars one under his left eye, one under his right, and one on the right side of his snout.

Bogo answered, "That's correct sir, but do you mind if we could discuss this matter further in private?''

"Yes! Of course. Please step into my office. Stripefang give me those documents once you find them. And get this mess cleaned up…this is a place of business mammal!''

Stripefang said meekly, "Y-Yes sir right away.''

"Um, do you need help Mr. Stripefang?'' I offered, ready to bend down.

"O-Oh no Quincy,'' Stripefang said. ''T-thank you, but I-I'll handled this. J-Just go a-ahead in. I'll be along s-shortly.''

I nodded rather hesitantly at the assistant mayor's response and proceeded to walk with Bogo, and my two police protectors. We followed Lionheart back through the doors and entered his office as the doors swing closed behind us with I took a moment to gaze around the area. Lioneheart's office was spacious yet simple. There were two small trees in large pots on both sided of the door as well a potted bushes against the center of the walls on both ends of the office. A desk was situated maybe about ten steps away from us from which I could see a phone, and what appeared to be a flat screened computer three shrivel chairs could be seen, two in front of the desk and a larger one behind it. What immediately caught my eye was that behind the desk was a great window that stretched all the way to both ends as if the window acted as a wall itself while its seems to provide a perfect view of the city from up high. Behind the desk on both sides stood two flag poles, one bearing what looked like the American flag, while the other was a white flag with a green emblem of sorts but I can't be sure, for both flags were hanging idly on the poles. Perhaps it was the city's flag maybe? All in all, it seemed like a perfect officer for a mayor such as Lionheart.

"Quincy please have it seat!'' Lionheart spoke hospitably, giving me a rather strong pat on the back. "Come in and make yourself comfortable.''

I nodded gratefully and took a seat in one of the chairs.

"Sir, would you like to sit down?'' Judy offered to her boss.''

Bogo shook his head. "I'm fine standing Hopps.''

"Then don't mind if I do sir,'' Nick smirked.

As he tried to take the other seat, Judy quickly pulled it form underneath him, causing him to fall bottom first to the ground. "Hey!''

"Why Officer Wilde, what a gentlemammal you are. Thank you,'' Judy spoke with a sly grin as she took a seat next to me.

"You're adorable Hopps. But you do know I'll get you back for this right?''

"Ha! Love to see you try!''

"I'll get both of you if you keep it up!'' Bogo snarled through his teeth.

"Sorry sir,'' Judy and Nick apologized simultaneously, Nick getting to his feet. I had to stifle back a laugh as Lionheart took his seat behind his desk.

"So Mayor Lionheart, why exactly did you want to see Quincy today?'' Judy asked.

"Right,'' the mayor cleared his throat. "Anyway, I have a very busy schedule today, but I wanted to take a few moments to finally meet the new animal that came to Zootopia. And I must say…you really are a strange one I'll admit.''

Although I couldn't blame him on his remark, I nevertheless gave Lionheart a frown. Lionheart continued. "But I don't mean that in a derogatory way, of course! I judge an animal based on character not appearance. No matter what species of animal you are, all mammals are welcomed to Zootopia!''

"Thank you sir. I'm glad that the city's mayor is accepting of me,'' I said, giving a tiny but grateful smile.

"Don't thank me Quincy, I should be thanking you! For weeks now animals have been found murdered by this…Feral the Slasher! For weeks there has been nothing that could help catch this mad mammal…until now that is!''

"Yes Mr. Mayor,'' Bogo began. "Because Quincy was at the right place at the right time, he was able to see and provide details about the murderer.''

"I mean it was dark and I could only make out that he was wearing a cape and top hat. It's not really much to be honest,'' I added gently.

Judy gave me a light punch in the arm while smiling at me. "But it's something. And now we know what to at least look out for in the investigation.''

I gave my bunny friend a reserved smile with a shrug. Nick then spoke, giving me a pat on the shoulder. "I think you're all making him blush. I think I can even see some red in his face.'' the fox remarked with a grin.

I rolled my eyes. "Red? On a face like mine? Yeah I really doubt it.''

"I'll just take a bit of my fur and put it on your face. Problem solved!''

"Yeaah…no,'' I grinned.

Mayor Lionheart came in. "Well Officer Hopps' right. Every little information that can help bring this mammal to justice is appreciated. But in any case I hope your stay in Zootopia has be comfortable so far?''

"Honestly Mr. Lionheart, while my time here has been enjoyable for the most part, I've still had some rough spots here and there.''

"Like yesterday by any chance?''

I looked at the lion, mildly shocked. "Wait…you know about yesterday?''

"Of course,'' Lionheart answered with a chuckle. "Things like the news, newspapers, and internet tend to give you information like that Quincy. You gave the city quite a scare with this whole disease thing. And you were taken to the Zootopia Institute of Animalia Research correct?''

"Yes sir, but how did you know about that?'' Judy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nick added, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I didn't see anything on the news about where we took Browns the other day.''

I saw that Bogo had crossed his arms while a furrowed look came to his face, apparently he too would like to hear an answer. Lionheart answered, his face falling slightly in seriousness. "Well I am the mayor after all. I have to keep up with events that happens within the city. Yes I know everything about what happened the other day, the riot at the ZPD, your visit from the doctors, and you going to the institute.''

I just looked at Nick and Judy and gave them bewildered glances while they bore the same, though a bit more suspiciousness to their eyes. The lion went on. "And I trust things went as smoothly as they could've gone at the institute?''

"Well sir, let's just say that I'm glad that the doctors didn't dissect me at that moment,'' I answered honestly.

"But I'm willing to bet that would've happened if you stayed any longer,'' Nick added.

"And it was a good thing we left when he did,'' Judy spoke with a noticeably upset frown. "The doctors were actually trying to take Quincy to Cliffside in the name of public safety!''

At this, Lionheart coughed while shifting in his seat awkwardly. "Well yes of course, I also know about that deal with the asylum. Anyway I hope you don't judge them too harshly Quincy. After all what the doctors were trying to do as well as the crowd of animals yesterday…they only did that because they're just afraid that's all.''

"But animals shouldn't call for the quarantine and death of another just because they've never seen anything like him before. I would hope that a mammal would be smart like that,'' Judy argued.

"A mammal is smart,'' Bogo began. "But animals as a whole are dumb, panicky, and irrational and you know it Hopps.''

"Couldn't have said it better myself sir,'' Nick agreed, crossing his arms.

"Chief Bogo is right,'' said Lionheart. "A few days ago mammals knew about all the known species in the world. A few days ago mammals knew how the world works with everything in it. And a few days ago mammals now know that there is another kind of animal out there and we have no idea about his kind whatsoever. And animals fear what they don't know.''

As the lion finished his statement, I averted my gaze as I drunk in the mayor's words. He had a point, people seemed to panic and fear the things that they don't understand, and right now none of the animals understand who and what I was. I gazed at Judy who gave me a sad, sympathetic expression. Out attentions were drawn back to Lionheart as he spoke again with an expression of upmost seriousness. "That being said I must know Quincy…are you carrying a potentially deadly disease?''

"No sir! That's only began because I was protecting a raccoon from being beaten up!''

"And I met the raccoon the other day. His name's Adam and he confirmed the situation!'' Jud added.

"And I…wasn't there so I can't attest to that,'' Nick said slowly and dumbly, causing Judy, Lionheart, Bogo, and I to look at him. "What?''

Judy continued. "Anyway Mayor Lionheart, Quincy's completely harmless and the test results from the doctors will clarify that.''

There was a brief moment of silence as Lionheart looked at me intently, as if he was expecting me to falter and break for some reason to reveal a lie. After what felt like a minute, the lion opened his mouth. "And you're absolutely sure that you're not carrying an infection that could harm other animals? Are you absolutely sure you're not a threat to this city whatsoever?''

"Yes sir,'' I answered quickly. "I'm not carrying any disease or viruses. I'm not a threat in anyway.''

"Then I'll take your word for it!'' Lionheart declared jovially with a clap. "Any anyone that would willingly step in to stop a beating shows a great amount of character. And if one of Zootopia's finest officers gives a testament to you than that's good enough for me!''

"Oh…wow. Well thank you sir. I really appreciate that,'' I thanked gratefully.

"Think nothing of it Quincy. Just promise me that you'll stay around until this murderer is caught. We don't want the sole witness to be caught up in another tornado now don't we? And before you ask yes I know about that also,'' Lionheart spoke with a chuckle. "But in all seriousness, what you've witnessed, no matter how small it may be, will be a great service to the city. The sooner this Feral the Slasher is caught, the sooner the city will feel safe again. And I'm to understand that Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde are looking into the investigation Chief Bogo?''

Bogo nodded and replied. "That's correct sir. Since I've left the terms of Quincy's witness protection to them, I also made them the leading investigators to the murders.''

"Excellent! After what you too did for the city last year, I can't think of anyone more capable of doing the job!''

"We appreciate that very much sir,'' Nick said.

Judy spoke, "Agreed. And we WILL catch this killer and he will answer for all the crimes he has committed!''

"And I have absolutely no doubt about that Officer. And Quincy I'm sure you're glad to be under the care of these two officers?''

I nodded with a warm smile. "Yes I do.'' I then looked at Judy. "I…I trust them with my life…both of them,'' I spoke as I gave a glance to Nick.

Judy gave me a sweet, touched smile as Nick flashed a calm grin. "Well aren't you the sweet one Browns. You know I seriously might shed a tear because that was so beautiful.''

I rolled my eyes playfully, shaking my head with an amused smirk. I then heard the sound of doors being opened and Nick, Judy, and I turned around to see Stripefang entering the office. Once again he had the blue binders stacked in his arms with the top tucked under his chin as he staggered towards the table. "Stripefang finally! What took you so long?'' Lionheart asked.

"I-I'm sorry sir,'' Stripefang said, coming to the lion's side. "T-There were m-more papers than I-I thought w-would be!'' The tiger paused for a moment, his gaze falling on me. He continued. "A-And Quincy while I s-still have a chance, I-I would j-just like to say I h-hope you didn't have t-to much trouble at the institute y-yesturday?''

"Stripefang,'' Lionheart spoke softly.

"A-and not to m-mention that mob of a-animals at the Z-ZPD. I d-do hope you weren't h-harmed?''

"Stripefang.''

"S-sometimes animals can do f-foolish things when they're s-scared.''

"STRIPEFANG!'' Lionheart finally barked, causing his assistant to jump with a short cry. "We've already discussed all that. But I thank you for being slow on the update.''

Stripefang just blinked blankly at the mayor before turning his attention back towards Judy, Nick, and me as he smiled sheepishly, setting the binders on the table. "O-Oh! I-is that right? Well that's really e-embarrassing. S-Sorry sir.''

Stripefang gave that nervous high pitched laugh again. I just smiled awkwardly as Lionheart started to speak. "Yes well about those documents?''

"T-They're right h-here sir!''

Stripefang then opened the top binder and pulled out a small stack of papers and handed them to Lionheart. I then saw as Lionheart ran his fingers through the corners as he mumbled under his breath, apparently counting the pages. He then looked at Stripefang with an irritated frown. "There's supposed to be twenty pages here Stripefang, I only counted nineteen.''

Stripefang winced in confused, looking through the first two binders before noticing a piece of paper sticking of his left pants pocket. "Ah! T-there it is!''

Stripefang quickly reached over to try to get it, only to end up spinning around like a dog chasing his tail before finally retrieving the paper and handing it to Lionheart, the latter eying him questionably. "Thank you.''

I then took a glance at Judy and Nick, the bunny giving me a maladroit smirk while the fox presented a somewhat quizzical frown.

"Was there anything else you wanted to discuss Mayor Lionheart?'' Bogo asked.

"That would be all,'' Lionheart answered, shaking his head. "I just wanted to take the time to meet Quincy here. And I hate to be rude, but I do have a very busy schedule today.''

"Of course sir, we'll leave you to your work.''

"Thank you Chief Bogo. Officer's Hopps and Wilde good luck and bring this criminal in.''

"Yes sir!'' Judy and Nick nodded in unison.

Lionheart then looked at me and gave me a charming smile. "And it was great to finally meet you Quincy. You're in great paws with the ZPD and if you need ANYTHING just tell me, I'm sure I can fill you in.''

"A-And me too o-of course!'' Stripefang piped in, covering his mouth upon realizing his outburst.

I said, "Thank you Mayor Lionheart and Mr. Stripefang. I'll keep that in mind.''

With no other words, Bogo, Judy, Nick, and I left the office and let the two large felines begin their work. We eventually entered the elevator and proceeded to descend down the floors. We soon find ourselves walking through the main lobby, coming to the front doors. Chief Bogo stopped and turned around to face us. "Alright, now that business is done, you two get back on the investigation.''

"With pleasure sir!'' Judy beamed, giving a salute while hopping excitedly on her heels.

"And remember, look after Edwards at all times.''

"Strange, furless, his face plastered all over the news, I'm pretty sir it'll be hard to lose him sir,'' Nick quipped, giving a slick smirk.

I turned my head to provide a response only to wince and hissed in pain, rubbing the back of my neck. "You ok Browns?''

I answered, "Yeah, just remembered my neck was still kinda messed up thanks to that Grizbare guy from yesterday.''

"Oh, maybe you should get that checked out,'' Judy suggested with a worried look.

"No need to Hopps,'' Bogo then spoke up, coming towards me. "Step aside.''

Judy did as she was told and the muscular buffalo went behind me, placing his hooves around the base of my neck. "Stand still Edwards.''

"Y-Yes sir?'' I answered, nervous about what he was planning to do.

"Just relax. By the way Edwards, have you been feeling today?''

"Oh! W-Well sir I guess I'm doing alri-….''

Before I could finish, Bogo forcefully jerked my head left and right, causing my neck to crack loudly followed by some pain. I gave out a cry.

"Quincy! Are you alright?!'' Judy exclaimed.

"OW!'' I groaned.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say that's a no,'' said Nick with wide eyes.

I hissed in pain as I felt Bogo's hooves move away from my neck and I heard him ask from behind me. "Now how do you feel?''

Before I answered, I blinked blankly a few times as I rubbed my neck. The pain was quickly subsiding and I moved my head around, not feeling sore or restricted in any way. "I…I feel fine actually. No great!'' I turned to the police chief. "Thank you Chief Bogo, my neck is completely fine.''

Bogo didn't smile or smirk, but still gave me a nod. "Good.''

"Whoa nice trick sir,'' Nick complimented, impressed. "Who knew you were so good with your hooves. Ever thought about being a chiropractor?''

"It doesn't pay that well, I'll stick to law enforcement. Now I'm about to head back to ZPD. You two get to work on this Feral the Slasher case.''

"We're on it sir!'' Judy announced with determination.

Nick grinned. "As long as you don't forget to clock us in sir.''

"Shut your trap Wilde!'' Bogo barked at the fox.

Judy, Nick, and I were driving down the street of Savanna Central, on our way to back the clinic. This time Nick was driving, the job bestowed upon him after losing a game of rock, paper, scissors to Judy much to his annoyance while I sat in the back of the police cruiser as usual. As we came to a red light, Nick took the opportunity to speak. "Well that was an interesting visit. Ya know, I might take a shot at running for mayor. I'll be cruel but firmly fair.''

Judy responded. "Ha! You? Mayor? They're be an uprising on the first day in office.''

"Thanks for the support Carrots. And here I was planning on making you my secretary.''

"Then I'm glad I dodged that bullet. But anyway we're making good time. The clinic should be opening in twenty-five minutes. Good thing we weren't at Lioneart's office for too long.''

Nick spoke, ''Agreed. Not that it was a boring visit or anything.''

"Well I thought that Mayor Lionheart wasn't so bad,'' I decided to comment.

Nick gazed at me through the rear view mirror. "Remember Browns, you're still new here. Don't get drawn in by that charming smile of his. That's how he got Carrots.''

"Har har,'' Judy spoke dryly. "Like I said before, everyone deserves a second chance. And Bogo said he was keeping a close eye on him.''

I added with a nod, "Well anybody that welcomes me like an equal instead of demonizing me like a freak is ok in my book.''

"But still…'' Judy said, pondering something.

"What is it Carrots?'' Nick asked as the light turned green and he continued driving.

"It's just strange how Lionheart knew what happened yesterday, the doctors, taking Quincy to the research institute, everything.''

Nick glanced over to his partner, shades over his eyes. "I was thinking the same thing Carrots.''

"I mean I know Quincy coming to Zootopia put him on the news, but what happened yesterday shouldn't have been known only to a few people. And I think it's more to just 'keeping up with events in Zootopia'.''

"Unless Lionheart has some hidden psychic powers that we're unaware off,'' Nick suggested with a shrug.

Judy cocked her head with an unconvinced expression. "Yeah I don't think so, but good assumption.''

I sat in the back of the car in silence as I listened to my two protectors and pondered their words. It was a bit strange how Lionheart could've known all this information about me. Well he did say Stripefang told him who I was after I met the jittery tiger but me being questioned and tested on to me would've been a more classified information. That's when a thought dawned on me…the institute! The panther I saw passing by me at City Hall, that familiar Black Panther that gave me the grin as he looked at me, I think that he was…

"Hey guys?'' I finally spoke.

"Yes Quincy?'' Judy answered as she looked at me.

"At City Hall when we were going to Lionheart's office, do you remember that panther that walked passed us?''

"You mean our buddy moving like the place was on fire?'' Nick asked. "Yep, but what about him?''

I paused for a moment or two before answering the fox. "I…I think it was one of the doctors from the institute yesterday. I think that Dr. Snarler guy.''

"Really? You sure it was him Quincy?'' Judy asked wide eyes.

"There's a lot of black panthers in Zootopia Browns, it could've been anyone unless…you're saying that all panthers look alike? That's offensive Browns shame on you.'' Nick added with obvious playfulness.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. "No! I'm pretty sure it was him 110%. He even smiled at me when he passed me. It was fast but I still managed to catch it.''

The uniformed fox then commented with a chuckle. "Well if you're 110% sure it was him, then Snarler must have it bad for you. I mean he's already in the stalking stage of having a crush.''

"I don't think so,'' Judy countered flatly, giving a rather stern, unamused looked to her partner. "But still if that was Snarler, he was coming from the same direction we were going to.''

"You think he was coming from Lionheart's office don't you Carrots?''

"It's a…possibility,'' Judy said slowly.

I then answered my final question. "Do you think that Snarler may have…told Lionheart? About what happened yesterday?''

Judy gave a sigh. "I'm not sure, but Snarler coming from the direction from Lionheart's office only to find out that Lionheart already knew what was going on? It can't be a coincidence, but let's not get our heads wrapped up about that now. Let's just focus on catching Feral the Slasher. This case is our number one priority.''

I nodded in agreement. Judy was right, we couldn't dwell on Lionheart and Snarler now. There has been enough distractions from the two officers' case already and all their strength and focus had to be on catching this killer. Knowing this, I just quietly gazed out the window and pushed back the questions and thought's I had earlier to the back of my mind.

We soon found ourselves driving steadily down the familiar street that was 0694 Pridelands Rd. Like yesterday, the area was largely deserted of animals save for a few cars parked by the sidewalk throughout the area. We came to the corner of the street and Nick carefully parked in front of the building that bore the sight 'SERENGETI MEDICAL CLINIC'.

"And here we are ladies and gentlemammals!'' Nick announced, turning off the car. "That'll be twenty bucks…each. Cash only.''

"Uh….hold that thought Foxy. Let me get back to you on that,'' mused Judy, grinning playfully.

I too smirk, wanting to bring the same wit Judy did as I acted like I was searching my pockets. "Yeah I'm a little short myself. I'll have to hit you up later.''

The fox just sighed, shaking his head. "Mammals these days…can never pay when they're supposed to. I'll send you two the bill later then, and interest WILL be included.''

Judy giggled. "Uh huh sure! Of course! We totally understand.'' She then flashed me a wink as I couldn't help but give a light laugh. The rabbit officer then continued in a more serious tone. "8:50 AM, just ten more minutes before they open.''

"Because ten plus fifty equals sixty, or in this case 9:00. Thanks for the little math lesson Ms. Cottontail,'' Nick remarked sarcastically.

"Just keep a look out for someone coming. Someone should be along to open soon.''

"Whatever you say. And before we change the subject…does the teacher want an apple or a carrot?''

"Zip it Wilde!''

Nothing of particular interest was happening as we waited for the clinic to open. Judy was scanning the area, no doubt keeping a sharp eye out for anyone who would possibly come and open up the building. Nick spent the time rolling his window up and down continuously, much to his bunny partner's irritation which resulted in a scolding from her, but Nick just causally brushed it off. I sighed as I laid back in my seat, trying to fight off the boredom to little success. My eyes wondered out the window only to widen as I saw a rather peculiar sight. There was an alley between the clinic and the building next to it where I saw some animals moving about in the space. I winced as I leaned closer to get a better look. From what I could see I saw what appeared to be a hippo and a rhino carrying crates of some kind from the back of the clinic and into the back of a black truck of sorts all while making occasional talk with what seemed to be a hyena? But I wasn't for sure. Being in the car, I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I did notice that the hyena would occasionally glance around…a glance to me struck me as if they were trying to be on a look out for something.

Not knowing why, something in my gut told me to take out my phone and after unlocking it, pointed it towards the alleyway and started to take a couple pictures. I counted the taps I made to the button and took a total of ten pictures of what I saw before putting my phone down. I looked over at Nick and Judy and saw that they didn't seem to notice what I was seeing. I then looked back down the alley to see that the rhino was closing the back of the truck, apparently done loading the crates and the hippo took a glance around as they pulled out something and handed it to the hyena. After conversing with the hyena some more, the hippo and the rhino both got into the truck and in moments drove off and turned out of sight at the other end of the street. As the suspicious looking hyena went back into the building, I turned around with a puzzled look on my face. I couldn't help but find the whole scene weird, borderline incredulous. What were those animals doing? And the way they were glancing around, it was as if…as if they didn't want to be seen. I had no idea whether I should tell Judy and Nick or not, but I couldn't ponder the thought too long when I was snapped out of my train of thought by the sound of Judy's voice.

"Look! I think someone's coming!''

I tried to look through the caged window that separated the front seat to the back and looked out of the front window to where Judy was pointing at. I indeed saw a lone animal walking down the street near us, a satchel over their shoulder. I didn't really know what animal it was, but it definitely was a canine. My quizzical thoughts were answered by Nick.

"A jackal around the Serengeti…figures. But it does seem like he's heading to the clinic.''

I continued to watch as indeed the jackal stopped in front of the door, reached into a pocket and took out what I could see were keys. "Great! Maybe he's the head medic here and if so he might can tell us about Danielle. Ready Nick?'' Judy ask with noticeable eagerness in her voice.

"Let's do this,'' Nick responded. He then looked over his shoulder at me. "Browns how about you stay here? Shouldn't take too long.''

"Why? Being seen with a furless freak will damage your style Officer Wilde?'' I quipped with a grin.

"Correct one hundred percent Browns.''

Judy got a giggled from the short banter before addressing me. "But seriously, it might be safer if you hang tight here Quincy. Don't want anyone to show up and start another riot against you. Plus the questioning should take a couple minutes.''

"Alright Judy. Sounds fine to me.''

Judy gave me a rather sweet smile that for some reason caused my face to heat up. Nick then added with a smirk. "And don't worry we'll keep the windows down for ya. Don't want you dying of heat stroke…the paperwork would be a pain in the ass.''

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Oh I wouldn't want to put you through that. And thanks for the concern.''

Nick only offered a chuckle as Judy finished. "Alright Quincy, we won't be long. Let's go partner!''

The fox and the bunny got out of the vehicle, the doors slamming shut from both sides. Judy walked across the car and joined Nick's side and walked towards the entrance, the fox casually walking with his hands behind his back. It wasn't long before I heard the voice of Judy as she spoke out in a volume where I could hear perfectly. "Good morning sir!''

The jackal looked up from the door and at the two officers, mildly surprised before forming a rather unimpressive gaze. "A little early to be dressing up for Halloween isn't it?'' I heard the Jackal said with a snort.

"Um….no,'' Judy began, drawing out the 'no' for a few seconds. "Actually I'm Officer Hopps and this is my partner Officer Wilde.''

The jackal still didn't look impressed. "I've heard of you two…you look bigger on T.V.''

Nick gave a rather hollow chuckle. "That's television for ya huh? Always adding an extra ten pounds but what are you gonna do?''

"A rabbit police officer was one thing but a fox officer too…what is this world coming to?'' said the jackal, giving a nasty frown at Nick.

I was not honestly expecting such a rather rude comment from him and I furrowed my eyes at the mammal. It seemed Judy was a bit taken aback also, for her ears dropped behind her head and sort of recoiled back slightly. Nick on the other hand just clapped his hands together and spoke in a cheery, unbothered tone. "The name of that destination is called progress my friend. Perhaps you should take the next bus? Heard tickets are pretty cheap.''

"Right…I'll keep that in mind,'' the canine began sarcastically. " But if you excuse me…officers but I have a clinic to get ready. So sorry I can't offer you a donut for your troubles.''

Judy just sighed. "Sir please. If we can just have a minute of your time Mr….''

"Jackalsmith...Don Jackalsmith.''

"Ok then Dr. Jackalsmith, I presume you're in charge of this establishment?''

"You presume right Officer but I have no time for questions. So if you want to speak further I'm afraid you'll have to schedule an appointment.''

I could only imagine Judy having a rising annoyance with the jackal known as Jackalsmith, he's attitude so far was definitely irritating me. I then heard Nick speak up. "Ah doctor jokes, good one. But seriously sir this is rather important business matters.''

"Is that so?'' Jackalsmith inquired, crossing his arms. "How important? I'll admit I jay walked this morning but I was running late. Don't you have bigger things to worry about than that?''

"Thank you for that interesting bit of info doc…'' Nick began, pretending to sound interested.

Judy finished. "But this isn't about that and it IS about something serious. We believe you know an animal by the name of Danielle Piggmire is that correct?''

I adjusted myself to get a better view in order to see the outcome of the question. "Danielle Piggmire?'' Jackalsmith repeated, looking like he was trying to remember the name. "Well….yeah I do know her. Why? Wait, don't tell me she sent you two after what happened yesterday? Seriously, how bitter can a person get?''

I saw Judy and Nick look at each other with rather quizzical looks upon their faces, looks that I shared completely after what I just heard. "I…really doubt she's bitter right now doc,'' Nick started slowly.

"Oh yeah? Well why not?''

"Well…because she's dead Dr. Jackalsmith,'' Judy finally tone with a stern voice.

The face Jackalsmith made upon hearing the rabbit's words...just pure shock. Pure disbelief. After about a minute, yes I counted, Jackalsmith finally spoke in a tone soft but still load enough for me to hear. "D-Dead?!''

"Awkward huh?'' Nick quipped but with some seriousness in his voice.

Judy nodded. "That's right sir. She was murdered. Which is why we are here. We were told she worked here and we just want to ask you some questions about her.''

"I-I didn't kill her! I had no idea what had happened to her just until now!'' Jackalsmith exclaimed suddenly.

"Mr. Jackalsmith no one's accusing you,'' Judy began cautiously. "But we do need you to tell us everything we need to know about Danielle Piggmire.''

I took a swallow as I watched Jackalsmith give rather hesitant glances at the two police officers and finally opened his mouth. "Well…she did indeed worked here…and that's all you need to know. Have a nice day officers.''

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there speedy what's the rush?'' said Nick, stopping Jackalsmith as he quickly made way to unlock the door.

The jackal responded. "I need to prepare for the day. I have no time for questions.''

"Just make time sir. I'm sure people will understand the situation and won't mind the lateness when they come and pick up their cold medicines.''

"I have a lot of things to do today!''

"Sir please!'' Judy implored. "We just need a couple minutes. We just need to ask a few questions.''

"Then go ask her parents. If what happened did happen as you said then my condolences goes out to her parents. Surely they can tell you what you need to know?''

Judy explained. "We already talked to them and they said she was employed here. This is where she was leaving from the night she was killed, so any answers you can give us will help us tremendously.''

Jackalsmith frowned as he gave off a growl. "And I gave you some information. Now goodbye!''

"That was hardly any information Jackalsmith. C'mon we just need to know-'' Nick started only to be cut off.

"Look! I said what I needed to say alright! I know my rights! I don't have to talk to anyone about Piggmire, especially not some short stacked rabbit and a shifty looking fox. You want more details? Then go find it somewhere else!''

I saw Nick cross his arms and spoke casually yet dryly. "Shifty fox huh? Not the first time an animal called me that. But hey, rather be a shifty fox than an obnoxious, black-backed pill popper.''

"Nick! That's not helping us!'' Judy hissed at her partner.

"Calls them as I see them,'' the fox shrugged in front of an offended looking Jackalsmith.

Angst began to bubble inside me after hearing Jackalsmith insult Judy and Nick like that. All they wanted was information that could possibly help lead them to capturing a killer and what did this guy do? Just gives them a hard time. It's bad enough that cops do so much with little to no appreciation from the public, but I won't stand for them to be talked to or insulted like that. Going against my two protectors' orders, I got out of the car and made my way to the three mammal, pretending to be casual.

"Morning officers. Is there anything wrong here?'' I asked nonchalantly.

The two officers looked at me with bewildered looks as Judy spoke. "Quincy? Why aren't you in the car? Is everything alright?''

"Yeah, everything's fine Judy. I just couldn't help but over hear a little problem going on here.''

''Well how sweet,'' Nick began with a fake, touched voice complete with a gesture. "Our hero came in our time of need. But seriously Browns, we got this. This isn't the first time we had to deal with a complete a-''

"You!'' Jackalsmith suddenly exclaimed.

Now that I was near the animal, I took noticed that I was much taller than he was, with the Jackal being just a couple inches taller than Nick. Jackalsmith took a step back, an extremely horrified expression plastering his face. "Y-You're that animal they're talking about! The one with the disease! You stay away from me you freak!''

I rolled my eyes, becoming ever annoyed with the accusation and let out a deep sigh at being called a freak. To my surprise, Judy immediately spoken up with a stern glower. "Sir I'll say this once: He is NOT a freak. And I'm going to have to ask you to calm down.''

"Calm down?! You mean you actually know this…thing?!''

"He isn't a thing, his name is Quincy and he's our friend.''

"And he's with us,''' Nick added, resting an arm on my shoulder. "And to clear the air now, he does not have a disease. He's been tested and the results shall come back soon to confirm it. Don't believe everything on T.V. So, are we going to be cool Mr. Jackalsmith?''

Jackalsmith just looked at the two officers and then to me. Although he had much apprehension in his eyes, he nevertheless nodded. "Alright, but just stay right there. The last thing I need is to bring something into the clinic.''

I answered bluntly. "Believe me, I wouldn't want that. But what I do want is to know why you are being so difficult with Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde? They just want to ask a few questions.''

Jackalsmith narrowed his eyes at me and growled. "I don't have to answer to them and I certainly don't have to answer to some freakish animal like you. So stay out of it.''

I returned with a soft glare as Nick said beside me with annoyance. "Seriously, knock it off with the freak thing mac.''

"It's ok Nick,'' I looked at him. "There's something more important going on here. But sir an animal's been killed, one that was employed by you. Don't you think it's your obligation to help bring her killer to justice?'' I finished, addressing Jackalsmith.

"I told you I know my rights. Did she work here? Yes she did, so that's all I need to say. I have plenty of other problems I have to deal with so the last thing I need is something like this on my plate. And you two officers need to make sure you keep THIS on a leash! So unless you need a medicine prescription or a checkup…goodbye!''

I said nothing, just continued to give Jackalsmith a calm, glare. I glanced to my sides and saw that Judy and Nick's patience were becoming thin. Before either of them could say anything, an idea popped in my head. I cleared my throat and began to speak. "You're right sir, you have rights. But I promised these two officers that I would help as much as I can with this investigation. I hate to do this but if you don't answer their questions, then I'm afraid I'll have to show them this.''

I then took out my phone. Jackalsmith looked at it, sniffed the air and pondered. "What? A smart phone? Big deal I have one of those.''

I noticed that Nick and Judy were giving me puzzled stares but I continued, unlocking the device. "Oh? Then I'm sure you also have some of these.''

I then presented him with the pictures I took down the alley a few moments ago. As I used my finger to scroll through them, Jackalsmith's eyes winced but slowly widened larger as he saw the photos. "Quincy, what are you-'' Judy started to ask.

"When did you take these?'' Jackalsmith questioned me.

"Let's just say I was a bit bored,'' I wittily answered. "But I gotta say what I saw in that alley sure was interesting. I wonder what they were doing?''

"It was just a shipment payment. Completely usual for the clinic.''

"Really? Well from where I was at I couldn't help but wonder if anything…shady was going on over there.''

I stared at the jackal before me as a surprised look came to his face while using my peripheral vision to see Nick and Judy giving glances at each other. Jackalsmith argued. "W-What?! There is absolutely nothing shady about what you may have saw! That was a legit business transaction!''

I replied. "Is that so? Then maybe I can show these two great officers the pictures and have them take a nice look around the clinic…just to make sure everything is legit.''

"No!'' Jackalsmith exclaimed desperately.

Judy, Nick, and I just gave him questionable looks as he composed himself. He continued, stammering at first. "N-No…as in there's no need to do that. I run an honest business dedicated to helping those that medically needs it.''

I nodded, acting impressed. "That's great to hear. Very noble of you and I respect you for that. And as Officer Hopps stated before we're here on a serious matter concerning Danielle Piggmire. So I know that they do not want to deal with anything but this murder case. But I implore you to consider the situations that could happen in the near future. You said you run a legitimate business and I don't want to doubt you, but what I saw going on in the alley did look pretty suspicious. That being said I may just let these two officers see these photos and if they too feel the same way I do then that would give them enough probable cause to search the vicinity. And if they by chance do find anything dubious going on then I wager the clinic will be shut down and you'll probably get a hefty fine or a little bit of jail time. But if it turns out to be a BIG no-no then that would mean your medical license possibly being revoked and you serving a couple years in prison. Of course that could all be avoided if you I don't know…cooperate with these fine officers and answer any questions they may have and I'm sure they'll take your word for it and won't pay any attention to these photos. You can refuse of course but if you do, then I might be compelled to show them these pics causing them to look around and if they find the place to be anything BUT legitimate...then I'm sure with one call they'll have this place surrounded by so much litigation that your grandkids will need lawyers!''

The look upon Jackalsmith's face...I could make out a combination of shock, hesitation, and fear as his ears lowered, his mouth ajar. I could see it clearly that he was thinking hard about what I had just said. After a moment or two of silence, Jackalsmith cleared his throat, straightening himself up a little. With a rather tight looking, small smile, he spoke with forced politeness toward Judy and Nick. "Forgive me for my blunt and cross behavior before. I would be happy to help you in any way I can.''

I nodded and looked at my two officer protectors with a triumphant smirk. I couldn't help but be proud of myself for persuading Jackalsmith to cooperate. Damn I'm good! At first, Judy and Nick stared at me with wide eyed, surprised looks until Judy smiled at me, seemingly looking impressed as a light chuckle escaped her chest. Nick continued to give me that stare before uttering in a shocked, but clearly fascinated tone. "Well…I'll be damned.''

I replied cheekily. "Officers? I believe you wanted to ask him some questions?''

"Oh, right!'' Judy chirped, readying her pen and notepad. "As we said before Mr. Jackalsmith, Danielle Piggmire was murdered about two nights ago and we learned that she was employed here.''

"That's correct. But…how did she die?'' asked Jackalsmith.

''We have strong evidence that she was a victim of Feral the Slasher,'' Nick answered seriously. "By your expression I'll guess you've heard of him?''

I watched on to see that Jackalsmith indeed had an alarmed expression on his face. "Y-yeah? He's that killer that's been going around. They say his victims so far are have been nothing but prey.''

Judy said. "So far, yes. Which is why anything you can tell us will help us tremendously. So Danielle Piggmire, how long has she worked at this clinic?''

"For about a year, maybe a year and a half.''

Judy nodded, writing on her notepad. "And what did you think of her upon hiring her?''

The jackal answered. "Eager, driven, ambitious. She kept telling me how working here would be one step closer to achieving her dream.''

"To be a doctor, right?'' Nick suggested mirthlessly.

"That's right.''

"How was she around her co-workers?'' asked Judy.

"She got along great with everyone here,'' Jackalsmith said scratching his neck. "She was friendly, outgoing. The kind of person that was hard to hate.''

"So nobody was disliked her? She didn't have any enemies while she worked here?''

"No, not one. She gave no reason for anyone to hate her,'' Jackalsmith concluded.

I stood quietly as Judy continued to right down what had been said. Nick then asked a question. "Piggmire's claimed that she was on her way home from work the night she was killed. So I would like to guess that you saw her last?''

Jackalsmith shrugged, shifting rather awkwardly. "Yeah…I guess.''

"But wait!'' Judy piped Judy. "The sign says the clinic closes at 3pm but her death happened around 8pm. If the clinic was closed during those times, then why was she walking back from it so late?''

Jackalsmith's looked away from us rather undecidedly, his ears lowering as he bit his lip. At first he didn't answer until Judy addressed him firmly. "Mr. Jackalsmith if you know anything, please tell us.''

"Otherwise…I'm getting really interested in these pics Quincy said he took,'' added Nick, crossing his arms.

At this, Jackalsmith sighed in apparent defeat. He replied. "Ok. Yes we were closed at that time, but there was an accident here and I came in to deal with it. Since I was here, I decided to call Danielle and ask her if she could come in.''

"And why did you do that?'' Nick questioned.

"I...I had to talk to her about her future regarding this clinic?''

I sort of winced quizzically at the answer. Although I had a question or two of my own, I knew that since I wasn't a police officer, I had no right or say in the matter of questioning and so I stayed silent. However, Judy asked the exact same question I was pondering at that moment. "What do you mean? Was she to be promoted or something?''

Jackalsmith shook his head. "No. On the contrary…on that day I terminated her employment at the Serengeti Clinic.''

"Terminated?!'' Judy repeated alarmed. "You fired her?''

I saw Nick, though not as shocked looking as Judy, still had a noticeably intrigued expression, his sleepy like eyes sort of half widened as he cocked an eyebrow. "Gave her the pink slip? What an awfully nice present to give to someone.''

"I didn't enjoy firing her!'' Jackalsmith persisted.

"Sir why would you fire her?'' Judy asked. "From what her parents told us, the clinic seemed to be the best place she could have been in.''

"Well in no disrespect to the parents,'' the jackal began. "What they saw in their daughter was completely different than what I saw here.''

"And how's so? You just said she was everyone's best friend here,'' said Nick.

Jackalsmith took a deep breath before giving his answer. "Although she got along with everyone here, the work she was supposed to do just didn't seem like a perfect match for her.''

Judy, Nick, and I exchanged bewildered glances at each other. "Do you mind elaborating on that sir?'' Judy requested.

"She just couldn't keep up…I had to let her go.''

"Really?'' wondered Nick. "From what her parents told us, she was a star student. Could practically go to any college she wanted in the country.''

Judy added, still perplexed. "Exactly. With academics like that, I'd think she could excel at anything she put her mind to, especially in the profession she thought was her calling.''

Jackalsmith spoke. "Look, all I know was that she tried. She was a good mammal, but I guess things just don't work out for some mammals in this world.''

I saw Judy just scrunch her face a bit before nodding rather hesitantly and proceeded to write notes in her notebook. I couldn't help but ponder about this bit of info. Judy was right, from what Danielle's parents said, she should have been great at her job here. A model student but incompetent in a field closely tying to what she wanted to do? It just didn't make sense. Nick then spoke up after a moment or two.

"So wait a minute Black Back, is that why you thought that she sent us out of bitterness?''

"Yes. She…she didn't take it very well.'' Jackalsmith then paused, a somber expression forming on his face as his ears lowered. "Listen you have to believe me, I…I didn't mean for this to happen, especially to her. Maybe I shouldn't have ask her to come at night. Maybe I just should've waiting until the next morning. I didn't mean for her to die.''

"Mr. Jackalsmith this wasn't your fault,'' Judy comforted sympathetically. "You had no idea that a killer would be stalking around the area that night.''

"My partner's right sir,'' Nick continued with a softer look. "Sure you may have annoyed me a bit, but this killing had nothing to do with you. That honor belongs to our friendly neighborhood Feral the Slasher.''

Jackalsmith merely nodded solemnly. I couldn't help but frown sadly. Despite his remarks about Judy and Nick earlier, I couldn't help but feel his guilt about possibly having a hand in her death. My heart then became heavy as if a hundred pound weight had suddenly tied itself around it. I could've done something…I should've done something. If I did, maybe an innocent animal may have been spared that night. My thoughts were then interrupted but the sound of Jackalsmith speaking.

"I'm sorry officers but I really must prepare to open. Do you have any questions?''

Judy shook her head. "No Mr. Jackalsmith, I think that should be all for now.''

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of any more help than that.''

"No sir, this was plenty help. Thank you for your time.''

Nick nodded, giving a two fingered salute. "Good day sir. Continue to save the world only flu shot at a time.''

Jackalsmith just gave a crooked, tiny smile with a nod before unlocking the door and disappearing into the clinic. Without a word, I followed the fox and the bunny back to the car. A few steps in Nick stopped me and flashed me a sly grin. "You are one clever human Browns.''

I looked at him questionably as he explained. "That little move you played for him to answer our questions…slick move if I do say so myself.''

I saw that Judy gave me soft smile, nodding with agreement. I just shrugged. "Oh that. That was nothing.''

"Nothing?! You totally conned that jackal! Sounds like something to me!''

I gave a smirk as I shook my head silently. Judy then spoke up, giving me a playful punch to my lower arm. "He's right Quen! That was a pretty sneaky move you did there. What you did there, we like to call that a hustle sweetheart!''

I rubbed my arm, giving my rabbit friend a bashful smile. Strangely my face heated up as she said that compliment while giving me that sweet smile of hers. "I just couldn't sit there while he disrespected the two of you, especially Nick. Hearing that just reminded me how I treated him when we first met.''

"What, you still lingering on that?'' Nick asked with a chuckle. He patted my shoulder. "Browns buddy you need to learn how to let that stuff go.''

Nick winked before giving me a cool, calm smile one that I gratefully returned. Judy touched my hand and said, "I'm glad you came up when you did. Thanks for getting him to cooperate with us. It was sweet that you thought you had to defend us.''

"Anytime Judy,'' I answered.

Judy's amethyst eyes locked onto my, that lovely smile on her face. I couldn't help but not look away from those shimmering orbs, but that changed when Nick cleared his throat. "Um Carrots? You mind stop staring at Browns so we can get a move on?''

Judy snapped out of her stare in alarm. "W-What?!''

I saw that Nick was cocking an eyebrow, his arms crossed. "Don't you know it's rude to stare young lady? Seriously, you might creep our Junior Officer here.''

I looked away timidly.

"I-I wasn't staring! I just zoned out that was all!'' Judy tried to reason.

"Uh huh, right. And I was just listening to Jerry Vole just now.''

"Will you quit jabbering and get in the car Wilde! We have a killer to find!''

Nick chuckled. "Sure thing Fluff.''

The three of us made our way back in the police cruiser, with me taking my spot in the back seat. As I waited for Nick to start the engine, he instead looked over at Judy who seemed to have been lost in thought. "You ok Carrots?''

The bunny answered. "Yeah I'm fine. It's just…what Jackalsmith said about Piggmire seems a bit strange. I mean someone who seemed to be on a road to a bright career couldn't keep up in a clinic? I mean this should be easier than working at a full on hospital.''

"True. I mean I bet even Browns could work at a place like this.''

"Gee, thanks for that share of confidence Nick,'' I replied dead panned.

"Anytime,'' Nick said. "But seriously, I totally get it. Based on the info we've heard of her she's the last animal that would get fired because she couldn't hack it, especially if it was form something that was on the road to her career.''

"Mr. and Mrs. Piggmire didn't say that she seemed bothered or upset about anything that night,'' I spoke.

"Yeah but even if they did, they said their daughter only texted them that evening. Can't really tell someone's feelings or mood from a simple text message,'' Judy pointed out.

I just nodded silently, seeing Judy's point. The bunny continued. "Plus I would hate to keep asking them to relive their pain. I don't want to talk to them again unless we really needed to.'' She sighed deeply. "But as far as we know, Jackalsmith was the last one her saw her, so everything we learned from him or her parents are all we got to get a lead.''

"Well I wouldn't say that Carrots,'' Nick corrected, which prompted Judy and I to give the fox confused glances. "Unless I was a dumb fox…''

"Which you are,'' Judy quipped with a sly grin.

"Aren't you adorable? As I was saying unless I was a dumb fox I wouldn't have the knowledge to point out that Piggmire wasn't the only body that can possibly tell a story.''

It didn't take long before Judy understood where Nick was getting at and spoke eagerly. "Wait! You're talking about looking back at the other victims to find anything. Duh!''

"Duh is right Officer Obvious,'' Nick smirked. "But hey don't be too hard on yourself. After all, dumb bunny we're talking with here.''

"Hmph! A dumb bunny that could kick your foxy butt in a second!'' Judy replied annoyed, punching her partner in the arm with puffed cheeks.

Nick chuckled, "But yeah we should look back in the case files.''

I then decided to ask, "Well if that's the plan, which murder victim are you going to choose from?''

"It'd be best if we go down from the most recent,'' Judy answered, going over her case file. "There we go. The murder victim before Piggmire was Henry Elkberg.''

"Henry Elkberg it is then,'' Nick said. "So what's Elkberg's address Carrots?''

"Let me see…hmm got!'' answered Judy after typing the address in the GPS. "1243 Oasis Avenue. It says here that it's in Sahara Square.''

"Perfect,'' Nick spoke dryly putting his shades on. "Sweltering heat and sand dunes here we come''

As we drove through the streets I couldn't help but be intrigued by the destination where we were going to: Sahara Square. Judging by the name and by what Nick commented about it, the only thing that came to mind was hot. I then remembered that upon first seeing the city as I rolled upon the ocean waves I did see what appeared to be a desert within the city. At first I thought I was seeing things but Nick mentioning sand dunes may have confirmed that a desert of some kind does indeed lie within the city. Zootopia really was getting more interesting with each passing day. I don't know how long I'll be staying here, but maybe I should read and study more about this place. I may be beneficial to me.

We soon found ourselves driving through a tunnel, the tunnel's white lights whizzing past us like a blur as we ventured through. After a while, we soon broke out of the tunnel and my eyes widened in wonder at the immediate change in scenery. We were now traveling through what appeared to be a barren-like terrain of some kind with palm trees passing past us as we drove. I could see massive rock formations with from I could see were windows embedded in them which I guess were actually buildings. Around us was indeed a desert, large mounds and hills of golden sand decorating its appropriate environment and upon looking out the window across from me, I could help but offer a low, "Wow!'' as I saw a herd of camels running along the sands of the desert.

Continuing to look around the area, I soon noticed that we have soon left the desert, driving under an arch cliff and were now driving through a street surrounded by high buildings. Looking at the infrastructure, I couldn't help but notice that some of the buildings seem to resemble designs seen in the eastern civilizations particularly that of Arabian design and layout. Scores of mammals walked along the sidewalks with most wearing casual outfits such as T-shirts and shorts. I just continued to bask in the exotic area that I understood was Sahara Square as we continued to drive to our destination. Finally I spoke up, wonder in the tone of my voice.

"Dang! So this is Sahara Square?!''

Judy gazed back at me and smiled. "Yep! The sandy corner of Zootopia. Interesting isn't it?''

"Yeah I'll say it is. One moment where driving through a concrete jungle and the next moment where in a freaking desert. That's actually pretty awesome!''

Judy just offered a giggle as Nick said, "Sahara Square: the district that never sleeps. Whatever you want to do they got it. Spas, sandy beaches, resorts, and my personally favorite…the casinos!''

"Really?'' I asked intrigued. "Sounds like this place is on, giant resort retreat.''

"Yeah you could say that,'' Judy explained. "There's a lot of leisurely activities you can do here, especially at night time. Would love to show you around but-''

"But we have a major case to solve right?'' Nick finished.

"Right!''

"Ya know we might have time to stop by one of my favorite casinos to show Browns. It's great, Finnick and I used to go because it was the perfect place to con-'' Nick then stopped mid-sentence and after receiving a rather stern glare from Judy, the fox chuckled nervously. "But perhaps we can save that for another time. Have to catch a killer after all.''

"Good answer Wilde,'' said Judy while I let out a low snicker.

The GPS led us to what seemed to be an apartment complex. A good quantity of animals walked about as we were directed to a particular complex and parked on the side of the sidewalk. " _You have arrived at your destination.''_ The female voiced GPS informed.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Elaine. I've never would've thought it.'' Nick remarked dryly, turning off the ignition.

"Elaine?'' Judy questioned perplexed.

"Yeah. Don't you think she seems like an Elaine?''

"Nick…it's a GPS…on a phone.''

"Madame! I'll have you know phones have feelings too. What if Karen here said you were just a bunny?'' Nick asked, acting appalled while presenting his phone.

Judy and I exchanged weird glances as I spoke. "You named your phone Karen?''

"Of course. Don't you?''

"Yeah…if I was crazy.''

"Well…you are the one that claims to be from an entirely different world. Eh crazy?''

I gave the fox an unamused frown before Judy punched him in the arm, causing me to laugh. "Ha! Karma sucks huh?''

"Geez Carrots!'' Nick grumbled. "What's with you and the punching?''

"Stop being a dumb fox! Quincy's not crazy!''

"Alright, alright sorry! I was just kidding!''

Judy gave a sort of 'serves you right' nod. "Good! Now let's get moving. Let's go Quincy!''

Nick snorted, "Seriously…one of these days I'm going to file an abuse complaint.''

I opened the door and stepped outside only to instantly get hit with a blast of heat. "Jesus Christ it's hot out here!'' I spoke out.

It was like I had just stepped into an oven as sweat quickly came to my pores. I fanned myself, hoping to get in some cool air, but to no avail. If there was any fountain of some kind nearby I would very well be tempted to jump in at a split second. "It wasn't nearly this hot when we were at the clinic!''

Nick chuckled. "Well that's Sahara square for ya. Hot winds, sandstorms, and temperatures hitting 102 degrees on a daily basis.''

"102 degrees?!'' What is this Florida?!''

"Nope. If it was, there'd be a Walt Mousney World here.''

I stared at Nick, my eye twitching a bit as Judy came to me, offering an amused giggled. "Sahara Square accommodates mammals that thrive in these kinds of weather. I know it's hot, but it just takes a bit of getting used to.''

I understand what Judy was saying, seeing that it explained the camels I've saw as well as a large number of animals that would be found in terrains like this such as mountain lions, armadillos, camels, gazelles among other species.

"Well I'm not too fond of excessive heat,'' I breathed, whipping some sweat off. "How can this place be so hot, but not where we just came from?''

"Because of the climate wall,'' Judy explained.

"The what?!''

"The climate wall. It's what generates the heat that warms this part of the city. And like Nick said, it can rise to the triple digits everyday.''

I looked at my bunny friend in astonishment. A climate wall that maintains and generates heat for an entire district of a city? Something like that has got to be massive. "Yeah it's official…I have GOT to read up on Zootopia and learn more about this place.''

This prompted a giggle from Judy. "Well if you feel that way, I'll be happy to help teach you more about Zootopia if you want?''

"Uh, don't you mean WE'LL be happy to teach him Carrots?'' Nick inquired, giving Judy a half lidded, suspicious look.

At this, Judy's eyes widened as she stammered. "W-What?! O-Oh yeah! That's what I meant. Nick and I would be happy to show you!''

I couldn't help but smirk at Judy's fumbling, finding the display rather adorably to say the least. "Well I'd like that either way Judy.''

Judy gave me a rather reserved smile, stroking her ears back with a paw. I smiled at her for a moment two before looking at Nick, giving me that suspicious look and I adverted his eyes. "Right…I like boiling heat like the next mammal, but how about we head in to see about Elkberg?''

Judy nodded with a serious look. "You're right Nick. Let's head inside.''

Without a word I follow the two officers around the cruiser and onto the sidewalk where it wasn't long until I was met with the stares of my animal peers. Some backed away cautiously, murmuring to themselves while others gave me dirty, nasty looks. I paid little mind to them…at least I tried to and just looked down at the ground but to my relief and gratefulness Judy and Nick quickly dispersed them to go along their business. We walked towards the building that we had parked in front of. As we went in the front doors, I took a quick glimpse to see that the building was instead of cement, may have actually been made out of clay and rock. If so then I guess that that was probably the layout of all or at least most of the building here in Sahara Square which would have been pretty fitting actually.

We stepped into the lobby of apartment building, simple in design and furnish, though I did see that a few cactuses were stationed on both sides of the door. "Let's see if we can find the owner.'' Judy said aloud.

She led us down a hall where it was in no time we came to a door that had MANAGER written on a plaque in the center. "Gee, do you think they're in there?'' Nick asked sarcastically, digging in his ear.

"Only one way to find out,'' responded Judy before knocking on the door.

I noticed that Nick sniffed the air before a sly grin came on to his sleepy like gaze. "Hey Carrots. Bet you twenty bucks the manager's a mongoose.''

Judy at first winced at her partner in confusion before her lips curled into a smug, determined smirk. "Deal! There's no way you can be right. The chances are slim!''

"That they are.''

I tilted my head slightly in perplexity as to why Nick would make such a bet. There's no way he could be right, I mean there has to be hundreds of different species in this city. It wasn't even a fully minute after Judy knocked we heard the familiar sound of locks and laches unlocking and the door opened. To my surprise the animal before us was indeed a mongoose. He was taller than Judy, but just a bit shorter than Nick as I easily towered over him. The mammal had a dark brown fur coat and was dressed in a simple blue T-shirt with matching shorts as if he was about to go out for a run. His eyes, amber in color, looked on curiously as he asked cautiously.

"Yes? Can I help you?''

I saw Judy's face… man! I could tell she wanted to burst out in objection as to how Nick was right, but she seemed to keep her emotions in check as she bore a polite, albeit tight looking smile while Nick smirked smugly.

"Good morning sir,'' Judy greeted. "I'm Officer Judy Hopps and this is my partner Officer Nick Wilde.''

"Good day sir,'' Nick spoke with a nod.

The mongoose sniffed the air. "Officers? Good morning but what is this about? And…w-what is that?!'' said the manager as he pointed at me alarmed.

All I did was offer a small smile before looking away. Judy quickly answered. "This is Quincy Edwards. We're looking after him for a bit. I know you may have heard about him but he's not dangerous!''

Nick added. "What my partner said. Just to let you know before you feel the urge to completely freak out.''

The mongoose had his mouth ajar, but then closed it. He then spoke, "O-Okay but still what are you officers doing here? Did someone call you here?''

"Not quite sir,'' Judy answered. "You're the manager of this building correct?''

"Yes. I'm Matthew Mongoosa the owner this apartment building.''

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Mongoosa. Well the reason we're here is because we've come to believe that a tenant used to live here. Does a Henry Elkberg sound familiar to you?''

A rather somber look came to his face. "Yes…he was a tenant here.''

"And you're aware of what happened to him?'' Nick asked.

Mr. Mongoosa nodded. "I do. I heard it on the news. At first I thought it couldn't have been the same animal, but after a few days of not seeing and hearing from him, there was no denying it. They say that this psycho called Feral the Slasher killed him.''

Judy said, "That's correct, at least that's what nature of the killings are pointing to. Well we're investigating his death as well as the others and we wanted to look around his apartment to see if maybe we can find anything that could help track down the killer. If you don't mind, could we-''

''N-no, of course! Just let me get the key to his apartment.''

The mongoose went back and disappeared into his home. Almost immediately when he went out of sight, Judy addressed Nick incredulously. "Ok how did you know he was a mongoose?!''

"Just call it a sixth sense of mine,'' Nick grinned cheekily.

"Don't give me that malarkey! There was no way you could've guess his species!''

"Fine you win Madame Malarkey,'' Nick began, putting his paws in his pockets. "Let's just say in my glory days I've hustled a mongoose or two. I just remembered the scent a mongoose has that's all.''

"Wow nice nose,'' I spoke with a hint of sarcasm.

"Eh it comes in handy, though unfortunately some animals don't exactly smell like spring time daisies.''

"Wait…that means you cheated!'' Judy accused.

"I did no such thing ma'am!'' Nick challenged defensively, faking innocence.

"You used your nose!''

"It's called strategic planning. Gotta use what you got sweetheart. Am I right Browns?''

"Don't bring me into this!'' I said, waving my hands up for gesture. "I'm not a side taker!''

The fox rolled his eyes with a shrug. "Right. Anyway about that twenty dollars Carrots?''

"Wait! I'd never taken the bet if I'd known you would cheat you…CHEATER!'' Judy protested.

Nick crossed his arms with a sleepy like grin. "Are you going back on your word Ms. Hopps? I guess the over achieving bunny can't be trusted after all. Fine, for now on I'll just call you Liar Bunny.''

Judy crosses her arms and puffed her cheeks as she pouted, giving her partner a glare. After a few seconds, Judy reached behind her and pulled out a wallet, grumbling as she did so. "Fine! Here!''

She presented a green bill which Nick slyly accepted. "Thank you and I'll take that. Pleasure doing business with Officer Sorehead. But hey for being such a great sport, how about I buy you a carrot shake later on?''

"Oh you know I'm gonna get you back for this Wilde…and I better get whipped cream of that shake too!''

I let out an amused chuckle at the rather immature display before me. "Do you two do this often?''

"Too often,'' they both answered in unison.

We heard approaching footsteps before Mr. Mongoosa reappeared at the door, a bronze key in his paw. "Here's the key. I'll go ahead and lead you to Elberg's apartment.''

"Thank you Mr. Mongoosa. We really appreciate that,'' Judy thanked sincerely.

Mr. Mongoosa proceeded to lead us to where Elkberg was staying, though I did noticed he seemed to have been keeping his distance from me, but I hardly cared. As we climbed up the stairs coming to the third floor, Judy asked, taking out her pen and notepad, "Do you think you can tell us a bit about Elkberg Mr. Moongoosa? Any information about him would be great.''

"Of course,'' Mr. Mongoosa replied tentatively. "I'll be happy to help in any way.''

"Thank you. How long has Mr. Elkberg lived here?''

Mr. Mongoosa replied, "For about three years now.''

"And did you converse with him much?''

"A little, I mean not as best friends or anything but we would talk from time to time. Despite being mere acquaintances, I knew he was a decent animal.''

Judy nodded as she wrote down in her pad. Nick then took the opportunity to ask a question. "Did you ever have any problems with him Mr. Mongoosa?''

"No I didn't,'' the land lord said as we made it to the sixth floor. "He always paid rent on time, considerate to the neighbors around him, was never a disturbance…''

"So pretty much the perfect tenant…there might be hope in this city yet,'' Nick quipped, attempting a bit of humor. "Were you two acquainted enough to know what he did for a job?''

"He was an attorney, a lawyer if I remember correctly, but I don't remember what law office he worked at exactly…I'm sorry.''

Judy gave a kind smile. "You don't have to apologize sir, you're being more than enough help.''

After reaching the ninth floor, the mongoose then led us down the quiet hall, with the walls cream colored and the doors a reddish brown. The floor was matted completely by a golden yellow carpet that was decorated with white silhouetted paw prints and animals of some kind. The hall was lit dimly by round lightbulbs as no sound but our feet shuffling along the floor while we walked through the hall.

"Did Elkberg ever invite anyone to his apartment frequently?'' Judy asked. "Friends? Families? Neighbors?''

Mr. Mongoosa shrugged. "Not that I've ever seen. He actually kept to himself honestly. He didn't bother anyone and no one bothered him.'' He then sighed and continued in a melancholy tone. "I don't know who would do this to him? He seemed like a guy with few to no enemies and the way I heard the murderer killed him…just horrible.''

"Trust us sir, we know,'' said Judy. "But rest assured that we'll find this monster and put him behind bars.''

"If not, then we probably chose the wrong career choice,'' Nick added with a calm smirk.

This earned a tiny smile from both me and Mr. Mongoosa. After passing by a couple doors, we finally came to a door on our left side with the number 925 in bronze numbers. Mr. Mongoosa then proceeded to unlock the door and open it before standing aside. "There you are officers, Henry Elkberg's residence. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask.''

"We'll keep that in mind. Thank you kindly sir,'' Nick thanked.

"Yes thank you,'' added Judy politely.

Mr. Mongoosa gave a nod. He then walked around me, though with some trepidation and shuffled down the hall and disappeared through the entryway. "If I didn't know any better…'' Nick began with that sleepy like gaze complete with a smirk. "I'd think Mongoosa was trying to avoid you Browns. Forgot to bath or something?''

I could tell that there was playfulness in his voice, but I nevertheless gave the fox an unamused frown. "Ha! You're funny. Though I wouldn't talk. Seriously there's a little thing called deodorant…you might want to give it a try,'' I rebutted with a grin.

"What?! I don't smell! Tell him Carrots!''

Judy just stared at Nick with wide eyes, her nose twitching as she looked like she was trying to come up with an answer. "Uh…oh knock it off you two! Let's just get in and look around for possible clues.''

The leading officer went through the door. Nick quickly sniffed under his arm, shrugged and he too went in as I followed behind. Upon entering Elberg's home, I glanced around impressed. The place appeared to be more of a condominium than a regular apartment. Going down a short hall from the doorway we came to what I guessed was the living room. Frankly, this was probably best apartment I've seen to date, of course I've only been in one so far. The walls were pearly white with a painting and a mirror hanging from the wall to our right. A brown couch was seated against the wall that hung the mirror and painting as two, grey chairs were situated at a small distance from its left and its right as a small circular glass table sat within the center. Wood flooring appeared to go throughout the living room as a wooden table stood in front of two windows, allowing the sun to shine in and fill the area with light. Upon the table was what seemed to be a closed, black laptop along with two opened books near it. Across from the couch was a flat screened T.V. that rested in the center of a cupboard. Around the T.V. were numerous shelves, each with books filling its spaces. A couple of steps from the living room was a custom kitchen with tan tiles and black appliances. In all, it was an impressive living lace to say the lease.

"Nice digs,'' Nick commented plainly as he looked around. "Definitely beats my place.''

"Everything beats your trash littered apartment,'' Judy quipped.

"Still feel the need to call out my home eh Carrots? Seriously what do you have against it?''

"The place was a mess last time I went! Remind me never to spend movie night there again! I'm surprised I haven't seen roaches there yet!''

Nick just shrugged with a grin. "Hey, free food for me.''

I shuddered at the thought of eating insects of any kind. "Ok, can we change the subject please?''

Judy answered firmly. "Quincy's right. Let's stop talking living lifestyles and have a look around.''

Without another word, the two police officers went about the living room and proceeded to observe the area. I sort of crept along idly by with my hands behind my back in fear of touching something that might tamper with possible evidence. "So what exactly we watching out for?''

"Anything that could be out of place,'' replied Judy as she took out some gloves and put them on. "Anything that could give us a possible lead about the night of Elkberg's death.''

I nodded in understanding as I saw the bunny carefully go through the pages of one of the open books. About a half minute later a loud gasp came from Nick. "Oh my God!''

"What?!'' Judy and I exclaimed in unison.

"This picture on the wall is lopsided!'' Nick announced in alarm before giving us a sly, sleepy eyed smirk.

"Really bruh?'' I asked dead panned.

"Hey, Carrots did say to look out for anything out of place,'' the fox reasoned, using a finger to tilt the picture in proper alignment.

"Ugh! Nick you're unbelievable!'' Judy scolded.

"And you ma'am are unspecific.''

"Just keep looking around!''

Nick just gave a lazy salute while rolling his eyes as he went down a short hallway and disappeared into a room on the left. "You…I think I'm starting to wonder about that guy,'' I spoke skeptically.

Judy sighed. "Welcome to my world.''

For the next few minutes, Judy and I wandered the sunny living room, scanning the area. Judy was looking through the bookshelf around the T.V when Nick reemerged in the room, his hands behind his back. "Find anything?'' Nick inquired.

"Nothing,'' Judy answered, putting a book back carefully. "Nothing but a well-organized place. I don't think anything's been touched since Elkberg's murder.''

"Well they do say time stands still in the home of someone who has been killed,'' I commented.

"Tell me about it. What about you Nick? Find something?''

Nick shrugged, "Just a bed, a few ties, some boring books about court cases…oh and this.''

Nick presented a little black book from behind his back.

"What is it?'' Judy asked in intrigued, her nose twitching.

"Seems like some sort of planner,'' said Nick, handing the book to his partner to look at.

Judy opened the small book and began to flip through it. I then asked, "Anything that might be of use Judy?''

"Nothing so far,'' answered the bunny. "Seems like a lot of these dates he planned are court dates, arraignments, appointments…''

"Yep our Elkberg was a lawyer alright. Hey give me a night to read some of these books and I'd probably be a good lawyer,'' Nick quipped.

"I don't think it works that way Nick,'' I said.

Judy gave a half lidded smirk. "Yeah, because years of law school isn't needed.''

"I'm serious. I think I can smooth talk a jury to get the sentence I want. I was a con remember?''

"Yeah, yeah I cans see it now…Nick Wilde attorney of law,'' Judy joked.

Nick grinned with a chuckle, "Kind a rolls of the tongue huh? Hey, you can even be my assistant Carrots.''

Judy rolled her eyes playfully. "Gee thanks,'' the bunny said. Her face then scrunched a bit as she took a closer look at the planner. "Hm…"

"What is it Carrots?'' said Nick.

"It looks like Elkberg had a doctor's appointment not too long ago. April 5th…that was just a week ago.''

"Hold on…'' spoke Nick as her opened his case file. After flipping through a few pages, he continued. "Says here that Elkberg's time of death was April 5th around 9:10pm.''

"Seriously?'' I asked.

Nick nodded. "Unless this file is mistaken. If that's the case, then whoever logs these in the dataspace should be fired.''

Judy then said, "And it says here that the appointment was at 8 pm that day. If so, then he was probably last seen at the hospital he went to. Problem is Elkberg didn't put which hospital the appointment was at.''

"So how are we going to find the one he went to then?'' I pondered.

Judy bowed her head in thought for a moment or two when Nick spoke, his attention at a nearby phone. "What does this button do?'' the fox wondered sarcastically as he pressed a blinking, red button.

The let out beep while a female, electronic voice spoke out. " _You have ten new messages._ '' After another beep, the first voice message spoke out which sounded like a male.

" _Mr. Elkberg this is Norman Cougarworth from Time Horner. I'm calling to remind you that your bill is past due and to prevent cancellation I highly urge you to pay as soon as possible. If you need any questions answered please call me back at this number. Thank you and hope you have a good day._ ''

There was another beep as another voice, again male. " _Hello! Are fleas and ticks bothering you this season? Then I have the treatment for you-!_ "

"Next,'' Nick pressed the button quickly. "I know what this is…Pure Fur conditioner. Supposed to treat ticks, fleas and make your fur sheen like the first day of spring. Bunch of crooks and I should know.''

Judy and I just gave each other impassive glances while another beep was heard, this time a female voice spoke. " _Hello Henry? It's Casey Bovak. I just needed to go over some details about the case before your surgery. Please contact me as soon as you can, we can't let Panthera walk the streets again. Talk to you soon._ ''

"Panthera?'' Judy repeated in confusion. "Does she mean Damian Panthera?''

"Sounds like it.'' Nick nodded.

"Who's that?'' I asked, intrigued.

The fox explained. "Damian Panthera, a jaguar who that owns the Panthera Hotel as well as a string of casinos and clubs in Zootopia. Word on the street is he also involved with some shady dealings as well as suspected of distributing illegal drugs throughout Zootopia. Kinda a big deal to bust him, but Chief Tight Horns said to focus on Feral the Slasher.''

"Nick's right,'' Judy agreed. "Others of law enforcement can deal with that. Let's hear a few more.''

I nodded in agreement as Nick pushed the button again. Another female voice spoke. " _Hello Mr. Elkberg? Yes this is Gloria Stag from Zootopia General Hospital. I just wanted to call you in confirmation to your appointment on April 5_ _th_ _at 8pm with Dr. Clawlaghan. He would just like to go over some last minute details before conducting your surgery. Please call back to this number when you can. I hope you have a good day. Goodbye!_ ''

"Wait! Replay that last message,'' Judy suddenly said.

"Sure thing,'' Nick replied and pressed the back button.

We listened to the last message again and after the beep sounded at the end Judy said, "Zootopia General…so that's where his appointment was.''

"Well that definitely saves us the trouble of going around every medical center in Sahara Square,'' Nick pointed out.

"No kidding.''

A rhythmic sound was then heard, causing both of Judy's ears to spring up fast. She reached behind her and pulled out her cell phone, the source of the ring. She placed the device next to her ear as she answered the call.

"Hello! Officer Hopps speaking….oh Dr. Peary! Yes….really? Yes of course! No it's no trouble, we're on our way. Thank you doctor!''

Judy ending her call and placed her phone back in her pocket. "So what's up Judy?'' I asked the bunny.

"That was Dr. Peary. She said she may have found something we might want to know. She wants us to come back to the morgue ASAP!''

Without another word, Judy excitedly sprinted towards the front door and out of the apartment. I just smirked at the bunny's enthusiasm as Nick gave off a sigh. "And there she goes. You know Browns sometimes I think Carrots likes too job a little too much.''

"You're not going to let her out do you now aren't you Nick?'' I grinned.

The fox smirked at me. "She can outdo me all she wants. After all, this was HER dream job.''

The two of us shared a light chuckle as Judy came sprinting back in, bouncing in front of us eagerly and taking Nick and my hands in hers. "C'mon you slow pokes let's go! Last one to the car is a slow sloth!''

The light ding of the elevator sounded as the steel doors opened, allowing us to exit and enter the hall before us. Again we were surrounded by the familiar, monotonous, dull grey walls that would lead us to the hospital morgue. I felt the immediate change of temperature, crisp cold air slapping my face and causing goosebumps to break out over my body. I rubbed my hands as I breathed out. "You know, Sahara Square suddenly seemed a lot better.''

Nick gazed at me with a sleepy like smirk. "Ya know Furless if it'll help, try thinking of a nice, sunny beach with toasty sand. That's should warm you up.''

"I'll manage. I rather be cold than hot anyway. Can't do a lot of things when you're hot.''

"Got a point there Browns.''

"Well it won't be long Quincy,'' Judy spoke softly, giving my forearm a rub with a kind smile. "Just give us a second to talk to Dr. Peary and we'll be out of here.''

As Judy continued to rub my arm, I stared down at her motioning paws and then back at her purple eyes, flattered by her display of kindness. I felt a warm sensation swept over my body, but I dismissed it as the effect of Judy's rubbing paws. "I'll be good Judy, really. This important matters after all. Take all the time you guys need.''

Judy responded with a sweet smile and nodded. I then suddenly felt a pair of hands rubbing my upper back and looked over my shoulder to see Nick rubbing the areas, a slick grin on his face. "Like it? Feeling warm? I gotta tell you, I usually charge for these kinds of services.''

I rolled my eyes, shaking my shoulder as a gesture for Nick to cease his rubbing. "Thanks but I'm good. Besides, it might get weird with you doing it.''

Nick shrugged. "Hey, she started it.''

At this Judy looked as if she had just realized what she was doing and dropped her paws down quickly, stroking her ears back in a jittery motion. "Uh…yeah well…anyway let's move on!''

I saw Nick gave a plain, sleepy like gaze, but then his eyes widened a bit as he sniffed the air. After a few sniffs, the fox's emerald eyes became wide as saucers as he stared at the leaving bunny before staring back at me. He gazed at me blankly for a moment before his eyes lowered back down to that half lidded start they usually were while his lips curled up into a grin. Starting to feel uncomfortable, I leaned back a bit.

"What?'' I asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing…nothing at all,'' Nick just responded simply.

I winced, not buying it for a second. "Nick…what are you up to?''

"I'm not up to anything sir I just happened to catch a whiff of an intoxicating aroma. Smells like cricket casserole and it smells heavenly!''

As he said that, Nick inhaled and exhaled, obviously over exaggerating the gesture as his tongue hung. I shivered at the thought of such a dish and was glad that I did not possess the keen smell like Nick had. "Ugh fine! How about we just follow Judy alright?''

"Uh-huh…lets,'' Nick repeated, giving me that usual grin he mostly wears.

I followed my two protectors down the hall, eventually entering through a pair of metal doors. As we continued on, that sound of low hums caught my ear and I knew it was sound of the morgue fans which grew louder as we went deeper until finally going proceeding through the large, flapping strips of plastic. We entered the morgue, as grey, depressing, and cold as the first time we visited. Almost immediately upon entering, two animals stood among the among the metal tables, one on them I recognized as the caribou Dr. Peary, dressed in a light green scrub with a white doctor's coat over it. The other animal I had no clue who it was, only that it was a horse of some kind as the two animals conversed with one another. Near them on one of the tables was a large object covered with a white sheet to which I quickly deduced was a body underneath.

As Judy, Nick, and I walked towards them, the two noticed us as Dr. Peary came forward. "Ah! Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde, I'm so glad you came.''

"Good morning Dr. Peary. Of course! We need every little bit of information we'll need to solve this case, so we came here without fail,'' Judy greeted.

The caribou gave a nod but when she looked at me, what appeared to be dread came to her face. "And…I see you brought him back too. I-I don't think it's safe for the hospital for him to be here!''

I immediately knew what she was talking about and I bowed my head in dismay. "If it's about that whole him having a disease thing doc, don't get your scrub in a knot. Long story short, it's a lie plus he's been tested so that should let the city sleep better at night. And besides…Browns here is actually pretty nice,'' said Nick, giving my face a light pat which earned an annoyed frown from me.

"My partner's right,'' Judy added. "There's nothing dangerous about Quincy despite what the media may say. On top of that as the sole witness to a Slasher murder we are charged with looking after him. So please trust us that Quincy means no harm.''

After what it seemed of deliberating with herself, Dr. Peary gave an understanding nod, a small smile on her face. "Alright Officer Hopps, I'll trust you.'' She then addressed me. "And I'm sorry if I acted a bit…wary of you sir.''

"No, it's completely understandable doctor. Forget about it,'' I responded with a soft smile at the sincere apology.

"Well aren't you a sight to behold? But I guess I've seen my share of strange things in my life…like a rabbit police officer. And a fox officer? Just mind boggling,'' the horse commented, amazed yet holding a bit of a joking quality in his voice.

"Oh right! This was another reason why I called the two of you here,'' Dr. Peary said, presenting the equine.

Now that I was closer, I took a moment to fully observe the horse. He was about my size, maybe an inch or two taller, but man was he a burly looking mammal. His coat was light brown while his muzzle was a darker shade of brown. His mane and tail were both blonde in color with his male falling slightly over his right shoulder. A patch of white fur started from just under his bang and trailed down his face and stopped at the center of his muzzle. Along with his mane and tail, blonde fetlocks fell halfway over his light brown hooves. He wore a long sleeved navy blue dress shirt that was tucked inside a pair of tan colored, khaki pants while he held what appeared to be a dark blue folder in his hooves.

Nick crossed his arms. "Well I think we didn't turn out so bad for a sly fox and a dumb bunny,'' Nick replied, giving his now irritated looking partner a nudge with his elbow. "And you know what, you look like you're doing pretty well for yourself for someone who probably used to work with a yoke around your shoulders in the country side.''

Judy face palmed herself from the fox's comment.

"Ha! Aren't you cute?'' the horse responded, looking and sounding unimpressed.

"I try.''

This earned an amused chuckle from the horse as he extended a hoof towards Nick. "The name's Philippe Gallops but you can call me Phil. I'm a forensic technician for the ZPD Crime Scene Unit.''

"Nice to meet you Phil. Officer Nick Wilde,'' Nick greeted casually, shaking Phil's hoof.

"And I'm Officer Judy Hopps! The pleasure's all ours!'' Judy smiled, shaking his hoof.

"Likewise,'' Phil chuckled. He then gazed at me, flashing me a friendly smile. "And most mammals would call you a freak, but I'd prefer to call you by your actual name Mr…?''

"Quincy Edwards Mr. Gallops,'' I spoke.

"Nice to meet you Quincy. And please just Phil. Mr. Gallops is my father.''

I was able to give a small smirk and shook Phil's hoof. Afterwards, the horse spoke to Judy and Nick. "Well I'm glad to finally be able to meet you. Chief Bogo told me that you two were the leading investigators in the Feral the Slasher case correct?''

"Yes we are,'' answered Judy.

"So that would mean I come to you two whenever forensics picks up something in your case.''

"Sounds just lovely. I keep telling Officer Hopps that we need to expand our circle of friends,'' Nick quipped jokingly.

Judy and I gave Nick amused grins while Phil gave a half chuckle. "Well with charm like yours you must be popular.''

"Totally. Animals line up for miles just to get to know me,'' Nick chimed, smirking slyly.

"You wish!'' Judy snorted. "But seriously, forensics would be great Phil. So I assume that you've examined Danielle Piggmire?''

A more saddened look came to Phil's face. "Yes ma'am I did. Shame this had to happen for someone so young. But I'm glad to know you two are on the case. Chief Bogo he had two capable wise guys on the case.''

Nick replied, acting touched. "He said that? Well what do you know, he does care about us. Although he might need some better glasses…clearly he thinks Hopps is a guy.''

Nick gave a sideways glance and smirked at Judy who just rolled her eyes and shook her head. Phil continued. "Well anyway, as a forensic technician, I examined the body of Piggmire to see if there were anything her killer may have left on her.''

"And….did you find anything?'' Judy asked hopefully.

Phil just shook his head. "No. There were no traces of fur, no possible blood from the attacker, no fibers…nothing.''

At this news, Judy's ears dropped behind her head, a disappointed look coming to her face. "Well there goes any possible leads from that.''

"Well no one said this case would be easy Carrots,'' Nick comforted, giving the bunny a light pat on her shoulder. "Well Gallops considering the fact that all the victims so far have been prey, we came to the conclusion that our friendly neighborhood killer might be a predator. Did forensics tell what kind of species of predator could have done this?''

At this Phil gave the fox an uncertain look, opening the file and gazing through the contents. "Well about that…''

"Mr. Gallops told me a bit of information. Finding the species of the killer may not be so easy,'' finished Dr. Peary.

"And why's that Doc?'' asked Nick.

The burly equine answered. "Well you see through examination, the test showed that the cuts from Piggmire were not consistent with those caused by claws.''

"Not consistent?'' Judy wondered perplexed but quickly pulling out her pen and notebook.

I just said nothing, but listened intently as Phil went on, pulling out two clear looking papers from the folder and handed it to Nick. Judy and I leaned in to see what was on them and my stomach twisted up on the inside as if my intestines were tied into a knot. The two photos each had the close up of two different animals each with two different locations on the body. One was of a pig I knew was Danielle, having a frontal and side view of her horribly scared face, stained crimson. The other showed the chest of an unknown animal, the chest area marred with sick looking slashes and puncture wounds.

"You see a slash from a claw would leave a more ragged wound as shown from the left photograph.''

Judy, Nick, and I gazed at the left photo which was that of the slashed chest. "Well that's definitely a ragged claw mark only a predator would leave…not that I would know.''

Judy gave Nick a quick, cold glance before asking, "But where are you going with this?''

"Look at the right photo. It was taken from Piggmire…do you notice anything?''

The three of us indeed looked at the other photo and I immediately noticed a difference. "The cuts…they're not the same,'' I finally spoke out.

"Yeah,'' Judy added on. "They're not ragged in appearance at all. In fact, the cuts seem very straight very…cleaned through.''

"Exactly,'' Phil concluded with a firm expression.

I saw that Judy gave the forensic technician a serious stare before going on and recorded what she heard on her notepad.

"So that being the case, it's more than likely the Slasher, if he is a predator, didn't use his claws but instead of a knife or some other sharp object?'' Nick proposed.

"That's what I was thinking,'' agreed Phil. "I think the Slasher definitely used a knife of some kind, possibly with an unjagged blade like maybe a hunting knife.''

"Possible murder weapon: a hunting knife…got it!'' Judy murmured as she jotted swiftly on her notepad. "But my question is why is Feral the Slasher taking the victims' hearts, livers, and kidneys?''

"Trophies maybe?'' Nick suggested plainly with a shrug and sleepy like gaze. "Either that or he's starting a very morbid hobby collection.''

"Which brings to the other reason why I called you. I also realized something,'' Dr. Peary said, a rather disturbed look on her face.

"And that is…?'' Judy inquired.

Dr. Peary paused for a moment before taking a deep breath. She spoke. "Upon completing the recent victim's autopsy, I found something that Piggmire shared with the other victims besides the injuries and lacerations.''

"And?'' Judy and Nick asked in unison.

"The way Feral the Slasher removed the aforementioned organs…they didn't seem clumsy or forced like he just ripped them out. I found that they were removed with one possessing steady, careful paws. I do think that it's possible the Slasher may possess some anatomical knowledge…and perhaps a bit of medical or surgical knowledge as well.''

"I see…" Judy began in a contemplating voice. "So the Slasher may have some medical expertise. And considering that each prey were killed the same way, these murders were definitely premeditated.''

"And this more,'' said Phil.

"Oh lucky day for us,'' Nick commented dryly. "Let's have it Phil.''

Phil nodded, again reading from his file. "Our forensic tests also showed that Piggmire had suxamethonium chloride within her system at the time of her death.''

"Excuse me?'' Nick questioned, digging in his ear.

"Suxamethonium chloride,'' Dr. Peary began to explain. "It's a medication that serves as a sort of anesthesia, a muscle relaxant, causing short-term paralysis. Doctors usually uses it when conducting tracheal intubation.''

Phil nodded. "And not just in Piggmire, but all the victims had it in their systems.''

Judy looked increasingly interested in every information that was presented to her and again wrote in her notepad. Nick then started to ask. "So this sux-a-wakka—''

"Suxamethonium chloride,'' Judy corrected.

"Stop showing off Hopps. If that medication causes paralysis, how long do the effects usually last?''

"About up to ten minutes,'' answered the caribou.

"More than enough time to kill someone,'' I shared to which Judy nodded.

"So Feral the Slasher injects them which a paralysis inducing sedative so they won't fight back then proceeds to killing them,'' Judy thought out load.

"Rather brutally at that,'' Nick added nonchalantly.

"And like I said before, with all the injuries the victims had, they were all given with immense hatred, as if he had a grudge against them. And stealing some of their organs is like putting salt on the wound. This monster must be stopped,'' Dr. Peary stated in a tone of anger.

"And he will be Dr. Peary. We'll make sure of it.'' Judy spoke with determination. "Phil do you think we could keep some of the forensic results you found?''

"They're all yours,'' answered Phil, handing the bunny a few papers. "We have all the results back at the lab. Is there anything else I can help you two with?''

"No you've done more than enough. This was a tremendous amount of information, thank you,'' Judy thanked, giving a grateful smile.

Phil smiled with a nod, "Anytime. Well I better get back to the lab. Good luck officers.''

"Take it easy Gallops and thanks again,'' Nick said, giving a two fingered salute.

The rest said our goodbyes and the horse left the morgue. A few moments later, Judy then asked Dr. Peary. "Doctor? You said that Piggmire shared injuries like the others?''

"Yes that's right.''

"So you've examined ALL the victims?''

"Y-Yes…I have.''

"Whoa hold on,'' Nick waved a hand, before looking in his case file. "From what we have in our files, all the killings happened in different districts. They all came here?''

Dr. Peary answered calmly. "Indeed. They were all sent here.''

"But why?'' I asked, also finding the bit of info strange. "Surely this isn't the only hospital in Zootopia.''

"After the first three or four murder victims were found in similar states, Dr. Clawlaghan arranged for all of them to be sent and kept here at the morgue.''

At the name, Judy, Nick, and I all exchanged mildly surprised glances at each other. Judy asked. "Dr…Clawlaghan?''

"Yes,'' Dr. Peary confirmed with a slight smile. "Dr. Dorian Clawlaghan runs Zootopia General Hospital. He's considered the best doctor in the whole city.''

"Is he the same Dr. Clawlaghan that was mentioned in one of Elkberg's messages?'' I asked Nick and Judy.

"Sounds like it,'' Judy nodded.

I noticed Dr. Peary was giving us bewildered looks. "Have you heard about him?''

"Eh not quite. We haven't been keeping up with Doctors Weekly,'' Nick commented in that sarcastic tone of his. "We actually was about to come here when you called. Do you know if this Clawlaghan is in today?''

Dr. Peary shook her head. "Can't say for sure, but if you ask at the main desk upstairs they should tell you.''

"Will do. Thank you Dr. Peary,'' thanked Judy.

"Anytime.''

"You guys ready?'' Judy asked, looking at both Nick and me.

"Yep,'' the fox answered. "Let's go check in with the doctor.''


End file.
